The Side of Me I Never Knew
by BellisiaMoonfire
Summary: Severus knew that falling in love was problems but not as many as the new teacher was about to give him... SS/OC. First Fan Fic COMPLETE! Please R
1. New Events take Place

**A/N:: **This is my first harry Potter Fan Fiction. I do not own any of the characters except for a Alexandria Moonberry, all the rest belong to J.K. Rowling. It does not follow the books and I've made a few changes for the sake of the story. I hope you enjoy it. :)

**Chapter one - New Events Take Place**

It was a warm night. The quarter moon was glowing brightly through the few scattered clouds in the sky. It was peaceful at Hogwarts with no children running around yet. Unfortunately, that would change soon enough much to Professor Snape's great displeasure. He was standing in the courtyard waiting for Dumbledore who was running a few minutes behind schedule. Severus looked down at his pocketwatch and quickly put it back in his pocket when he heard footsteps approaching. Much to his surprise, it was not Dumbledore but Professor Lupin. Why Dumbledore had allowed _him_ back on to the Hogwarts teaching staff was beyond Severus. If it had been Severus's decision he would have banned Lupin far from the school after that disgusting display between Lupin and Sirius years ago when Harry potter and his meddling friends had been present for the grotesque transformation.

"Ah Severus, I see Dumbledore has also asked you to meet him in the courtyard?" Lupin asked, adjusting his robes.

"Yes, he has. If I had been aware that he was having _us_ meet I would have skipped the meeting altogether." Severus sneered.

"You both made it." Dumbledore said appearing from behind the fountain. "Good. I wanted to let you know we will have a new teacher. She is traveling out from Romania to be here with us this year. I needed to speak with you both on what the changes will be and what they will mean."

"We haven't any need for a new professor. All the positions are filled since you took back the werewolf." Snape said eyeing Lupin for a reaction.

Lupin smiled and nodded, "yes, I _have_ gladly taken back the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Severus opened his mouth to attack him once more but Dumbledore spoke first. "I have yet to discuss this with the two of you but not all the positions ARE filled. You see some last minute changes have occurred. First, I will be away with the ministry for the year and I have appointed McGonagall as headmistress. So, therefore, I now have the Transfiguration class in need of a teacher."

"Why not appoint the new teacher to this class?" Lupin asked.

Dumbledore smiled, "Because I had hoped Professor Snape would be kind enough to take McGonagall's class."

Snape's face turned from horror to utter disgust to think Dumbledore would even suggest it. "I would much rather teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Plus why not put the werewolf in that class he has had LOADS of experience…"

"Lupin, would you take the class?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "It seems professor Snape is not yet ready for a promotion."

"Will he then be taking Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"No."

"I will gladly take the class then." Lupin answered the headmaster.

Severus felt his head jerk to look at the Dumbledore. "I am very well capable of teaching that class!"

"Severus, I have known you for many years and I believe you have done well in your position. I think you should stay."

"Oh yes? Well what qualifications has this new professor that makes her more eligable for the position than I am?"

"Severus, do you want it that bad? Because if that is the case then you can discuss it with Professor Moonberry and Headmistress McGonagall." Dumbledore said putting his hand on Severus's shoulder. "Lemon Drop?" he said pulling the candies out of his sleeve and offering some to the two men.

Lupin gladly accepted and he and Dumbledore walked away. Severus stood there feeling the anger radiate off his body. For years he had wanted this position and now some nobody was going to come in and just take it? He would see this taken care of even if he had to go talk to the old bat herself.

* * *

Unfortunately, things did not go as planned for Severus because Dumbledore was not scheduled to leave until after addressressing the students on their first day and McGonagall was not to return from Romania with the new professor until the first day of school. The students had just arrived and were pouring in from all corners of Hogwarts into the Great Hall. He had arrived a bit late dreading to see all the new kids and hoping to miss some of the sorting ceremony of the first years. It always seemed to take so very long… As he walked in he looked to see the newer faces in the Slytherin House. Draco's bright blonde hair was back (of course) and Crabb and Goyle were at his side as usual. He looked over to the Griffindor House only to find himself disgusted to see Potter, Weasley and Granger all sitting together once more. It was going to be a long year. He glanced over just in time to see Dumbledore present McGonagall as the new headmistress.

"Good evening children" she stared, "as you know we usually have a great many things to address on the first day so let me start by saying that a "great beast" has been spotted close to Hogwarts recently and he is considered incredibly dangerous due to the fact that no one has yet to see him entirely. While Hagrid, with help of the centaurs, are looking for him, you are not to be seen anywhere near the lake. The forest is as _always_ forbidden... and now, to move on to lighter topics."

Snape turned and walked out not being able to stand the sound of the old bat's voice. She would inevitably tell them that Professor Lupin had returned and the new teacher from Romania would be the new DADA teacher which, of course, he did not planned on being present for. The hallways were now empty as the children had all made it to the Great Hall, some relatively late. He had made a mental note of their names and would make sure that points were taken from their houses. He pushed open the large wooden door of his classroom and walked to the table where he began looking through his class itinerary for the day he dreaded the most. The day the brats, particularly Potter and his mangy friends would walk into his class room and sit down in their prospective chairs. He had made sure to assign the chairs this year and keep the golden three far apart.

"Severus!" came a loud shout from the door. He stood up immediately ready throw a hex on the person intruding but found himself lucky he had not when he saw Headmistress McGonagall standing there in her long dark robe and tall pointed hat. "An explination I think is in order for your absence at the ceremony. You know it is mandatory to attend even for professors. I am very disappointed! Whatever Albus lets you get away with, it is not the case this year." she stated walking to his desk.

"I had yet to finish the itinerary for the class and it all begins tomorrow. I was patrolling the halls before that and saw a rather good amount of kids heading to the Great Hall late. I suggest you have your prefects checking their horde better. 10 point from every child's house that I caught running late." Snape said looking down at the headmistress.

"Professor I have heard of your disdain for your current position and all the groveling that Professor Lupin said you did in order to take the DADA class from professor Moonberry. Now, what I am about to charge you with you better listen to well. I have since meeting Miss Moonberry decided her under qualified for the position of potions master as she is excellent in hexing but not quite so in potions. Yet, you insist on running DADA so, I leave them both in your charge."

Severus frowned at this, not quite understanding her intent. _Impossible to teach both. How can she even suggest it? And how dare Remus say that I was groveling. I would not have dreamed of doing anything of that sort. I will have a few words with him when I see him next._

"You are now head of both departments. You will teach your DADA class and Miss Moonberry will receive your potions position. Miss Moonberry, bless her soul, seems rather excited at teaching this class and it troubles me deeply. If anything happens, you will handle it and if anything is needed, you will take care of it. That is the cost of accepting the DADA position. So it seems I am offering the position to you under this exception. Do you still want it?"

Severus thought he should have thought it over better before answering especially since he had yet to meet the new professor but to finally get what he deserved was overwhelming. He of course could not show the hesitation and excitment he felt so he calmly answered, "of course I'll take it."

* * *

Severus looked around the room the kids were starting to take their seats. Each a bit surprised to find their former potions master standing at the front of the room. A evil smirk wanted to take its place on his face but he decided against it. Near the end of the day, he was rather pleased how it had all turned out. He had gone through his class with Potter and company and had been very happy when they all left groaning about the two rolls of parchment they had for homework. His 6th period was free and all day he heard nothing from the potions class. Obviously, McGonagall had been bluffing in order to get him to refuse the position. He decide to check in on the new professor. He walked to the potions classroom but as he neared he noticed students walking out happily. He checked his pocket watch, 6th period had only begun twenty-five minutes ago. He quickened his pace pushing some of the last kids aside. Severus found himself peering into an empty classroom. He turned and looked at the children making their way into different parts of the school. "You!" he shouted pointing at Neville Longbottom. "Where is your professor?"

Neville felt his knees tremble as the angry professor shouted his way. "I… I… I d-don't know Sir. She… She… never came to cla-class, Sir." He managed to sputter before feeling a faint coming on.

Severus just watched as the young Griffindor fell to the floor before turning away. He stormed down the hall. As he walked at a steady pace he noticed a young lady walking down the other end. She was the new teacher, she had to be. The only way he could tell was her long black robes without a house assigned to them. Stopping, he just waited for her to come down the hall his way. Why should he have to walk all the way down the hall anyway if she was headed in that direction? He watched. Her face was buried deep into a black planner and she still managed to walk around the kids. He watched as she approached. Her speed was a bit quick so she would be here any second. He took a deep breath to raise his voice as soon as she was within four feet from him but before he could get out a word she rammed into him, the planner hitting him in the face.

"Oh I am so very sorry." She said putting her hand on his cheek.

He pushed it away from him and regained his composure. "What on earth do you think you're doing?" He barked angrily.

"I was trying to make something of this itinerary that was left on my desk, but I have to tell you... the writing is incomprehensible."

He grabbed the book from her as she started to turn it sideways and then upside down. "Give me this." He said snatching it away. "Why were you not teaching class just now?"

"Because I don't have a 6th period class." She said looking him straight in the eyes.

He glanced down at her ever so slightly because she was actually rather tall the top of her head aligned perfectly with his eyes. Her hair was black and pulled back into a ponytail except for her full bangs that lay on her forehead severely straight. The ponytail it self was extremely straight and fell to slightly above her mid-back. Her skin was very fair and her light brown eyes sat evenly on her face atop a small button nose covered by some thin round glasses. The thing Severus on the other hand could not help but notice above all were the small but full heart shaped lips that looked like they had been painted in blood. If she had not been covered by the itinerary he was sure he would have seen them from across the campus. "A vampire?" he sneered.

"Where!" she shrieked excitedly turning and looking in all directions. Much to her disappointment he could see she turned back to him and glared, her lips parting ever so slightly.

He shook his head, "I meant _you_."

A smile and a hint of pink appeared on her cheeks, "No, but perhaps someday," she winked and grabbed back the itinerary.

He yanked it back a second time and opened it up to see his writing. It clearly stated "_NONE"_ over the 6th period section. Suddenly he felt anger start to build inside of him as he realized that he had mixed up the itineraries for the two classes and had accidently given her his schedule. "You have my itinerary." hH stated his lip beginning to curl on the left side of his mouth.

A look of sudden understanding came over her, "I knew it was odd when your chapter one homework didnt make sense with what we had just read." She giggled and the sound made Severus's hairs stand on edge. He wasnt sure whether to feel foolish or infuriated. He turned his back to her and began to walk away when he heard her shout, "Oh my dragon's tail!" Turning just in time, he saw her help Longbottom off the floor. "Are you alright sweetheart?" She said brushing the young boys hair from his face.

Severus watched as Longbottom got a complete look of shock on his face. What was that stupid boy gaping at now? He always seemed scared or confused, if not both. "Are you a...a…. Va...vam… vampire?" he managed to spit out.

"No. Are you alright?"

"Yes, Professor." He said seeming a bit more relaxed until he looked over and saw Severus staring at him. "Thank you, bye," he said taking his books from Moonberry and running down the hall.

"No running Longbottom!" Severus's voice bellowed down the hall. "10 points from…" He was cut off when he felt a poke at his side. He jerked and glared at Moonberry who was covering her mouth and hiding her smile.

"Is it custom in Romania to touch people you don't know?" He said, his breath deepening as his anger rised.

"How do you know I'm from Romania?" She smiled. He frowned.

"Never mind. Follow me I have your correct itinerary. This one is _mine_."

Severus swirled around his cloak flowing around him as he handed the Professor her correct schedule and itinerary. "Take this now and get back to work."

"6th period is not over for another hour Severus, why don't you tell me more about yourself?"

"Professor Moonberry, I am telling this one time and one time only. It is Professor Snape to you and as the head of your department I suggest you take heed unless you would like to find yourself without a job and on the first ship back to Romania."

"Alright, I'm off then." She said walking out the door. He heard her shout from outside, "until next time Severus!"

His eye twitched in displeasure. He stood up to walk out after her but decided to better not put up with her anymore today. Moonberry would be a handful he was sure of that much. He sat in his chair and looked down at the open itinerary. His writing was not nearly as bad as she had claimed it to be but what he really did not understand was how it was that with her nose so far into the book she managed to avoid EVERY kid walking down the hallway but run straight into him? _Curious, very curious indeed._


	2. Burning Memories

Chapter Two - Burning Memories

Severus had just started his lectures for the day when he noticed Professor Moonberry walk by. Almost immediately he forgot his words. The chalk fell from his hand. _Why is that blasted woman not teaching her class?_

"Is something the matter Professor?" Draco asked looking a bit confused.

Severus jerked his head to look at the young Slytherin. "I don't recall ever having given anyone permission to talk Mr. Malfoy." His young pupil looked down at his book. Potter laughed in the back of the room ever so quietly but, since the room had gone silent Severus heard and walked over to him. "Something funny Mr. Potter?"

"No Professor."

"Good. I want you all to read the next twenty-five pages _before_ I come back." He said glaring at anyone who dared to look up from their books. With that he took off out of the class and to his former room. When he walked in he found a full class of children with Professor Moonberry. They all had boiling cauldrons in front of them.

"Professor Moonberry…" his sentenced trailing off. "What in Merlin's name are you wearing?" he asked distraught.

"Clothes." She smiled. A few of the children in the room snickered. "Isn't this what most people wear?"

Severus again started to feel rather heated. "What on earth are you doing wearing a gold dress to school?"

Moonberry walked to the middle of the room and twirled. Her hair was down today and as it was yesterday, jagged-edge straight. Her lips still a blood red but her clothes… "It's Egyptian linen." She said looking down at the dress with a gold diamond-shaped pattern. "Do you like it?" she asked taking another twirl.

Professor Snape looked around him. Almost immediately he noticed the big grin on Ginny Weasley's face as she stared at him. "As a professor, you wear black, and your robe at all times."

"But I my robe is on." Snape sighed and was about to say something else when a loud clearing of the throat came from behind him. He spun around to see Headmistress McGonagall with her eyebrow raised. She was in a red and green pleated... _So much for encouraing professors to wear black._

"Is it a normal thing to leave your students alone in the class that you worked so hard to acquire? Do you miss potions that much professor?"

Severus pointed at Moonberry, "I came to inquire as to why she had left her class earlier."

McGonagall nodded and stepped aside making way for him to walk through the door. Severus gave Moonberry one last look and walked out. He felt humiliated in front of the class of fourth years. Why if he could have, he would have hexed the smile off of little Weasley's face. He returned to his class. Everyone was still reading and he felt the room tense up. He knew they had not finished the reading. They couldn't possibly have finished in 5 minutes. Yet, he still continued, "I hope you are all done. There will be a quiz on the next three chapters tomorrow. Homework tonight: the next two chapters. Study period has now begun. You're excused." He said sitting at his desk, beginning to grade homework. A few of the kids got up and left. Only eight were assigned to his study period. It made for a quiet enviornment as he saw Potter and Weasley leave. Hermione Granger, unfortunately, never gave up the chance to study and Draco Malfoy of course was there because of his father's bidding to ever improve his grades. Neville Longbottom had been assigned to the class and he always sat at the closest desk to the door. A part of him hated the young Griffindor but at the same time felt sorry for the blighter. It had been many times that he had seen Longbottom picked on, reminding him of his dreadful years at Hogwarts. Cho Chang was in the class. Sometimes he wondered why she was always writing and if it even pretained to school work. His thoughts were interrupted.

"Severus?"

He looked up and saw Professor Moonberry standing at the door. "Miss Moonberry how many times am I gonna haver to remind you that I go by…"

"Its Alexandria."

"Pardon?" He asked annoyed that she had not let him finish his sentence.

"My name. Its Alexandria. None of this formal stuff please." She said walking over and sitting on the right side of his desk.

"Did you need something that requires you to sit on my desk for it?" He said standing not wanting to feel inferior looking up at her.

She flashed a full smile at him and stood up. Severus looked at her indifferently. For a moment both stood there without a word. "Professor Moonberry? Where did you get that dress?" Draco asked kind of tilting his head to the side.

Alexandria turned to him. "I bought it from an ancient egyptian store in Cairo. Its lined in real gold. You like it?"

Malfoy made a face, "No, but I have a feeling that my dad would really like to see my mum in something like that for a gala."

Severus could not help but walk over and push the boy's head down towards his book. "I don't recall giving you permission this time either Mr. Malfoy. This is your last warning," he walked back to his desk and glared at Alexandria.

_Severus… _he heard her say in her mind a bit worried. The sound the very tone he heard it in made him sick to his stomach. If there was anything he could not take it was pity.

_I don't want your pity Moonberry. Stay out of my head! _He saw her hand raise as if she was gonna touch his face but confusion seemed to take her so she smiled at him and walked out of the room. He stood there for a moment. Was he that obvious about the pain he felt in hearing the very mention of Draco's mother? She couldn't possibly know. There was no way… He turned to see Hermione Granger looking up at him. "Yes, Miss Granger?" he said standing behind his desk.

"I'm done with my studies professor."

Snape raised his eyebrow and smiled disparagingly. "So then I take it you have completed your twelve page paper for me?"

"Well no, but if you would excuse me to go to the library, I need to get more sources. I will get it in soon enough."

He sat down and looked back at his grading, "Go and don't come back till you have it."

* * *

The class was quiet. He had been giving examinations all day and it was almost 6th period. He could not wait. Watching the clock intently he counted down twenty-five minutes… twenty… fifteen… ten… Suddenly and without warning, a loud explosion rang through the hall. The children all jumped out of their seats.

"SIT DOWN!" Severus yelled at his class. "Stay here and don't move. I mean it!" he said making sure to turn his gaze directly at Fred and George Weasley. He walked out and saw purple smoke coming out from the potions room down the hall. _Oh for Merlin's sake…_ Severus walked in to see Alexandria cleaning off Neville Longbottom's face with handkerchief.

"Ok Neville, you're gonna be alright. Will someone please help Mr. Longbottom to Madam Pompfrey?" Alexandria asked. Almost all of her male students voulanteered.

"Bloody Hell woman!" Severus shouted, "What in Merlin's name are you doing? What happened?" He asked walking up to her demanding answers in of her.

"Oh Mr. Longbottom had a bit of an accident." She said walking back to her desk. A small cough came out of her and she waved her hand around trying to get some of the smoke to clear. The children were also coughing. "Class dismissed. Don't forget about your five chapter exam next week. Please don't forget to study." Another cough slipped out of her as she began clearing her desk.

"Where is your robe?" Severus questioned staring at the deep blue dress that now looked purple to the left side.

"It was burned earlier in an accident with Mr. Finnigan." She answered rather seriously. "Did you need something Professor?"

For the first time Severus took her rather more seriously. Why had she not called him by his first name? Her smile was gone. Her hair was in shambles and her glasses were sitting on her nose rather lop-sided. _I want an explination as to what happened here. This explosion rocked the school and as head of the department I need to know how to explain to other teachers._ He spoke to her without even opening his mouth.

Alexandria slammed her books down and looked him straight in the eye. _Perhaps you should ask your prized Draco Malfoy. _Her eyes were not their usual shade but a bit darker. _I think its time you stop protecting him and punish him! He threw snake fang into the Shrinking Potion and obviously that does not belong there! Poor Neville he may not see for days! _Her anger was apperant. Snape felt rage towards her, talking to him in such a manner but the anger soon shifted to his young Slytherin. He did not care for Longbottom in the least but had something more serious happened it could have cost him his DADA class. Severus looked at Alexandria as she walked to the door at the back of the room and began putting away her books in between coughs. He lifted his wand and cleared the room for her, walking out before she had a chance to say anything.

The Slytherin common room was empty when Severus walked in. He made his way up the stairs to find Draco alone in his room asleep on his bed. The door slammed behind him. Draco looked up and closed his eyes again. Severus grabbed the young boy's sweater and pulled him off the bed to his feet. "Do you understand what you could have cost me today Mr. Malfoy?!" The blonde boy remained silent. "Answer me if you don't want me to give you detention for the rest of the year…" The boy tried to open his mouth and thats when Severus realized the he had been hexed. Professor Snape unhexed him and threw him against the bed. "Detention for the next three months."

Draco's face turned to that of rage. "You cant do this to me. My father will never let you hear the end of it. Its not my fault that filthy mudblood cursed me!"

"Silence! Is your father the head of the department? Do you or do you not want to learn to become a greater wizard than Harry Potter? You think someone else could teach you better than I?" Draco was silenced. He shook his head.

Severus walked out and back to his classroom. It was empty. The kids had without question left to be on time to their next class. Severus looked at the pile of exams left on his desk. None could have been foolish enough to not have turned their test in.

"Severus, I heard about the accident in your potions class." Remus said standing in the doorway.

Severus glanced his way for a brief moment. "If you had any brains you would know that the class is not mine. Professor Moonberry runs the potion's class I just fix what she does wrong. And about my _groveling_ for this posi…"

"Alexandria, yes, a doll really. She is smart and beautiful. Quite the catch I would think."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Well I'm pretty sure she will pleased to know of your little crush werewolf. And I'm sure she will be happy to know that she will be rid of you every full moon assuming she even goes for your kind."

Remus laughed, "Really Snivillus, don't you think we should be over this by now?"

"Lupin I'm warning you if you ever…"

"Very well Professor, calm down. Oh and by the way. She is coming over here." Remus said with a smile on his face. Severus stood to his feet wand in hand ready to throw a hex at the damned werewolf when Alexandria appeared in the doorway. Remus took her hand and kissed it gently and hen excused himself.

Severus saw the color come to her face the way he had only seen once before. "Is there something you needed Professor Moonberry?"

She smiled at him, not the big smile she usually threw his way but a softer smile with no visible teeth. "I heard what you did. And even though he deserves a whole year's detention… I can settle for three months… _for_ _now."_

"Is that really all you came to say?" Severus said turning his back to her and grabbing a book from the shelf to his right.

_Thank you sweetheart._

Severus turned but she was gone. _Sweetheart!_ That was a first. And completely not something he cared much to hear. Actually the very mention of it made him nauseous. He would think of some way to make her respect him. Even if it was the last thing he did.

"Master Snape?" a small voice came from the doorway. It was one of the Hogwarts elves. "Headmistress would like a word with Master Snape."

"Very well. Inform her I'm on my way." Severus said shooing away the little thing. He stood and took a deep breath. Draco would be in more trouble if he lost his DADA class. The halls were buzzing with kids on their break time. Most stepping out of his way as soon as he turned the corner. He sort of liked the feeling of intimidation that was associated with his name. It was power. "Yes, professor? You asked to see me?" he said walking over to Dumbledore's former desk where McGonagall now sat.

"Yes, I spoke with Madam Pompfrey this evening about a certain student's condition. And she said he would gain his eyesight in a week and was lucky he had not lost all the features on his face. Now, I understand a student from Slytherin was involved. And I need to know what it is that you have done about it."

"He will be receiving three months detention with me."

"And?" she answered.

At this Severus was taken back, he had thought three months was sufficient enough punishment after all Longbottom's face had NOT been severed off. "And what do you suggest?" He asked.

"I suggest you ban him from playing the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw on Saturday." Minerva said taking her quill and writing something in a big, green, leather-bound book.

"Very well." Severus said a bit hesitant. Lucius Malfoy _never _missed a Slytherin Quidditch game and he was sure to discuss what a problem he saw it in keeping his son from playing in the game. If there was anyone's presence which Severus himself could not stand, it was the elder Malfoy. For years they had tolerated each other but for other reasons.

* * *

The Quidditch match was well on its way. Ravenclaw was beating Slytherin by three points. Draco sat on the bench the whole game. Severus had stayed away to try and avoid any confrontation with Malfoy Sr. but not knowing what was going on with his team was almost too overwhelming even for him. Quidditch was a fine sport in his opinion but riding a broom was one of his least favorite things. He walked around the crowd of students trying to avoid walking over to where the elders could be found. As he made his way around, he found the perfect place to sit without being seen. A spot was open behind Hagrid, obviously because no one could see past the walking giant. Just being at the match would be good enough to hear commentary and then make a quick escape.

"Wooh! Go Slytherin! You can do it! Come on!" a voice shouted above the rest. Severus looked to see who from Slytherin team could possibly be so enthusiastic because from what he knew the Slytherin's weren't an enthusiastic bunch. He saw no one.

"Is that Professor Moonberry?" Ron Weasely whispered to Hermione. "Why is she a Slytherin fan? Doesn't she know who is in Slytherin?" he asked confused.

Hermoine shrugged her shoulders "I don't know Ronald. Perhaps she has other reasons for cheering on Slytherin." The witch answered with a half smile on his face.

"What could that possibly be!" he asked raising his voice. "If its trying to take Professor Snape's position then I guess thats ok. But it doesn't change the fact that Malfoy is on the team." he said his nose scrunching up.

Hermione shook her head. "Honestly Ron you are so dense."

"Am not! Isn't that what you meant by _other_ reasons? What other reason could you possibly mean?" His face dropped suddenly as he saw Professor Snape stand up from behind their large friend. "Professor Snape?"

"I suggest you say nothing else Mr. Weasley. If you know what's good for you, you will walk away now."

Ron nodded and walked passed the Professor, making room next to Professor Moonberry, who Severus had not noticed there before. He squeezed in between Hermione and the young professor. As he opened his mouth, her shouts drowned out whatever he had planned to say.

"Yes! Thats the way you do it! Only 2 more points to go and we're tied! Wooh!"

"Must you yell so loud?" he asked looking straight across the stands seeing Lucius Malfoy sitting besides Professor Flitwick and McGonagall.

"You made it!" She shouted throwing her arms around him.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her off. "Again with the touching people. If you don't mind…"

"YES! WE SCORED AGAIN! ONE MORE SEVERUS AND WE'RE TIED!" She shouted louder than before taking one of his hands and throwing it up in the air with hers. Again he yanked it away. This time he didn't bother to speak but just walked to a different section of the crowd. The game ended rather quickly afterward. Slytherin had caught up rather fast and won towards the final moments.

_I wasn't aware what good competition Ravenclaw was for us. For years the only team that presented a challenge was Griffindor, but this year is looking more promising for all the houses. Maybe Hufflepuff will catch up too… though I doubt it. No it seems this year will be a good team for us. Perhaps better if Draco does not play. It is after all no mystery that he got in after his father bought the whole team brooms. I don't dare to deny it but at the same time I care not to speak of it. Perhaps if we let the back up seeker play more often seeing as his father did not pay to get him on the team. Yes… it sounds good. _The plan grew in Severus's head while he walked through the fans of both teams. He enjoyed watching or hearing the Quidditch matches and hardly ever missed a Slytherin game. It was almost a passion of his. _Almost._ He thought smugly trying to hold back a genuine smile. _It is rather relaxing I must say to walk out of here with your head held high because your team just won a game. _The more he thought of it the more he wished to keep Draco from playing. _To see Lucius's face after hearing that Draco has been banned for the "major games" would bring a warm feeling to my cold heart. _He joked with himself.

"Something funny Severus?" A cold hard voice came from behind him. "I could almost see a smile on your face just now."

"Lucius, you're here? I had thought perhaps after Draco told you of the unfortunate circumstances you would not bother to make the trip. He is after all in a lot of trouble with the school." Snape answered adjusting his cloak.

"Severus!" Lucius snapped taking the professor's shoulder with the top of his cane. The snake head came down hard as if it had actually bitten him. In his ear he heard the horrible sound of Lucius's threatening whisper, "I know you wouldn't have just stood there and taken these ridiculous orders if you had thought differently! You didn't want Draco to play? Hmm? What Narcissa would think of the hurt you brought to her only son? You know how much she wants him to succeed and do well. You have just set him up for failure. You want him to be a failure Severus? You want him to get picked on by everyone he knows even those who don't know him. Its not very fair that you should put him in this situation just because you were there so many years ago… Narcissa should be glad she didn't pick you. You are a _coward…_"

The word ran through Severus's head making his face curl into that of disgust. "It was the Headmistress's decision not mine Lucius, and she never picked you she was forced. Now if you don't mind I suggest you take that snake off of me."

"The Dark Lord knows Severus; He knows you are a traitor to him and he knows that you lie. I am neither afraid of you or believing of you."

Severus grabbed the cane and looked Lucius in his clear blue eyes. "I don't care what you say, and I don't care if you don't believe me. Perhaps you can speak to Neville Longbottom and hope he recognizes the sound of your voice, thanks to your son the boy wont be able to see you. And with that he is very lucky. You bring up Narcissa to hurt me and have not realized the past no longer affects me. You dwell because you have nothing else for me. Now if you don't mind…"

"Severus! We won!" Alexandria said running over to him and wrapping her green and grey scarf around his neck. "Can you believe the comeback!?" she asked excitedly, not seeming to even notice the elder Malfoy's presence.

"Professor Moonberry, how many times do I have to remind you to call me…"

"Ah, wonderful Severus. I see you have finally gotten over my wife and found yourself another young lady." Lucius chuckled sadistically. "I must say she is much lovelier than I would have thought. Professor Moonberry was it? Have you a first name?"

Alexandria turned, wand in hand, "Who may I ask are you?"

Lucius stepped back away from her wand, "I, my dear, am _not_ someone you want to be pointing a wand at like that. It could be your last mistake."

"Are you threatening me?" she asked stepping closer.

Lucius grabbed her wrist and turned it away forcefully, "My... a beautiful young lady _with_ spunk. I may have to steal her away too Severus. She would look lovely dressed in my money. And perhaps, my sheets?" He asked cruelly, with intention to strike a nerve.

"Lucius…"

Alexandria laughed, before Severus could continue. "In your money? I don't need your money. And your sheets? My dear man, you are much too old for me. Why… I can even see the wrinkles in your face."

Severus was taken back. Never had he seen anyone, especially a woman stand up to Lucius Malfoy.

"Your name was?" Lucius said taking a step forward this time, eyeing her intently. Severus had thought to step in, but for some reason his feet seemed to be glued to the ground. _I've been hexed! Lucius must have seen this coming and wants to keep me out of the way. He never was the brightest in his class. If he was, he'd know that that I know the counter curse for this one. Perhaps I should stay and watch Moonberry get on Lucius's bad side and then I could be rid of her and perhaps hire someone I think worthy of my former job… _

"Alexandria Moonberry."

Lucius let out a cold, hard laugh. At this point Severus knew he could not go through with this. That laugh was one he'd heard far too many times. "Alexandria _Moonberry_ was it?" Slowly he continued, "You would not happen to be the grand-daughter of Alexander _Moonfire_?" an evil, almost possessed smile took him and he laughed out. The children had cleared much earlier and alone the three of them stood in front of the quidditch stadium. "My dear, with a last name like that, why would you dream of changing it? You know what power that brings?" If Severus would not have been so far, he would have sworn he saw the other man's eyes turn dark and almost flash red.

"Moonfire, Moonberry, it's all the same. I care not for my grandfather. I've met the man but twice… Perhaps…"

"Severus!" Lucius yelled, "You must give her too me! If you don't, I will gladly take her!"

"She is not _mine _to give to you." Sevrus said uttering the counter curse in his head and stepping besides Moonberry. "If she was I'd give her to you gladly." He said turning to Alexandria who now looked ready to rip him to pieces.

"I belong to no one and you, Mr. Malfoy _Sr..._" she emphasized the last part purposely. "I would never go with you."

Lucius ignored her and walked right up to Severus's face, "You know then? You have to know! She's a pure blood and practically a princess of this wizarding world, not to mention in the muggle world. Yes, Severus, a pure-blood just like Narcissa, and _that_ is why she will never be yours either. She is after all too noble of blood to be with you, what was it you called yourself? The half-blood…"

"SILENCIO!" Alexandria shouted her dark wand pointing at Lucius. "I will hear no more of your possessed foolishness! I am no princess! My sister rules in the muggle world. She was born without magic in her blood. In the wizarding world, I maybe of noble blood but I am _nothing_ like Alexander Moonfire, he is no grandfather of mine. Away with you. We will hear no more of your foolishness."

Lucius tried to say something but could not. In his furry he grabbed his cloak and spun the opposite direction, leaving them far behind him until he was no longer in sight. Alexandria looked at Severus and smiled, a big smile, teeth and all. "We won. Lets go inside before people start to wonder where we disappeared to." She walked away spinning every now and then, which made him almost sure she was singing in her head.

* * *

_Narcissa… why?_ He asked himself as he sat staring at the students taking all the notes he had written on the board. There was a meeting of Professors that evening so he made sure he put enough notes on the board for there not to be in-class work. There would be no time to grade between the meeting and patrolling the hallways. He was on duty again tonight. His past had been troubling him more than usual lately and it irritated him beyond belief.

"Severus?" Alexandria's voice came from the doorway. All the children looked up from their books.

"I don't recall saying class was over. If you are all done with your notes, I will gladly add more." All the students looked down again. "How can I help you Moonberry?" he said standing to his feet. "Did one of your students blow something up again?" Since she had arrived Severus could recall eight minor explosions and three rather large ones.

"No." she smiled. "The headmistress is with them and they are taking a survey as to how well they seem to be getting along with my teaching. I only thought they did that in muggle schools?" she continued without an answer, "Anyway, that leaves me with no class today and I was wonder when your off period was. Hogwarts is such a big school and I wondered if perhaps you could show me around?"

"No, I cannot, I have work to be done before the meeting tonight." he said not even looking her way but adding a few things here and there to the notes. Groans came from behind him when he added another paragraph. "Perhaps you should ask Professor Lupin, he has plenty of experience when it comes to these walls." he said turning around but she was already gone.

"She is a rather curious type." Ron said looking confused.

"Yes, she is. _Notes_, Mr. Weasley!"

A few moments later Professor Lupin walked through the door with Professor Moonberry. "Severus. I need to borrow Harry Potter for a moment. I'l bring him back, I swear."

"He has notes that need to be taken, Remus."

"Yes but he has something I let him borrow and I need it back." Harry looked up at the professor he hated most. Severus just waved him off.

In a few minutes they were back and Remus thanked him terribly before nearly running out the door with Alexandria. He felt an eyebrow raise and then turn back into his frown. The two were probably up to no good. A clock on the wall struck 11:45 and a small dragon shot its head out a hole, breathing fire. "Class dismissed." He said watching everyone clear out for lunch time. He himself sat down and pulled out of a drawer a sandwich.

_I'm not even hungry…_ His thoughts clouded him again. Narcissa was smiling at him gently. She was indeed very beautiful. _"Lucius? But father…" _

"_I wont hear another word Narcissa. You are a pure blood and you will marry a pure blood. Don't you know what girls would give to be a Malfoy? Think of the money darling and all it will bring you. Think of the places you will go and how people will look up at you, always."_

"_Father, I don't wish to marry Lucius even if it means no money, no nice things, no title."_

"_Narcissa! I wont even hear of it. The wedding date has been set and there wont be anymore discussion of this. Who is Severus Snape? I've never even heard of the man. You stay away from him you hear? I will make sure that you do."_

"_Severus, promise me you wont linger. Promise me you will go on with your life. I lov… I have to go."_

"_Narcissa, tell me why? Please, just tell me why?"_

"_You're only a half-blood."_

"Severus?" McGonagall walked into the classroom. "So far she's doing remarkably well."

"Narciss… Moonberry?"

"Do not dwell on the past Severus. I want you to leave this room right now. Get some fresh air." Minerva said patting his shoulder. "It will do you well."

Severus stood and walked out without a word. She was right, but he did not want to admit it openly. Upon stepping into the courtyard he saw Remus and Alexandria hovering over a piece of parchment. They both froze and turned in his direction, bursting with laughter. Severus walked over and realized it was the same piece of parchment that had insulted him when he found Harry Potter lurking in the hallways on one particular night shift.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny?"

"Why nothing…" Remus said with a straight face trying to hold back more laughter.

"Severus. Have you come to join us?" Alexandria said walking over to him. "It'll be fun! We still have yet to visit the gardens and the lake and Hagrid's and…"

"No. I have more important things to attend to."

Remus snorted with laughter, "What could be anymore important for you at this time? Unless you were gonna go wash your hair or something rather."

Severus's face did not change. He still looked angry but felt beyond heated. Remus had done enough teasing in his life-time to know he should stop now. "I would take that back if I were you…"

"Boys, please don't fight. We were just having a good time."

"Until he showed up!" Both men said in unison. Remus looked at Severus in surprise and Severus looked at Remus in disgust.

Alexandria shook her head and walked away. "Now look what you've done…" Remus said watching the last of her cape flutter through the hallway.

"Listen werewolf, if you wanna fight with me do it any other day, but not today." Severus said pushing past him. For once he did not care to hear the things that Remus said to him. He just wanted to be far away from this world that he had been brought into by his mother. This perhaps was why he still kept his muggle house just outside of London by the river and the one in Spinner's End up in Northern England. The muggle world could not be better than the wizarding world but it sure was more peaceful at times.

"Severus, is something the matter?" Remus asked following him into the west wing of the castle. The Professor's steps were as silent as they were swift. He had caught up to Snape in almost no time.

Severus turned quickly. Remus had always said he looked like a bat or vampire when he turned, as if he was descending down upon his prey. "What could it possibly matter to you Remus? You should find pleasure in seeing me this way. You always have. You and your friends."

"Severus, look around you. You and I are all that remain. Peter is gone. James is gone. Sirius is in hiding and all I have now is myself. You... what have become of all your friends Severus? They all went and became Death-Eaters. You are as alone as I am. I don't want to fight with you anymore than you think I do. It hurts me to see us both like this." Remus looked up and saw Severus looking away. Both stood there without a word. Minutes passed where neither moved nor spoke. The children could be heard down the other hallways. Lunch was almost over. "Severus, let us put our quarrels behind us. They no longer matter. We cannot bring back the dead or change the past. Let us move toward something better. A single day does not go by when I see James and Lily's splitting image walking down the hallway." Remus felt his eyes glaze over with tears he had not shed for years. Words would never be able to describe the pain he felt over losing his friends, his only friends. As he had finished saying those words he was glad he did not say more because the words would have been choking up in the back of his throat.

"Do not come to me with your sentimental words Lupin. I do not care in the least to hear them." Severus turned quickly and descended down the hallway.

As he sat in his 4th period class. He could not get Lupin's words out of his head. It had been one week already. Most of his students were busy writing. It would not be for a long time that he noticed Hermione staring at him intently. She was wondering what he could be thinking about that he had not heard her when she said she had completed the notes. Different looks and expressions took hold of his face when he thought back on different things Remus said. His face for the most part had taken a look of sadness and regret. He seemed like he had entered another world somewhere deep in his thoughts. Hermoine could swear he had not blinked for the last few minutes.

"Professor Snape?"

Nothing. He did not move. It was the second time she had said his name and nothing happened. A few more students began to look up and wonder what was going on.

"Is he dead?" Ron asked.

"Nonsense Ronald! Of course he's not. He's thinking."

"About what?" Neville questioned beginning to get a sense of uneasiness. The professor Snape he knew heard and saw everything. He was sure there were more than a few kids at the school who thought he had eyes on the back of his head covered by his long, thick, black hair.

"I don't know…" Hermione said slowly getting up from her seat. "I'm going to go get help."

"He doesn't need your help mudblood." Draco said turning from his notes.

Everyone was now looking at the professor in confusion. They had stopped doing notes. Most of them were scared but too scared to leave. They figured the moment they made it to the door he would snap out of it and curse them closing the door in their faces and giving them one months detention. The classroom was quiet once more as no one dared to speak. Hermoine thought of all she could do but she knew regardless he would punish her. She was the brightest witch of her time, Sirius had told her that a couple of years ago, and that is why she knew regardless of what she did Snape hated her and would yell at her for it. She could see the fear in her fellow classmates' faces though and knew something would have to be done. Neville looked the worst. His face was going pale and he kept looking at the door. Hermione looked at the door and at that exact moment fate dealt her a lucky hand. Professor Moonberry was walking by with her class. They had no doubt been outside picking ingredients for some sort of crazy potions. Hermione waved at her hoping to get her attention. Moonberry smiled and walked to the door.

"Hullo Hermione. How are you? Done with your notes I see."

"Professor, something is wrong with professor Snape. He has not moved or blinked for the past five minutes. Something is wrong. I just know it! You have to help us."

Moonberry looked at the class, all the children looked frightened and stared up at her. Their eyes begging for her to get them out of there. The professor was indeed somewhere far away. His face looked distorted. He was surely thinking of something of great emotion: anger, pain and most likely evil things. It was no secret that Severus Snape had been a Death-eater. The things he must have seen were probably things some of these kids could never have endured seeing. Slowly she stepped inside the classroom. She would have to handle him with care. If he had been sucked in too far it could be like waking someone from a sleepwalking session. It could end badly. "Go ahead and go children. Quietly and quickly." Without any hesitation the children filed out of the classroom. Some left their books and things behind. Hermione did not walk out she stayed hoping that maybe she might learn something from this. Alexandria moved forward until she was in front of the professor. Her footsteps had not made a sound. Her moves were swift and quick like those of a cat. "Hermione, come here."

"yes professor?" hermione said softly as she made her way to the professor's side.

"He's been sucked into his memories of the past. This is very dangerous. Waking him could cost someone their lives if not done properly." Hermione started to feel uneasy. "Hermione I need you to stand on the other side of the desk where he cannot see you. When I bring him back his body will jump as if it was just forced forward. If he should do anything to me, put him in a bind and run for Madam Pompfrey and the headmistress. Understand?"

Hermione felt her heart stop. She was scared suddenly. "Professor I don't know if I can do this…"

"I can do it." Draco's voice came from the door. "Move over Granger."

"No. I need Hermione." Alexandria said putting her hand out for him to stay back. "Here take his wand if you want to help."

Draco did as he was directed. And he stood back. Before he or Hermione could say anything Moonberry uttered a few things in Egyptian if Hermione was not mistaken. Though what the professor had uttered she could not interprate. Just as Moonberry had said, the lifeless looking body of professor Snape jolted forward and he opened his mouth and let out a shout of pain, his eyes closing tightly. He had jumped to his feet and reached for a wand that was no longer there. Alexandria's hand shot up and two fingers went for a part of his throat. His lifeless body fell onto Alexandria and she almost would have fallen back if Draco had not helped her to steady him and put the professor's motionless body into the chair. He was now in a deep sleep with head rested on his right shoulder. Strands of hair in his face. Hermione felt as if she could cry right then. It was almost traumatic seeing him in that state.

"Moonberry! Miss Granger! Mr. Malfoy! Dear heavens…" McGonagall's voice rang through the room. "Are you all alright?" She said rushing over. Neville Longbottom stood in the doorway. Hermione ran to him.

"Thank you Neville." Hermione said burying her face in his neck. Neville hugged his friend and helped her from the room.

"Thank you Draco." Moonberry said as the young boy reassured McGonagall he was fine and walked out.

"Moonberry, have you any idea how dangerous this could have been? Getting the children involved was out of the question!"

"I understand that, but no one could have done it except Hermione and it could have ended just as badly if he had come to on his own with just the children in the class. Minerva, why has this happened to him? I know he has a dark past, but his face looked almost distorted when I walked in."

"My dear… 'dark' does not even begin to describe it. I am however very grateful you were here. Very, very grateful." She said putting her hand on Severus's head. "Something will have to be done you know? He cannot be teaching like this."

"I understand." Alexandria said sitting in a chair next to the sleeping professor.

"Take him to Madam Pompfey and then tell me when he wakes. DADA classes are cancelled until further notice. Your classes will only be cancelled for today. They begin again tomorrow." McGonagall said touching Alexandria's shoulder, "And my dear, be careful with him."

Moonberry frowned. _What does that mean?_ Alexandria leaned over and brushed his hair back. For once his looked peaceful. There was no frown or pain. A smile grew on her. As soon as all the children were in class she would use her magic to get him to the hospital wing. Hermione walked in and Moonberry motioned for her to come closer. "Its alright Hermione. He's truly in a peaceful sleep now. Thank you for your help."

"No problem Professor, it's just... it scared me that I had been thinking of doing something myself because I didn't know he had gone so far into his thoughts. I knew someone could do that but I had never heard of it as a frequent occurance and did not know that was how to take care of it. How did you get him to sleep?" Hermione asked looking at Professor Snape who was now breathing deeply.

"Its a muggle method. I travel to different places often and find myself wanting to learn new things. One of which was martial arts." She said smiling at her young pupil.

"Yes, I know what that is. I have seen different movies with my dad. That was amazing professor. I am very glad you came to Hogwarts." Hermione said hugging Alexandria and then walking out again.

Snape was taken to Madam Pompfrey's where he was surrounded by a curtain to give him privacy. For two days he slept. Headmistress McGonagall took Alexandria's class as she now taught DADA. When Severus woke he found Alexandria asleep in a chair at the foot of his bed and Remus leaning against the wall nearby. "Bloody hell…" he grumbled. "What the blazes happened here?"

Remus looked up rather sleepy, "My dragon's tail, you're awake. Alexandria! He's awake! Madam Pompfrey!"

Alexandria turned looking at him sleepily and smiled but she spoke nothing. McGonagall and Madam Pompfrey arrived together followed by Flitwick, Sprout, Trewlaney and others. "What happened to me?"

"You were sucked into your memories during class and luckily Moonberry was there to help. No one was hurt." Madam Pompfrey said handing him a glass of some liquid he knew would taste terrible.

"When?" he asked not recalling anything.

"Two days ago Severus." McGonagall said a bit concerned. "When you are well, we will have to talk."

Severus tried to stand and felt his knees give out. "Whoa there Severus take it slow." Remus said helping him back on to the cot. "Come Alexandria, let me help you to your room. Its late."

"I want to stay Remus…"

"I know sweetie but you have been here for the past _two_ nights with no sleep. Come."

She stood and let Remus help take her away. With one last look she smiled at Severus. _What is that bloody woman smiling at? Seeing me lying here helpless and pathetic? He leaned back. Had they really said 2 days? _He couldn't even remember what it was he was thinking of when he was sucked in._ It must have been bad. Those blasted kids must have seen me too. And what is it that she did that kept me out for two day? _He wanted to get out of here. Again he tried to stand and this time forced himself regardless of how painful it seemed. He walked back to his room and collapsed on his own bed. Madam Pompfrey would be angry to see that he was gone. When he woke the next morning he dressed himself and went to find Moonberry before classes started.

"Professor Moonberry, I need a word."

"Very well Severus. Come with me. I need to get some desks set up in my class. What can I do for you?" She asked walking into the DADA classroom.

"Why are you teaching DADA? This is my class…"

"Severus, you haven't been here for two days. The children needed a teacher. So I stepped in on McGonagall's wishes as she now takes over my class."

"Well I'm back!" he said taking the itinerary he wrote from her. "This is my class you can go! And if this should ever happen again just leave me alone!"

"That would have been the silly thing for her to do!" McGonagall raised her voice, telling the two to take their seats with a swift hand motion. "This meeting begins now!"


	3. What to do With Myself

**Author's Note:** I do own any of the characters except for Alexandria Moonberry and the Moonfire family, the rest are J.K. Rowlings.

Chapter 3 – What to do with Myself

"What do you mean I cant teach?" Severus shouted throwing over the table nearest him. "I have more experience than she will ever have! You are one teacher short and you need me to be here."

"Professor Snape, sit down!" McGonagall yelled pointing to the chair he had been sitting in. "I have this taken care of. I cannot risk the students' lives because of your assurance it will not happen again. I'm sure when it did happen you didn't even know it _was_ happening or that it _would_ happen. Now, you do not have to stay at Hogwarts if you don't want. You may go back to your home. Your other option would be to stay and teach _with_ Professor Moonberry. Those are your only options professor. I hate to do this to you but your health comes first."

Severus wanted to strangle her for saying that. If she had cared anything about his health she would have realized how much he needed this job to keep him sane and away from those thoughts. "You need not say anymore." He said bitterly rising to his feet again.

"I'll leave you two to talk before you leave. If there is anything about the class Professor Moonberry should know, tell her now." McGonagall said closing the door behind her.

Severus looked at Moonberry, "Do not think that I want to speak with you. I _don't_. I just want to get my things and go. You have the itinerary." He walked to the desk picking up a few books. They meant little to him but they were all he had left there. "I take my leave now Moonberry."

"Severus… I never meant for this to happen." She said gently placing her hand on his face. He would have pushed it away if he would have had free hands but they were all full. Her hand was warm and almost enchanting. For a moment, he had wanted to lean into her warmth. _Why is she touching me? Her hands are so warm… Is that natural? What? Why is she lifting her other arm? If this blasted woman tries anything funny I'll drop these books on her feet! _

_Honestly Severus, like I cant hear you…_

_Get out of my head! And keep your hands off of me. You've only gotten this far because my arms are full! Anything else and…_

_You'll drop the books on my feet… I heard. _A smile was on her face. _Don't be a stranger Severus. Come visit soon and often._

_Hands off Moonberry. Good day. Enjoy my position. _With that he left. He could have blocked her from his mind with ease but for somereason had decided against it. It no longer mattered, Severus was on the first train home.

Before long, he was standing at the front of his muggle home. The grass was overgrown all the time in the front and back yards, as usual. It was an old Victorian style house. Most people were frightened by the dark dreary look to it so they stayed away. He couldn't even remember the last time he had checked the mailbox. Carefully he made his way to the front door past all the brush. His small muggle key unlocked it and he opened to find it a mess as it usually was. The wooden floors had not been polished since he had begun living there. Cobwebs filled every corner. The windows were all sealed with wooden boards. Every step on the stairs creaked and then he found his master bedroom. Potion bottles and vials lay all over the floor and desk. There were more in the bathroom but all he wanted to do right then was drop the bag he had put the books in. He laid himself down and stared up at the white ceiling with water marks. _I was only gone 6 weeks and already this place has more things that need to be done with it. If only I cared enough to do it. _He reached for the wand in his inside left pocket. _Empty?! How?_ Sure enough his wand was no where to be found. He had not even recalled getting it back at all since he woke from his two day slumber. "ACCIO WAND!" he shouted. Nothing happened. For a few minutes he waited thinking his wand had to travel quite a distance but in the end it never came. The trip back to Hogwarts for just one wand was pointless, he knew that. _I will owl the old bat and she will probably have Hagrid bring it this way._

Days passed slowly. He had thought of conjuring new spells and hexes but the will in him was dead. After three weeks of confinement in his lowly house with almost nothing to eat, he was beginning to feel weak and as if his purpose was no more. He had never owled McGonagall for his wand because he figured he did not need it in this world. When the doorbell rang, he had been laying face down on his bed for a few days… He had lost count of how many because it was so dark in his room the sun never seemed to come up anyway. Severus forced himself up. _If its a sale's person I'm going to hex him into another dimension…_ When Severus looked out the window he saw Alexandria standing at the front steps looking around at the mess he called a front yard. _What does that bloody woman want? Even now she must come and rub her new position in my face?_ He made his way down in due time wondering if she had even bothered to wait that long before leaving. As the bottom of the stairs got near he realized the front door was open._ She just walked in? How rude…_ A sneer crept up on him. "Moonberry!"

"Severus?" She said walking in from the living room. "I was just…"

"Do you not have any common sense or do you really just like being rude on purpose?"

"Well when you didn't answer I thought perhaps something might be wrong again so I just…"

"Intruded on private property?" He asked raising his voice to her.

For once he saw her cower a little bit. It was uncharacteristic of her but he didn't care too much. "Well I'm sorry then, I just thought it would be best to hand this to you personally." Out of the black cloak she pulled out his wand. "McGonagall though it be best you stay away from the magical world for a bit since you had left so we sealed your wand in Hogwarts but I didn't think it would be the best idea. What if someone from the magical world came looking for you?"

"Are you under estimating me without my wand?"

Alexandria sighed. His attitude towards her trouble for doing a favor were rather annoying. "Well you couldn't even tidy the place up without it. What is there to show me that you can manage without it? This place looks like shite Severus. Perhaps if I could see that you've done something with yourself in these last few weeks, but no. I come here and this place is disgusting! You should be glad I even decided to take the time. The _least_ you can do is say thank you."

_Thank you? For what? For intruding into my space? If she wouldn't have taken my wand to begin with and just handed it to me before I left she would have spared herself the trip. _Severus watched as Alexandria just shook her head and walked out. She was not wearing Hogwarts attire, just some beige colored pants and a long tan trench coat that covered whatever shirt she was wearing. Was it cold outside? He watched her as she disappeared walking along the path near the lake. An icy wind took him and he walked back in the dreary damp house and sealed the door magically preventing any further intrusions.

Severus had to admit the place looked terrible but it was not like he got many visitors anyway. His room smelt of old potions gone wrong. For fear of poisoning the muggle world he usually just threw them out the window. Maybe thats why the weeds that grew in his garden looked so alive… He took up a corner chair and looked around. _I'll show her… I'd last longer in this muggle world than she ever would… _He thought, taking his owl out of its cage… the thing looked positively deadly. Giving it some old crackers, he sent it off with his wand. Now to get to work, but where to start? He didn't have the slightest clue. As soon as the thought had run through his head a drop fell on him. He looked up and saw the water mark above him… It was raining outside… his apartment would be gone in no time, he thought looking at the other water marks around the room. He made his way outside and looked up. Pieces of the roof were missing here and there. _I'd never even noticed that. The rain is light but I don't even know where to begin fixing this house…_ He looked around him; the weeds had grown to disturbing lengths. -sigh- _ I suppose I could begin pulling some these while the soil is loose because of the rain. _He pulled for half the day only clearing about a fourth of the yard. Severus collapsed on his porch. It was too much on no food. The kitchen seemed foreign to him. _Severus, you have not even gone for food. What are you hoping to find?_ There was a small convenience store about a mile down the road that he would head to.

The walk was not too long but as soon as he got there the store closed for the day. What time was it? Why were they closing so early? He tried knocking but no one came to. That whole walk, to the outskirts of town, for nothing. He walked further and down a few streets. They were not nearly as crowded as he remembered. What was the occasion? Music could be heard atop an old apartment building. It was a dance school. His mom had made him attend with his cousin when they were young because she had not had anyone to go with. Severus detested it. He walked on, one of the larger grocery shops was sure to be open. Much to his surprise, it was. After bagging as many things as he could afford he walked out and it was pouring rain. He uttered curses under his breathe and began walking. As soon as he walked through his front door he dropped the bags and took off his dripping wet cloak. It didnt help because he was soaked to the bone with the icy water. A change of clothes was in order.

Severus walked back down once he was in something more smug and dry. A squishy sound came from under his feet as he made his way to the bags. The bags had gathered water and when he dropped them they had spilt all over floor. The carpet was now soaked within a four foot radius of the door. "Bloody Hell!" he shouted out loud. Today, was not his day. It was bad enough that he had to carry the heavy bags in his cut up hands for two or three miles and now they had soaked his carpet. He looked at the things inside. Mostly vegetables that would be fine. The bread seemed ok as it was closer to the top of the bag and wrapped in a plastic bag of its own. After he ate a small sandwich he walked back up to his room to find the large vials he had used to gather drops from the leaks were almost already full. He threw them out the window one by one. He heard a small noise downstairs as if something had dropped. _I wouldn't be surprised if it was a piece of the ceiling that doesn't have a second floor over it. _ As soon as he finished, he walked down and saw a small package sitting in his moist fireplace. He opened it and found a letter first. It was from Moonberry.

"In exchange for yours."

He opened it and found her black wand inside. It had a old celtic pattern all over it in silver. He had sent her his wand so she would see that he had made the changes to his house on his own without magic. Of course he could have used wandless magic… Severus put the wand back in its box and took it up to his room putting it in a drawer. He would have returned it but decided that if he had to live in the muggle world without his, he would make it difficult for her and let her live in the wizarding world without hers.

It took him one week to fix the house. It actually took him two and a half before it would be _completely_ done. He had tried for three days the last week to fix the roof before he gave up. "There is no way to fix that stupid thing." he mumbled to himself. He hated the roof of his victorian style house because it always went up in a rather steep slant. As he was looking for a pair of gloves he knew he had somewhere he came across the box with Moonberry's wand. _Severus… you don't need it._ He heard thunder in the distance. "Yes, I do." he said to himself looking up at the large watermarks. It had rained the whole week he had started and then stayed dried for the next. Rain was predicted soon and he still had not done anything about the roof. Severus grabbed the wand out of its box and hoped it would work and not blow the roof off completely. Every wizard had his/her appropriately appointed wand for a reason. The drops were beginning to fall as he hesitated to use the wand. She would never know. _Unless you blew up the house. _His thoughts spoke to him. The drops falling from the sky increased in volume. He lifted the wand. "Reparo" he said rather unsure of himself. His eyes were closed; he could hear cracking and banging. It was over for him. His house would be gone in any moment. Slowly, he opened both his eyes and much to his surprise it was completely there and nicer than he had ever seen it look. A genuine smile came over him without warning. It really did feel better to see his house like this.

* * *

The halls were empty. Severus could hear his footsteps as he walked through the hallways. His cloak fluttered behind him. He was almost to his former class. Laughter could be heard from the room. As soon as he opened the classroom door, he saw kids crawling all over the walls and ceiling. Alexandria was standing straight up in the middle of the ceiling. Her cloak was hanging down past her head and she was in some Indian style sari and pants. "Severus? Hi!" she shouted waving at him with both hands.

"Bloody hell woman! What kind of DADA class is this?" his voice bellowed walking to the middle of the room and constantly turning around in a twitchy manner. The constant feeling that some kid would fall on him was irking him.

Neville lost grip of his hand as soon as he saw the professor and began to fall but stopped mid air. Professor Snape dogded the falling boy and stood in the door frame once more. He watched as Moonberry landed the boy safely on the ground. "Everyone down now."

The kids all found their seats and Moonberry smiled at the former master. "Now Professor, what can we do for you." He walked over and handed her the wand.

"This is, I believe, your wand? You may need it incase anymore of these children start falling off the walls," he said setting it down on her desk. "Or perhaps to teach something that will actually help with defense of the dark arts."

She snatched the wand from him. "Thank you. Is that all?"

"For now. Carry on." He said excusing himself. What did he come back for? His house was nice, clean and looked like brand new and yet… he hated the solitude it brought. Severus found his old room in the teacher's quarters of the castle. It was messy and stacks of books and vials covered his desk. His bed was made, on the other hand, and on top the pillow lay his wand. He turned sharply and saw Professor Moonberry. "Intrude on my things here too?" he asked mainly looking over at the pensieve they had moved there when he left potions.

"Don't worry Severus, I only made the bed so you wouldn't sit on the damn wand." she said with a bit of a smirk. That was the first time he would think she looked somewhat tolerable when it came to looks. _Did you just think her fair?_ He looked down at the wand and then at her again. She smiled, her blood red lips splitting and revealing her pearly white teeth. A frown came over him. _She's not that good looking and what is with her ridiculous clothes all the time? What is she Indian today? Wonder what tomorrow will be tomorrow… _"You may go now."

"Very well. And Severus… loosen up a bit." She said, her hand up on the door frame as she disappeared behind it.

_What? Did she just actually say that to you? How dare she… Why, if I could, I'd give her a piece of my mind, and maybe throw in a few hexes. _

* * *

The meeting took place with Severus present this time. McGonagall was up front waiting for Professor Lupin to show up. He had been holding detentions since Severus had been gone. Moonberry sat by Trelawny and listen intently as she was told by the auror that her fate actually didn't look to good in the next year. There were good things in her future but after very grim signs. Moonberry nodded her head and looked over at Severus with a smile. He frowned at Trelawny, it brought up bad memories of when he only served the Dark lord… "Bunch of nonesense…" A pain shot up his leg. He winced and looked at Moonberry. _Did she just kick me?_ Alexandria shook her head as in hoping he would not insult Trelawny, but it wasn't his fault the only thing she could tell were bad things and even then they were hardly ever true… He glared at her. She raised her left eyebrow at him with a sort of evil smirk. _There! Again!_ There it was again the look that made him think twice about his thoughts on her looks. Something about her mischievious look seemed to draw him. _Draw you Severus? No… she doesn't draw you, just makes you curious what the look is for is all… _

"Ah professor you made it." McGonagall said welcoming Professor Lupin in.

"Yes, sorry about being terribly late, a certain Slytherin showed up_ thirty minutes_ late. I say we should extend his detention until he makes up all the lost time."

"Ok." Alexandria said in agreement.

Severus's head shot her a look of death. _Who is she to decide this?! I'm sitting right here._ "Professor?" he asked looking at Moonberry.

"You don't agree Professor Snape?" she said her eyes begging him not to make a scene.

"I just think we should keep him how ever long he shows up late. If we extend, Lucius will be furious and I just want to spare you the trouble of dealing with him." He answered. _As if I would make a scene with all these people present... _

"What do we do about the professor's time lost?" Alexandria asked.

"I was just saying. Lucius Malfoy is not someone you want to face."

"My dear!" Trelawny shouted, "You have a similar aura… Careful..."

All the professors looked at her in shock. McGonagall rolled here eyes at the wide eyed professor with frizzy hair. Remus tried very hard to hold in some laughter but a small snort slipped and before he knew it he had to excuse himself. Trelawny shook her head, fear had taken her. McGonagall excused her as she asked to leave the presence of evil. As soon as she walked out Lupin walked in and burst into laughter along with McGonagall and a handful of other professors. Severus, on the other hand, did not laugh. Alexandria smiled but she did not find laughter either instead she felt curious as to what that could mean. Severus looked at her intently. Anger was written all over his face. He obviously was not thinking of the foretelling but as to why she had his former class and now position as Head of Slytherin house. The meeting ended with a few changes here and there. Still no sign of the "beast" spotted over two months ago. The lake would still be forbidden. A mention of a student request for another ball was mention but greatly ignored due to the fact that most of the professors had found it difficult to refrain from laughter.

"Severus." McGonagall said motioning for him to stay behind. As the rest of their professor walked out he sat and turned toward the headmistress. "Severus, it was only because you left the campus. You are welcomed to be head of Slytherin again if you plan on staying."

"Yes I will stay, but why was she made the head?" he asked leaning back in the chair.

"Moonberry's grandfather, Alexander Moonfire, was a Slytherin. There are many things you don't know about her professor. I suggest you get to know her more before questioning and expecting answers she may not want to answer. She has much disdain for that position but there was no one else who could have taken it. The sorting hat would have had a field day had she attended Hogwarts. She was privately schooled by her Aunt Cassiria who was a well renowned witch of her day. Yes, she has many traits but some you have yet to learn of. Be easier on her Severus, she enjoys your company." McGonagall smiled, "Why? I'm not sure." She said winking at the professor.

"Why tell me all of this?" he asked rather harshly. "Why should I care?"

"Severus, she is smart like a Ravenclaw. Honest and loyal like a Griffindor. But, she is cunning and will do what she must to have what she wants, not to mention a parselmouth." McGonagall said. "As much as she hates her grandfather, there will be things she will never escape. I will tell you more in due time if she does not. Right now, it is not my place to tell you the rest. "

Severus looked at the headmistress, "like what? That she is a 'pure blood and a princess of the wizarding world'?" he asked sarcastically using Lucius's words.

McGonagall smiled, "No my dear boy." Her scottish accent coming through, "you will learn in time."

She left Severus alone, not sure it was the wisest idea but hoping it would improve relations between the two. _A parselmouth? _He was sure he would have never guessed that. He had heard few things of Alexander Moonfire, but he knew that he had heard it at times during a meeting with Voldomort and his death-eaters. A money giver no doubt. The things he had heard were that he went to Hogwarts and finished top of his class in the Slytherin house, but lived most his days in the muggle world making money off of them. He ran a large business in the Wizarding world over in Europe. Its purpose was not clear. The sudden urge to know more came over him. Severus walked to the library to see if he could find more.

The next week had not been out of the ordinary he was back in charge of Slytherin house but his position in DADA was still occupied by Moonberry. He would check in a few times. Never at her third period at her request, because Neville Longbottom always seemed to mess up in his work whenever Severus came near. A larger room had been given to him to keep his things and space for studies and research. It was a cold night and a full moon. He would go on patrolling the halls soon. Severus threw his robes over his shoulders and grabbed his wand. If any of the kids were up and roaming he would make sure they were punished severely. Lupin was more than likely out and about. He closed all the windows and made sure the doors were secured properly. As he finished closing the last one he heard an explosion that seemed to come from a distance. He opened a window and looked out. There was a puff of red smoke coming from the lake. Sighing and opening the door again, he made his way down the path and over to the smoke. He kept watch around him at all times so that not a creature could come up on him. As he reached the lake he saw Alexandria standing there in a cloud of smoke holding a vile. She took a sip of the clear liquid inside. He stayed behind a tree watching to see what it could have been. Nothing seemed to change. Slowly she removed he robes. A white flowing dress covered her and a silver band was intwined through her hair and a small charm fell at the point on her forehead. It was the first time he had seen her hair not in a ponytail or down straight. He looked back over. She was shivering and he could see it. Still she walked to the edge of the lake. _She's going swimming?!_ Alexandria took a deep breath and took a step forward. A few steps forward and he noticed her feet above the water. _She's walking on water? _He watched as she took a few more steps and looked around her. A large smile came over her. The next step she took she raised onto her toes. He took a step forward and out from behind the tree. A look of confusion came over his face. She spun on her toes and threw her arms out here and there gracefully. _She dances. A ballerina. Dancing in the moonlight on the lake….ON THE LAKE?!?!?! Of all places Alexandria, seriously?_ He looked around him once more getting a sudden feeling of uneasiness. He could not help but feel mesmorized in watching her dance. It was something he had not seen before. An aura of blue seemed to surround her. "Moon fire…" he whispered to himself.

"Alexandria! Come back from there!" he shouted out to her. Suddenly, she stopped and dropped back on her whole foot. The other foot behind her in a point on the water. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him almost evilly.

"No." she said once and then looked away from him. "You come here." This time she ran further from the shore. Stopping suddenly she turned to him. Again she smiled sort of evilly. Her head fell and then shot back up. Her arms flew out and a sort of blue flame came from her hands. Her whole body seemed to be burning in the moonlight. He almost dropped his wand. She dropped her arms and laughed out. Alexandria began to dance again, more intensely than before. The blue burned brighter. She stopped once more and ran to the edge where he stood. "Take a drink and join me."

"No." he said stepping back away from her. Her soft tender smile came back and she held out her hand. "I said no." he said pointing his wand at her. "What are you?"

She laughed at him playfully and kept her hand in its place. Finally she turned it away from him and blew softly. The flame seemed to come off of it. Again she held out her hand. It still seemed to have the blue glow but the flames seemed to be fading from around her. He stepped back. "Severus, please?"

"This lake is forbidden! You need to get back inside before I call McGonagall. Plus Remus could be lurking..."

"Why would Remus be lurking?" she asked confused.

"What?" Severus stepped forward even more distraught than she seemed. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

Alexandria ignored him, "Go then… I will stay here. I'm sorry you are scared of me. I am though… a Moonfire… as much as I hate it."

He grabbed the potion off the floor and took a sip. What had possessed him he was not sure but he felt the urge to go in that moment. His mind fought him but he could not resist. "What are you doing to me? Why can I not refuse you? That is an unforgivable curse!"

"I have not done anything to you. You follow because the potion does what you want to do most at the moment."

He felt the water under his shoes and wanted to step back but a part of him was facinated. A crack came from behind him. Severus turned sharply and felt his feet fall under the water. Luckily he only fell to his knees. There before the both of them stood a large wolf like creature walking on his hind legs like a human. "Remus!" Horror took his face. He stood in front of Alexandria. "Stay back Moonberry."

The werewolf looked at them both and howled into the moonlight. It approached. Severus thought of all the possible things he could do without killing the professor. The wand left his grip. He turned suddenly. Moonberry still stood on the water. She had his wand. They had conspired against him! Just as thoughts ran through his head. A light eminated from Remus.

"HOMORPHUS!" Alexandria shouted. Severus turned from the sharp light and when he turned back he saw Remus's naked body laying face down on the ground his breathing was deep. _She changed him? Is that safe with the moon still out? _Alexandria walked over and covered the professor with her robes that she had shed earlier. He raised himself slowly onto his hands and knees taking the robes and then falling back on his rear. He closed them entirely and leaned on a tree.

"Alexandria… Severus… Forgive me…" his voice was scratchy and Severus could see he was having a hard time breathing.

"Hush now Remus, there is no reason to be sorry." Alexandria said kneeling beside him and brushing back his hair. "You never have to be sorry," her smile a warm and caring.

Severus had almost never seen a smile so sincere. He knelt by her and shook his head at Remus. "You really should try staying in the shrieking shack."

Remus laughed and nodded, "I will once you two stop making so much noise in a peaceful forest. I could see the light and flames from the shack." he said almost smiling.

Severus looked at Alexandria. She burst into laughter and hugged Remus. "We'll try."

_We? What was this "we" business? She had done it all herself. Now she's dragging me into this? _He stood up and turned to the lake. For a moment he caught a glimps of something disappearing into the lake. "We need to go. That beast knows we are here. Quick! Up! lets go!" he said as Alexandria helped Remus to his feet.

"What? I don't see anything." Alexandria said looking over to the lake. The tide came up a bit on shore. Something had certainly disturbed the water. "Never mind, lets go."

Remus could hardly stand so Severus lifted the professor over his shoulder and began to walk at a steady pace. Alexandria was walking behind him and it began to make him worry. "Moonberry walk in front of me so I know I haven't lost you."

Alexandria caught up to his side and stayed there looking behind them as they made their way up the path to the castle. As soon as they reached the top, they saw the end of a tail slip back into the lake from the shore they had been in a few moments earlier. Severus let them in through the doors and sealed them. He placed Remus on the floor and slid down the wall next to Moonberry. He was exhausted. All three of them sat against the wall and slowly sleep found them. The last thing he noticed was Alexandria's head falling onto his shoulder.

* * *

The sound of small voices all around him kept him from sleeping any further the following morning. He opened his eyes slightly to see a bunch of students gathered around in a half circle. He frowned and lifted his head from his current position. To his left he saw Moonberry asleep on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his left arm. Remus was asleep on the floor beside her with only his head on her leg. He sleepily forced open his eyes and looked in time to see McGonagall appear through the kids.

"Oh, my… Children, go to class! The professors will be there soon." She said turning some children and sending them off. "What happened? Do I even want to know?" A pause. "Severus?"

Why was she picking on him? Did he honestly look like the person to start this? "Perhaps Moonberry can better answer that question when she wakes."

"Very well." she said with a small smile and she walked away. Severus stood up and watched as Moonberry woke when she hit the ground.

"Ouch… that hurt…" she looked up at him with a tender smile, "good morning Severus."

"I suggest you both get up soon. Your classes are waiting. And McGonagall wants an explination from you."

"Ok." she sat up and shook Remus lightly.

While Alexandria was in with Professor McGonagall, he had taken over the DADA class. All the children were busy reading when Draco Malfoy looked up at him. "Professor? What were you doing this morning sleeping in the hallway with the werewolf and that Egyptian teacher of ours?"

Severus descended down the steps of the balcony. "That Mr. Malfoy is none of your concern. You will also address them as Professor Lupin and Professor Moonberry? Anyone else!?" The room was silent. "Good." He sneered at the young Slytherin and made his way back up to the balcony to better see the children.

Moonberry walked through the door with a large grin on her face. "Good mornign children, Hullo Severus," she said putting her hand on his shoulder and disappeared behind him into the teachers office.

"Great, she's back…" Draco mumbled under his breath. "Just when I thought things would get better…"

"Silence Mr. Malfoy." Snape said glaring at the pupil.

"Professor, why don't you teach this class anymore?" Draco asked looking up at his former professor.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you speak out of term one more time I will not save you from a whole years detention the next time!"

"Severus?" Moonberry called from inside the room. "Can I see you for a moment?"

He walked in and saw her sitting at the table in one of the corners. "Yes?"

"McGonagall told me to tell you that…" she paused. "she says thank you. For saving Remus and me last night. We might have been attacked, had you not seen the beast. She also says she hopes you will start teaching with me soon, so as soon as we know you are well I can take back my class."

He turned to leave when she leapt forward and grabbed his hand. "Severus…" He turned just in time to have her face come in contact with his as she planted a small kiss by the right side of his lips. Her lips where hot against his skin. "Thank You," she said letting him go. "I will be collecting a few things from Professor Sprout for the next class, you may carry on." With a smile she walked out and left the room entirely.

He stood there with his back to the balcony. There were no mirrors in the room. _What if you have a kiss mark? You cant go out without being certain. Imagine if the kids new she kissed me. Me? And Moonberry? No there's no way I would ever want to be associated with her in such a way._ He pulled out his pocket watch and realized it was almost time for the kids to go. Never had he dismissed his classes early but he made the exception today. "Class dismissed!" he shouted from inside the room. As soon as he was sure the class had cleared he shook his head so that his hair fell in his face and he made his way out. A mirror. He needed a mirror. He practically ran down the halls with his head lowered and then up to his room. He looked at his mirror. Nothing. A feeling of relief had come over him. "Why the hell did that bloody woman do something like that?" he grumbled. "if she had just stayed away from the lake she would never have put anyone including Lupin in danger." He collapsed in a chair by the window. Looking out he saw a bunch of students gathering around the greenhouse. Alexandria stood there in a long green dress and for the first time ever he saw a tall pointed hat sitting on her head. He watched as plants with thorns began shooting out of the ground attacking some of the kids. Suddenly all the children where in a panic. Some ran, some where hanging upside down and others throwing hexes. Severus was sure Neville Longbottom was the first one hanging upside down crying. Hermoine stood out above the rest taking down three or four sprouts at a time. Moonberry only interfered to take down Mr. Longbottom and hold him beside her as he shook with fear for a while before making his way behind Hermione and throwing a hex here and there. The sprouts disappeared as soon as all the children were on the ground. Severus chuckled as he saw Ron fall on his rear end when the sprout was hexed from under him. Perhaps she wasnt as bad a teacher as he had first thought and then a warm feeling came over the right side of his face were her blood red lips had touched ever so slightly.


	4. A Malfoy Visit

Chapter 4 - A Malfoy Visit

Severus had spent the next week teaching his DADA class because McGonagall had been called out by the remaining Ministry memebers to take Dumbledore's place in discussing things concerning new and "disturbing" things they had been hearing about the state of Hogwarts in losing a professor, handlings of the beast in the lake, and of course Mr. Malfoy Sr.'s current problem with how detentions were being given out so freely. Alexandria had been called back to her old position. He had not seen her for most of the week as the Castle seemed to be at unrest with no headmaster or mistress.

Severus sat alone in the library reading into the past of Alexander Moonfire. He was an evil man from what could made out. A lot of things were uncertain. His geneology, past his paternal parents, was not known. The candle next to him flickered and suddenly the library was rather cold. Severus stood up. It was empty, as well as it should have been at this time at night. He saw the door to the library, on the other hand, was wide open. He had told Filch to close it after inspecting it for kids. Cautiously, he walked over and closed it. As soon as he did a cold pale hand came down on his. The nails were long and red. He turned and dropped the candle. A cloaked figure stood before him. Even without the light he could see the glow of the silvery blonde hair hanging out and falling halfway down the the front side of the figure. "No…" He said in a mere whisper almost not able to regain his breath.

"Severus…" It was a soft, cold and almost dead voice. The pale hands reached up and pulled the hood off. And there before him stood the reason for his unrest at night.

"Narcissa." He said his hand reaching up towards her face. A tear fell down her cheek and she stepped back.

"Severus, I just wanted to see you… I cant stay long, Lucius will know."

He grabbed her and pulled her to him. "Narcissa…" he repeated her small and fragile body under his chin. She was thinner than ever and her face looked aged beyond her years. "Narcissa, you have no more obligation to him. Stay with me now…"

"No!" she said pushing him away. "My son, Severus. I cannot leave my son. You will never understand what it is to be bound to a Malfoy. The pain, the secrets, the abuse, the HATE!" she shouted, tears streaming down her face. "You are the only person who has ever loved me… who to this day still loves me. But Severus understand that if I leave him… he will get his revenge on you and me both."

"I don't care." Severus stated, realizing he was losing his composure. She was the woman, the only woman he had loved. There she was, fragile and crying, standing before him and still not in reach.

"Even if I could Severus, what of my son? Draco has not done anything to be the victim of this. He would never understand."

Severus tried reaching for her. "Narcissa… please let me think of something…"

"No. I cannot! I wont be abused anymore!" she said, "for what? Abused for what? Because I love another man? Severus my heart will always be yours… Tell me your's will always be mine… tell me?" she asked falling to her knees not being able to hold herself up in her frantic state. He dropped in front of her."Don't you love me anymore?" she cried.

"What? How can you ask that? Did I not just say to stay with me? That I didn't care what Lucius threatens to do? Have you gone mad woman?"

She took his face in both her hands, "You're lying to me… You love someone else… Who is she!? Tell me Severus! Who?!"

"I don't know what you are speaking of!" He said taking her hands off of him. "I don't love another woman!"

"Moonfire's grand-daughter…"

Severus felt his head turn from her and he raised to his feet. "Did Lucius tell you these things? Has he poisoned your mind? Do you not know that he lies by now?"

"Do you think her more beautiful than I am? I heard she has her mother's beauty. And she has the Moonfire lips painted like blood… does she not?"

"Moonberry! Her lips maybe but her looks could never compare to yours." Just as he said that he remembered her lips the first time he had ever seen her. The way they had parted when she glared at him and then the way that she smiled at him mischeiviously. He shook the thoughts from his mind and looked down at the woman before him.

"Have you fallen for her like Lucius?"

Severus felt himself become disgusted with what she had just said. Lucius was a sick man to have even mentioned another woman to his wife. Yet, he had no doubt that she had been exposed to him bringing home many other women. "No! And don't compare me to your husband…"

"I have to go…" she said sliding backwards on the floor until she reached the wall. Severus tried to go to her but she threw her hand before her and made him stop. "Don't come closer." In a flash she disappeared.

Severus stood there alone. Silence was around him. He felt the anger in him rising and his breath start to deepen. He would have killed Lucius Malfoy for what he had done to her, if it would not have landed him in Azkaban.

* * *

Alexandria knocked on Severus's door eight times before he finally forced himself to open it. She stood before him, her hair straight down again and in a white short-sleeve blouse and a long flowing skirt with multipule colors and rhinestones. A smile came over her as she looked on him. Severus could not help but notice a small necklace she had on with a small charm in the shape of a gold cobra head on it. Immediately he thought of her being a parselmouth. "Can I help you?" he asked keeping his straight face. 

"Good morning to you too Severus." She said putting her hand on his face. "May I come in and have a word with you?"

He waved her hand away, hating being touched by other people. "Must you come in?"

She frowned and suddenly seemed to get uncomfortable, "Oh, sorry I didn't know you were busy. I just wanted to... Um…"

Severus rolled his eyes, "I'm not busy. I was… what do you want!?" he questioned, raising his voice and suddenly getting quite irritated with her.

"I was wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind taking my 6th period class since you're free. I have to go into town and get some things. And I didn't want to go too late because then they would close the shops right as I got there. So I remembered you were free and… well I…"

"What do you have to get?"

She looked up at him surprised, "What?"

"Well you said you have to buy some things and and I want to know what it is that it cannot wait till tomorrow," he said remembering tomorrow was Saturday.

"Isn't that a question you would consider to be nosy? I just have to go buy some decorations McGonagall asked me to buy on my free time but The children in my 7th period have a test and I'll be grading papers all tomorrow. You know what? Never mind Severus, if you cant… its fine… forget it."

He took her arm firmly but gentle before she could walk from him. "I'll do it under one condition."

"And what is that?" she asked walking closer to him. She seemed to be very curious as to what he was going to say next. He couldn't imagine why. "Severus?" he had almost forgotten what he was gonna say when her lips parted slightly again. There was something about them that were too much for him. Not only did they have a deep red color to them but they were usually glazed over with some sort of clear gloss or something…

"If you promise to keep your hand off of me from now on." he said letting her arm go.

Severus could tell it was not something she wanted to hear and yet she nodded and this time without a smile turned and walked away. _Well, what did she want to hear me say? There's only so much I would say to her anyway._ He walked to the edge of the hallway and looked down at the shifting stairs. She was halfway down now. Her feet glided gracefully as she looked like she floated from staircase to staircase. He sighed and walked back to his room. It was gonna be a long day.

"Silence." Severus said entering his classroom. It had felt good to get his class back but for some reason today the feeling was not as good. More than a few times he had forgotten what he was talking about in the middle of class. He could not believe Narcissa's visit last night. Had it even really happened? She had not seemed herself. He had not even known what to feel except for pain in seeing her that way. Normally he would have felt outrage towards Lucius but last night he just seemed so confused. _Confused over what? The woman loves you Severus and she's the only woman you've ever loved. You know she'll never be yours and you know she will never leave Lucius so perhaps you've finally come to terms with that… _

"Oye… Professor?" Something wrong?" he heard one of the Weasley twins shout behind him.

He turned sharply, "Yes, the fact that you were not given permission to speak makes this a problem. Now I suggest…" His words left him again as he saw a cloaked figure with long blonde hair walk past the room. She stopped for a moment and continued. "Class dismissed…" he said running out of the room.

"Professor?" Fred asked standing to his feet.

"Ha, the man probably saw a kid out of class…" George said picking up the chalk at the front of the room.

"Who made you teacher? He said we were dismissed." Fred said grabbing the eraser.

"I know." George smiled. Fred smiled with his twin and together they began drawing on the board.

Severus saw the cloaked figure standing by the door of the potion's class. Why was Narcissa doing this? Why had she come back suddenly? She had left him so quickly last night. As soon as he got within a foot of her she turned to him. "She is beautiful. You were always the man with an eye for a beautiful girl." She uncloaked herself. Her face was pale and her blue eyes were dead. Her lips were as red as her dress and for some reason Alexandria's lips came to his mind instead.

"Why are you here Narcissa?"

"To see for myself. And to leave my son his new robes."

For the first time he noticed the box she was carrying. Draco seemed to have new robes every few weeks but never had someone come to leave them for him personally. Dobby used to leave them before he was freed. Still she could have sent them with an owl. Before he could say anything Narcissa walked into the potions classroom. Her head held high and proud. Moonberry was busy writing notes and discussing ingredients for the polyjuice potion. She did not even notice her visitor.

"Professor Moonberry, you have a guest." Neville said looking at Narcissa.

Alexandria turned and smiled, "Hullo can I help you?"

Draco stood up suddenly, "Moonberry, I want you to meet my mom," he said sneering at everyone who was now staring at Mrs. Malfoy.

"Well we all know you don't get your looks from her…" Ron snorted.

Narcissa turned to the red headed boy while handing Draco the box. "Perhaps Draco once you put on your new robes I brought you, you can give your hand me downs to Mr. Weasley here."

Harry stood before his friend, "Perhpas you didnt notice that Draco is in Slytherin and his robes would be of no use to Ron seeing as how _he_ is in Gryffindor."

Alexandria walked between Ron, Harry and Narcissa. "Is there anything else you wanted?" she asked seriously.

"No…" she kissed Draco's forehead. "You teach them Draco that class is everything."

Severus looked down… "_you're only a half-blood." _ It rang through his head again and he walked in. "Is there a problem here?"

Alexandria shook her head, "No Mrs. Malfoy was just leaving."

Narcissa smirked and looked at Severus. "Really Severus?"

He felt his gaze shift toward Moonberry who seemed surprised to hear something like that come out of Narcissa's mouth. "The only problem now," she started "is that you both are standing in here as if I don't have a class to teach. Please leave."

"My dear you will learn in time that you don't speak to a Malfoy with that tone of voice."

Alexandria stepped closer to her lifting her wand. "Are you threatening me?"

Narcissa let out an evil laugh. "My dear put down your silly stick. Who are you to be putting something up to me?"

Alexandria looked at Severus. He did not know what to do. Draco was present and any move from him would seem inappropriate to the young boy. Her look soon turned to that of anger. "Class dismissed." The students got up and rushed out.

Draco hesitated but his mother turned to him. "Go Draco. You heard your teacher. She, Professor Snape and I have much to talk about." The young boy looked back twice but finally left the room. Narcissa shut it with her wand and turned it on Alexandria. "You really are a foolish young girl! Severus, she's too young for you! She cant be more than twenty!"

"I'm twenty-five. And I think you're crazy. Why don't you just leave?" Alexandria said waving her away.

Severus looked at the young witch, he was seven years older than her. Narcissa laughed evilly. "Severus darling, look at her. Just the other day you will remember her as your pupil."

"I never came to Hogwarts. And I don't know what you are ranting to him about so just go! Take your fights elsewhere. Whatever is going on between you two, _I_ would like to be kept out of it." Alexandria shouted turning and making her way back to the desk.

Narcissa walked over to her and grabbed her face examining it closely. "Narcissa stop! You are not yourself lately. I don't know what Lucius has done to you but stop. Lets go talk, just you and me. Come…" Severus said holding out his hand. She smiled still holding Moonberry's face. Alexandria was at least four inches taller, but she had sat in her chair allowing Narcissa to tower over her. Severus walked closer to her. Narcissa let go and turned her back to Moonberry and placed her hand in Severus's hand. He lured her toward the door and was about to open it to let them both out when he could not resist and he looked back at Alexandria who stared at him intensely. He knew she was furious with him and now more than ever. The look on her face only read anger. Anything else she could have been feeling he could not see. Narcissa looked at him. He turned back to her and suddenly her eyes where no longer blue but a deep grey. They seemed devoid of all life. Her hand left Severus's forcefully and she turned to Alexandria.

"Sectumse…"

"NO!" Severus shouted throwing his hand over Narcissa's mouth and knocking her backward a bit but catching her before she hit the ground. She had just attempted to use one of his hexes that would have caused major cutting all over the body. He cursed the day he had made that one up. "Alexandria get out of here. There are too many people for me to take her out of the room."

"I don't care! Take her! Show the world how mad she's gone!" Alexandria's face was emotionless. He had never seen her so uncaring.

"Alexandria please… Lucius has driven her mad with ideas of you. Its the least you can do for my saving your life."

Her bottom lip dropped slightly. Shock had come over her. "What?"

"I will explain when she is gone. Go!"

Alexandria hesitated and then ran out of the room. Severus looked at Mrs. Malfoy. She was laying there without movement. Her eyes had turned back to that clear blue he had fallen in love with. It caused him great pain inside to see her like this. What ever Lucius had said to her… It was worst than he had imagined. Madam Pompfrey was silently called and the matter was kept undercover. Narcissa was held in the hospital and forced to take medication that put her body and mind at ease for days at a time. Draco was warned by Severus to not mention a word to his father unless he wished to be punished for his mother's doings. He agreed as long as Severus promised him no one but them knew. He also agreed. Severus would check on her every night until McGonagall returned and something was figured out.

For the next two day he did not see Moonberry except for one time she was walking outside with Remus during lunch. He had not explained to her as he said he would, she had not dared to come near him in order for him to do so. Classes seemed to go smoothly for the next few days. Severus just dreaded the day Lucius would show up looking for Narcissa. He knew it would be soon. As he hated being without his wife because of the toll it could take on the Malfoy name. Severus waited. And then it came.

That day had been busy as the children were excited about the coming Quidditch match between Slytherin and Griffindor. He walked out of the castle only to find some kids outside with Professor Moonberry. Neville, Hermione, Lee and a few other kids were all present. "But professor don't you know who is in Slytherin team?" Hermione asked with a smile on her face.

"Seriously professor, you cant be on their side. You have to be on our side this time. You were for Slytherin the last two times." Neville said sort of looking rather down about it. There was no doubt in Severus's mind that Neville was Moonberry's favorite student. The things she did for the boy and let him get away with were far more than she had done for anyone else.

"Children please… if I don't cheer for Slytherin… who will?" She said with a big grin.

"You know she has a point. I means Slytherin cheers but Moonberry CHEERS," Lee said with a laugh.

All the children laughed. "Maybe Professor Snape can cheer now that he's back." Seamus said sarcastically. "Can you imagine?"

The kids laughed again but this time Alexandria did not join them. "Leave him alone… Why are you guys always picking on him anyway?" she said with a sad face.

"Cause he's scary," Neville said looking uneasy.

"Us pick on him? He always picks on us," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "He purposely ignores me when I raise my hand. And no matter how much effort I put into my work its only "ok" for him. From what I heard he was really smart too, I'm sure he would have hated it when his professors considered him a 'know-it-all'…"

"There are just things no one understand though…" she said hugging Neville who had become pale in the face. "Even I don't know and I just want to hug him sometimes." At this all the kids looked shocked.

"I don't think he knows what a hug is…" Lee said shaking his head.

Alexandria smiled. "I do, now come here all of you." she said hugging them all. "If my team wins I apologize to you all. If yours wins I will try and be happy for you."

"We have Harry." Hermione said with a smile. "Better start apologizing now."

Alexandria laughed a fake evil laugh. "We will see Miss Granger." Her voice turned low and imitating of Severus' "We will see." As Seamus turned to leave first he stopped dead in his tracks seeing Professor Snape in the doorway.

"Uh… guys…"

Everyone looked up and Neville stood behind Alexandria who just smiled at him. "Hullo Professor. Go on inside children," she said shooing them in as he stepped aside. Neville was the first to go. "Ok Professor what can I do for you now?"

"I…" he had not even thought of what to say to her. "I… just wanted to see how you were?" he said unsure of what else to say.

"Are you _asking _me if thats what you came here to say? You don't really seem too sure of yourself."

_Sure of myself. I was until I ran into you… bloody woman… i hadn't even thought of what to say to you since then. All I've been thinking of is Lucius showing up and the day we tell Narcissa she is well enough to go home._ "About that day…"

"I don't really want to hear it Severus. What ever happened between the two of you is not for me to know or worry about. I want no part in your love affairs."

He felt a sudden feeling of uncomfort, "Very well then lets go inside so we can talk of other things."

She walked through the door and he followed. They walked side by side for a few minutes without words. "Ok well what would you like to talk about?" she said her hands held behind her back. Suddenly a sort of pain took him, he knew she was hurting. Even though he could not really understand about what or why… he knew the look of hurt well. He stopped and watched as she spun on her heels to face him. "What is it Severus?"

"Something is wrong… what?" he asked rather seriously. He searched her face for signs of it. She just smiled and shook her head, quickly looking away from him. _There! There it is Severus. Wait… What did I do to her? She surely cannot be angry with me for whatever happened a few days ago. Who stays angry that long besides you Severus?_ He asked himself. "Are you angry with…"

"Severus class is about to start I better head off," She said not once looking him in the eyes. "As should you."

She turned and sort of walked away quickly before anything else was said. He stood there for a moment thinking of Alexandria and how he just could not understand her. "Professor are you coming?" Remus asked puzzled to see the wizard standing there staring into the space she had once stood.

"Yes, and Lupin? Mind your _own_ business." he said turning with his robes flying behind him. "Insufferably nosy…. The lot of them…"

Class had started and half way through he saw Ginny Weasley in his doorway. "Professor?"

His head jerked up from yelling at Cho Chang for drawing in class rather than taking notes. "Yes, Miss Weasely?"

"Do you know where our professor is?"

"There are a lot of Professors at Hogwarts, which one?" he asked still irritated.

She frowned, "Professor Moonberry. She never came to class."

Severus stood up straight. _This woman is giving me more trouble than I would care to have._ He looked at his class and then back down at Cho. "Notes! on the double… I will return soon." He walked out and passed Ginny. "Get back to class Gin… Miss Weasley. Your teacher will be there soon."

Severus stopped dead in his tracks. He did not even know where to begin looking for her. Maybe Remus would know where to find her. He walked to Remus's class two halls down. Lupin was in the middle of teaching his first years how to turn their animals into silverware. He looked up as soon as Severus walked in. "Professor Snape, what can I do for you?"

"Moonberry is missing… Do you know where she would be?" he asked rather uneasy as all the first year children were looking up at him with smiles. He had yet to strike fear in their hearts. It would change soon enough.

Remus looked at the kids. "One moment children." He said walking to the office behind the class. He walked out rather fast and right up to Severus. "She's in the hospital… with Narcissa and Lucius," he whispered concerned. "Go, I'll meet you soon."

"No this is my affair Remus."

"Moonberry is your affair?" he asked rather surprised. Severus raised an eyebrow and stared blankly at Remus before exiting without a word.

He ran to the hospital wing and stormed into the private room to see Lucius holding Alexandria with her arms behind her back.

"Look at her closely Narcissa. What do you see?"

He could see Narcissa in tears. Alexandria was trying to fight him off of her and was not succeeding. "Lucius stop!" Severus shouted. "Let her go!"

Lucius smirked, "You can only have one Severus. Choose one and choose wisely."

Severus looked between the two women. Narcissa would undoubtedly be punished severely. Torture pain and suffering would come to her daily. Alexandria should have never been dragged into this, he knew that much. Lucius seemed to be obsessed with her. What lay ahead for her would probably be things Narcisaa had spent most of her life dealing with. No he could not let it happen to her. He looked at Narcissa's eyes begging him to choose her. Yet even though Moonberry had not looked at him since he walked through the door, he knew she needed him. The abuse mentally and physically that would come to her was none of which she deserved. He walked over and took Alexandria's arm pulling her from Lucius's grasp. "She is not yours to take now or ever. You made your choice when you decided to take the woman I loved and force her to be yours. You chose Lucius, not me! I don't know what you've done to her but its bad and I wont have you do it to Alexandria! Take your wife and leave now." He said pulling the young professor to him. Her head falling on his shoulder and her arms on his chest. Alexandria felt so fragile suddenly. She was trembling. He wrapped his left arm around her and pointed his wand at Lucius. For all he tried he could not help but glance over at Narcissa. Her tears had faded and she stood up.

"I knew I didn't choose you for good reason," she said walking up to Severus. "What would you know of love? I was the fool, loving you all this time I could have loved my husband. Yes take her Severus. Take her, have her fall madly in love with you and leave her. Leave her like you did me… you coward. You couldn't even stand up for the woman you 'love'."

Severus lowered his wand and stared at the woman now dressed in white robes. He felt Alexandria bury her face into his neck. Her arms wrapped around his waist and her hands gripped his clothes tightly under his teaching robes. _Don't let him hurt me or take me please…_ she said in her mind holding on to him firmly.

_I wont. I promise you that much._ "Everything I did for you Narcissa, was love and I did fight for you and in the end you chose the name and all that goes with it. Love your husband? You knew you never could. You knew every time he forced you into bed with him till you concieved and then left you for every other beautiful woman. You knew when he threw it in your face after Draco was born. You knew you hated him when you could not leave him as much as you loved another man. Why? Because the other man was a half-blood. You told me so yourself. You hold your head high with arrogance and conceit but really…" he stopped seeing her face flush and her body almost collapse.

Lucius laughed, "Severus, don't you know you could have had her now? Don't you know I would have given her to you freely had you chosen her? I have my heir… Narcissa matters nothing to me anymore."

"No. I wont take her so that you can claim another prize forcefully. To break her and throw her out like all your other mistresses. You cannot take her! Leave!"

Lucius almost growled with displeasure. He grabbed his wife and dragged her to the fireplace. In a great flash and smoke they were gone through the portal. Severus looked down at Moonberry who still seemed to be clinging to him for dear life. He smiled and wanted to throw his arms around her, to forget everything that had just happened. Instead, he just stood there and let her hold him.

_Is he gone? Is she gone? _

Severus hesitated, a part of him wanted to keep her arms wrapped around him. He dropped his left arm. _Yes they are both gone._

Alexandria let go slowly and lifted her head. She looked up into his eyes. He looked down at her and a sudden urge to pull her back began to nag at him. "Thank you for not letting him take me Severus. I am now indebted to you. What would you like?"

He looked at her lips as already they were forming a smile. He could not ask anything of her. "Nothing. Just not to tell anyone of anything you just heard," he said looking away from her. Her hand reached up to touch his face. After which, she ran her fingers through his hair and then let them slide down his neck and unto his shoulders. Severus looked surprised and then glared at her. "I thought I asked you a while ago not to touch me."

"Yes you did." she said running her other hand through his hair. She smiled and threw her arms around his neck. "But I think you like it and I think you need it." She said into his ear.

He stood there and let himself feel her body against his. The feeling was so warm and tender. If he could have just forgotten everything and done the same to her. He put his hands on her small waist and pushed her away gently. _Anymore and you will lose your composure and give in. _"Alexandria… I cannot do this now…" he said turning and heading for the door. He stopped before exiting and walked back. He took her hand gently and led her to the door holding it open. She walked out and tried to take his hand with her but he let go.

"Severus?"

"No Moonberry. Just go to your class now. I will watch you from behind.

* * *

"Remus, I need you to stay with her. Lucius has become a threat and I will not have him harm her. The things he would most likely do to her, I'm sure you can guess. At least till McGonagall gets back. Do this for me…" 

Remus frowned, "Severus, its not a problem. I like Alexandria very much. She is a wonderful person. I think, you think so too. What I don't understand is why you wont do it…"

"Remus, you know the way I loved Narcissa… Everyone did. I cannot look at Moonberry now knowing I could have spared Narcissa pain but didn't to save a Hogwarts professor," he said his head lowering.

"I don't think that is the only reason you saved her…" His old rival began to say but one look from Severus and he stopped. "Very well. I will keep her close. When does McGonagall return?"

"She was supposed to have gotten here yesterday but she owled me and said she would be detained 'a few more days'. Which means the remaining ministry members are giving her a hard time. I will owl her with what has just happened and hopefully they will see fit to let her return and handle certain affairs."

Much to the surprise of everyone, McGonagall returned the following day. "Severus I got your owl." she said walking into his office still filled with potion bottles. "What happened? I want to hear everything." Severus spent the next few minutes. Explaining from Narcissa's first appearance to her departure with Lucius. McGonagall seemed very disturbed at hearing the accounts. "Well something will have to be done. I will owl Dumbledore and see what it is he has to say. In the meanwhile, what precautions have you taken?"

"Remus has been watching over her and we put a spell on her room every night. Personally, I don't think Lucius will return so quickly. I think he has much to think about. Go ahead an owl professor Dumbledore to get his opinion and then we will take it from there."

McGonagall looked at the professor with her eyebrow raised, "And you professor? How are you dealing with this?"

"I would prefer not to speak of it." he said rather sternly. "I find I am better not thinking of it at all."

"Very well, in that case you may take back the DADA position," she said with a bit of a smile and then took her leave.

Severus nodded and looked back at the exams he had been grading. Surprisingly most the students were doing better than usual in their exams. Even Ron got a decent grade. That was mostly unheard of. The sound of laughing came from outside. He looked out one of his windows and saw Remus and Alexandria outside. Remus was holding her hand up in the air as she spun on her toe shoes. It was apparent to him now that she enjoyed dancing. She came down gracefully and watched as Remus pretended he too could do the things she had done. Her laughter echoed as she could not contain herself watching Remus making a fool of himself. Severus thought for a moment how stupid it was to make a fool of yourself for the mere entertainment of others but the smile on her face was something he thought might have possibly made up for it.

Still as much as it lightened his heart to know she was safe for now, a heavy burden seemed to pressed on him for allowing Narcissa's pain and suffering to continue.

"How dare you…" a soft voice came from behind him. He jerked to see Narcissa standing behind him. Her face was shadowed by the hood of the cloak.

"No Narcissa… You chose the life you wanted and now you have it. She was a Hogwarts professor and I had to…" She slapped him across the face so he could not continue. His face straight he just looked at her and walked to the door, opening it and without any further looks to her he motioned to the door. "Go now unless you wish for Lucius to find you again."

She walked to the door and removed her cloak in front of him. She stood there in a long black dress that might have clung to her shape nicely if she had not been so thin. Her face was red on one side, probably from slapping. Her lips had a cut in it to the right side. Pain filled him more than usual. Many times he had witnessed his father yell at his mother usually forcing her to cowar before him. Severus had seen it so many times. Tears had welled in his eyes and he was glad Lucius was no where near him. "Its all your fault Severus."

"No… it cant be my fault…"

"IT IS! You who claimed to have so much love for me and you let him take me so that you could save that spoiled brat who will never mean nearly as much to you as I did. What does she care for you Severus? What does she care whether you hurt or not?"

"What do you care!?" he snapped back remembering Alexandria holding on to him for her life. "You've never cared that for years I sat back and watched as Lucius threw it in my face that you were not mine. You did not once care that you sent your son here so he'd be under my protection and yet I had a constant reminder of you being with another man." A tear fell from one of his eyes. "Don't blame me… just get out. I no longer care to see you. You don't deserve this life, but you refused the one I could give you."

"What could you give me Severus? A small home in the muggle world? What did you expect me to do? Be a teacher like you so we could afford a living? We would never be able to afford having any children. My parents wouldnt have given me ANY of my inheritance! We would have nothing! Constantly frustrated with foolish things because we have _nothing_."

"You're wrong. I choose to live in the muggle world because it offers a peace from being here. I make enough to support me and a few more but it's not enough to support living with children and you still keeping your expensive habits. Tell me Narcissa what do you think I make? And then what do you think I buy besides groceries? I have no need for anything. I spend a few galions on a requirement for a potion here and there but thats it. You could have been a teacher. You could have done what you wanted. You always wanted to travel. We could have traveled. You threw it away Narcissa. Lucius abuses you because you love me and yet you wont let me love you properly. You expect me to sit here and love you while you stay with your abusive husband. You wont even let me near you. I don't know what he's poisoned you with about Alexandria, but she is only a professor and its my duty to Hogwarts to make sure harm doesn't come to her or any other. I did not even know what you were talking about when you showed up the first time. If you want you can look out the window, her and Remus seem to get along a bit more than she and I ever have."

Narcissa suddenly seemed to feel foolish for all her actons. Color came to her face and she looked away from Severus. _Now she cant even look at you… What are you doing saying all these things to her? What are you hoping she will do?_ "You are right Severus. We could have done all those things. I was a fool. I will go with you now if you ask."

Hesitation came over him. "I need time now Narcissa. Its too much at risk to just go with you now. I am still your son's professor and Lucius and I are still together as death… You know…"

Her head nodded and she slowly pulled the cloak on herself and then left him. He sat in one of the nearby chairs and thought about everything that had just been exchanged between them. _You can have the only thing you ever wanted now, but do you even want it anymore?_


	5. Preparations for Jealousy

Chapter 5 - Preparations for Jealousy

"There really is no need for another of those. And for what? To give the children another reason to misbehave?"

"Really Severus," McGonagall said looking away from him and at the rest of the teachers, "Any one else share Professor Snape's opinion?"

The rest of the table sat there quietly except for Madam Hooch who also thought there was no need for such festivities. "I agree Minerva, there is no reason to get all the children all dressed up for just one evening. Plus you cant expect them all to want to go to the ball with their fellow classmates."

"No, I agree on that" McGonagall said nodding, "That is why I am making it open for the students to bring one outside friend or guest. Our school rules will apply to them. If they don't comply then they will be asked to leave."

"Looks like it will be another night of searching the coaches, eh Severus?" Remus said with a small smile.

Severus slowly turned his head to his fellow professor, "bloody kids… they will never learn. If I feel there is need to worry about that then yes."

"Well then so it shall be. I need you all to begin decorating soon. I had Moonberry go out and get the decorations a while ago. You can find them in the storage room. Meeting adjourned."

Severus got up and walked out of the teachers conference room. He could not believe they would be holding another ball because Miss Granger told the headmistress of what a good idea it would be. Last year's ball he had spent opening carriage doors to discover which couples had snuck away and taking their prospective points. He detested the idea of getting all dressed up for nothing. Of course he never dressed up much. He would probably just wear the same outfit as usual. Of course last year he wore one of his similar looking but nicer coats. He would probably not even bother this time. There was no real reason to get all formal this year, it was after-all, just for fun not a real Yule Ball.

"Severus!" Alexandria shouted running up to him. "Aren't you excited?

"Hardly…"

"Oh… well you will have to help Remus and I decorate. It will be fun! Wont it Remus?"

"Yes, with you around, how could it not be?"

Alexandria smiled and turned back to Severus, he had hardly noticed Remus come up behind them. "No, while everyone else is busy getting these silly things set up I will be the one keeping order in this castle. Now if you don't mind, I will be off." He said walking up the right side of the staircase. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Remus and Alexandria raced up the left side. "No running!" he shouted. They both stopped and looked at him. Alexandria continued up rather quickly. Remus looked at Severus wide-eyed and pointed.

"It was her!"

Severus ran up the other side to see if he could meet her on a certain floor. As soon as she saw him she shrieked and ran into the nearest room. He almost laughed out to himself. She had run right into his office. He slowly walked over and opened the door. There was no other way out of that office that anyone knew of except for him. He looked around and saw her looking all around herself. The office was still full of potion things. The room was actually nothing but shelves and vials. The only other things were 3 chairs and a desk. "Looking for somewhere to run?"

She turned to him, "No actually, this place is amazing… Just look at all the writing above every archway over the windows. Why doesn't my office look like this?"

He sat down in his main chair by the desk. "Ms. Moonberry, please have a seat."

She ignored him and walked around reading some of the labels on certain vials. He noticed she took extra interest in all of the red, purple and black potions. "Did you make all of these?"

"Yes, now have a seat!" he said getting rather impatient. "I will not ask you again."

"You call that asking?" she laughed, "I call it demanding."

"Ms. Moonberry you have caused me enough trouble as it is. Do not make me anymore angry with you! I do _not _appreciate having to continuously tell you things over and over. I think you are indeed a good teacher but if I get angry enough I will have to terminate you."

She looked at him with a frown, "Well then…" she raised a black vial, "what does this do?"

Alexandria had openly defied his wishes and this infuriated him. He stood up and was about to walk over to her but she walked over to him first, "Ms. Moonbe…"

"Shut up!" she said placing the vial on his desk, "You sit down and don't raise your voice at me," she said pushing him back rather hard causing him to lose his footing and fall into the chair. He was about to stand again but she held out her hand. A force stronger than he was seemed to hold him back. "Severus, I don't know why you get angry so easily, but I do too and I will not have people order me around. I don't take orders very well when people are rude. You want me to do something, you ask nicely. You tell me to do something, you tell me _nicely._ Understand?"

He was infuriated that she was giving him rules. Why... after McGonagall he had most priority as to how this school should be run. "No. I said this was _my _depeartment and your job is in my hands. Do _you_ understand?"

A look of anger came over her and then a smile. "I understand that, but it does _not_ mean you have to be an ass about it."

He stood up as soon as she put her hand down. "Ms. Moonberry, have a seat please, we need to discuss your position."

"I wont discuss anything with you till you calm down."

"I am not going to calm down!" he yelled feeling angrier than before.

Alexandria smiled at him and pushed him back slowly. He sat down as she walked around him. Her hands began to run up the back of his head. He could feel her fingernails. A sudden want to close his eyes came over him but he knew he had to stay awake. He had to take her hands off of him but his arms would not lift. "Stop trying Severus. Just relax." a small whisper came to his ear. He felt her move to the left side of him and sit on the chair just slightly by his leg. It was a wide chair but not wide enough for two people. His eyes had shut and he could only feel her hands now. Her hands were on his chest, occasionally raising to wipe his hair from his face as it constantly fell forward. Never had such a calm come over him. He knew some sort of magic was involved but he could not be positive at the moment. Suddenly he felt a soft, hot pair of lips touch his cheek first on the left then on the right. "Now Severus, we can talk." Her breath hit his lips hard which allowed him to picture her just an inch away.

"No, we cannot talk now. You have some sort of magic over me and it isn't letting me think straight." he said finally lifting one of his arms. It felt like lifting lead, it was so heavy. He was not sure what to do with his arm once he had it up but it felt good to know he had one of his limbs back. Slowly he began to lift his eyelids. He saw her back away from his face and smile at him. Without thinking he lifted his hand and touched her face. He had never touched her before and now he wished he had. Her skin was so soft he was not even sure, in his state, if he was touching her at all. Alexandria's head leaned into his touch. _Severus! Stop! She's a professor! You cant stand her… There is some sort of spell on you. Yes there is some sort of spell on me, but LOOK at her. _Her lips were as red as ever, her skin warm and soft. Her light brown eyes seemed to be begging for him. He took her glasses off her face. She was even more stunning up close without them. At the moment he was not sure she could be anymore beautiful than he was seeing her. A small smile came over her as she closed her eyes and put a hand over the one he had on her face. Of the next few moments, he would never be sure as to what possessed him. His hand slid to the back of her head and pulled her forward gently until her lips were an inch from his. For a minute he sat there running his hand through her dark hair and staring back and forth, from her lips to her eyes back to her lips. He leaned forward and felt them burn on his. He took them in savagely and again when she pressed herself against him. Severus felt her hands grip his robes. He opened his eyes just barely to watch her as she turned her head only to kiss him again. Her hands were moving up to the back of his neck wanting to pull him closer. He could feel her now sitting on his lap. _When did that happen? _His hand was also on her hip which led him to believe he had pulled her on there. He put his other arm around her and pulled her to him tightly. Her heart was pounding as was his. Slowly turned and put one leg on each side of him. He could feel her hips straddle him and her lips leave his face down his neck and back up. As he went to give into her kiss he noticed the vial that had been placed on the table. The black liquid was swirling and he could see the sparkling fumes coming out the top. _Oh no… _

"Stop…" he whispered taking hold of her shoulders. He pushed her back gently and he could see her lips swollen and more red than ever. They looked ready to drip of blood. An aching for her came over him but he knew better. "Stop… the cork… there is supposed to be a cork on this vial."

"So?" she asked lightly sucking his neck.

"Stop… We are, both, not in our right minds. This fume, from this vial, has us… well... like this. Where was the cork when you picked it up?"

"It didn't have one. What is it?" Alexandria said looking at the vial in his hand.

"Its a potion to highten your attraction to someone. Even the fumes cause the senses to increase."

Severus opened a desk drawer and pulled out a cork. When the bottle was closed, Alexandria and Severus both felt light headed. "What's happening Severus? My head…" Moonberry said putting both her hands on her head. "It throbs."

"You're coming off the high from the fumes. In a moment you will be fine. Next time don't touch anything." he said rather sternly trying to hide the pain he too felt in his head.

Alexandria shook her head and pressed it between her hands. "Make it stop…" her body collapsed on his as she continued to hold her head. He looked down at her while he sat there baring the pain a bit less dramatic than her. His arms lay on the armrests of the chair and he was leaning back, waiting. A few more moments and it would all be gone. He watched as she squirmed and turned around on his lap and then he grabbed her arm.

"Don't move…" He said seeming a bit uneasy.

"It hurts though." She moaned and threw her head against his chest as her back arched. "Severus…" she groaned as he tried to keep her still. She laid on him with her back to him now. He was holding her down to his chest as she seemed to be filled with more pain than he was.

"Did you drink it?" he asked.

"No, I just smelled it. Before I asked what it was…"

"Well no wonder your pain is worst. The reason its in here and not in the potions room is because I haven't perfected it to not have drawbacks."

He pulled out his wand unable to take her squirming on him anymore. Just as he went to cast a spell to make her feel better she froze and turned to look at him. He glared and stood up letting her fall to the floor. He fixed his robes and pulled them to cover him completely. He walked over to a certain shelf and pulled out a small vial. She watched him from the floor and then pulled herself onto his chair. If she had not been in so much pain she would have said something. Though, she was not sure what she would have said…

"Take this and go." he said handing her the small vial.

"What is it?" she asked looking at the green liquid.

"It will remove your headache. Now go and Moonberry… If I hear about anything that happened here from anyone else… Anyone else at all… I will look for a replacement for your position."

Alexandria nodded and walked to the door. "Oh and Severus… I am…" she stopped and looked him in the eyes. A small smile came over her face and a very apperant flush to her cheeks. "Well I guess what I'm trying to say is…" She glanced down at his now robe covered body. "Well, sorry about that." She winked and disappeared behind the door.

He felt a blush creep over his cheeks and he slammed the door behind her. All the bottles shook. _This would have never happened if she would have sat still like I asked her to. Bloody woman. _And yet a part of him still wanted to have her leaning against him. He sat and the only thing he could think of was the way their lips could not get enough of each other. He had not noticed till then that his lips were burning. Her kisses regardless of where they were placed burned. It did not hurt in the least but he could always feel where she had kissed him exactly. Her lips seemed to hold a fire of their own. _If I don't stop thinking about this I wont be able to walk out of this room to go on my patrol. _He put the vial with the black liquid in a hidden shelf and then walked out.

* * *

Severus had avoided Moonberry at all costs during the week and now McGonagall needed him to keep an eye on the decorating going on in the grand ballroom of the castle. He had tried to refuse her but then she said he was the only one who could take her place and he could not help but agree with her. Hell if he knew anything about decorating. The house he lived in was plain and the furniture in it was there when he moved in. The grand ballroom was an extremely large room and as soon as he walked in he saw a bunch of tables with tablecloth thrown over them. They were red and green. It was obviously going to be a christmas theme. Red, green and gold covered mostly everything. The dance floor was large and enchanted to look like a frozen lake.

"I'm so sorry Remus… this is not _quite_ how I had thought it would go…" He heard Alexandria's voice. He turned and saw Remus entangled and hanging by ribbon from another doorway.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" Severus asked rather frustrated already.

Remus smiled, "Well hullo Severus. Alexandria and I were just trying to get some of these ribbons up. Unfortunately, it did _not_ go how we had planned it…"

"No… it didn't." Alexandria said waving her wand and detangling Remus. With a few swishes of her wrist the ribbons were up properly and Remus was on the floor.

Remus grabbed her wand from her, "Remember sweetie, we are doing this without magic."

"Remus… we did all of this… well except for the dance floor, _without_ magic. Cant we just finish up?" she begged trying to take back her wand.

"No. Tell her Severus. Tell her she can't use it."

Alexandria looked at Severus angrily. Her lips were pouting and he was sure she didn't even realize it. "I don't care how you guys do it but just as long as it doesn't get messed up."She rolled her eyes at him and grabbed the wand from Remus while he was listening to Severus. Her wand pointed at Severus and then Remus.

"HA! In your face Remus!" she said laughing. Remus ran over to her and picked her up in both his arms. "Hey! Put me down! Remus!" she screamed.

Severus watched as he ran out the other door that led to the courtyard, he followed. When he reached it he saw Remus standing over the fountain.

"Say you're sorry Alexandria. Say it!"

"Never! And if you drop me…"

Severus closed his eyes as he heard her hit the water. He knew he should have said something but for some reason he felt as if he was intruding. He opened his eyes to see Remus kneeling beside her as she sat dripping wet. She splashed some water on him but he removed his scarf and wiped a few drops from her face anyway. She smiled at him and he kissed her forehead. A sudden feeling came over Severus, it stabbed him unexpectedly, as he watched Alexandria throw her arms around Remus. Now he felt even worst. Quickly he turned and left them. Almost to the hall he heard Remus's voice.

"Severus, really… you should join us for a while. Help with the decorations. Alexandria and I would be happy to have you here."

Severus turned and watched as Professor Lupin wrap his arm around Alexandria's waist tightly. She was dripping wet. He waved his hand a dried her off. "No Professors. I must be on my way. Everything seems to be going well enough in here."

"Suit yourself. Hopefully you will come and help tomorrow."

Severus sneered and walked out. Sure enough though, he returned to look at the progress. Trees had been put up and the teacher's long table was also done. Remus was sitting on the floor with Alexandria and they seemed to be putting together a beaded chain for the trees. Severus sat and watched a bit of the progress. _I hate the way he keeps looking at her as if he hasn't seen enough of her in this last week. He seems to be so obviously enamoured by her. Monnberry doesn't really seem to… wait, Severus… why are you thinking about this? It may be a good thing if they fall in love with one another because you can think about other things more important than her coming in to bother you all the time. _He stopped and watched as Remus had stood and held out his hand for her. She seemed rather shy for a moment and even looked away before turning to Remus with a smile and taking his hand. Remus led her to the middle of the enchanted dance floor and took a bow before her. Severus sat not sure he wanted to be so obvious in watching them. She curtsied and Lupin took her hands not really knowing what to do with them. Severus shook his head as Alexandria seemed to lead and Remus tripped here and there. Still, together they laughed… Severus was about to walk over to them when Lupin lifted Alexandria by her waist high into the air and turned in circles with her. Her arms flew out and threw her head back. A smile so bright took her that even Lupin seemed surprised with the look on her face. Severus sat back down without a noise. Lupin put Alexandria down. Neither noticed his presence.

"Alexandria…"

"Remus… lets finish up yes? We will have less to do tomorrow. This ball is coming so soon. Its only two more weeks before Christmas…"

"Yes, just two more. Why don't you tell him?"

"Remus, I cant. I don't want to talk about it… Oh my… the time. Its time for class. Lets go!" she said throwing her professor's robe over her navy dress.

Alexandria ran down the room. Remus followed and grabbed her arm before she could push open the door. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek lightly. A look of shock came over her and she turned and walked out. Remus shook his head to himself and walked out after her. The moment he walked out, the room went dark and Severus sat there thinking to himself. His thoughts were about the kisses he and Alexandria had shared and how much he had actually enjoyed them without the potion. They soon shifted on Narcissa's offer to go with him and leave her husband. Yet thoughts of Moonberry here and there told him he should decline the offer. _That is nonsense. Why would I choose Moonberry over Narcissa? Narcissa is all I've ever wanted. Those kisses should have been hers not Alexandria's. At least I know of the way that Narcissa feels for me, but I've always really known anyway. Get to your class Severus._

The next few days seemed to be more dull than usual. Alexandria had not come to bother him once. He would walk by her class during 6th period to see what they were up to. Small explosions still happened here and there, most of which were her fault. She had gotten into the habit of having the kids try to create their own potions. They were not nearly as bad as before though… Today as he walked by he noticed music playing and he looked in and saw Alexandria and Mcgonagall review with the children as to how one would dance to a waltz. He watched and noticed that most of the kids had forgotten the dance.

"Professor Snape perhaps you should help us out here." Minerva said calling out to him.

"I would love to, unfortunately I have to prepare the exams for my next class. Otherwise I would…" he said turning quickly.

"I know you are lying to me Severus…" Minerva said raising her voice to him. "Just for a little while Severus. Some of these young ladies could use a partner. He glared at the headmistress and looked at the young girls. The only one who walked over to him was Hermione as he was sure she was eager to learn to dance and excel in it as in every other subject. He sighed as she cleared her throat for him to take a position. He took her hand and put his other arm on her upper side right under her other arm. He fidgeted through most of it. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and at Ron who seemed to be making fun of her with Seamus. He stopped and grabbed the red haired boy from his seat dragging him over to Hermione.

"There Mr. Weasley I want to see you out do me because if you don't after all that snickering I will take fifty points from your house."

"Fifty! But professor we weren't laughing at you…"

"I… don't… care…" he said turning sharply and went on to pair the rest of the boys and girls. When his work was finished every kid had a partner. Even if two of the ladies involved were Alexandria and Minerva. He watched and shouted at a few boys here and there. Ron seemed rather upset when the professor kept picking on him, seeing as how he had not done so and thats why he had paired him with Hermione.

"You know professor, you're not half bad." Alexandria said as she danced around him with Neville. Mr. Longbottom was actually better than any other boy in the room.

"I agree except when you take this pose…" Neville added as he held Moonberry in a semi-dip. "Your foot here was all wrong. And your arms should be held higher…"

Snape tossed him a look of death that Mr. Longbottom seemed to forget what it was he had been talking about and lead Alexandria to the other side of the room. She laughed and he could swear he heard her tell Neville what a good job he had done in remembering the position. He raised and eyebrow and walked out. _Stupid and pointless thing dancing… Who enjoys the waltz anyway? The positions are not as easy to hold as everyone seems to think until they have been forced to do them. Ugh, I'm surprised Remus is not present for this. Then again the man cant dance anyway._

"Severus!" Alexandria shouted to him as he was walking down the corridor that would soon take him to the moving staircase. Classes had ended a few minutes before and he would have suspected Remus to be with her by now. "Severus, I wanna apologize."

"For…?"

"To be honest… I guess I was sort of avoiding you. I didn't want to. I just… well… I felt a little ackward after kissing you like I did. I hope you really do forgive me for it. I didn't know thats what the potion was. Anyway, here is your vial that you gave me the cure in. I didn't use it… I don't really know why either… but thank you."

He could not help but stand there looking at her for a moment. There was no explaining his urge to take her. All of her. To press her against the wall and ravage her utterly and completely. He tried to shake the thoughts but they would not leave him. He sighed and focused on her eyes again. _She's not wearing her glasses… Why? I wonder…_ A smile came over her as she tucked her hair behind her ear. He could sense her nervousness but no words came to him at the moment. Looking down, he noticed the necklace charm on her neck. It was the same one she had been wearing the evening he had kissed her. The little charm sat on her collarbone out of center. He noticed her chest as she breathed small, slow breaths. His desire grew stronger with each passing moment. As Severus reasoned with himself, he came to the conclusion that he had nothing to lose if he kissed her again (except for his pride). As he stepped forward he was interrupted by the sound of Remus's voice.

"Alexandria! I've been looking for you. We need to finish the trees today… we are behind schedule."

"Oh yes… um… well I better be off then," she said looking at Severus.

"Off with you then. The both of you."

* * *

The Christmas ball was almost there. The children seemed rather excited about it this year. Severus had not thought they had enjoyed it that much. Much to his surprise, he was wrong. Snow was falling outside lightly and most of the halls had been decorated as well. He had been to the ballroom few times in the last few weeks. And saw Alexandria but twice. Once when he was patrolling the hallway and she just happened to be helping Remus in on a full moon and the other when she had accidentally blown up a potion. The days were boring at first and then easier to deal with. He found himself thinking less and less of her too.

"Severus?" a low voice came behind him.

He turned quickly and saw Narcissa standing in his office. Her bruises and cuts had cleared up and there were no further signs of abuse. "You're back… so soon?"

"Its been more than a couple of weeks since you last saw me. Tell me you've made up your mind. Tell me you will take me away. I cant take living with Lucius anymore… "

Severus had hardly thought of the offer but decided that Alexandria did not feel for him and she had Remus to watch over her now. "Narcissa…"

"No! I wont let you _not_ take me! I will dispose of her if I must… You are mine Severus. You always have been. It is your love that kept me going all these long years. Tell me now you have chosen me!"

"Narcissa. Stop. I have a few things to say. One, you will not harm her if its the last thing I see done. Two, I have never been yours. Lucius made you his before I could and since you are his… he is yours. And three, I will take you if you are certain you can leave Lucius and Draco behind." _No, I cant take her. I still have to face them both. Draco will never respect me again and Lucius will make our lives impossible. What possessed me to say yes. I should have said no. Now what?_

"Severus I was wondering…" Alexandria started walking into his office. She seemed to freeze at the sight of Narcissa who seemed to look down on her. "I… never mind… I'll leave you two for now…"

"You better." Narcissa said walking over to Severus. She stood by his side and took his hand in hers. "From now on you will leave us alone. You see, this time he chose me. Not you. Me. Understand?"

Alexandria turned and looked at him in shock. "Professor, you cant be serious… What about Draco? What will he think of you taking his mother from his family? It will surely disgrace the Malfoys, not that I care much, but he is a child. Disgrace will come to him too. You must be mad to accept her."

"Silence!" Narcissa said raising her wand. "Draco is a young man, he knows his father and I cannot stand each other. He will come to terms with it."

"Yes, perhaps he knows of your awful marriage but does he know that the man you ruined his name for is his trusted professor?" she then turned to glare at Severus, "Surely you must know how much he looks up to you? He sees you as the man who will teach him so much. You think Lucius is around often enough to show him half of the things he learns from you? Severus you are a handsome, intelligent man. You have to know that you cant do this. What do I have to say to convince you otherwise? Please don't do this. Think of the consequences this will have on those around you. What would Dumbledore think if he knew you were doing this? He has so much faith in you. So many people here trust you. Severus?"

"I said SILENCE!" Narcissa said stepping toward the young sorceress.

"No. I wont let you ruin his life the way you have ruined yours!" Alexandria shouted pointing her wand at Mrs. Malfoy.

"Stop! I will not have this happen again. Lower your wands!" Severus said standing between the two. "Both of you!"

Alexandria waited until after Narcissa had lowered her wand before putting hers down as well. Severus stood with his back turned to her and facing the other woman. For a moment they only stared at one another. Narcissa shook her head. "No Severus, you already said you would. You cannot go back on your word now. I told you I wont let you! I wont go back to him. I'm yours now. Yours! Let us leave this place…" she walked over to him and grabbed hold of his robes. "I beg you Severus… don't do this to me."

"I must. She is right. If we go on like this we have not just doomed both our lives, but the lives around us. I need to stay here. Too many people are relying on me. Your son… Think of your son woman."

"He has his father… he was never mine. Lucius took him from me the moment he was born. I am just a trophy for him to show to everyone. I have no son. He could careless what happens to me."

"But not me! Narcissa understand. We have no living if I do not have this job. We have nothing if we leave and go into hiding to avoid troubles from everyone else. I will not lose the trust of others (a sense of pride came over him at this word cause surely Alexandria ha meant herself as well as Dumbledore) for you now. Its all I have…"

"No Severus, you have my love…"

Alexandria stepped up beside him. "Love? If you loved him at all you would have stayed with him all those years ago!"

"What would you know? You don't know about the pressures to marry from your family! You don't know what its like to not have a choice…"

"Yes… I know I _always_ have a choice. I would have rather died than seen the man I loved pained because I married another man. Thats love!"

"Well perhaps you are braver than I am." Narcissa sneered.

"No… just smarter."

"That is enough!" Severus shouted. "No more! Go! Now!" he shouted at Narcissa. "I don't wish to see you anymore. Enough problems have arisen on your account."

She glared at the man she swore she loved. "You will pay…" the door slammed loudly behind her as she left. A quiet came over the room.

"Did you need something Ms. Moonberry?"

"Well, um… I sort of need some help with the ballroom. You see yesterday was a full moon and Remus is rather tired. We have not finished any of the centerpieces. The ball is tomorrow Severus. I need help. I want it to be a surprise for everyone who sees it. Well, except for you cause you've seen it… Say you'll help me."

"Very well, I will be down later. Now leave me and again… not… a… word…"

"Severus… I didn't mean to…"

"Leave me!"

* * *

When Severus arrived in the ballroom he was rather surprised with the look of it. The tables were all set in china and the Christmas colors were amazing. The professors' long table was the only table in gold table cloth the rest were green and red. The trees had been adorned and candles were flickering. He knew they were enchanted to last longer than a normal candle would have. The ribbon and wreaths hanging from walls completed the Christmas look but it was the giant crystal chandalier that hung over the middle of the dance floor that made the whole setup grand. Alexandria was no where to be found. A letter hovered over the dance floor so he could clearly see it upon coming in. He looked at it.

_Dearest Severus,_

_I have almost completely finished everything, so all you have to do is the table centerpieces. I don't have many decorations yet so you will probably have to improvise with some magic. Surprise me. I hope its not too much trouble. Thank you so much for doing this. I will see it tomorrow at the ball. Magically yours,_

_Alexandria_

Severus sighed and stashed the note in his pocket. Immediately, he took out his wand and began casting spells here and there. The moment she mentioned he could use magic the once dreaded decorating turned into a piece of cake.


	6. A Dance worth Remembering

Chapter Six - A Dance worth Remembering

Alexandria rushed down the shifting staircase. She was late. The ball had started 20 minutes ago. Her hair had not wanted to curl so she had to cast a spell on it to do it and hold. Her curls were pinned high to her head with only a few strands falling, slightly hitting her shoulders. Her shoes were not too high as she had hoped to dance this night. The dress was black and it fell to the floor opening at a slit in fron, on her right side directly above her knee. There was a green gemstone where the slit beganand some more green gemstones running up the right side of her chest holding the dress to the choker top. Her cloak fluttered behind her as she hit the bottom floor with her foot. _Stop Alexandria, you cant rush in there. You have to look like you've got it together and you meant to be late._ Her biggest fear was seeing what Severus had done with the centerpieces. She would have been early if Hermione had not come to her in desperate need of help with her hair and dress. She fixed the cloak over her shoulders and walked in gracefully. The room was filled with students and professors. The centerpieces took her breath away. They were enchanted to look like snow was falling and there were horse drawn sleighs riding through all heading towards the dance floor regardless of what table you were sitting at. The horses were in gold bells and the sleighs were either red or green. The snow seemed to glitter in the light coming from the crystal chandalier.

"My... don't you look lovely." Remus said taking her hand and placing a soft kiss on it.

Alexandria smiled, "Why, thank you Remus."

"You are most welcomed. I must say we did really well putting this together."

"Yes, we did. Severus did the centerpiece enchantments though," she said examining one close up realizing she could put her hand through it and actually get some of the sparkling snow on it.

"Did he? I say, I never took him for the decorative type." Remus said raising an eyebrow.

"No, but I'm glad it came out this good."

Remus watched her as she looked around the room. "He's outside."

"Who?" Alexandria asked surprised by the comment.

Remus laughed at her and walked away. He did look rather handsome in his tail coat tuxedo. _Very handsome indeed. I don't know what he was talking about though…_ Her eyes wandered around the room. She smiled when she saw Harry and Ginny together on the floor, hardly moving except for side to side gazing intently into each other's eyes. It gave her butterflies in her stomach. If anything gave her that it was the sight of people happy in love with one another. Hermione was sitting at a nearby table with Ron who was just handing her some apple cider. They seemed to be enjoying their meal as were Neville and Luna. Luna Lovegood was a funny girl in Alexandria's opinion but it was a good thing.

"Professor!" Hermione shouted waving at her.

"Hullo Hermione. Hullo Ron. How are you enjoying it so far?"

"Bloody hell professor…" Ron gulped, "Excuse me but, you look _good_."

"Why thank you Ron."

"We're having a great time. The centerpieces came out really good too."

"You can tell professor Snape you enjoy his work then," she repied.

"What!" Ron shouted.

"Honestly Ronald… keep your voice down." Hermione scolded. "We will professor. Have you found Professor Lupin? He was looking for you."

Alexandria looked around the room. "Yes, I already found him… well he found me."

Hermione smiled as she watched the professor scan across the room. "He's outside Professor."

Alexandria looked down in surprise, "Huh?"

Hermione nodded, "He's outside. Come Ronald, Luna and Neville beat us to the dance floor."

"Who? Who is outside?" Alexandria tried asking but it was pointless as her words were drowned out by the orchestra. _If she meant Remus then I already knew that…_

The teachers were all dressed up as well. McGonagall was in her usual color, green, but it was a very nice dress and cloak with her matching hat. The only one not dressed up much was Trelawny. She was busy telling Hagrid his future. _Poor Hagrid._ McGonagall smiled as she took a seat beside the Headmistress.

"Well don't you look rather nice Professor Moonberry?"

"Thank you."

"Not dancing tonight? I had thought Remus had intention of asking you to dance."

"Did he? He didn't say a word when we spoke. I figured he had brought someone. He is after all a rather good looking man."

"Yes, I most certainly agree with that last part." she said with a wink.

Alexandria could not help but laugh to herself. _Where is Severus? Did he decide not to attend? I thought it was mandatory._ The floor was large and yet it was full. Neville shinned with his dancing. A sense of pride came over the professor. Neville Longbottom was without a doubt her favorite student. A certain want to watch over him had come over her from the moment she had seen him. It as only later she had learned of the conditions his parents were in. They had been driven mental after being tortured by the cruciatus curse. She wished she could have met the git who did that to the poor young boy's parents. Her thoughts left her as she watched the boy preform his dance so well, even Luna seemed to dance better as he led her. All the boys looked so handsome in their tuxedos and cloaks. The girls shined in their dresses.

"You know… he's outside if you are looking for him." Minerva said in a semi whisper.

"Who!" Alexandria asked rather irritated with the statement.

"Why Severus of course. He is no doubt pulling kids out of carriages and taking points as we speak."

A flush of red came to Moonberry's cheeks as she realized everyone had known from the beginning she was looking for the straight faced professor. "Oh… um… ok. I should probably go check on him then. Right?"

Minerva nodded with a sort of suspicious smile. "Yes, my dear I think you should go and get him to join our ball. At least to eat something. He only came in for the opening dance and then disappeared."

_Well how am I supposed to get him to come in? The man never does anything he doesn't want to._ "Ok I'll try." And with that she was off.

The new moon was bright in the sky and caused the snow to shine. _Breath-taking._ The ice crushed under her feet as she tried very hard not to slip on the covered concrete. How she would walk through the thicker snow she didn't know. She did not even see Severus anywhere around the coaches. She walked around on the frozen concrete. She stopped when she saw Harry and Ginny slip out of a door. Ginny pulled him to her as she leaned against a wall. Harry leaned down and took her lips with his. He kissed her slowly but apperently it was not what Ginny wanted. She kissed him intensely. That was when she saw Professor Snape appear behind a carriage. _The man must be psychic or something…_ The thought crossed her mind that perhaps he had a sixth sense for people who were doing things they were not supposed to be doing. Quickly she ran across to the other side and sat on the wall. She would have sworn he heard the footsteps but nothing happened. Instantly she slipped off one of her shoes and dropped it on the ice. In no time at all he walked around the carriage. He did not see her but he found the shoe. He jerked from side to side. Looking to see where it came from.

"Professor, could you please bring me that shoe back?" she called out to him. Uncharacteristically of him, he turned slowly and raised an eyebrow.

"How did you lose your shoe over here and are sitting way over there?" he asked walking forward.

"Well… I was siting here, as you see, and I was kicking my feet and that shoe just _flew_ off. Do you mind?" She asked putting out her bare foot. Her toes pointed with her heel sticking out further at an angle.

Severus looked at her leg as the dress slipped down at the slit. With the way her foot was curved he was sure she was a ballerina. He walked over and handed her the shoe. "Here."

"Can you please put it on? Its hard to bend in this dress. It was rather difficult to get them on the first time." He left the shoe on her lap and turned away. She sighed putting the shoe on quickly despite what she had just said. Alexandria went after him and stepped in front of him. "Really Severus, that was _SO_ un-romantic…"

"And your point is what, Professor Moonberry?" he said sounding annoyed.

"You know… I think you should go inside and join the ball. How many kids have you found out here? I mean, there are so many inside I find it hard to believe that there are that many out here."

"Shows how much you know on the matter, I've found quite a few already. Now if you don't mind, leave me alone."

"The centerpieces are wonderful. I loved them. Thank you for doing that Severus."

He eyed her and for the first time noticed her hair up in curls. It was much different from the usual straight hair. Her glasses were gone and her dress seemed to be made exactly for her body as it seemed to cling to her until under her hips and then hang to the floor and part at the slit. The cloak over her shoulders had covered it mostly but in the moonlight it was easier to see. Alexandria smirked at him as she seemed to notice his eyes run up and down her body. _Why is she smiling like that? I was only looking at the dress not at her... like I would be interested. She's much too meddlesome, she knows too much as it is._ "What is that… _look_… for?"

Her head shook and her shoulders shrugged at him. The music could be heard from inside. The orchestra was staying with ballroom dances. A rumba came on and he almost laughed trying to picture the kids who had a hard time learning waltz trying to dance it. They would no doubt probably turn it into some sort of sway. Severus walked past Alexandria, he had heard a noise earlier coming from the north side of the coach's section but stopped as she grabbed his hand and turned him forcefully. Her freehand tugged on the chords holding her cloak and tossed it aside onto the top of a coach. Now she looked stunning in just the dress. Severus could not help but let his eyes roam up and down especially where her leg was sticking out of the slit. His gaze ran down her leg and then back up where her hips swayed and her hand ran up her skin pulling the slit up her thigh and then letting it drop as her hands shot out and began to sway with her upper body. Alexandria stopped and posed biting her lip and looking at him intensely. She danced toward him, one foot in front of the other; her hips moving side to side and then round. Severus stood still as she danced around him and then ended up in front of him once more. With her back turned and pressed against him she wrapped one of his arms around her waist. Never having let go of his hand she turned outward quickly and she was rather surprised when he turned her around in circles and then watched for her next move with eyes of a hawk. Alexandria gabbed the dress at the right side of the slit while holding his hand with her left. Their eyes met and would not part. Until her hand flew in front of her causing the dress to swirl a bit and reveal both her legs for a moment. She dropped the dress and again ran her hand up her bare leg as she stood in a semi squat position, one leg in front of the other. She kicked that same leg behind her and dragged it to the other slowly. Severus pulled her to him and her back began to arch as she propelled herself backward slowly and then pull up with the same speed. Color had come to her cheeks and he could see her breath in the cold night air just inches from him. Alexandria could see Harry and Ginny watching from around the corner. A smile came over her and she backed away.

"That was most impressive Severus."

"Pardon? I did nothing…"

"Come and dance with me inside. It's cold out here," she said pulling her cloak from the coach.

"No, dancing is a ridiculous waste of time. I don't dance," he sneered fixing his long coat that stopped at his knees. He looked very handsome in Alexandria's eyes with his suit and no professor robes, his body tall and slender.

"Are you sure? Cause you seemed to know the technique rather well except the rumba involves some body movement and in that department you seemed to be clueless." she smiled.

"I was not trying to dance with you. If I had been you would have known."

"Oh so I suppose you just twirl random girls here and there. Holding them as they dance around you? Engh… what am I talking about? I guess you can't dance."

His eyes formed a bit of a slit and he grabbed her coat from her and threw it aside. The rumba still played softly inside. It was a slow but intense dance. One he had hardly learnt from his cousin's classes. It was the dance of love. Something he did not feel for Moonberry. His hand took hers and he turned her quickly and then backed up as she stepped toward him with her free hand rubbing the side of her body and then taking his other hand as her feet twisted and turned quicker than one could see to determine where she had stood a moment ago. He watched her lips part as she preformed more difficult movements. Severus yanked her to him and then moved forward as she moved back. They dragged their feet slowly and then quickly, synchronized with one another. Alexandria was wrong, he could move his body a bit but he refused to do it even now and make things more intense. His hand met her mid back and held her to him tightly as they both moved their upper bodies in an eight formation. He turned her slowly so her body never lost contact with his and stared at her as her head tilted back and pressed against his own face. He turned her out (not really wanting to). The look on her face at that moment made it seem as though her body never wanted to leave his. She let go of his hand as the song inside ended. He raised his eyebrow.

"Now can you say that I cant dance?"

"Hahaha… if you are so sure of yourself why don't you come inside and dance with me?"

"No. I don't dance when people can see. It's not exactly my favorite thing to do and I would not have done it had _you_ not been so quick to underestimate me."

"Dance with me Severus…" she begged, not even thinking to tell him that Harry and Ginny had seen their whole little show. "Please?"

"I said no… I need to be out here."

"Leave the kids alone… Dance with me."

"Moonberry if I have to tell you no one more time…"

"Please?"

"Dance with Remus! I'm sure he's wondering where you are at the very moment anyway! Seeing as how you two are never apart now."

"I cant…. He's dancing with…. Trelawny…" Alexandria almost kicked herself for not being able to think of another name. Even McGonagall would have been more convincing than Remus dancing with Trelawny.

"He is? My… I wonder what possessed him… Seeing as he finds her to be ridiculous…" he said shaking his head. "I am not buying into your lies."

Alexandria sighed a smoke of frosty breath leaving her body. "Fine… I just wanted someone to dance with. I suppose I will have to go and sit and watch like the other professors." Her voice seemed genuinely upset that he would not accompany her. He made fists with his hands and grumbled under his breath. He walked over to her and grabbed her arm firmly but gently.

"Have it your way." he said pulling her inside. The orchestra was just about to start playing when they walked in. McGonagall seemed rather concerned upon seeing him pull in Moonberry. He tossed her cloak one more time this time at Ron who was the closest person at the moment. Severus let her go and glanced around. There were quite a few people he could tell were surprised to see him there at all. The waltz started and couples began taking each other's hands. He watched as Moonberry looked around her and then curtsied. He bowed and held out his hand. Gently he felt her warm and soft fingertips land on his. She smiled as he pulled her softly and placed his right hand below her shoulder on her back. His other hand barely held hers. Slowly they began to glide across the dance-floor. The three counts in his head played continuously. He stared at her as she held her head high and to the side a bit. She was indeed _very_ beautiful. He was so fixed on her that he had not noticed the floor begin to clear. The students stopped in shock and awe, seeing their DADA professor dance with their Potions mistress. Before long it was just the two of them gliding over the enchanted floor. Everyone watched intently as he led her everywhere and turned her softly, holding her for a small dip and pose, here and there.

"This is amazing…" Ron whispered to Hermione as he watched the professors dance.

Hermione just sighed with a large smile on her face. In her opinion it was just what the two needed.

"They look like the king and queen of Slytherin house…" Draco whispered to Hermione, for a reason even he didn't know. She turned to him with a raised eyebrow thinking he was trying to provoke her. And yet he seemed to have a point. "Dance with me Granger." he asked holding his hand out.

"No!" She she said rather loudly that she covered her mouth afterward.

"What are you scared of dancing with a real man?" he said looking over at Ron.

"Draco stop talking," she said shoving him so he turned the other way. She looked back at the two professors. Professor Snape seemed to have realized that everyone was watching at the moment because he almost stepped on Moonberry's foot. Yet she whispered his name and he continued as good as before until the song ended. He turned her in the end and they bowed and curtsied to each other. The applause they heard was louder than the orchestra had been.

"Now professor... _Now_ I'm impressed," Alexandria said with a large smile on her face. She curtsied for her audience and then turned and wrapped her arms around him. He gave her a half smile that everyone could see except for her and kissed her hand after pulling her arms off of him. He bowed and walked off the dance floor. The crowd parted as he walked out.

"That was brilliant professor." Neville said still clapping.

"Thank you Mr. Longbottom." He said before exiting completely.

"Well I'm certainly impressed." McGonagall spoke as she watched the kids on the dance floor. More contemporary music was being played now and all the professors sat drinking butterbeer and eating Napoleon pastries. Alexandria smiled, she could not stop smiling since the dance. "I have never seen that side of Severus, I mean who would have thought the man could dance? I sure didn't."

"Well surprise," Moonberry said getting up and excusing herself. Her heart was racing thinking of the way she felt every time he held her close. The butterflies came back into her stomach and she giggled upon reaching the outdoors. "Oh Severus…" she whispered to herself.

* * *

Severus walked along the corridor on the 2nd floor looking out at where the coaches were. He cold not believe that he had just done that. To have everyone watching him. He would have stopped sooner if he had noticed everyone clear the floor. Alexandria had been so lovely as she danced in his arms he could not help but look anywhere else. He had started to feel warmer the moment she was in his arms. The snow outside started to trickle down. He opened a window and leaned on the sill. The air was cold and fresh. Alexandria caught his attention. She walked outside without her cloak on. Surely, she was freezing at the moment. He did not know why but the feeling to take her in his arms overcame him. He frowned. _No Severus don't think of her like that…_ He had tried constantly to not think of her and had found it rather easy since the last episode with Narcissa. He tried to convince himself that Narcissa was the only woman who could make him feel warm inside but even he was not buying it. He felt so frustrated then he almost let out a growl. _Great now I'm turning into Remus. Where is the damned wolf anyway? Did I not charge him with watching over her? I know I did. _He closed the window and walked down the stairs into the yard. 

"Where is Remus?" he asked keeping is tone flat.

"Oh my! You scared me." She said turning suddenly. "I don't know where he is."

"He should be with you!" his voice firm.

"Why?" she asked wrapping her arms around herself trying to rub them warm.

He turned and walked inside rather quickly, practically running in and out bringing her cloak with him. He threw it around her. It seemed like a slow motion moment. As he saw it flutter behind her and her eyes look up and at his. He tied the chords. "Because I told him to watch over you so that Lucius doesn't try anything funny again."

"You are that concerned for me?" she asked stepping closer.

"Yes, you don't know what Lucius is capable of. I do… I couldn't let anything like that happen to y…" he stopped realizing that sounded a bit like he was interested in her.

"Me?" she whispered taking both his hands.

He nodded and let her wrap her arms around him. He stood soaking in her warmth and the hint of berries he could smell sweetly on her skin.

* * *

Minerva looked down at the snow globe in front of her, watching the two from above. A smile came over her face. "Miss Granger I think we have accomplished something." she said to Hermione who stood beside her. 

"It really is rather wonderful to see a different look on Professor Snape's face. Do you think he's fallen for her completely headmistress?"

"I don't quite know. Only time will tell. I think perhaps what they need is to spend quality time together. Think of something Miss Granger and run it by me. I think you were right in wanting to help things like this further along."

Hermione nodded and walked back into the grand ballroom and over to Ron. The ball had gone over well.

* * *

Alexandria pulled away from him for a moment and then leaned in and kissed the left side of his cheek by his lips. He felt the burn his body had been missing since the first time her lips had ever grazed his skin. As she pulled back her lips skimmed his and he wanted to yank her back but she got a pained look on her face and walked away without a word. A frown came over him and he ran after her. 

"Alexandria, what is the matter?"

"Nothing, I just want to be alone right now," she said keeping her back turned to him. _No, I know something is the matter. What did I do? I just stood there._

"Nothing? Seems like you're hiding something from me."

"What is it to you? You hide things too. Everyone hides things. So I was attacked by Lucius Malfoy… That does _not_ mean I suddenly need to be under constant supervision! I'm a big girl Severus! I'm 25 years old… I… I just want to be alone now. You walk away from people all of the time and no one goes after you asking what the matter is."

"Thats because everyone knows details of my past, not complete details and they are more horrible than you could ever imagine!"

"Stop shouting at me Severus, I know there is shit in you bloody past! I know… I'm not as stupid as you seem to think I am sometimes. Why are you insisting? What do you want from me? What can I possibly give to you?"

He wanted to tell her straight out what he wanted from her but, he could not… _Everything. I want everything from you, you bloody woman! I want your arms around me constantly and it drives me insane. I want your lips on my lips, face, everywhere! I want you to be mine and only mine! I want to wake up in the morning and see your face. I want to touch you in ways I can hardly believe I've thought of. And that is annoying cause I start thinking of it in class and that day is shite… I want to grab you right now and kiss you so much our lips go numb. I wanna rip that cloak off of you and dance again feeling our bodies rub together. I want... you…_ Severus looked down at his feet feeling somewhat pathetic at the moment. He wished. If only she could have heard that... Then again he was sure she would have ran from him. He shook his head. "I don't know… nothing I suppose." He said turning away from her.

Alexandria could feel her emotions coming up. She would lose herself any moment. The orchestra was still playing loudly inside. The ball would be over soon. She decided it best for her to go her own way as well and thus bringing the night to an end.

* * *

Hermione had finished opening her gifts her parents had sent her. Most of the kids had left for home the day after the ball but not her. She had decided to stay with Harry this year as it seemed he spent every winter break alone. This year Ron had gone with his family to Romania to visit his brother Charlie. Harry sat beside her happily eating away at some cookies and talking about their plans to go ice skating. The castle was wonderful when it was nearly empty except for a very small few of random students and of course some professors had stayed as well. "Harry, do you know if Professor Moonberry has stayed for the break?" 

"No. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. What about Professor Snape?"

"He always stays unfortunately. Why are you asking me these questions 'Mione?"

"I just need to know for something I have in mind. Will you help me look for them?"

"Sure, but just remember that Neville asked to go ice skating with us later before he heads to St. Mungos."

"Alright, alright. Lets go shall we?"

Harry looked down at his pj's and then back at his friend. "I'll change before you drag me anywhere."

They spent the next two hours looking for their professors. They found Severus first. He was in one of the dungeons working on a potion. It was a dark room and only a few candles lit it. If Harry wouldn't have known better he would say that Snape was back to his old ways and doing something evil.

"Professor?" Hermione said stepping in.

"How dare you intrude!" he said surprised and walked up to them. "I suggest you get out before I hex the both of you!"

"Please Professor, we came to tell you that Professor Moonberry is looking for you. She was in a rush to somewhere but she asked us to find you and tell you."

He eyed the two of them. Harry gulped hard thinking of what he would say if she was actually not at the castle. They would probably end up with some sort of evil curse on them.

"Did she? Well… you may go…"

Hermione smiled at her professor and then grabbed Harry's hand and yanked him out of the dark room and back outside. "Ok now we just need to find Professor Moonberry."

"I need the Marauder's map. It will make things easier. Lets find Lupin first."

After acquiring the map the found Alexandria at the frozen pond. She was ice skating. Hermione walked right up to the pond and shouted to her. Alexandria turned and skated over. Harry could not help but look at how tall she was on her skates. She was also the most beautiful teacher he had ever had. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her dress was extremely short. It was tight like a leotard and a light blue like her earmuffs. Her stockings were white like her skates. It was obviously an ice skating costume. The glitter from it glistened as she flashed them both a flawless smile. "Hullo you two. How can I help you?"

"Do you ice skate too?" Hermione asked looking at the hem of the dress.

"Not very well. I just like to dress the part. Do you like it?"

"Yeah!" Harry answered and then covered his mouth. "Sorry…"

She laughed at him and then looked straight past them. Hermione turned and saw Professor Snape walking towards them. He was looking down at the snow making sure he did not take a wrong step. He had added another coat to his outfit, a scarf and some gloves. It was very cold. "Professor Moonberry… what can I do for you?" he asked sounding unpleasant Hermione thought.

"Pardon?"

"Stop! I lied to you both…" Hermione felt herself say unsure as to what her reason might be. Together they turned to her. Everyone, including Harry kept their gazes fixed waiting for an answer. She finally thought of one and Harry would hate her forever for it. "Well I figured… sorry for assuming… but you see… uh… I enjoyed your dancing so much and Harry told me of the dance you both did outside that night and well…" Harry elbowed her in the ribs. _Bloody hell… I just told them that Harry was outside that night. Nice Hermione… really brilliant._ "I mean…"

Professor Snape's gaze had fixed on Harry and she knew the points would be deducted later. "What was Mr. Potter doing outside?"

"Oh he had been looking for me," Moonberry inserted, a move Hermione had not seen coming. "After the dance he followed us inside and then I spoke with him a bit after concerning… Well, its none of your affair…"

Severus rolled his eyes at her and then looked at Hermione, "Well Miss Granger get on with it before I lose my temper."

"Well I was hoping… You and Professor Moonberry could show me the... the... Tango. My parents want to put me in a muggle dancing class and I though I should see what I'm up against. Could you please? There aren't _nearly_ as many people to see you this time if you agree."

Alexandria laughed, "Can you tango Severus?"

"No. And I would not try even if my life depended on it."

"Please Professor, you don't know how scared I am of these lessons, I mean… have you seen me dance?"

"Yes I danced with you as you stepped on my feet before I paired you with Mr. Weasley."

"Come on Severus, lets show them… I'll teach you."

He watched as she waved her hand over her feet and her ice skates became ankle boots. His gaze ran up her legs. He turned away and shook his head. "I said no. Why do you always insist? I will not embarrass myself for this rubbish!"

"Its not rubbish!" Alexandria shouted at him. He could feel how insulted she seemed to be at hearing this.

"All dancing is rubbish…"

"And yet, you still dance when you have to."

The two were at each others throats before Hermione could do anything. A snowball hit professor Snape on the side of the face. He looked at the two standing beside him. "Why how dare you…" Another flew from behind them and hit him on the nose. He shook it off. That one had hurt it had been made of ice, not fluffy snow. He turned as Moonberry laughed.

"How dare you. You… will… pay for this."

"Oh come on, lets go inside… its freezing out here," she said crossing her arms.

"Well if you were wearing more clothes…" Severus answered.

"These are ice skating clothes I'll have you know. Men…"

Hermione laughed at this while Harry and Severus seemed to be insulted. Everyone except for Alexandria shook off their snowy clothes.

"We can use the ballroom, no one is in there." Hermione said leading the way.

"I never agreed to…" Severus started but Alexandria covered his mouth.

"Yes you did, now lets go." She grabbed his hand and pulled him as she ran. He could not help but think she looked like an elf in her small dress, white stockings and those little ankle boots that looked to be folded outward in front of her ankle making them look a lot like elf shoes. Not a house elf of course but the tall and fair ones that were rare in this part of the wizarding world. The ball room had been cleared out and the only thing that remained were the mirrors and a great chandalier. Alexandria pulled out her wand and without a word a large light emanated from it making even Professor Snape close his eyes. When they opened the room had several smaller chandaliers and the mirrors had been lined in gold each of them separated by only a few inches. Severus looked her way.

"What is all this for?"

"Well, Schonbrun Palace has a ballroom like this and naturally you cant dance in it but what I would have given to do so. So I decided to enchant this one to look similar It is only based on memory but it is close enough."

"You mean that one palace in Austria?" Harry asked still examining the mirrors.

"Yes, in Vienna. Have you been?"

"No, I don't go out much in the muggle world, except when Aunt Petunia needs someone to carry her bags for her if she's shopping."

"Oh, perhaps someday… you should go. I love castles."

Hermione added her own enchantment to the room. Music began to play. The tango, to see Alexandria do it would be a treat, but she was not so sure about Professor Snape.

"Ok Hermione. Harry. Take your places anywhere in the room, preferably not too far apart."

"What?" Harry asked backing up. "I don't wanna learn. Its 'Mione, not me."

"Well she cant do a tango alone, Potter!" Severus raised his voice. Hoping if it all went well he would not have to be involved.

Harry hesitated and finally agreed when Hermione winked a him. _She has a plan._

"Ok good, now.." Alexandria continued. For a few minutes she showed Hermione and Harry basics. Severus just stood aside and watched. He would correct Harry's posture here and there but did not say more. He was slightly more interested in seeing Alexandria. The sleeves on her dress began to disappear, until only a small glittering string held it up. The dress itself began to turn a deep red almost black. Her stockings disappeared leaving only her bare legs. Her elf shoes turned into black high heels. He turned quickly as she looked at him. A smile came over her and she walked over to him. "Come on Severus… lets dance."

"No," he said in almost a whisper due to losing his breath.

His voice was like velvet and sent chills up and down her spine. "Please?" she whispered only a few inches from his face.

He turned from her once more and looked at Harry and Hermione. They were laughing as they took each step. The young girl turned from her partner and looked at her professors. "I don't think I've got the right shoes on for this and I think Harry needs different pants we'll be right back." She said pulling Harry out the door with her.

His gazed turned and fixed on Alexandria, "I really don't want to."

"Not even with me?"

"Not even with you."

A smile came over here, "I'll change your mind," she whispered in his ear. His hand had hers suddenly as she stepped back and away from him. She leaned to toward the floor not letting go of his hand. He yanked her up and she hit his chest with hers. She grabbed the back of his neck with both hands and kicked her leg around his waist. "Not working yet?"

He raised his eyebrow, "no actually, its not."

He felt her take his other hand and place it on her hip, under the dress. His hand ran down the leg she had around his waist, and back up. His other hand made its way around her back and then he spun her away from him. It was too close for comfort. He walked over taking her waist violently and dipping her, his other hand held hers high. She did not dip back entirely but held herself to look at him in the eyes. She could feel one of his legs stretched out and touching hers. The other of course had stepped forward holding both of their weights. For a while they stood in that position. Alexandria looked up at him wishing circumstances were different. "Severus…" she whispered her breath deep and low.

Severus knew as well as she did what would happen next if they werent parted. He pulled her up. "No more. I cannot do this anymore. This is by far the stupidest thing I've ever done. Good day Ms. Moonberry." He said walking out of the room.

He wasn't getting away that easy. "What is that supposed to mean?" she shouted running up to him.

"It means what I said it means… Ahhh… will you leave me alone!"

"No! I wont! I feel insulted."

"What part do you not understand? The part that dancing all these silly things with you is rubbish or the part that I don't want to be in your company anymore today… or this week , I should say."

A jolt of pain hit her hard. She could feel tears swelling in her eyes. Not being able to look him in the eyes she just turned and ran as fast as her legs would carry her. He had regretted it the moment it all came out his mouth. It was too late to go after her now… _Bloody brilliant aren't I? I just wanted to get some distance and I make her cry instead. _He sighed and shook his head. _I'll have to make it up to her if its the last thing I do..._


	7. A Day on the Town

**Author's Note:** This is just so you can get some background music to the story. When I was writing this chapter particularly the day spent in town the song I pictured it to was "Breathless" by the Corrs. Other songs that helped to listen to while writing this were "Why cant I?" by Liz Phair and "You and Me" by Lifehouse. Again I do not have claim to any character except the Moonfire family and Alexandria. I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

Chapter Seven - A Day on the Town

Severus had been feeling nothing but guilt since the day he had snapped at Alexandria. Not only had she stayed away from him the following week per his request but the week after that as well. As a matter of fact he had not seen her at all. He had tried waiting for her many times in front of her room and then her office but she never showed up. He wanted to ask Remus but after the ball he had left Hogwarts and would not be back until lessons started once again. Now that they had, he felt there was probably no need to ask since she would surely be teaching her own class. Sixth period would not come soon enough. He counted it down to the second. As soon as it did, he walked over to the Potions Class. Sure enough, she was there. Her robes hung on her loosely and her dress was as black as her hair and as tight as ever. It found its way to the floor and then went in every direction. Her witches hat was standing straight up as stars seemed to glimmer off of it in a swirl. He leaned against the doorway. How refreshing it was to see her again. He was spellbound by her beauty and her deliciously red lips. At that exact moment she turned and noticed him in the doorway. Her facial expression was serious and it did not even change for a moment. She looked away and spoke tot he kids.

"Alright, who can tell me what happens in chapter 12?" she asked not once looking his way.

Hermione was of course the first to answer. Professor Moonbery nodded at everything the young witch said. He did not really think she had paid attention to all of it. Finally she looked over at him and flicked her wand. The door slammed in front of his face. He could not believe it. _Is she really still that mad? This is gonna take more than I thought. _The day went by slowly after that. His sixth period seemed like it would never end. Remus stopped by his office after school asking for the young Professor but he had no idea where she had disappeared to.

"Of all people I expected you to know." Severus said putting a large red _Fail_ on a students paper.

"Well I checked the map… I mean to see how many possibilities there could be and…"

"Remus I know about your stupid map. I'm not nearly as stupid as you and Sirius seem to think I am. If she's not on there then she must have left the grounds. Tell me does your map cover ALL the grounds?"

"No it does not cover the Dark Forest or the Lake. Why would she be there though? She must have used magic because there is no way she left that quickly on her own two feet. It sort of concerns me the way she has been acting lately. Do you know why?"

Severus did not look up for even a moment so that Remus could not see the look in his eyes. "No, but she always has been an odd one."

"Yes but an extremely beautiful and talented witch. You know she said she spent her whole break in her room. You should have taken her ice skating or something."

At that moment Severus's hand lost itself and huge line was left on some poor student's paper. "What did you say?"

"She spent the whole break in her room. Didn't you notice she was not around? I mean she told us all she would be staying at the meeting."

Severus felt his heart drop to his stomach and get a little queasy. "I looked for her but I could not find her so I just assumed she had decided otherwise last minute and left. If I had known…" _if you had know… what? What would you possibly have done? Broken down her door and barged into her room? Never. I could have never done that to her._ "If that is the case then you look for her in here again and I will go look in the forest."

"Are you alright Severus, you seem a little distraught now. Do you think she is in trouble?"

"No, just go and don't worry about me if I don't return tomorrow, then worry."

Remus frowned in confusion but did not question him any further. He only stepped aside when Severus rushed past him. "The whole time… the whole bloody time, she was in that stupid room. He rushed out the door and walked over to Hagrid's hut. The oaf must have seen something.

"Good evenin' professor! How can I help ye?" the giant's voice bellowed.

"I am looking for Professor Moonberry, have you seen her by chance?"

"Sure, just a few moments ago she went into the dark forest. I told her she shouldn't be meddlin' with things in there, it ain't called the Dark Forest for nothin'. She just smiled and kept walkin'. I told the Centaurs to keep a close eye on her so she should be safe as can be."

"In which direction was she headed Rubius?"

"I'd say northwest. Toward the lake. Why is somethin' the matter?"

"No, I just need to have a word with her is all. Thank you Hagrid."

"Anytime professor," the cheerful man said waving him off.

"Why? Why would you come in here? There truly are things dwelling here that even I wish to avoid…" he mumbled to himself. Before long, the sun had set and the only thing he was left with was the illumination coming from the end of his wand. He felt foolish for even thinking he could come in here and find her easily. It was like looking for… he stopped his thoughts. It was too cliche to say a needle in a haystack. Still, there were so many trees in the forest and he was looking for a sorceress who wished not to be found. "Alexandria! Come out of this blasted forest at once!" he shouted not caring who or what heard him. A branch snapped to his left at that very moment. It was her, he knew it. He could feel her presence. It was rather warming. He followed it as it grew hotter. Finally… this would be over soon. A clearing could be seen ahead and a cloaked figure stood in the middle of it. He stepped in. "Alexandria… stop now."

Silence. It was so silent as a matter of fact he suddenly felt fear. He looked around him and made sure nothing was there. He was a powerful wizard indeed but even he was not invincible. She turned to look at him slowly. He could see the blue glow around her. It grew as the moon lifted itself higher in the sky. He did not move or utter a word. "What do you want Severus?"

He stopped and thought for a moment. The truth, thats what he wanted to say. He wanted her. Somehow though, the thought slipped his mind that it was not something she would want to hear. "I want you to stop being mad at me."

"No. Leave me alone."

"I wont. You know that."

"It's what you asked of me, now I ask it of you. You don't care about anyone but yourself so just get the hell away from me!"

"You're wrong! I do care!"

"About WHO? Narcissa? She's a married woman you continue to love even though she will never be yours. Don't you ever think that maybe out there, there is a woman for you who cares about you and give you all those things that you try so hard to keep away? That you don't have to be scared because she will be everything that you need her to be? That will do anything to make you happy? Real women exist you know. And yes I realize we may all be crazy and needy but, think of putting up with it as the little you can do to make us happy enough to give you the world. Money does not mean everything to _every_ woman. And a title? What's in a name? As Juliet said it best, '_it is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man.' _"

He recognized the line well. A soft smile came over him, because until that moment never had he felt his heart warm up to her that way. "No… I do not care for Narcissa any longer. It has been a while since I've even really known that I loved her. For months I've questioned myself since she came back…"

"I don't really care Severus. Go away!" she shouted tears streaming from her eyes suddenly. What had he said that was wrong? "Go away or I'l curse you!" she yelled with her wand now pointing directly at him. He stepped back a step but did not leave. "I said GO!"

"Do you really think it wise to threaten me?" he asked a bit troubled as to why she was still this upset.

"Severus… this is the last time!"

"And I said no. So throw your spells now, I dare you."

Her eyes formed slits she was glaring so hard. He saw anger like he'd never seen it before radiate from her. "_Ictus_!" she shouted. He felt a blow to his chest and flew back against a tree. He gasped for breath and realizing what she had just done pulled out his own wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" He shouted. She took the blow but was not forced backwards as she should have been. "Not possible…" he whispered staring at her. Her clothes and skin had felt the blow but she had forced herself through it. "_Vulnero_!" he shouted, wishing he hadn't.

A pain came over her and she fell to her knees. She stayed on her hands and knees for a moment and pulled herself up with much difficulty. Severus wished he hadn't thrown his wounding curse at her and wanted to help her but in her rage getting that close to her was dangerous. Her gaze fixed on him as her body stood a bit hunched and one arm across her stomach. "_Fodium_!" she yelled the magic from her wand shooting towards him like a thousand stinging needles. She fell to her knees again. He looked to see his clothes had all been cut and his flesh slightly. It was similar to his _Sectumsempra_ but a lot less blood involved. He would never use that on her. Yet the burning he felt was like a thousand parchment cuts all over his skin. They had just grazed the top causing the nerves to be exposed making the pain just _that much worst._

The light had illuminated the sky and everyone back at the castle was wondering what was going on. Fearing the worst Minerva had all the students go back to their quarters as she and Hagrid would go check it out together. It took the two a while to find it because upon entering the forest. The lights so clearly seen outside were no more. When they found the two dueling professors, Severus was on one knee gasping for breath. Alexandria was holding on to a tree for support also trying to catch her breath. Minerva could not be sure if she had a bloody lip or not because her lips looked like blood as it was. Hagrid was about to step forward when Minerva stopped him. "Wait Hagrid I want to see for myself what is going on here."

Severus pulled himself to both his feet and fell back against a tree. "Stop now Alexandria. I wont let you win."

"Let me win?" Again she repeated that Ictus Curse he had never heard before. It must have been one she made up. His body was pulled forward and then slammed against the tree again. He fell to both his knees and then completely not being able to breath.

"What do you want me to do?" he gasped. The pain was tolerable but still bad. Suddenly it faded and he looked over just in time to see her finish mumbling to herself. Had she cured him? What for if she was the one inflicting pain?

"Let make it interesting, shall we Severus? Lets take an Unbreakable Vow. He looked up at her in that moment and saw her take a few steps forward. "Nothing too serious of course. Lets say, if I win… you spend a night on the town with me. Not in the wizarding world but in the Muggle world. Without, any complaints, whining and magic. What say you?"

"And if I win?" he asked rolling over and lifting himself.

"Whatever you want."

He looked at her surprised, "_whatever_ I want?"

"Thats what I said, is it not?"

He thought for a moment and smiled, "I'll surprise you with something because I cannot possibly think straight after hitting my head on every solid object around here," he said with a half smile.

For the first time a smile came over her own face. The smile he dearly loved to see. The smile that made his heart skip a beat… _Oh Merlin… you're in love with her Severus. No, I cant be. She's Moonberry. And she hates me._ His face dropped. _Why do I always fall for the ones that don't care about me? She probably looks at you like Narcissa and thinks how pathetic you are. Just look at you now. _He wished she would just _Avada Kadavra_ him so he could stop setting himself up for disappointment. He watched her walk closely and then he snapped out of it. "_Calastrum_!" he shouted. She stopped dead in her tracks. She felt around herself and realized that she was in a clear magic cage. He did not think it would do much but it kept her at a good distance.

A smile came over her. "I win… _Adstringo_!" she shouted lifting her free hand at him. Severus felt his feet snap together and his arms and hands become bound to his body. It was like someone had just lassoed him together and tied him so tight he could not even hold his wand. It fell to the floor beside him and he fell also, not being able to stand straight with his feet so close together on the uneven ground. He had fallen backward so he could not see her and his silent magic was useless. He had hear of _Petrificus Totalus_ but what was _adstringo_? He could still move but he just looked like a worm wiggling all over the floor so he decided against it.

"Let me out of my cage!" she shouted to him.

"I cant. It requires the flick of a wand."

He felt his breath come to him entirely and his hands arms and feet separate from one another. She had won. If she had wanted to, she could have left him like that probably all night. "Now let me out?"

"No." he laughed picking up his wand. "I like you better in the cage." he looked at his hands the had red lines on them as if they had been bound by invisible ropes. "Did you make that one up?"

"Yes, now let me out or I'll put you back in it!" he walked up to the cage and flicked his wand. She reached forward and actually touched him. "Oh. Ok good. Ouch…" it slipped from her mouth, he could tell because she covered it and fell to her knees.

"Alexandria, are you…"

He did not get time to finish his sentence as she hit the floor hard by his feet. He dropped and turned her over. She was still conscious but he saw blood falling from her lips now. She coughed and it came out in greater volume. Her wand fell from her hand beside her. "Severus… help me yeah?"

He nodded.

Minerva looked at the professors and stepped out from behind the trees. "Severus, you need to get her to Madam Pompfrey, now!"

"No, I did this to her, _I'll cure her._"

Minerva shook her head, "No I cannot risk it! I will not risk it!"

"Please Minerva…" Alexandria said looking at the older woman, "I don't want to wait for Madam Pompfrey."

"If I may headmistress, we are a long ways away from the castle. I have herbs that can help make a cure." Hagrid said pulling out little bags of herbs from this and that pocket. "they ain't gonna taste any good, but its a good for ye. Yer mighty lucky to have Professor Snape here. He's the best of the best at what he does, he is."

Severus hardly heard anything the two said. He had already conjured up a cauldron and a small fire. He was shifting through all the bags that Hagrid had dropped. Even he was surprised at how quickly he was working. He was not sure which spell he had cast that did this to her but blood from the mouth, unless its a bad bite, was never a good thing. The potion was finished in no time and he slipped it down her throat carefully. She turned without a choice and vomited up the potion.

"Oh my…" McGonagall said turning away from the site.

"The potion has already cured you." Severus said rubbing her back as she vomited. "What you are getting rid of is the blood in your stomach and lungs that are not supposed to be there." When she finished he pulled her to him and gave her a bit more just in case. This time she did not throw anything up. "Good, that means you're all better."

Alexandria smiled softly and leaned back. "Well that was fun…"

Minerva shook her head and walked away taking Hagrid with her. "We will leave the both of you now. And if I ever hear of another fight like this again… both of you will be suspended from teaching."

As soon as the headmistress disappeared, Alexandria sat up and looked at Severus giggling. "Did you make up some of those?"

He nodded, "Yes some are of my better design though, I must say I never imagined using them on a young lady. But you know, you attacked me first right?"

She nodded, "Yes well I'm sorry about that. I just get so upset sometimes there is no containing it. And sorry about the door in your face earlier too…"

He did not replay to any of that but instead asked her the same question she had asked him, "Did _you_ make up some of those?"

"All of them. Its actually quite easy if you study Latin. I mean who would have known that are magic is so reactive to these Latin words?" she let out another giggle.

_Amazing. She makes up her own magic just like me and she just said she studied Latin. Perhaps she is worth your time Severus._ "One more question… How did you stand being blown of your feet by the _expelliarmus_? How did you evade that?"

A smile came over face, "I put a grounding charm on myself cause I figured you would want to throw me like I threw you. Thats why I never fell off my feet except when I came down on my knees after I think you broke 2 of my ribs and pierced my lungs slightly with your _vulnero _curse thing."

"Its actually called the _vulnerion curse_, and its meant to wound you opponent though probably less damaging when you arent resisting it," he said standing to his feet. "We should be getting back. Its dark now and we are still in the middle of the dark forest. Its gonna be a long walk back."

"Not a problem. Come with me." He followed her out of the clearance into the forest and in no time at all the found… _the lake?_

"The Lake? Again? Its forbidden!"

"Oh Severus where is your sense of adventure? Honestly?"

He sighed and decided to let it be seeing as he had almost just killed her, and he still managed to lose… Pitiful business. Which meant he would be spending a day with her in the muggle world. He cursed under his breath. "Ok now what?"

"Well I could teleport us back or we could walk across the lake. You choose."

"Teleport? You can teleport with two people? How did you manage to acquire that kind of power?" Again a smile came over her. This time she shrugged and repeated herself. He did not want to be anywhere near the lake really so he risked her teleporting. "I suppose I will have to go with teleport."

She took his hand and stepped close to him wrapping one arm around his neck and snapping her fingers. He saw the world behind he fade and become the 2nd floor corridor. He looked around himself and then noticed the trio he could stand the least sitting on a bench. Ron looked over and gasped. A look of horror had come over his face which meant they were probably doing something they weren't allowed to do. Alexandria smiled at Ron and then snapped her fingers again. The three faded from Severus's view and instead potion bottles seemed to fill the room. He looked around. It was his office. "Ok we're back." She said letting him go and walking to the window. "And we even made it before McGonagall." Severus looked out a small window and saw the headmistress walk back onto castle grounds.

"How? Tell me how? The castle doesnt allow teleporting/apparating,"

She just shrugged, "So lets do my outing on Saturday ok? See you then." With the snap of her fingers she was gone.

Severus fell into his chair and groaned in pain. He pulled out a small bottle from his drawer full of them. The pain washed away. _Saturday… In the muggle world. Its gonna be a long week for you Severus…_

Unfortunately, the week seemed to go faster than ever. And before he knew it, it was Saturday. He ran his fingers through his hair. A queasy feeling had come over him. He was fidgeting and he could not help himself. A knock came to his door. "Come in."

Alexandria walked in. "Hi there. Are you all set?"

"No, do I have to do this?"

"Unless you want to die, then yes…"

"But I…" he stopped short when he saw her in his mirror. For the first time he was seeing her in _normal_ clothes… even though some of her dress ups were normal… Ugh, he meant casual clothes. He turned. Jeans that stuck to her nicely up top and flared slightly to the floor. They sat low on her hips but not too low. Her shirt was green v-neck tank top with hanging, stringy fringes on top. He couldn't help but take a glance at her cleavage. Her shape was beautiful, she looked like a model but healthier. That was when he noticed her holding a bag on a hanger. "What is that?"

"Colthes for you to wear complimentary of some famous muggle designers. Salvatore Ferragamo insisted you wear these shoes." She said waving her wand as black shoes appeared before him. I know you like black so its all black. Just change and lets go."

He hesitated for a moment and then took the bag from her. "There's nothing wrong with my clothes. They are just formal."

"Yes, well I want you semi formal if I'm gonna be in jeans." She said leaning against the now closed door. "Hurry up."

He frowned and walked into the lavatory. It took a while but he walked out in the black slacks and black button up shirt. "I feel ridiculous. If you were gonna take me out you should let me go out in my own clothes so at least I know how to handle myself."

"Yeah…. No. And if I may…" she walked straight up to him and unbuttoned the very top button. "It's just the very top one. I swear. Now turn so I can look at you completely."

"What?"

"TURN!"

He turned and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Well?"

"Very, very nice… Ok lets go." She took his hand and walked out with him. He let her pull him as he kept his other hand in his pocket. A few students lingered the hallways already. It was still a bit early and it was to be expected. He knew she would parade him around for everyone to see. "Oh wait here. I have to give our wands to Hermione. She's the only person I trust with them. Err… never mind. I will go give them to Minerva. I'll be back in a sec." She said snapping her fingers.

Severus looked around, every student who walked past him looked at him in shock. "Yes?" he asked a small group who all turned to walk backwards while looking at him. They nodded and walked away.

"Hullo professor." He heard Hermione's voice. "I see she dressed you up too…"

He looked at his young pupil and then away, "Did you need something?"

"No… not at all."

"Bloody hell!" he heard Ron Weasley's voice. "Where's he going?" he asked Hermione who pushed him into a room.

Severus stood there for a moment and then realized they should not be in the classrooms on non-instructing days. He sighed and walked over but found himself turning and leaning against the wall.

"Honestly Ronald are you so dense?" Hermione scolded. "It's his day out with Professor Moonberry. He lost a wager so they are gonna spend today in the muggle world." _Great everyone knows..._

"Professor Snape? In the muggle world? Oh yeah, I'm sure she'll have loads of fun with him."

"You dunce! Don't you know by now that she likes him?"

"Who? Professor Snape? Why would anyone like Professor Snape?" he asked more confused than ever.

"I'm not sure what she sees in him but she asked me about him the first time I asked her to look over one of my papers. I told her all I knew but it wasn't much. She said she had run into him in the hallway. Then, I don't really know but she's been crazy about him since. Don't you ever notice the way she touches him and tries to get his attention?"

"No… why would I notice that. I think she's crazy to like Professor Snape. Evryone knows he's an agent of… you-know-who. The man's a bloody death eater!"

"Stop it Ronald. I've said it before. Dumbledore trust him entirely and so should we. There are things about him that nobody knows and I think that draws her to him. Or maybe, I don't know. My theory is, she's a loving person. I think when she see's people like that have had some pain in their life she's drawn to them. I don't know how she knows but look at the way she adores Neville. Now that we know about his parents and everything. She must see it in Snape too."

"So she pities the man but that doesn't mean she has to like him!"

Hermione sighed, "Its not pity Ron, its love. Its love for those who need it most. You are SO dense."

"Whatever… lets go find Harry and head over to Hagrid's."

Severus pushed himself off the wall. "Severus, are you ready?" He heard Alexandria's voce.

"Yes." He said anxious to get away from the door. "How are we getting there?"

"Magic." She snapped her fingers.

* * *

Severus looked around at the living room of what he assumed was her flat. "Do you live here?"

"Yes, I do actually. Its not much but I prefer this than buying a palace for myself," she said looking at his reaction. Just as expected he shot her his gaze.

"You're joking right?"

"No, my sister has a few and one here she offered me but what am I gonna do in a palace by myself? Perhaps I'll show it to you sometime."

"Sure, this is a very nice flat though. Are those original paintings?"

"Some… I don't spend that much money on art. I spend it more on clothes. A guilty pleasure."

He nodded, "Alexandria, before we go. I need to ask you something," he said thinking of everything he had over heard.

"Yes?" she asked holding both her hands behind her back.

"Do you pity me?"

A frown came over her. "What kind of a question is that? No, I don't pity people. I find I can do without it at times so I would prefer not to do it myself."

"Pity? You? Why would anyone pity you?"

She seemed to get rather uncomfortable and look around, "Lets go. All the shops will be opening soon."

"Wont you be cold?" he asked looking at the sleeveless shirt she wore.

"Yes… that is why… I have a jacket." She said pulling a small beige coat from a closet by the front door. "The snow melted a couple of days ago and I know its still really cold but we'll live. Odd really that the snow melted so soon. It will probably snow again during the week and stay well into March."

They walked out of the grand building her apartment was located in. He stepped out with her and back a moment to let his eyes adjust to the bright sun. She laughed at him and yanked him out. He looked as she walked in front of him with her hand in his. Her hair blew in the wind. He was not sure exactly how they got to where they were but he could not take his eyes off of her. The smiles she had to so many different things and the funny faces she made at others. They took the tube to Piccadilly Circus. He had been a few times with his muggle father but he never paid much attention to anywhere his father took him. She just walked around passing most of the stores.

"What exactly are we doing today?" He asked curiously.

"I did not quite think that one through. I figure we'll just go and see things around London. Right now though I want coffee and ice cream."

"Coffee? With ice cream? Do you realize that it is about eleven degrees celsius out here?"

She turned in front of him where he almost ran into her. She brushed his hair away from his face and he found himself doing the same to her. "Yes I do," she turned and ran into the ice cream shop. It was not empty when he walked in but he was sure it was because they sold drinks as well. She ordered some sort of mint chip ice cream and he refused to have anything. They sat in a corner and he watched her amusingly eat the ice cream. "You want some?" she asked.

"No thank you. Plus you licked the lot of it so it is now covered in your spit," he said seeming a bit disgusted with the thought. She leaned forward and put a bit of ice cream on his nose. He gabbed a napkin and wiped it right off. "I ask you to please not do that."

"Very well," she said running her lips over the ice cream.

"You know you have to open your mouth to get it inside." he said sarcastically.

She stopped and laughed out a bit, "Yes I realize that."

Again she leaned forward but this time she placed her lips on his and then backed away. His heart skipped a beat and he looked up at her. The ice cream was gone. _Blast. Its all over me isn't it? _Instead of wiping it off he went ahead and licked it off. It was rather good he thought. His hand releaved hers of the cone. He took a few licks and gave it back to her. She giggled at the ice cream he had left on his lips. He stood up and walked over to her kissing her cheek and walking out of the parlor. She gasped and wiped it with a napkin and running after him.

"I could have thrown my ice cream at you right now but I didn't."

He laughed heartily and looked at her as she still touched her face with her hand. He took it away and into his again. "Where to for coffee? If we're going to see London we cant stay in one parlor for too long."

"There is only one place that makes the greatest frappuccinos. _Starbucks Coffee._"

"What may I ask is a frappuccino?" he asked looking up at the green sign. He had not recalled seeing this here years ago.

"You will see," she said handing him the half eaten cone. Severus looked down at it and threw it out the moment he saw a trash bin. Alexandria walked out with a clear cup that was stacked with whipped cream and cinnamon. "This is an espresso frappucchino."

Unknowingly her took the cup and nearly dropped it. "Its cold!"

"Its supposed to be, its blended with ice." she said taking it back. "Boodly hell, what did you think I was gonna order a hot coffee? I suppose I would but not really all that often."

He shook his head and took her hand as they walked down the streets of London. "So then where are we going now?"

"Well we'll walk down toward St. James Park and then go see Buckingham palace. From there we can walk to Westminster easily and… OH, the London Eye, I love that thing."

"London Eye?"

"You don't know what the London Eye is? Do you ever leave your house?"

"My house is just outside of London, thank you."

"Well you'll love it."

It took a while for them to get to Buckingham Palace but they got there and Severus watched as the head guard was about open the gate for her but she shook her head and put her finger to her lips as if she was undercover. "They know you here?" he asked a bit astonished.

"Severus… my sister is a princess in their world."

"Making you a princess as well."

"No! I am… ugh… lets not go there. I'm tired of Buckingham Palace… off to Westminster!"

They spent a little time there as well and then went by Parliament over the bridge to what he assumed was the London Eye. It was a large Ferris Wheel with clear globes for cars. His head fell straight back to see the top from the bottom. He stopped her from paying and pulled out pounds he usually kept only at home but decided would be necessary for their trip. He paid and they got on. "How long does it take to go around? It doesn't look like its gonna get any faster."

"Half an hour. Its really wicked though. You wont regret it."

She was right for the most part. It was rather breathtaking but not as much as the woman who stood beside him. He had watched her closely the whole time and realized how much more to her there was than just a Professor of his former Potions classroom. She was everything he was not. The smiles, the laughs, the adventure… everything.

When they walked off she had already run over to something else. He followed slowly and kept his hands in his pockets for the most part when they weren't holding hers. When she wasn't in sight he was shocked to see how many women walked past him and smiled his way. They even turned back to look at him more than once. He looked around himself making sure he didnt have anything on his clothes. Nope, nothing. A light haired woman walked past him and openly smiled at him as she brushed her hair back behind her ear. He gave her a half smile out of courtesy but that was all.

"Wow Severus, what a ladies man you are when you get out." Alexandria said laughing a little. He had not even notice all the looks he was getting from women, his focus had been fixed soley on her.

"I hadn't even noticed till now."

"Sure…" she said with a smile and turning away.

His hand shot out and pulled her to him, "I'm serious Alexandria, I haven't noticed a single woman… but one." His hand rested on her neck and his thumb grazed over her cheeks. He hoped Hermione had not been lying about the way Alexandria felt for him. He actually saw her stop breathing for a moment.

"What are you saying?" she asked looking him in the eyes.

"I'm saying you've…" he stopped, he couldn't.

"Severus?" her hands ran up his chest.

"Nothing. We should get going. What were you looking at?"

Alexandria stepped away from him and looked around. "Um…" she couldn't remember. "I don't recall but lets get on down to the tube and head for Tower Hill." He watched as she made her way down the stairs leading to the Underground. The ride over was relatively silent. He should have told her but could not bring himself to do it. Her head fell on his shoulder. "It's rather boring taking the tube."

He chuckled, "I couldn't agree more," he said kissing the top of her head. One thing he had noticed besides her were all the men that looked at her. She was so beautiful how could they not? Severus found himself wondering why she wasnt with anyone and how a woman as beautiful as she was had come to notice him of all people.

They spent the rest of the day at the Tower of London which she seemed to enjoy, Tower Bridge and then Greenwich, which they took a boat to. He laughed as they sat on a bench in the royal observatory and a spider crossed her path on the floor. The screams she threw were priceless. He was sure she had scared the old man at the counter. He lifted her up in his arms and walked out with her. "Come, its a long walk down through park."

"You're always welcomed to carry me." she said with a big grin.

"What if I trip and we roll down the hill together?"

"Never mind. Put me down. Lets get the tube back and head towards the British Museum. That will be our last stop."

"Will it? I thought you were gonna show me your palace?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh… I guess we can do that but we have to travel with magic because anything else will take too long."

The British Museum was as fascinating as it had always been when his mum took him. It was his favorite place in London as was apperently hers. She immediately walked over to the Egyptian section which did not surprise him at all. They looked around for hours until the speaker told all remaining visitors they were closing. It was eight o'clock. Severus walked out hand in hand with her and looked around him. The street lamps were all lit and the sky was dark with clouds that seemed to promise snow.

The walked silently both enjoying the others mere presence. Severus could not remember the last time he had felt so happy. Alexandria smiled to herself thinking how lucky she was to have spent the day with him like this. They walked into her apartment and she tossed off her coat and high heels he had not even noticed were on her feet.

"You were walking in these all day?" Severus said staring at the high green shoes.

"Yeah they bloody hurt too," she said standing in the middle of the living room. "Well are you coming or not?" He walked over to her. Her hand slid around his waist and with a snap of her other hand they were in a dark room. He felt her back way from him and suddenly a fire was going in a massive fireplace. It was the longest one he had ever seen. Severus looked around and then at her as she waved her hand by every lamp she came by lighting it up. "Follow me," she said walking down the hallway. He watched as she lit up the way with every step.

They found themselves in the large kitchen. Food was the last thing from his mind but upon walking in he felt his stomach grumble. "Do you cook?" he asked.

"No, I have a hired house elf. She was looking for a job so I hired her as the housekeeper. I don't doubt when I'm not here she just jumps on the furniture all day." A warm smile came over her and he found himself smiling as well.

"Where is she now?" Severus asked.

"Probably jumping on the bed in her room."

"Not true Mistress… Tula is right here. She heard noises and came down to see what it was. Mistress has a guest. Tula will prepare food at once."

"Tula, I want you to meet Severus Snape."

Severus looked at the small elf as her eyes got big and she backed away. "Mistress invites bad man in her home?"

"He's not a bad man."

"Oh yes mistress, Dobby told Tula one time that Master Snape had dealings with Mister Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy treated Dobby bad and was bad man so Master Snape bad man too."

Severus began to feel uncomfortable. "My dealings with Lucius were a long time ago. Not anymore."

"See Tula, say sorry to Severus."

She approached him and seemed to be taking precaution. "Tula apologizes sir."

"Its fine really. Just don't mention his name anymore."

Tula nodded and began doing multiple things at once with her powerful magic. Severus sat and watched as Alexandria sat on the counter telling Tula of all the things they did today. Many times he caught her looking at him while she spoke. A blush came to her face and chest every time. It drove him crazy inside and out.

When dinner was over she showed him around the palace a bit more telling him the history of certain things. He kept pulling her close to him but every time she changed the subject and walked over to something else. She opened the curtains to a large window and showed him the extensive garden. That was it. The moon shone in hitting her completely. He watched as she looked up at it and breathed in the cold air. He could tell she loved every second of it. He came up behind her and turned her slowly.

"I know its getting late Severus and you probably want to go home. I just hoped that maybe if you liked it enough you might stay just a little longer. I know its selfish but… but…"

"But what?" he asked trying to look her in the eyes but she looked everywhere else to avoid that.

"I had so much fun today I just didn't really want it to end," she whispered finally resting her eyes on one of his buttons.

His hand found her chin and pulled it up gently. "I don't want to leave." A smile said coming up on the left side of his mouth.

"You… you don't?"

"No. Not in the least."


	8. You're Mine Now

**Author's Note**: This is chapter contains sexual scenes for which this story is **rated M**. If you do not want to read it its fine, just wait for the next one. For the rest of you, enjoy the deliciousness. ;)

* * *

Chapter 8 - You're Mine Now

"You'll stay with me?" Alexandria said in a mere whisper.

Severus nodded and leaned forward placing sweet kisses on her forehead and down her cheeks. He could feel her grip his sleeves with her small hands. He glanced up every now and then to look at her as he moved down her jaw and upper neck. Her eyelids seemed heavy as she closed them every time his lips found her skin. Finally he pulled back to see what she would do. Her eyes opened slowly. He thought maybe he was imagining things but in the moonlight she seemed to have that dreamy look that you usually see in older movies. Her lips seemed to call to him. He felt the burn he had felt once before. Not wanting to hold back any longer he turned his head and met her lips and the sensual kisses began. Neither kissed hard, she kissed him a little eagerly every now and then but he loved every moment of it. Her mouth was warm and welcoming to him. Almost instantly his lips began to burn that soft venom like burn. He was sure that it had something to do with her lips being full and richly colored all the time. It only made him want to kiss her more.

Alexandria turned them around so his back was to the window but then she stepped away from him. His lips ached for more. He walked after her and took her bottom lip with both of his. She grabbed the front part of his shirt and pulled him, as she walked backwards not once letting their lips part. The door brought them to a sudden halt and Severus used it as a reason to push himself against her. He was holding her face in his hands when she took them and placed them on her hips. Of all places… her hips. He pulled them tight against his. He heard the doorknob turn and let go a bit so they did not both fall backwards. This time she did part with his lips but took his hand and pulled him through a different hallway. The only thing illuminating them was the moonlight itself. She would turn every few steps to kiss him only to walk away again. He pulled her up on to a small table against the wall and stood between her legs as he kissed her neck and collarbone. His teeth grazed her skin. He wished he could bite into her and draw blood like some sort of vampire watching her squirm beneath him. She pushed him away as his teeth bit her lightly. He watched her get a sort of mischievous smirk on her face and she started walking away again. He followed her to a room with a grand staircase.

"You're teasing me," he whispered in her ear before kissing her right below.

She let out a small breathy chuckle, "it's working then…"

"Mmm… where exactly are we going?" he asked running his hands up and down her backside gently wanting to feel her curves.

Alexandria turned and his hands stayed where they were. He ran them up and down her front side feeling the other parts of her and then her sides. Cautiously she walked up the stairs with him still holding on lightly. "Severus… stop for a moment…" she said turning to look at him.

"You stop." he said getting on his knees on the step below her. He tugged at her jeans lightly kissing her where he felt her hipbones. Her hands ran through his hair as kissed her stomach under her belly button. He put pressure on the back of her knees causing her to get weak and sort of come down. He made sure she didn't fall but that she ended up sitting on one of the steps. "No more teasing Alexandria."

A smile came over her and she began to unbutton his shirt. "Just a little more," she said running her hands up and down his bare chest. He looked down and then up at her. He made his way up a few more steps till he was completely on top of her. He could feel her thighs on his waist and he put one hand under her back, grinding against her. After a moment he began to run his hands up her shirt but she stopped him. "No, not on the stairs. Follow me." She said getting up. He followed her watching her hips sway from side to side as she walked.

The doors were opened to a large bedroom with a very large bed in the middle. Sheer white curtains hung over the bed. It was her room. Closing the door behind him he looked around. Pictures of her and her sister could be found here and there. Lotion and make up covered the dresser with a mirror attached to it. The bathroom light was on. He could see her just slightly in the mirror as she removed her shirt and took off some of her jewelry. Including earrings and some bracelets she had been wearing. He sat on the bed looking at her fidget with a necklace standing in just a black lace push up bra and her jeans. She walked out and looked at him on the bed. Severus could not help but think of how nervous she looked now. He walked over to her and stood behind her pushing her hair aside as he kissed her back and shoulders. She turned and pulled the shirt off of him. He stood there and got rather uneasy himself, as she looked him up and down. He uttered a silent spell in his head to conceal his dark mark from her. It was the last thing he wanted her to see. "Severus, be gentle with me…" she requested as he pushed her back till she fell on the bed.

"What?"

A look of uneasy came over her again, "I've never… Just be gentle please."

"We don't have to."

"I want to. I just…"

_She's never been with another man before?! How? She is beautiful beyond belief and smart and so many other things. How is it possible that she's never let anyone touch her like this? That means, she'll be mine and mine alone._ Severus nodded as he kissed her lips gently once more. "Anything you want." he sad said pulling off her jeans. "Just tell me what you want."

"You… all of you. I want to be yours and yours alone," she said undoing his pants while whispering into his ear.

"And so you shall be," he said motioning for her to move back on the bed. She did and he followed. Severus held himself over her kissing her collarbones and neck. His weight put on one arm while his other hand wandered into her knickers. He felt her body tense under him and for the first time he felt her inside as well. For a few minutes he took the time to feel her every crevice. He slipped his fingers out from her knickers and removed them entirely. She arched her back and let her hands slide under to remove her bra. He looked her up and down enjoying the view entirely. He put himself in between her legs and began to kiss her. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he whispered hoping she would not change her mind. He wanted her with every fiber of his being now and he was not sure he would be able to handle her saying no. He would never force her to do anything against her will but his mind began running away with itself the moment the last word slipped his lips.

"Yes." was all she said before he took her sultry lips carnally. He stopped to watch her gasp as he buried himself in her. Severus continued slowly but grabbed her hips at times pushing himself in as far as he could wanting to feel the heat she had to offer. A tear ran down her face and he kissed it away. After a long while, her breath deepened as she moved with the rhythm of his body. He could feel her breasts rubbing against him. Her nails dug into his back every now and then. He grabbed her wrists and pined them above her head. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he cold feel the heat of his own body rising. He slid his hands down and gripped her hips as he pushed harder. She dropped her legs and arched her back. Color flushed to her face and breasts and she grabbed the pillows around her. He felt the tight squeezing around him as he continued. Severus felt himself get close so he pulled out of her completely and nibbled at her chest and then kissed her down her stomach and then back up. He slid in with ease this time holding himself with his forearms. Alexandria leaned forward and kissed him before holding onto the back of his head and moaning deeply in his ear. Alexandra arched her back once more as he slid his arms under her and held her as closely as he could.

"Wrap your legs around me again."

Alexandria wrapped her legs around him and felt her body fill with pain and pleasure at the same time as he pushed harder than before. She squeezed herself around him again and he only went faster. She felt him get tense but he did not stop. She lightly dug her nails into his skin and moaned into his ear. He pulled her legs off of him and pressing down on her knees, he spread them as far as he could, barely being able to hold himself up as she felt his body shudder before collapsing slightly on her. He shook and let out a deep groan just laying on her. She kissed his head before he turned to look at her. His breathing was heavy and Alexandria could still feel a tremor in his body occasionally. "Hi," she smiled brushing his hair from his face.

"Hullo," he said closing his eyes and pulling him out of her. His body fell over to the side of her. "Are you alright?" he said turning to look at her while brushing her hair back. He looked as her chest rose up and down deeply. Her skin glowed slightly from sweat and he kissed her shoulder and pulled her to him.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Good. I love you Alexandria," he said without really thinking of what he had just admitted to.

She looked up at him in shock but his eyes were closed and his breathing had softened a bit. "I love you too Severus." she said placing a soft kiss on his lips.

* * *

Alexandria felt her body jerk upward and gasp in air. _Another nightmare. I really need to find out why they are coming to me._ It was then she realized she was not in her apartment but a familiar room. It was the room in the palace she often stayed in when in Northern England. Memories of that evening flooded her as she turned and saw Severus laying beside her asleep to her right. He lay on his left but she could hardly see his face as his hair had fallen covering it up. He breathed silently and she was overwhelmed with emotion just thinking he was hers. She got up quietly and put a robe on, sleep would not find her easily after another nightmare. She walked into the lavatory and splashed a bit of water on her face. When she walked out she decided going to the library usually helped. Upon reaching the doorway a sudden urge to go to the sleeping man came over her. She looked over her shoulder and walked back to the side of the bed she had been sleeping on. Crawling over she finally sat beside him and brushed his hair aside a bit only to have it fall back in his face. He did not move. _Ok well just go to the library before you wake him up. He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping._ Just then something caught her eye. Something she had never seen before only heard of. Slowly she drew back the sheets on him and looked at his left forearm that was now facing her. _The Dark Mark? No…_ She gasped but covered her mouth quickly. It had not been there before. Where did it come from? She knew he had been a Death-Eater and why she was so surprised she wasn't sure. It did not look as bad as she thought it would look but the very presence of it sent a chill through her. For a moment she even thought she saw it move but because of the lack of lighting she shrugged it off. Slowly her hand leaned down and skimmed over the marked skin. The look of pain came over his face and he turned onto his back. His chest began to heave and she backed away a bit frightened. His eyes opened and he stared at the ceiling for a bit before turning to her.

"Alexandria?"

She nodded and remained silent not daring to go near him till she knew he was fully awake. He sat up and looked her in the eyes. He could see her insecurity and she knew it. His left hand rose to touch her face and she coward. It was then that he noticed the mark on his arm and pulled it back to his chest. "Severus… I…"

"What? You what? You saw my mark and what? are you scared me?"

"No I just wasn't sure if you were awake or not. You were moving as if you were pained and then you suddenly opened your eyes. I just…" He looked around for his shirt but could not find it. She got up and pulled out a robe for him. "Here take this, they are all men's robes, even mine. We didn't find any good women's robes when we went shopping." Alexandria said feeling the need to explain. He pulled it on and got up angrily. Almost frantically he looked for his shirt. "Stop Severus! Stop!" she shouted and held onto his shoulder. "I'm sorry. Please calm down."

He looked at her wildly; his hair was in his face again. And if Alexandria had not been so scared she would have pushed him back on the bed and ravaged him herself. "You don't understand!" he shouted back.

"Well then help me to understand."

"No. I thought for a moment you might be worth my time."

"Excuse me? I am worth _more_ than your time! I'm sorry I forgot you were a Death-Eater; it's not something I think about! Plus you hid it from me so how am I not supposed to be shocked? One moment its not there and then it is!"

"It... Does not... Matter. You backed away from me in fear of my past! Something you know nothing about!"

That was it she had heard enough. "If you're not going to tell me then shut your bloody trap! I don't want to hear more!"

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Severus Snape was stumped by her outburst. Instead he grabbed her firmly and kissed her savagely. This time she pushed him on the bed and crawled over him. A bit surprised he watched closely as she undid her robe but did not take it off. Instead she removed his and lowered herself on to him. His hands wanted to pull her down faster but he did not knowing she still felt pain every now and then. It was not till that moment that he realized how much he loved the dances that she did. Her hips rocked back and forth and from side to side. They turned every way they possibly could. Severus ran his hand up her abdomen and pushed her back lightly. She seemed to get the notion as she arched backward, the robes sliding off her skin easily. Her body moved in a wave sort of movement reminding him of a snake. He grabbed her hips and tried to have her rock faster on him but she refused. _She's teasing again. I swear if she keeps going I'm going to have no choice but to turn this around._ Finally, he could take no more of her teasing and grabbed her flipping her on her back. He heard her gasp in pain as he thrust into her exceptionally hard. Alexandria could hardly breathe as he actually pounded into her until his release. She felt him cum in her hot and instantly her muscles began to clench, the very thought made her want more. He laid on her for a moment finding more bliss in her neck and breasts.

"I must say you rather surprised me."

"A good surprise?" she asked.

"Yes, very good," he whispered in her ear.

"Good," she said turning and kissing his lips. He loved the intimate contact with her. Everything left him burning, literally and with desire. He loved every time she wrapped him in her arms, legs and body. It was unlike any other feeling. "Tell me you love me again…"

"Again? I told you before?" he asked a tad confused.

"You said you did before you fell asleep earlier," she said biting her deliciously red lips.

A smile came over him. "I guess I'm spilling my darkest secrets to you in my sleep huh? Well then, Alexandra Moonberry, I guess I have no choice but to tell you, I suppose, that I have for a while and to this moment loved you and will continue to do so for some time I'm afraid."

"For a while?" she asked brushing his hair from his face for the millionth time. She wasn't even sure why she did it because she loved the look it gave him.

"Yes, for a while and I did not even notice it until recently. What's wrong? You seem upset."

"No… not at all. I'm surprised. If I had known…"

A small smile came out of him. "Tell me about yourself."

"Huh?"

"Tell me about yourself Alexandria, tell me something I don't know. Tell me about your life and how you came to making up your own spells and how you acquired magic like teleportation."

"Wow, I never expected that one. I'm not very good at this…"

"Try. For me."

A smile took her as she shifted to cuddle beside him now that he had moved to her right again. They lay face to face and she smiled. "I was born in Luxor, Egypt. My mother loved Egypt. She herself was British but the country fascinated her and she met my father there. He had gone for business and she was there at an archeological site. They fell in love instantly, she told me. My dad was the only son of Alexander Moonfire and she herself was born of a pureblood family but not known like the Moonfires. At first she said the name intimidated her but the way she felt for him helped her to overcome it. They were married in the next two years. And my sister, Cristina, was born." There was a pause in her story as she chuckled and kissed his lips softly. "My sister is a squib. She had no magic talent at all. When my grandfather found it he wanted her dead or far away from the family name. My parents refused but after a while it became too much to handle with my grandfather barging in on their lives. You see my mother had moved to Europe to live with my father. In the end my grandfather introduced her to the muggle world without the consent of my parents as his heir to the throne. I don't quite know where the man rules or how he got that power in the muggle world but he does."

"How do you not know?"

"Please understand that I hate my grandfather and you will learn why. I refuse to have anything to do with him." He nodded and pulled her close. "Anyway, they never really got a say in my sister's life after that because my grandfather had too much power over their lives and so my sister was raised by nannies and as a princess. About two years later, my parents moved to Cairo and my mom had traveled to Luxor to see the progress that had been made without her and I was born. I got the named Alexandria because my grandfather insisted. I met my sister but few times growing up. My parents moved to Romania when I was five and I hated it there. I ran away a couple of times but once when I was ninteen and ran into a fresh out of Hogwarts, Charlie Weasley."

"You know Charlie?"

"Yes, he taught me to tame dragons for which I became a legend in Romania." she said laughing. "All the other kids my age seemed to be impressed anyway. That was the first time I met my grandfather. He came to tell me of his disapproval and that I could do so much more with my "_power_" and I was wasting my time. I had hated the man even before then because he had refused to let me attend school and said if I was to reach my full potential then I would learn from the best. I always had the man's crazy psycho friends teaching me dark magic and my mum teaching good magic. I never paid any heed to them but then my sister told me in a letter about her Latin classes and so I looked into it and started to make my own spells. I used them mostly to annoy the blazes out of those teachers… ah, I can still see their faces."

Severus watched as she smiled and then looked up at him. "So you're saying you're grandfather is a dark sorcerer then?"

"Yes."

"He's not a Death-Eater though."

"No, I'm pretty sure he finds Voldemort below him. The man serves no one but himself."

"You know he helps though right? He passes money and controls some of the rulings on past Death-Eaters through the ministry."

A silence came over her, "No, I didn't know."

He kissed her sweetly, "I'm sorry I told you then."

"No need to be. I would not put it past him. Anyway…" she continued again, "I had completed my schooling, dark and light magic. I left home for good this time and traveled down to Egypt researching everything I could about the topics my mother had told me so much about. My travels took me from there to India, which I loved so very much to China and Japan. I went to Brazil and then came back to Romania when my owl kept bringing my letters back. When I got here I found no sign of my parents…" her voice trailed off.

"They were gone?"

"Without a trace. I asked my sister and she also seemed worried because she too had not heard a word. We asked my grandfather continuously but all we got was "it does not matter anymore." I know he had something to do with it. The man is a demon. All he cares for is money and power and he has it. I changed my name soon after and went back to taming dragons with Charlie and there I stayed."

"How did he not find you?"

"I cast a spell over myself that keeps him from finding me even to this day. I'm sure he's becoming more frantic now as he gets older because I am his only pure blood granddaughter with the power of Moonfire."

"What exactly is the power of Moonfire?"

She looked him in the eyes and turned away, "Nothing good."

He knew she was scared of what he would think of her the moment she let it spill. It was his turn now. "Alright, you can tell me after I tell you my story. My mum was a witch and my father was a muggle, how they met and why they stayed together are beyond me. I don't ever remember them loving each other. Living in my house was constant fighting. I think my father hated it when he found out my mother was a witch. He hated the power she seemed to posses and constantly broke her down for it. My mother feared him and she never really had to, with her talent. I stayed on his graces until my letter from Hogwarts arrived. They fought that night well into the next day over my attending and he finally let it go. Since then he seemed to have great disdain for me. Every time I came home at the end of the school year I was constantly being scolded, pushed and hit by him. I hated him. It never helped to go back to school and having James, Sirius, Remus and Peter at my throat. I tried to stay away from them and found it better to keep to myself but they came looking for me. I don't know what Potter and Black had against me but after Lily tried to step in I snapped. I spoke with my friends and we decided then to become Death-Eaters."

"You became a Death-Eater out of spite for James and Sirius?"

"No! I became a Death-Eater because I hated what magic brought upon me at home and at school and if I was to learn and use it, it would be to bring pain to those who caused pain. I didn't care how," he said raising his voice to her.

"Shhh… Calm down. I understand." She said pulling him so his head rested on her sheet-covered chest. "It makes perfect sense now."

"I perfected my art in any means possible. I spied for the Dark Lord while I was at Hogwarts and did horrible things to people upon his request. I told him of the prophecy Trelawney predicted and it ended in James and Lily's death… I did not mean for them to die. I did not know that was what he planned to do. She's not all rubbish you know."

"Trelawney?"

She felt him nod his head still resting on her bosom. "Yes. It has yet to happen but it will. One will kill the other."

"Harry and Voldemort?"

"Yes."

A silence came over her and he could feel her breath get heavy. She was scared again. "Oh…"

Severus got up onto his arm and looked down at her. "Alexandria, I love you, always remember that now."

"I do. Why did you decide to spy for us?"

"Because Potter saved my life one time and when he lost his life because of the news I had brought the Dark Lord I could not live with myself. I'm not a bad man Alexandria. I do care about people. I just hate how things went and I hate that I owe a dead man my life. I hate that everything I ever cared and loved was ripped from me and turned into something awful. I met Narcissa at Hogwarts and she was everything that I ever thought about that could make me happy again. Her family had other plans for her though and they did not involve a half blood wizard with a muggle name that meant nothing to their standing in society. The Malfoys on the other hand were a different story. Lucius was four years older than I was and had more to offer her than I ever could. She was older than I was as well but no one could tell the difference when we spoke. I never spoke with kids my age anyway. When she married I did everything I could to forget her but she always kept coming back to see how I was doing and tell me about the life that she hated. She told me of the loneliness, abuse, loveless sex and then she told me she was expecting a child…" At this he seemed to stop.

"I'm sorry Severus." Alexandria said softly feeling a little awkward discussing another woman.

He sat up this time and pulled her up to face him. "For what? After all that pain… you made it worth my while." They kissed, indulging themselves with one another. "Now… -kiss- its your -kiss- turn -kiss-."

Alexandria took a deep breath and leaned against his chest. "Moonfire was the name our family took ages ago. The name itself is linked indirectly with dark magic through the centuries. It was taken up when an ancestor of Alexander's began playing and mixing dark magic together. His expectant wife disapproved of the ritual as it kept him from home often and had proved itself dangerous on countless amounts of time. Well no one knows exactly what happened but it is said he would sneak out and brew in the moonlight. One day though he never came back, some people say he became so powerful in that moment his mere existence was too much for the wizarding world to handle and higher powers removed him from this world. His wife bore a son later that year and he was said to have been walking in the moonlight one time when he was almost of age when a figure of a man walked right into him never coming out. He too grew in power and was said to always have a sort of fire burning around him in the moonlight. His wife became afraid and left him but not before she had bore him a son as well. He changed the family name to Moonfire and whatever it was before then no one remembers. For a Moonfire evading simple spells is like breathing… Nothing to it."

"The day we fought, you could have evaded those spells?"

"No. I knew from the beginning you were a remarkably strong wizard. I never underestimated you. I'm talking little tricks or small curses. They won't work."

"Your power… Is that why you can teleport?"

"No…" she said laughing, "Tula showed me that. It's old elf magic. No one ever pays attention to the elves anymore but they will tell you a thing or two if you treat them good."

"You're a parsalmouth are you not? Also a Moonfire trait?" he asked scooting back till his back rested against the headboard.

"You know, I'm not sure. I never asked my father. I know my mum was. Her history though is not something she spoke about. I love it though. I love snakes."

"Well then Ms. Moonberry, tell me something in Parsaltongue." Alexandria moved over in front of him and began to speak the language he understood nothing of. He looked into her eyes and suddenly felt very tired. "What are you doing to me?"

"Shhh… sleep now." Was all he heard.

* * *

Severus felt himself become cold and opened his eyes to look around him. The large room was empty. The fireplace was on but one of the windows had flown open. He stood and wrapped a robe around himself and then walked to close it. He stopped and leaned against it instead looking at the woman he had become crazy about. She was outside twirling in the snow with the little house elf. After a moment he closed the window and headed outside. It was cold in the slacks and button up shirt. Alexandria stopped suddenly seeing him. A blush came to her cheeks. "Tula go make breakfast!" the little house elf said snapping her fingers twice. A coat appeared on Severus's shoulders the first time and then she disappeared the second.

"Good morning Alexandria." He said taking her warm hands in his cold ones.

"Good morning." Her kiss warmed him more than the coat. "I told it would snow, yesterday. Amazing isn't it? It was nice for our trip to town."

He nodded and began to worry a bit about what would happen after this weekend. They would go back to school and what would be different? Things would have to change. "Alexandria…"

She wasn't listening. Instead she was already running through the snow-covered bushes of the garden. Severus tried walking after her but found he needed to run to catch up. She stopped suddenly and turned to him. He stopped but his feet slid on the ice and together they fell into a heap of snow. Her laughter rang out loud and clear. "Well that wasn't the plan."

"Oh yeah… sure…"

Her eyes got big at his sarcasm, "what are you trying to say? I like being tackled into a massive pile of snow?"

"Honestly, I think your mere presence has melted half of it."

"True. I wanted to show you the lake house though so get off."

"I kind of like it like this." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Get off…" she said giggling.

"What is it about you that keeps you smiling all the time?" he asked running his hand over her face.

"I don't… just around you."

_The only reason she smiles is for me?_ He stood up and helped her. "Why me?"

"Cause you look like you could use it sometimes and I figured it wouldn't hurt me to do it for you."

"I'm glad you did… It was frustrating at times but I must say its one of the things I love most about you… Is this the lake house?" he asked as they approached a small log house. The lake was a good size and completely frozen.

"Yes, I like it here better than in the palace. I thought you liked palaces and castles?"

"Oh I do, but… there is something about this place." Upon walking in Severus was greeted with the warmth and pleasant scent of food.

They sat in front of the fireplace. "What happens now Alexandria? I mean about us working together? What do we do about… well I guess its our relationship?"

"Well, we keep things professional naturally," she answered with a mischievous smile. "Before and after school will be you and me time. If you want to keep this going that is…" her voice getting low.

"Alexandria, look at me." She turned slowly and met his gaze, "don't say things like that. I'm not going to forget this happened, you have nothing to worry about. I promise."

The time went by fast that day as they spent it in the lake house talking about spells they had created and how. Severus felt as though she had enchanted him completely. His eyes refused to separate from her and the smile refused to leave his face. Before he knew it, it was dark outside. Alexandria stood to her feet.

"We should get back to the school now. Its getting late and tomorrow we both have class."

Severus stood and let her teleport them back. He recognized his room and found that it was just as he had left it. She let him go and looked around. He felt oddly embarrassed by the state of the room. His potion bottles littered most of it. The bed had not been made and the whole room seemed to have musty smell to it, no doubt because of the open bottles. "Please excuse the mess. I don't usually have any sort of guests."

She smiled and snapped her fingers. _She left? Is it really that bad? I'll just fix it up right now. Blast! Where is that damned wand?_ "Looking for this?" she asked reappearing beside him with their wands in hand.

"Yes!" he said playfully snatching it from her.

In no time at all the room had been cleaned and the smell was gone. He turned to find her lying on his bed that she had made herself. Her eyes were fixed on him. "All done?"

"I suppose so unless you have any other suggestions."

She sat up slowly and smiled, "No. I suppose I should go now though."

"Go? Why would you go?" he asked sitting beside her. He felt disheveled as his hair was in front of his face and yet she did not seem to mind. Her lips moved towards his and he felt her run the tip of her tongue around them.

"Cause it's getting late."

"Stay with me then…" he said meeting her tongue with his and gliding it in to his mouth.

He did not need to say anything further as he made love to her passionately that night and fell asleep holding onto her.


	9. A Different Side

Chapter Nine - A Different Side

Severus got up that early that morning and got dressed. It felt kind of nice being in his usual attire. He fixed the sleeves to his black coat and buttoned it up to the collar. He always made sure you could see minimal amounts of the white shirt underneath. Pulling the robes around him he looked at her sleeping peacefully. He had woken many times that night wondering if she was all right when sudden outbursts slipped from her lips. Pain seemed to take her but she did not wake. He got so afraid when she gasped for air as if someone was depriving her of it. He had slipped a potion down her throat little by little so that whatever was troubling her would leave her in peace at least for the remainder of the night till she decided to wake. Planting a kiss on her forehead he exited the room.

The corridors were all still empty. Students usually began appearing within the next hour. The DADA classroom was quiet as he prepared his itinerary for the next couple of day. His thoughts constantly reminisced on the weekend he had just had. An overwhelming feeling kept coming to him as he thought of her. _So this is what love really feels like… _After a few minutes he got up and made his way to her classroom.

His pupil's began to take their seats. The dragon on his clock breathed fire and still half of the kids had not yet arrived. "For those of you who decided to be on time. I have decided to be generous and cancel your quiz for today. Your papers on the other hand are _still _due." The papers began to pile on his desk when Ron ran into the classroom. "Mr. Weasley you're late. Care to give me an explanation?" he raised an eyebrow leaning against a podium.

"Professor you've got to see Professor Moonberry's classroom. Everyone's over there. It's amazing! There are glittering stars everywhere. The whole room's been enchanted! You should go!"

"Have a seat Mr. Weasley. I want your paper on my desk by the time I come back." he said walking past the Gryffindor. He turned in time to see Alexandria weave her way through the kids to get to her classroom. She halted in front of the door and the proceeded slowly. "What is going on here?" Severus's voice bellowed down the hallway. Most of the kids turned and left upon seeing him only a few brave ones stayed all trying to describe it to him at the same time. He walked right into the doorway and watched as Alexandria put her books down on the desk and looked at her students.

"Who did this?" All of them shrugged. A few of the boys were trying to grab the glittering little stars that seemed to surround the entire classroom. They seemed to be fluttering down little by little here and there like snow. She laughed and spun around in it. "This is amazing!" Severus watched as a small star fell on her nose and then disappeared. If he was not mistaken she was even giddy at the thought that stars were falling in her classroom. She turned and threw her arms out. All the shutters in the room flew open instantaneously throwing light in causing the stars to gleam even more. "Ok class. Clam down…" she giggled. "I know its difficult to pay attention now but we have work to do…" Another giggle slipped. Severus smirked and stepped back a step when she turned and noticed him there for the first time. She smiled a big smile he knew was meant just for him. He smiled a tad bit before turning.

"All of you to class now or each will lose ten points from each of you. That is a lot of points."

They turned and ran to the classes they should have been at five minutes ago. He looked at Alexandria one more time, before closing her classroom door. His classroom was loud filled with chatter as Hermione was arguing with Draco once more.

"Because some people like that kind of stuff. It sweet and romantic!" she shouted at him looking as though she was ready to hex him out of this world.

"They're just bloody stars Granger! Calm yourself! You act as if someone did something romantic for you!"

"Shut your mouth ferret boy! I just said it was romantic and you had to butt your oversized head into my conversation. What I think is not up for discussion with you _ever_!"

Draco sneered, "You filthy mudblood, the only reason you enjoy it is cause no one wants you…" he sneered.

"Shut it!" Harry said pointing his wand right at Draco. "Say you're sorry to Hermione!"

"No…"

"Silence! Now!" Severus shouted taking his stand in front of the classroom.

"Thirty points will be taken from each of you... for this _ridiculous _argument you decided to have in _my_ classroom."

"Thirty?" Draco questioned thinking his Head of House had gone mad. "That is a ridiculous amount of points!"

"Silence!" he said dragging out the word. "Mr. Malfoy shall I take… more perhaps?"

Draco looked disgusted. "No sir."

"And do you wish for me to write to your father concerning your… lack of self control in my class that WILL end in…" he stopped and raised an eyebrow not finishing his sentence because he and Draco already knew what would happen.

"No sir."

"Then I suggest… you apologize to Miss Granger for your inappropriate use of words... in this classroom!"

All the students seemed to look at each other unsure if they had actually heard their Slytherin Professor say what he just had. "But Professor…"

"I'm waiting Mr. Malfoy." He said pulling his wand out and a piece of parchment from a shelf nearby. "Now, or I begin writing this letter."

Draco turned and glared at Hermione with disgust. "Sorry…"

"For what?" Severus said putting the parchment back.

"Sorry I called you a mudblood…" he said feeling heated.

"Thank you Professor Snape." Hermione said taking her seat. He did not answer but instead pulled out his book and began giving notes.

As the classes changed during the day most of the kids came in discussing whom Professor Moonberry's secret admirer might be. Of what he could tell mostly everyone had suspected Professor Lupin. _Yes, he would seem to be the obvious choice. Now that I think of it though I have not yet seen Remus today. Was yesterday a full moon?_ Quickly, glancing over his itinerary in the very top left hand corner of each day the moon's status was clearly depicted. No, the full moon was next week. _Odd._ He looked at his students in their study period. Hermione was hard at work on her five-page paper that he had assigned. It was the shortest one he had given recently and already she seemed to be exceeding the requirements. He hated to admit it but she was the most brilliant student he had ever come across. Naturally she was smart because of her book but that was probably it. His eyes turned to Draco who was drawing pictures and flying them over to Cho. _I had no idea he fancied Cho. A Ravenclaw… really Draco?_

"Mr. Malfoy, May I have a word with you?"

"What is it Professor?" the blonde haired boy asked pompously.

"Is your paper finished?"

"Not yet sir."

"Then do you mind telling me why you feel you have so much free times to be throwing love letters at Miss Chang?"

"They weren't love letters."

Severus stood up and slammed his hands on the desk. "This is the second time I've had to speak with you today Mr. Malfoy, don't let there be a third. Understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"Class dismissed!" he shouted. Everyone began packing up. "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, please remain seated." As soon as it was just the two of them, Severus walked to and leaned on his desk. "I am tired of the fighting going on between you two and I never want to hear it again. So from today... you two will be spending your study period as partners. I don't want to hear a word from either of you. It is _not_ up for discussion. Mr. Malfoy, you're excused. Miss Granger please wait."

Draco was fuming he could tell but did not care too much. He had decided during the day that Hermione had indeed done nothing to be called a "mudblood" and therefore did not deserve to lose her points. "Yes Professor?" she asked sounding a bit distressed.

"First, turn in your paper. You have gone over the requirement and no further writing is required. You and I, both, know you already understand the subject far more than anyone else in the class does. You will get full credit even though it is incomplete." Shock took her as her eyes opened wide. "Next, I have since this morning, decided that you were the… victim of the argument earlier, that no points will be taken from your house or from you or Mr. Potter."

"What?" she asked unable to believe it.

"I will not be taking the points this time. If you do decided to fight do it elsewhere or you will be seeing more than thirty points taken from your house. That is all."

"Thank you professor! Thank you very much!" she squealed with joy. Grabbing her bags dropping the 7 page incomplete paper and running out the door. "Hullo professor, bye professor!"

Severus looked up and saw Alexandria's back turned to him a she watched the teenage girl run down the corridor. "What did you do? Tell her she out-shined everyone in your class? And you didn't even yell at her for running…" she said also seeming surprised. "Did I miss something?"

"No, I just… well you can ask her. I'm sure she will be more than happy to tell you." Severus got up and put away some books and pulled out others. He looked at her as she leaned against his desk. "At least close the door." he said waving his wand closing the door.

"Why should I have closed the door?" she asked smiling at him.

"Good question, I can open it again if that's what you want."

She slid off the desk and wrapped his arms around herself. "No cause then I wouldn't be able to sneak in here during break to kiss you madly before I have to spend the rest of the day without you." she said giving him the cutest frown he'd ever seen.

"You snuck in here to kiss me then?" he asked rocking side to side with her very slowly following her lead.

"Perhaps. But now that you mention it…" she said letting go and walking way. He would not have it. "I think…" she began to turn towards him again, but he did not let her finish. His hands took her face and began to kiss her deeply. After a few moments their lips parted and he saw her smile at him.

"You were saying?" he asked.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"The stars… they were beautiful."

"It was just a small enchantment, no need to say thank you."

"Well thank you anyway, now I better head off." He kissed her lips softly and watched as she backed away till he could hold her no more. She stopped once more at the door to give him one last look and then left.

Severus sighed as he sat back in his chair. _How did I end up like this? Crazy in love with some woman I detested so much. _His thoughts drifted. And he thought of her.

"Smiling? You? Who would have thought…" He heard Remus's voice come through the door.

"Professor Lupin, what can I do for you?"

"Well Severus, I just decided I should stop by and see if you were alright seeing as how I over heard Miss Granger tell Harry and Ron how you dropped taking her points. What has inspired the change Severus? Could it be a certain someone we know?"

He looked up at his old rival, "What's it to you... Lupin?"

"Nothing, you were lucky to have been gone this weekend. Lucius stopped by for a visit. He enquired after you and Alexandria but McGonagall said she was unaware of your whereabouts. Its a little concerning I must say that he asked for the both of you… He seemed rather happy that you were both gone at the same time. Like he knew you were gone together. How was your outing by the way?"

Severus felt himself get a bit uneasy at the thought. "Ask Alexandria. If you see Lucius _at all_ find Alexandria. I wont lie to you Lupin because it concerns her safety. Lucius has taken a sort of fancy and fascination with her and he wants her for himself. This is confidential and not everyone is aware of the matter. Because it is Lucius and he is involved with the ministry not to mention the father of one of our students, we cannot say anything."

"I understand Severus. I can keep a close watch on her with ease professor."

"That worries me a bit. I said close but not that close."

Remus got a smile on his face, "Worried I'll see something you don't want me to?"

"What exactly... does that… mean?" he said now glaring the man standing before him.

"Nothing, I should be off now, I'm done with my classes for today. I have to go to the Great Hall to monitor the studying students."

Lupin walked out and pulled the parchment before he was out of sight. _Great now Lupin will know more than I wanted him to. _He let out a large sigh. As soon as the clock breathed fire beginning his sixth period class he walked out and over to Alexandria's class. The kids were all in their seats. He cast an invisibility spell over himself and walked over to her desk. The class started and in the first five minutes the students all had their cauldrons bubbling. Alexandria had proved herself to be a very good instructor, as the children seemed to enjoy the class. There were four different vials placed by the cauldrons. The children were making potions to capture the opposite sex's senses. They were strictly forbidden to use them on each other. There was a spell that would be cast over them and if the smoke turned red it had been put together right. Any other color and the potion was no good.

They were advised to take their time and having a partner was not allowed. Severus watched closely as she helped a few of the students and then stood back observing. One of her young Ravenclaws was the first to finish. The girl brought a small vile full of the potion to her professor to have it tested. Severus stepped forward seeing the girl trip in slow motion. The liquid flew all over him as Professor Moonberry rushed to help the girl off the floor.

"Don't worry about it sweetie. Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry Professor."

"No. It's all right. Everything is fine. Just go have a seat."

Severus stepped back as he watched the beautiful woman pull out her wand and clean up the bits that had missed him. She stopped for a moment and looked his way but continued. _Can she see me? No, she's gone back to cleaning. _He felt a bit of the potion trickle over his lips and not thinking in that moment, he licked it off. _Shite! _He ran up the stairs to her class office.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alexandria asked walking in behind him. "Why are you spying one me?"

"You knew?"

"Yes! I saw you walk in."

"Why did you not say anything? I just came in to watch for a bit but I… I don't know really…" He stopped focusing on what he had been doing in the room to begin with but he could smell the sweet scent of strawberries that seemed to radiate from her. "What I was saying is that…" He stopped as she walked over to him. "What are you doing?"

Alexandria pushed him slowly against the wall and began to kiss him wildly. He loved it but knew she was still teaching class right outside. All the students were rightfully in their seats awaiting their Professor to come back. Her hands were moving up the back of his head, her body pressing against his longingly. "What is it Professor? You seem a bit frightened?" she said tugging on his clothes underneath his robes.

"No… Your class is waiting though."

"Let them wait…"

"Alexandria that is not very professional. Plus Potter and his friends are in this class, they are bound to come snooping. You are under the effects of the bloody potion that spilled on me."

At this she stepped back, "You drank some?"

"Not intentionally! It just sort of happened to slid over my mouth!"

He could see her aching to be near him. Only a powerful wizard could have done what she did next. Straightening her robes she took one last look at him and walked out. He turned himself invisible once more. He stood on the balcony wanting to see how well she would teach knowing his presence was near. Severus wanted to laugh at how cruel he was being, but it was just a little fun. Curiosity was getting to him though and he could not help but dig into her head. _The nerve of him to spy on me! And then as if that wasn't bad enough he had to drink the potion. Of ALL potions… Why this one? Grrr… inner sigh how could you walk away though? I mean his hair was all ravaged and his body was just aching to be touched. _Professor Snape closed his eyes and saw the things she was thinking of. He could feel the kisses she was thinking of and feel her pleasure as she imagined the two of them making love the night before. He felt the chills run down his spine as had ferociously kissed and bit at her neck. She seemed to like that a lot. _Why are you in my thought?_ He opened his eyes and saw her back turned to him.

_Because I love the things you think about…_

_I don't care… get out Severus. I am trying to teach my class and this is making it rather difficult. Stay out of my head!_

_I swear I did not look at anything besides what your feelings were on last night. _

"Professor are you ok?" Seamus said looking at her and holding up his vile of potion.

"Fine Mr. Finnigan. When you are done. You May leave and make sure to leave the potion behind. If I find that anyone has used it on someone else I will be giving detention." _See?! Get out of my head! You're distracting me! I did not enjoy last night as much as you think I did._

_Ouch. That's kind of harsh. Are you really all that upset with me?_

_No I'm serious Severus. Now get out of my head and get out of the class! _

Severus walked down the small steps and right up to her ear. Her hair had been pulled back, making it easy for him to get so close. _You do know I am quite skilled Legilimency? I know when you lie and I can read and see your inner most desires even if you try to keep me out. I know what it is you want now. _

_You are mistaken. The only reason I want it is because you had to go and drink that blasted potion. Plus, you're right it's unprofessional. Now if you don't mind…_

_No I don't mind… not in the least. _He said spinning her around and placing a kiss on her lips. She did not respond and he had figured she wouldn't. As much as she was trying to evade the effects of the potion, he had been struggling with the natural berry scents that seemed to radiate off her skin. He did not think it was just that but there was something else that seemed to intoxicate him.

"Professor Moonberry, I don't know if I checked it right. Will you double check for me?" Neville's voice came from behind her, She turned and waved her wand over the boy's vial. Sure enough it had been done correctly. Neville thanked her and stopped just as he was about to turn and looked at her shoulder. "Professor, there is a ghost touching you right now." he said pointing.

Both, she and Severus looked down where Severus had his hand. Sure enough a hand shape had been formed on her shoulder where he held her. "Odd, don't we usually see ghosts?" she asked pulling the sleeve of her cloak straight.

"Maybe its Professor Binns." Malfoy said laughing. "He seems to find you attractive."

Alexandria shot him a glare so vile that he stopped and sat back down immediately. "I would bet its Professor Lupin." Ron said as Harry nodded in agreement.

"No, at least Professor Binns is a ghost. Professor Lupin turn invisible? Unless he had an invisibility cloak, I doubt it. Magic like that is not very common."

"Well who do you think it is then?" Ron asked rather annoyed at his intelligent friend.

"There are only a few professors I think who could have that kind of power. And yet none of them would play like this."

"Oh yeah and who are they, mudblood?" Draco asked.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and…"

"And who?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Professor Snape."

"Professor Snape? Playing jokes at school?" Draco said standing again, "Now I really think you've lost it Granger. I'm sure he'd be insulted just hearing you say something like that."

"I didn't say it was him, ferret. I said he's one of the only ones with that sort of power, I think."

Alexandria leaned back slightly against the man who stood behind her. _Amusing isn't it? The way those two quarrel. And not to mention the things they think of. If only Hermione knew how right she was._

_Yes, I've recently done something to try and put a stop to this fighting. Are you going to do something about it or should I walk through the door and punish them both?_

_No leave them. Lets see what else they know that we don't._

"I don't know Draco…" Pansy Parkinson said putting her hand on her fellow Slytherin. "Professor Snape has been acting rather odd."

"True but not odd enough to do this. Why should he give a rat's ass about Moonberry?"

At this both Alexandria and Severus raised an eyebrow. _Can I come in now?_

Alexandria smiled. _No._

Harry looked at his Professor to see what she would do. Nothing happened. He noticed her leaning back slightly but against what he could not be sure. "You do still realize she is in the classroom right Draco?"

All the students turned to look at their straight-faced Professor. "I don't care," Draco said walking up to her. He had gotten pretty tall for his age but still not her height. "Are you going to punish me professor?"

"No." she said raising an eyebrow.

He smiled, "Yeah, you better not. If my father heard about that you'd be gone tomorrow."

All the kids' eyes got wide open including Draco, who also jumped back a few feet when he saw Professor Snape walk out of thin air.

"Bloody hell…" Ron said horrified. Neville almost fell out of his seat and Hermione stood rather surprised.

"Mr. Malfoy, I have told you repeatedly about talking to Miss Granger in such a way. I will not be as lenient this time. Three time… already today. Your father will surely hear about this." He said taking Draco's arm and pulling him to the door. "Professor Moonberry, carry on."

As soon as they were gone, Alexandria faced her class. Most of them utterly surprised, asked simultaneously as to why the professor had been in there. Alexandria put her hands up to bring them to a silence. "Professor Snape was inspecting the class today. He needs to turn in a report to McGonagall and he thought it would be best if you did not know he was here. I apologize for not telling you sooner but I was not allowed to. Anyway, the majority of you did a rather good job on your potions and you are welcomed to stay and help clean up. Other than that… Class dismissed."

Most of the kids left with the exception of Hermione and Neville who helped her rid the classroom of all the potions and store the cauldrons. "Professor how was your outing with Professor Snape?" Hermione asked sitting on one of the now empty tables.

Neville sat beside his fellow Gryffindor. "You went out with Professor Snape?"

"Yes, he owed me a day in London. Oh, Hermione, it was wonderful. He is really, _such_ a gentleman. He was very nice and polite. He's so intelligent and caring too, if he wants to be that is."

"Do you like him?" Neville asked confused.

Hermione and Alexandria both looked at the young boy and laughed, "Yes, Neville, darling, I like him very much."

"I didn't think _anyone_ liked Professor Snape."

"Thats because you don't know him."

"I know he's evil and I know he's a… a death-eater…"

Alexandria laughed, "Yes, he is but for our cause you know. He's very brave to be doing something like this for us."

"I don't know, he still scares me." Neville said looking around suddenly hoping the Dark Arts Professor did not appear out of nowhere _again_.

"Give him time Neville." Hermione said, "He didn't take the thirty points from me earlier like he said he would. And he let me turn in my paper without it being finished because he said that we both knew I understood the material. I must say I was so surprised. That was earlier when I almost ran into you professor."

Alexandria smiled, "He did that?"

"Yes, that's why I was really happy and surprised. I couldn't believe it. Its also why Draco is in so much trouble now."

At this Neville laughed and slid off the desk helping Hermione off. "That is different indeed. We will be going now Professor." Neville said handing Hermione her books and taking her bag with his. "See you soon Professor."

"Bye kids. Take care. I'll see you tomorrow." Alexandria waved.

Hermione and Neville had only gotten a few feet when Professor Snape turned the corner and walked right past them. He seemed rather upset but headed straight for Alexandria's classroom. "He's gone to see her Neville."

"Yeah, so?"

"Lets go see."

"Moine, we shouldn't snoop. What… What if Professor Snape sees?"

"Lets go." Hermione said giddily running over to the door. They creaked it open only slightly. It was enough for the two of them to look in and see both their professors.

"What's wrong Severus?" Alexandria sat on her desk as their DADA teacher sat in her chair.

"I gave him more detention, but I wish I could have done more. Lucius will surely hear of this and come looking for me. It's not my main concern though." Severus said to Alexandria standing up and pacing back and forth.

"It's alright Severus. He doesn't scare me in the least." she said smiling at him. Hermione and Neville watched as Snape made his way to her and took her hands in his.

"What's he doing?" Neville asked.

"Not sure." Hermione said opening the door a bit more. Severus opened her hand and inside the kids could see a small ice rink with tiny people skating as snowflakes fell and disappeared on her hand.

"Awww, its beautiful." Alexandria said watching a small couple skate in her hands. "Severus…" she looked up.

He closed her hand and smiled hesitantly, "I… thought you'd like that."

"You know it's still snowing outside. We should go skating!" She said excitedly trying to pull him toward the door.

"No. If there is one thing you cannot make me do... its go skating." She pouted and leaned against her desk once more. He had never let go of her hands and this time he pulled them up one by one placing just the slightest kiss on each. "Let us go for a walk shall we?" Alexandria nodded and got up. Severus waved his wand around her and her school robes became a long, black, velvet cloak. A giggle slipped out of her. "If we go through here no one will see us."

"Through where?" Alexandria asked.

Severus raised his hand and waved it over the wall. Neither of the spying children could see what he had done but they seemed to walk into the wall. As soon as they were out of sight Hermione pushed the door wide open and ran inside the classroom. There was nothing there. Neville stood on a desk and called Hermione up. Together they watched as Snape and Moonberry walked together in the snow. They were no longer holding hands. Alexandria had her hands out as she was trying to catch snowflakes and Severus had his hands behind his back still holding his wand. "Come on Neville!" Together the kids ran out to the courtyard and headed for the open grounds that could be seen from Snape's window. The footprints were fading but were not gone completely. "Hurry Neville! They have to be here somewhere."

Neville grabbed her and kept her from running further, "There!" he pointed.

They hid behind a tree and watched the two. Severus was actually laughing and smiling constantly as Alexandria got extremely excited over catching a "really pretty" snowflake, as she put it.

"I wish I was a Snow Princess." she spun.

Severus smirked and waved his wand around her again. Her black dress became a large, ice blue and silver gown with a matching cloak. Her black hair was up in a bunch of curls and a diamond and pearl crown sat on her head. "Now you're a princess."

She jumped up and down completely excited. "Yes I am but… I'm in desperate need of a Prince." She said pointing a wand at him.

"Don't you dare!" he shouted but it was too late. He found himself in 1700's period clothing. He changed himself back. "No, I refuse."

"You're no fun," she pouted.

"Oh yeah?" he turned her in the falling snow and then bowed. "Forgive me your majesty."

She put one of her hands behind his head and leaned upward placing her lips on his. His hands rested on her waist that was being tightly pulled together by some sort of corset. They kissed amorously for a minute and then parted.

Hermione giggled, "Yes! Their outing must have worked. Neville isn't it wonderful?"

The boy looked shocked, "She's kissing Professor Snape?"

"Oh Neville!" Hermione threw her arms around her friend.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? A secret romance Mudblood? With Longbottom? Does Weasley know?" Draco said laughing with Goyle.

"Shut up Draco!" Hermione shouted lifting her wand. "Have you not learned anything?"

"Uh… Draco…" Crab pointed. Neville quickly stood in front of where Crab was pointing knowing the round boy had just seen his professors.

"What is it Crab?" he asked looking Neville up and down.

"Its Professor Snape!" Draco pushed Neville aside and took a few steps closer. Sure enough he saw the two. Severus was again walking beside her with his arms behind him but turned to watch her as she changed back into her long black dress that clung to her curves and followed in a train behind her. The black cloak he had bestowed on her was also back the only thing that did not change was her hair and the beautiful crown she had kept on her head. Draco sneered as he saw his DADA professor smile slightly at the Potion's teacher he so hated. He was surprised; when Snape turned to walk away Alexandria jumped on him knocking them both over and he could hear laughter come from his professor instead of anger.

"This is disgusting! What the bloody hell is the matter with that man?" Draco said starting to walk over there,

"Stop! Leave them alone!" Hermione raised her voice stepping in front of them. "They're finally happy and I wont let you take that from them! Right Neville?" The young Gryffindor also took out his wand and aimed.

Draco looked that the two fellow students. He looked at Crab and Goyle, all three pulled out their wands. "Listen Granger, Professor Snape and I have some business to attend to. Move aside!" he pushed past her and walked over to where Snape had helped Moonberry up and she had begun to kiss him passionately. Severus held her tightly. "Now I see why you've been acting weird." Draco curled his lip.

The two separated quickly and looked down at the younger Malfoy. "Draco, what are you doing?" Alexandria asked knowing Severus could not find words at the moment.

"I needed to speak with my head of house and I couldn't find him. And surprise, surprise, he's here with you." Draco looked the two up and down. Again he couldn't help but think how they looked like they could be the King and Queen of Slytherin. Her crown did not help. Alexandria glared at the young boy.

"What is your point Mr. Malfoy? What do you want?"

"Professor you did good for yourself, she is quite the catch I suppose. I must say the curls do wonders for her. If you punish me for her sake again though, you'll regret, I swear."

Severus stepped right up to the boy's face, "Are you threatening _me_, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco stepped back a bit, "No sir."

"Good. Why are you not in detention?"

"Uh…"

Severus hit the boy with a flash of light. "Now he's in detention."

"Are you allowed to do that?" Alexandria asked grabbing his arm.

"I don't know. Frankly, I don't care much." He turned and noticed the other four kids. "What are you all doing out here?" he bellowed suddenly feeling angry.

"Well Professor…" Crab and Goyle started together. "Get out of my sight before I write to both of your parents. As for you two…" he pointed his wand at Hermione and Neville but dropped it as Alexandria walked over and hugged the both of them.

"Where you two spying on me?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Professor, it was my fault." Hermione answered feeling bad she had dragged Neville into this.

"Did you here that Severus? They were spying on us." she turned blushing badly.

"I did. How should I punish them?" he asked stepping beside her.

"Nonsense. Please don't say anything?"

"Of course not Professor. I'm really glad things are working out for you two. I don't think Draco and them will keep your secret though."

At this Alexandria looked at the tall man in his dark robes and frowned, "I'm sorry Severus."

He felt an odd feeling of concern and what it would mean for everyone to know. "I'd like to speak with you alone."

Hermione grabbed Neville and pulled him away. Alexandria took his hand. He knew fear had taken her that he would walk away. "Severus…"

"Shhh… don't worry. Come with me." He pulled her with him and made his way back to the castle. She tried to pull her hand away but he would not let her. They passed a few students here and there and yet he held his head high and looked at none of them. Alexandria squeezed his hand, as she felt flattered that he was making things more public before anyone else could.

"Professor Snape, Professor Moonberry, may I have a word?" They both heard McGonagall say.

Slowly he turned but did not let her go. "Yes?"

McGonagall smiled and shook her head. "Nothing. Carry on."

They walked past a group of students who went completely quiet. Severus lifted the hand he was so firmly grasping and kissed it before they were out of sight. "I'd rather be the one to make it public," he said leading her up the stairs. They stopped at his office.

"I understand."

He said nothing, just took her face and began to kiss her so deeply and passionately that she could not help but feel desire for him. "No you don't. I finally have something of my own. You, all of you." he gasped for breath in between kisses. "You're driving me nuts. My senses go wild when you're near me." He said tugging at the cloak that fell to the floor easily. "I never wanted anything like this. I think only fools wear their emotions for everyone to see. Well, congratulations Ms. Moonberry I've officially become a fool for you." He stopped just a short moment to see a small happy tear run down her cheek.

Alexandria was gorgeous in black. It made her other features like the light brown of her eyes and the red of her lips stand out more. Severus looked, as her nose was a bit pink from the cold outside. He smiled and placed a soft kiss on it. Tomorrow would be a beautiful, but difficult day. That's why tonight would be worth remembering.


	10. A Dark Meeting

Chapter Ten - A Dark Meeting

Severus had not seen Alexandria the rest of the week because both had been quite busy. It was and exam week for the students and lots of papers were coming in. He made sure he kept them organized and corrected on time. There was one particular day though that he felt it necessary to review with the kids. "Who can tell me what we use to throw the enemy of their feet?" he asked looking around at his third years. "Anyone?" They all looked through their notes furiously. "How do you expect to pass this mid year exam if you cant even tell me something that simple?" he raised his voice trying not to roar at the kids who seemed nervous enough. He turned and lifted his chalk where he began writing. He heard snickers behind him and he glanced back at the kids silencing them and returned to the writing. It was then that he noticed an eraser gliding beside his writing hand. He turned fully this time. He saw a wand disappear behind the door. Storming over and swinging the door wide open to see Alexandria with a guilty look.

"Professor Snape… um… hullo." She said looking around her.

"I really need to teach these kids a lesson before the exam, please don't mess around like that right now." He rocked on his feet from heel to toe. "We'll talk later, I'm sorry things have been busy."

"It's ok. I know, I've been busy two but have you forgotten something?"

"No. We'll talk later." He kissed her forehead rather quickly and then walked back into the classroom. He went on with the notes and then he heard kids laughing again. He immediately looked at the eraser but it was still in its place. "What are you snickering about?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Professor, you have a crown over your head." A student pointed. He looked up and surely enough there was a crown floating over his head. He waved it away with his wand. He stopped with his notes and administered the exams.

"Did you find that funny?" He asked Moonberry during third period. It had been cancelled in order to space out exams.

She got up and smiled, "Have you forgotten about your birthday?"

"My… What? How did you find out?"

"Minerva... Do you never celebrate?" Her hand wrapped around his waist under his robes.

"Why should I care to celebrate? Birthdays are pointless, a day in which you were brought into this miserable world."

"I don't think its all that miserable now." She smiled at him. It drove him nuts to see her smile just for him. "Lets go away again this weekend, yeah?"

"Anything. Anything you want." he said taking the glasses off her face. She had not been wearing them for a while and he rather enjoyed seeing her without them. She was still beautiful with them on but he liked to look into her eyes directly. "Dear heavens, you are beautiful." said brushing his lips over her forehead.

Alexandria looked up at him and blushed, "Thank you."

"How about we just leave today?" he joked with a smirk on his face.

She laughed out and squeezed him with her arms, "Oh Severus, I wish…"

He leaned his face against her head. A sudden panic ran through his body and for the first time ever he felt as if he would lose her. Why? He could not be sure. He held her tighter and felt her do the same. "Do you feel it too?"

"Yes… What do you suppose it means?"

"I don't know. Don't worry about it though." In hoping that she would feel better he brought his birthday back up. "So what are we going to do for my birthday then?"

"I thought you didn't like to talk about your birthday?"

"I don't." He raised his eyebrow. "BUT, for you… I'll make… the… exception."

Alexandria stood on her toes slightly and placed a kiss on his lips. "I think we should just wait till this weekend to celebrate."

Relief came over him; hopefully she would forget the whole notion. "Very well."

"Severus, I love you…" she whispered, burying her face into his neck.

He felt his love for her keenly but it was almost so overwhelming, this new feeling, that he did not answer her but just held her without a word. It was different the way he felt for her compared to the way he had felt for Narcissa.

"You know, I never thought I'd see the day." Remus's voice came in through the door. He has a bit of a smile on his face but a hint of sadness too. Severus was not a fool; he knew the professor had also cared for Alexandria before anything had happened between them. Even before he was aware of the feeling he was having toward her.

"Lupin… What are you doing here?" he asked not letting her go. He felt her lift her head slowly form under him and look up slightly to meet his gaze.

Alexandria smiled at him sweetly and turned, "Remus…" a giggle came out of her. "What can we do for you?"

"Nothing actually, I just saw you both on…"

"Oh!" she laughed out this time, "Yes, I forgot you could."

"I just had to see for myself." he said feeling rather embarrassed. "I see my suspicions are right. I must say I am very glad to see you like this Severus. You could not have made a better choice. Well, I will be on my way then, I did not mean to interrupt. We are on school hours though…"

"Its his birthday Remus." Alexandria said turning Severus's face to look at her. He did not seem happy anymore. She suspected he felt a little upset that Remus had somewhat discovered them.

"Ahh…" Severus grabbed his left arm. The pain had come on so suddenly. It was worst than usual. Voldemort was indeed stronger than the first time. Still he managed to keep his feet on the ground and keep the two others in the room from seeing any more signs of pain. "I must go," he said letting Alexandria go suddenly. He hastened out of the room and back to his classroom. The dark lord was calling. The moment apparation had begun he saw Alexandria in the doorway dissolve.

* * *

"Severus…" the dark lord looked into his mask. _Still faithful to me? You have not yet decided to turn to their side have you?_

_No my Lord. I still serve only you. I will continue to spy for your cause._

They looked at each other for a long while. Severus could feel him trying to find his other thoughts, searching for signs of betrayal. They were concealed well.

"My lord," Lucius said stepping out from about the death eaters; he walked over the pale man robed in black. He whispered few things in his ear.

"Severus!" he shouted pulling the mask off of his servants face. "If you remain faithful to me then why do you seek your own happiness at a time so important for us."

"If I may be so bold my Lord. You saw no mention of her in my head I presume, then she must not mean too much. On top of this, Her magic is strong and may help to turn the tide inevitably for your cause. Does the name Moonfire mean anything to you?" Severus raised an eyebrow questioning the Dark Lord.

"Moonfire? She is Alexander Moonfire's daughter? For years she has been missing! Severus, you will be awarded if you can convince her to serve eternally."

His stomach began to turn; now they all would know where to find her. "Yes, my Lord."

"She maybe difficult to convince as she is running from her grandfather constantly, trying to avoid her inevitable fate."

"I, my Lord, have methods her grandfather cannot use." Severus said bowing as the dark lord turned away from him.

"Why did you not tell him of your dealings with her sooner then?" Lucius asked walking up to Severus's face.

"Silence." Voldemort turned and lifted his hands, "Because I have not yet asked him for news. Why do you seem to quarrel with him, Lucius? Now I see…" He walked back to the two followers. "Narcissa, my beautiful servant has openly chosen him." he grabbed Lucius's face, his nail sinking into the skin slightly. "You want Alexandria for yourself now. Well, as she seems to have taken a liking to our young half blood, I cannot risk you doing anything foolish. You will watch your temper Malfoy. I don't care how personal!"

Severus felt a bit of relief come over him but his stomach still turned. He had betrayed her and now things would change. "My Lord, I have a feeling that if her grandfather is informed of her whereabouts before I can bring her to you she will only despise the cause more, as she does not know that her grandfather is linked with us. It should stay that way."

"Yes, he will be informed but forbidden to find her. This alone is sufficient information from you, but now tell me what of the Order of the Phoenix?"

Severus proceeded and in the back of his mind he could not wait to get out of their dark and damp meeting place. What would she think of him now?

* * *

Severus opened the door to his room, apparating just outside. It was very late. Minerva would know why he had missed his other classes. The moon had already passed mid-sky when he walked in. He stopped and looked for Alexandria, she was not there. A sense of relief came over him. He did not think he could face her at the moment. Bad things were about to happen at Hogwarts. Minerva would know first thing in the morning. Sleep did not come to him that night so he went to his private office instead. Picking up the quill and dipping it in the thin black ink he began writing a letter to Dumbledore. The door creaked open slowly. Alexandria stood in a ripped cloak, her skin exposed where the dress was ripped as well. Severus jumped to his feet and ran over to her. 

"Bloody hell woman, what in Merlin's name happened?"

She was looking at the floor, "Remus…"

"What about Remus?"

He examined her quickly and lifted her over to the desk. "Go get Remus…" she whispered painfully.

"Let me heal you first."

"No! Go get Remus!" she shouted with everything she had before going unconscious. He knew she was stable but he did not want to leave her. Still, not wishing to disappoint her further he ran out into the night. He found Remus lying in his bare skin by the lake. All the ground was moist as if large amounts of water had been thrown over it. Even the leaves on the trees were wet. When he looked closely at Remus he noticed the gashes in his side. The sitting water had disguised the blood he was laying in. With his wand he healed Remus slightly but knew he would have to be sent to St. Mungos. Even Madam Pompfrey would not be able to treat this. He could apparate there but not with another body. Remus's body was heavier this time; it was dying. A large amount of water came down on them throwing them both over. Severus shook his head and looked up. His eyes widened and he saw a giant lizard with slimy scales and webbed feet. It had a dragon's tail and crown of horns on its head. It examined him with its large black eyes. It moved closer to sniff the professors and Severus saw the fire in the back of its eyes. _It's a dragon!_ It hissed like a snake but then did something he did not expect. It nudged him, causing him to roll a few feet. He got to his feet quickly. His wand sat beside the dragon's foot. It dropped its head to the ground and seemed to wait for Severus. As foolish as it felt for him he knew Remus did not have much time. He lifted himself and Remus's lifeless body and the dragon took off clearing everything in its path. They were at the castle in no time. Before he could take Remus inside he saw the dragon take one giant leap toward the lake. It would never make it. Wings sprouted from its back suddenly and in just one flap it was flying over the water. In a swift dive it disappeared.

"Severus!" Minerva shouted. "What is? Professor Lupin!" She threw her robe over him and looked at the dark haired man who now stood dripping wet before her. She seemed to see the distress in his eyes. In no time Madam Pompfrey, McGonagall and Sprout were all running to the hospital wing. He on the other hand headed to his office.

Alexandria lay motionless on his desk. He examined her cuts and came to the conclusion that she was fine. He removed the robe from her slowly as he laid her head on the table he noticed the blood left on his hand. _Her head Severus! She has a concussion. You have to wake her._ He looked through his shelves for the remainder of the potion he had used to heal her a few weeks earlier. His slipped a bit of it in her mouth and in a few minutes she woke and sat up. "Alexandria… are you alright?"

She looked at him and saw that he was completely wet. "Did you find him?"

"Yes, he's with Madam Pompfrey and more than likely on his way to St. Mungos."

"Good." She said pulling him to her. His head leaned on her bosom. It was the first time he noticed she was wet too.

"For Merlin's sake Alexandria, tell me what happened," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I couldn't sleep so I went down to the lake to see if I could find that creature and I forgot it was a full moon. I was down there dropping stones into the water and I didn't even hear him come up behind me. I turned when I heard the breathing but it was too late. His paw found me first and flung me a few feet and onto the floor where I hit my head I don't remember too much from there. I know I felt water come down on me and when I looked up I saw a large creature standing beside me. The next time I came to I saw Remus laying there bleeding in his werewolf shape. I changed him so I could bring him up faster but I found myself hardly able to stand. When I walked in and look up the stairs I saw you just entering your office so I apparated just outside the door. And you know from there."

"Why were you looking for the dragon?"

"Dragon?"

"The creature in the lake. It's a dragon. I don't know how, but it is. It's a friendly beast. Hagrid will be happy to hear it. I wish you would calm down a bit. You put yourself in harm's way a lot."

"I do not."

"You insulted Lucius, Narcissa, brought me back from my thought when I could have killed you, fought with me, danced in a lake where a unknown creature lives, go looking for that same creature and faced Remus's werewolf form…" he said looking at her.

"Ok, so maybe I liked adventure."

"Alexandria… Save it. You will need it soon enough."

"What does that mean?" she asked cupping his face.

He shook his head and pulled her hands off. "Evil is making its way to Hogwarts. It's already corrupted the ministry and the Dementors of Azkaban…"

"What?" she asked looking extremely shocked.

"Alexandria, you know where I went earlier don't you?"

Her face dropped and she got off the table. He watched her walk away from him a little bit. "Yes, I know where you went."

"What I tell you now I have yet to tell anyone. Minerva will hear in a few hours and I will be sending a letter to Dumbledore."

Alexandria turned and walked back to him, "No, I don't want to know."

"Death-eaters have escaped Azkaban. Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Rodolphus Lestrange, Walden Macnair, Mulciber are just a few to be named. You must be careful now."

"Severus… What are we going to do?"

He took her hands and pulled them to his chest, "I have a favor to ask of you."

"What might that be?"

"Let me teach you occlumancy… And take you before the Dark Lord…"

She tried to yank her hand from him but he kept a firm grip on them. "Let me go Severus! I don't know why you would even think of requesting something like this of me."

"Please, listen. Its the only way he will leave you alone."

Alexandria looked at him suddenly, "Why would he care about me?"

"Lucius told him who you were… He wants you for the Death Eaters. Let me teach you occlumancy so when you meet him he cannot read your mind, only what you want him to."

"I'm not going Severus! Unhand me… now." her voice was stern.

He let her go, "You have to go if you don't want him to come looking for you. If you don't let me teach you occlumancy then your thoughts will betray us both and the Order of the Phoenix. Do you want him to win?"

Anger filled her and her cold wet hand met his face. The sound echoed loudly through the empty room and probably down the hallway. His face now turned to his right side was covered with wet hair. The pain throbbed but he had endured much worst. Slowly he looked at her trying to conceal the feelings he now felt. He would never hurt her but to be slapped the way she had done so was infuriating. She seemed unmoved to see him angry with her. Before either party could say another word, she walked out of the room. The anger left him rather quickly as he realized what he had asked her to do.

* * *

That same morning the children were left with remaining professors who were not in the Order of the Phoenix. A meeting was taking place and even Dumbledore would be present. Severus walked out of the castle and looked behind him. The remaining Professors were standing at the door watching them go. Alexandria would be casting yet another spell over Hogwarts allowing no one in or out until the headmaster or mistress returned. Her hair was straight again but a pointed hat sat on her head covering half her face. All he could see were her beautiful red lips. There was no expression on the half of her face he could see. Minerva took her hand and patted it before turning and getting into a separate carriage. Severus felt the coach begin to move and then looked behind him to see Alexandria throw her hands out in the air. The ground shook around the castle and a silver orb formed around the school and disappeared. Just before she was out of his sight he saw Professor Sprout help her into the castle. He looked back at the empty half of the coach and leaned his head back, closing his eyes for the first time in twenty-four hours. 

Alexandria patrolled the halls that night wondering when everyone would return. The castle was silent as the grave. Even the pictures had been silent most of the day. Everyone seemed to feel the unrest. Something evil was indeed finding its way here slowly. The castle doors opening caused her to jump back a few feet. Dumbledore walked in followed by Severus and Minerva. The others were still getting out of the coaches.

"Alexandria, my dear, a word please."

"Professor Dumbledore? I had not expected you to return so soon."

"These are dark times my dear," he said taking her shoulder and leading her to his office. "Now Severus here has told me of what the dark lord has asked of him. As you know Professor Snape is a spy for us and I would never ask you to go, as I'm sure he would not but Lucius has let your secret slip. Voldemort's hunger for power will not let him rest. Your grandfather is a much more powerful wizard than Voldemort. That is why he refused to be a Death Eater and Voldemort let him live. Voldemort thinks that you may be weaker but still stronger than anyone he has. He wants you. He wants to meet you and test your power himself. It is dangerous for you and after discussing it with the ministry we have decided that the safest thing for you to do is to indeed go with Severus."

Alexandria shook her head, "No. I wont," she said looking from him to Minerva and then lastly Severus. "I wont." Her steps were swift as she left them.

At first she walked at a fast pace but ended up running as fast as her feet would carry her. When she finally could not go any further she collapsed on the floor and burst into tears. She hated being a Moonfire. Her thoughts went to her and Severus. She had fallen for him so deeply. It took about half a year but he was finally hers and then this happened.

"Professor Moonberry? What are you doing out here?" Neville's voice filled her ears.

"Neville darling, what are you doing all the way out here?"

"Finding newt moss in the shallow water."

"Sweetie, you know the lake is forbidden, how did you get out?"

Harry walked out of the trees. "Neville, we've been here since last night… Hermione is asleep and so is Ron. We should wake them and go… Professor?"

"Harry?! You kids are in SO much trouble! You know how dangerous it is to be out of Hogwarts right now? To the castle! All of you!"

Severus had just left his room to patrol the hallway when Alexandria burst through an archway with the four kids. All five froze at the sight of Severus. He looked at all of them but said nothing. She shooed them off and said she would speak with them soon enough. "A little trip out of the castle?" he asked putting his hand behind his back.

"Yes."

He watched as she tried to walk past him. He took her hand gently. "Alexandria… I am no longer asking this favor of you. I… will go to him and… will tell him you are not interested."

Her hand gripped his and he saw a tear fall down her face. "What will that mean for you?"

"I don't want you to think about that. Lucius will more than likely be sent to get you, be careful. Do not underestimate him. Your grandfather will be informed of where you are if you don't go, you must watch for him as well." His voice was stern. Alexandria saw his left hand clench. The dark lord was calling. She could feel the weight come over him.

"Severus…"

"I must leave you," he said pulling her into the nearby storage room. They looked at each other for a moment only and then he kissed her passionately. Alexandria felt his lips leave hers and he was gone.

"No…" she looked around herself. "No!"

* * *

Severus appeared in the circle of death eaters. It was bigger than it had ever been. He turned to his left and saw Voldemort staring at him. Bellatrix was next to him, her face of disgust as he appeared. She hated him always and did not trust him. He knew this. 

"Well where is she?" she asked taking a step next to the master she served with such a passion and devotion it sickened him.

Severus ignored him and turned to the dark lord. "Have you failed to convince her?" he asked.

"She is proving rather difficult to convince as she refuses to be anything like her grandfather…"

"Well obviously, _your_ methods are not working. Let me try my lord?" Lucius said stepping out of the circle.

"Severus, you have disappointed me." He said turning away. He felt his right leg give out under him and fell to one knee.

Suddenly the fog on the floor began to clear slightly, Voldemort turned and looked behind him. Severus stood and stepped to the side. Alexandria stood before him in a long black cloak. Her hair was down but a hood covered half her face. She walked with her head high and stopped just two feet from the dark lord. "You underestimate people too much." she said removing her hood and looking him in the eye.

Bellatrix stepped between her and the dark lord, "how did you find us?"

"Bella, move darling. I want to speak to her myself," he hissed. "My, you are a Moonfire to walk in here with your haughty air about you. Don't you know you are to bow before the dark lord?" he asked pulling out his wand.

Much to Severus's surprise, Alexandria curtsied and bowed her head before the dark lord willingly. "No, I didn't. Now I understand you have a proposition for me?" she asked walking around him, looking down at Bellatrix, and a few others.

"You must give me your left arm," he said curling his fingers, motioning her to come forward.

"No. I have _yet_ to be convinced of your power. Severus speaks of it but I have yet to witness it. I don't doubt him naturally, but… I like to see for myself."

The dark lord seemed to be getting impatient with her and looked from left to right at his loyal followers, "No, you join me or die my dear. That is how this works." All the death eaters except for Severus and Lucius advanced. Alexandria laughed and stood still. The dark lord looked at her intently. "Well my dear? What have you to say now?"

Alexandria stood where she was and suddenly a large explosion seemed to rock the ground. All the death eaters were thrown back except for Severus. The dark lord still stood as well but looked to see all his followers struggling to get up off the floor with the exception of Severus. He smirked when he saw the young girl turn to him and offer him her hand. He did not take it but remained bowed. Alexandria turned to Voldemort. "I will never join your cause like this. It's sloppy." She felt him try and push through into her mind. He was stronger than she could have imagined.

"My… Lord… If I may be so bold…" Severus said rising to his feet. "Perhaps you should give her a taste of the power you posses."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at Severus, "Very well, you may perform the Imperious Curse on her and convince her forcefully."

Alexandria looked at Severus with a genuine look of fear. He knew her power as well but that she would never be able to resist it for long. "Why force her? If you did you would need to continue using it every time that you need her services."

"My granddaughter will _never _join you." A deep voice boomed.

Alexandria turned along with everyone else. A tall dark haired man stood in the shadows. His shoulders broad and clothes screamed money. He stepped forward. "My dear friend…" Voldemort smirked. "You cannot deny her what she wants."

"Is it what you want my dear?" he asked throwing her a look with his burning hazel eyes.

Alexandria lifted her head high. "Yes, but not till the Dark Lord shows me his true power."

Voldemort tossed a look at Severus. _Get her out, convince her more and bring her back when she is ready. I will handle Moonfire. He is more important than this silly girl._

Severus bowed at his master's command but found he could not move. Soon all the death eaters were mumbling curses under their breath trying to escape the force that was holding them down. Alexandria looked about her, her feet still moved. The old man was a fool. "I will think of your offer," she said to Voldemort and ran to Severus. Before her grandfather could lift his hand she threw her arm around him and in a snap of a finger they were gone.

* * *

"Bloody woman! What do you think you were doing? Appearing at a death eaters council that way…" 

"I wasn't going to lose you!" she shouted at him.

He stared her in the eyes; her body had its glow about her. "You weren't going to. I wish you had stayed away. Now he will keep calling until you are convinced."

"And I will keep saying no."

"And what if he does show you his immense power?"

"I will tell him that I am a Moonfire and it is beneath me to carry the mark, but I will serve."

"No, you must never serve him!" Severus grabbed her. "Betraying the dark lord will lead to imminent death."

"Then you have signed your life to him? And I cant?"

"There is a difference! My servitude will end at his death. I fight for him but spy for us. You will never understand!" He backed from her. "He calls once more. Stay. Promise me you will stay? Go to Dumbledore and tell him everything.

Alexandria placed a kiss on him and left.

* * *

"You seem to have failed the dark lord half-blood." Bellatrix said circling him. "He is most displeased with you." 

"Bellatrix you don't know the dark lord's bidding or wishes half as well as you should like."

"That is enough, the both of you!" They both bowed and then watched as Voldemort walked to a seat at the corner of the dungeon he had them meet. "Bella, leave us." She apparated. "Severus, I need you to keep Alexandria interested. Moonfire will turn against us if that girl gets the mark. Still she can serve without it. You have indeed done well. You have not let me down once. Keep it that way!"

"Yes. Whatever you wish."

"Right now we must focus on acquiring the prophecy from the Department of Mysteries. The assault will be soon. I need you to stay out of this one."

"What of Alexandria? Shall I send her?"

"No, keep her with you. I do not want her interfering. I need her for my other war this is just between Harry and me."

"I should advise you my master, that Alexandria has a very strong attachment to Frank Longbottom's son. If we harm him she will turn against us. Of that, I am positive."

"That pathetic little boy? Keep her from knowing then. I cannot risk him ruining everything for us."

Severus bowed and apparated to the castle.


	11. I Drown in my Memory of You

Author's note: I know this is a short Chapter and its a little jumpy from here to there but i hope you enjoy anyway. :D

Chapter Eleven - I Drown in my Memory of You

Three years had passed since the fight at the Department of Mysteries. Severus sat alone in his cold empty cell. Azkaban had been his home for a year now as he was awaiting trial. Many followers of the dark lord had apprehended and they had not gotten to him as of yet. He was sure he would be sentenced to death as most of the murderers had been. He had not eaten in two days. His cough was getting worst and fever had taken him the day before. The pain throbbed. Many times he though he had heard Alexandria's voice. A few times he had laid against the cold floor and felt the warmth of her lips on his. Her face never left his mind.

The door unlocked from the outside and creaked open. A plate of food was left inside and then the door closed again. He looked at it and wanted to reach for it but his arm would not move. His limbs were too heavy to lift. His cough took him and he felt a sharp pain in left side. His head hit the wall where he sat in the corner. His eyelids were heavy and he seemed to get lost in his memories.

Alexandria took his hand and pulled him down beside her as she slept. He was so tired after the meeting with Voldemort. Lucky for him Dumbledore had cast a spell for him alone to be able to apparate in and out of Hogwarts. He was so tired after some of the longer meetings that walking back to the castle was nearly impossible. It took a lot to apparate in itself. He didn't know how Alexandria seemed to do it with such ease and with two people. Yet his thoughts instantly left him as he lay beside her. Even in her sleep a sense of happiness surrounded her. Severus watched as she turned and curled into him. He took in the sweet scent of coconut that seemed to radiate off her. Just lied there for a moment not moving a bit but enjoying her beside him. His arm wrapped around her slowly and it was the last thing he remembered.

"Alexandria you cannot go. You are needed here to guard the castle!" Severus shouted, trying to persuade her to take another course.

"No, they need me at the Department of Mysteries! I've been sitting here all day and I know something is going on! We should be helping!"

He watched her in her desperation, continuously walking back and forth. He had to keep her from the Department. Voldemort had specifically asked him to. "They will be here soon."

"Severus, why are you fighting me on this? Don't you care to see me like this?" Alexandria said grabbing his hands and staring at him in the eyes with a melancholy expression.

"Alexandria… I'm sorry, I cannot let you go. I was ordered to do so by the dark lord."

"What?"

"I'm afraid so. I hate to tell you this, but… Longbottom has been missing from his classes as well."

Never would he forget the look of disgust that she gave him. It would be two weeks before she even spoke to him again. Neville had his nose broken but was still standing in the end. Alexandria got there just as Voldemort escaped with Bellatrix. Sirius had been pushed through the veil at the Department, which took his life. Antonin Dolohov, one of the escapees of Azkaban, had seriously injured Hermione. Eventually, she made a full recovery. Many times he tried to explain but she was not interested. Severus opened his eyes just a little. There was dripping water in the right back corner, not to far from him. It dripped for a few seconds and then he closed his eyes again.

"Just because you don't care about anyone doesn't mean that I have to stop. You know… you're more convincing as a death eater every day! I don't even believe you remember that you are also part of the Order. Do you? Do you remember Severus?"

"Yes, I remember but I have my posts and since you are neither part of the Order or part of the death eaters I suggest you just take a defensive stance against both. I may not care about most people but I care about you and I have enough on my hands playing both sides. The last thing I need is to be worried about you, all because you decided you like to play the hero!"

Alexandria glared at him, "You want me to stay at Hogwarts and wait till the battle comes here! I will not sit and wait! You underestimate the force I bring with me when I go into battle! Its more power than you or anyone else posses!"

"_Don't _get so far above yourself! Dumbledore exceeds you in power and skill! McGonagall is also great and you underestimate Lupin… Stop now Alexandria! This is best for you!"

"Yes, because you…" A loud blast came from the corridors below them. They ran down and saw students and professors fighting with death eaters. Severus knew the assault was going to happen but it had begun ahead of schedule. He saw Draco at the front of them. The stupid boy had begun too soon. Lord Voldemort would be displeased. The pressure perhaps that Draco had been feeling was too much to handle.

* * *

"Aren't you going to eat?" The prison guard asked entering and picking up the plate.

Severus opened his mouth to speak but the moment the cold damp air filled his lungs he started coughing violently. The guard shook his head and took the food, locking the solid door.

"Severus, I must ask you a favor." Narcissa said taking his hand.

"No! Narcissa, he is a traitor! Do not let him know!" Bellatrix said pulling her sister's hand from him. "He is unworthy."

"I trust him with my life Bella." Narcissa said turning to the man she was now seeing for the first time in almost two years. "I need your help Severus. My family's life is in danger. Voldemort has entrusted one of his biggest missions to Draco. I fear for my son as I find him incapable of falling through. If Draco should fail the dark lord will kill us all."

Severus saw her desperate need for his help. Narcissa was the last person he had expected to help but as much as he could not forgive her for the things she had said and done, he did not wish her dead. "What might that mission be?" he asked sternly.

"No Narcissa!" Bellatrix shouted. "Let me speak to him first."

Severus recalled her quizzing and questioning him continuously for at least an hour. Finally he could take no more. "You have my word Narcissa. I will help you and your son."

"You will not!" Bellatrix answered, "Take an unbreakable vow then."

Narcissa looked at Severus and him at her. He wanted to know what the mission was but Bellatrix was so convinced he was a traitor that it was her way of showing his worth. "Will you perform it Bellatrix?" Severus asked turning to her.

He would never forget the look on her face when he agreed. The vow was preformed and Severus would always regret that day. "Draco has been assigned to kill Albus Dumbledore himself." Narcissa spilt as soon as the vow was complete. Severus stepped back a moment.

"When is this to take place?"

"When Draco opens the door for the death eaters at Hogwarts." Bellatrix smirked, "Come Cissy let us go…" The black haired woman wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulders and dragged her out.

* * *

Severus groaned as he felt someone move him. Lights seemed to turn on and off before his eyes. People were talking around him and then there was silence. When he finally opened his eyes fully he found himself back in his cell. They had probably force fed him with a filling potion. It was the third time in the past year that they had done that to him. Harry Potter had become an auror and was working very hard to get his trial going but there were just to many death eaters to incriminate for crimes that had been committed recently and from years and years ago. He stood up and walked around for a little bit and sat back down putting his face in his hands. His hair was getting longer than usual and his facial hair was also getting out of control. "Alexandria…" he whispered and reached down skimming the smooth stones with his finger.

Suddenly, he found himself sitting in the lake house with Alexandria lying on the stones with her head in his lap. She had been upset with him for weeks and was feeling rather upset about it, so they took time to get away together. It had been a weekend of hardly any spoken words as he could still feel her confusion on his stance. It was difficult for him but he tried to show her how much she really meant to him. He stole kisses here and there and wrapped his arms around her as often as he could. Unfortunately, it was also the last time Voldemort called. The meeting was too important for him to not be present. He read into her mind the following Monday at school and felt the pain she had felt in finding herself alone the day before. It was that same week that they would argue about where she should be during battles and Draco would open a portal for the death eaters including Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf. He knew she had fought in the battle beside Lupin, Tonks, Neville and some of the other members of the Order and a few students. Severus had followed Draco and in the end he had to perform one of the most horrible things had ever done. Draco had lowered his wand after looking at Dumbledore for a bit. Severus felt his stomach turn and looked at the old man who had always had faith in him and never asked too much except when necessary. It was then that he uttered the words that would haunt his mind for the next two years. "Severus… please…" He felt all his emotions and feelings of anger fill him and before he knew it the old man lay there motionless. He had used the worst of the unforgivable curses.

He grabbed Draco and fled with the death eaters. The winding stairs seemed to last forever. He did not even really know where he was heading. As soon as they got to the rest of them he told them that it was done and they were to head back to the dark lord. Alexandria stood before him. Her face had been cut and behind her stood Lupin. Her face seemed confused and crushed. He watched her beautifully red lips drop open. He seemed to be ordering the death eaters and leaving with them as well. He looked around him and shouted at the others who still seemed to be fighting.

"Severus…" Lupin said walking up beside her. He said nothing just stared at the most beautiful woman he knew. That was the last time he ever saw her and just in time to see the tear from her eye and mix with the blood on her face.

No words came to him and to hide his weakness from the death eaters around him he lifted his head high and pointed them toward the doors. Most went and some waited for him. Alexandria shook her head in disbelief and dropped the wand from her hand. He could torture himself no more. He fled.

* * *

Harry walked into his cell. "I see you are trying to starve yourself again? Listen Snape; don't think it's going to work. I'm going to keep you alive as long as I can and I'll make sure the ministry gives you death or torture till you go mad!" Harry shouted suddenly becoming overwhelmed. "You took Dumbledore's life and I'm going to fight to take yours!"

Severus looked at the young boy, "Do it Potter. I beg you…"

Harry glared and breathed heavily. Neville walked through the door that moment and pulled his friend out. He was not an auror like the boy in glasses, but he had been working for the ministry in foreign countries. He stopped before closing the door to the cell and frowned a little sadly.

"Do not look at me with your pitying look Longbottom."

"I don't think you care much, but she's fine… just so you know."

Severus looked up at the young boy in shock; concern filled his brow. "Neville, wait!"

The young boy opened the door a little more, "I can't stay long… I don't have clearance to keep this door open."

"Neville, tell me… tell me about her."

"No… You don't deserve it. She suffered a lot because of you!" he suddenly shouted.

"Does she remember me?" he asked leaning his head against the wall and looking up at his former student.

"Yeah, but we make sure she doesn't think of you. Remus and Tonks take her around a lot so she doesn't think of you. When she's not here with them, she's in the muggle world with her sister. Actually, she's not a professor anymore she stays away from the wizarding world unless it's to visit her friends or train dragons. Why did you do it professor?"

"He asked me to Neville. He asked me to…" his hands flew up to his head and grabbed his hair. The pain he was feeling, the guilt was too much. "Ahh!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "I need to see her Neville… she needs to know the truth…"

"I have to go professor."

"Neville, please?"

"Professor…" he gulped rather difficultly. "She doesn't know you're here. We never told her that we found you. It was the best for her…"

Severus's hands dropped to the floor as he got up on his knees, "You mean… she thinks I'm a coward, in hiding?"

Neville frowned, "I'm not sure what she thinks professor."

"Neville, please. She needs to know the truth. Read my mind… Tell her."

"I cant. I have to go."

Snape got to his feet and dodged for the door but it shut and locked as his body pressed against it. For days he banged on it calling Neville's name hoping the young boy would come back. _She doesn't know… she thinks I'm a coward. Neville, you have to help me. I need to talk to her. I need her. _"Potter! Potter! Open the door!"

"What is it Snape?" Harry said swinging the door open.

"She doesn't know! She has to know the truth!"

"Calmare!" Harry shouted pointing his wand. Severus felt his body calm till he could hardly keep his eyes open. "And stay quiet." Harry said shutting the door once more.

* * *

Severus sat in his home at Spinner's End; it had been his summer home most of the time until he moved down to London a few years back. It was up in northern England away from the commotion of the big city. No one had come looking for him this whole time. He had returned after he was sure the ministry had finished inspecting it. He was now a wanted man. There he stayed until Voldemort called his followers to inform them that the time had now come and the final battle was to take place. Severus was summoned as the battle was going on but he did not answer the call. It was until finally he decided that the time had now come for him to fight for the Order of the Phoenix. He apparated inside the castle. He saw a few students lying on the ground and panic struck him. _Has Voldemort won?_ He ran as fast as he could through the castle and in the great hall he found Harry and the dark lord. There was the history in the making. Harry was on the floor and Lord Voldemort was laughing at him. Snape took his wand from his pocket.

"Ah, my faithful servant! You have come to watch me in my moment of triumph. Watch now as I do away with this miserable boy!"

"No!" Severus lifted his wand and aimed it at his former master. "It was for this reason that Dumbledore asked to die! So that I could stand here at your side in your final moments and then help Harry defeat you! What will you do now my lord? The horcruxes have all been destroyed, except for one… The one within you."

The dark lord's face became distorted and possessed. "You are a fool Severus if you think you can defeat me!"

Severus threw a curse at the dark lord throwing him back against the wall and letting him fall to his hands and knees. He reached up and threw curses at his betrayer. Severus managed to block every one of them. Until the dark lord smirked, "Crucio!"

The pain was unbelievable… He only saw the room in a blur as he threw his head back as he fell on his knees. His back was arched and his nails digging into his skull. Normally he could have blocked it as well but this would give Harry the only chance he had.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled. The green light filled the room. Severus opened his eyes again a few moments later and saw Harry standing over him. "Its your turn Snape…"

"Harry, stop this instant!" McGonagall yelled across the room. Severus felt ministry members grabbing him and dragging him off. His wand was taken and he was put in the stripped garments of Azkaban. He could hear Harry arguing with the Minister of Magic that he should be killed because he had murdered Dumbledore, but they told him that he would await trial like the others.

He did not see Alexandria that time. Since then, Azkaban had been his home. It had been a year of waiting. A year of agonizing. A year of seeing the look of horror on her face and hearing Dumbledore's voice in his head. This was much worst than any type of peace death would bring.

* * *

Severus opened his eyes and blinked looking up the dripping ceiling. He sat up and focused on trying to find her with his mind. A flash of fire crossed his mind. He tried again. The image of a dragon appeared and he saw Alexandria's figure beginning to appear beside it. It was all a blur and yet he could see her dressed in all black and her hair pulled high on her head. Her face was covered in ash from the flames that the dragon breathed. Her wand was in her hand a long whip made of leather in the other. She never hit the dragon but snapped it right before it. Uninstinctively he lifted his hand in his cell thinking of how much he wanted to touch her. "Alexandria…" he whispered. He saw her turn and mention his name searching for him and yet she saw nothing. The dragon blew right when she turned and he found himself scream her name. A man appeared. He was tall and pale skinned with shaggy bright red hair. His wand threw out a beam covering the both of them from the flames. Severus watched as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, asking if she was ok. She nodded and looked back as he led her away. "Alexandria! No! Don't leave!" he yelled and disturbed himself from his own thoughts. He began to cough hysterically and groaned when it ended.

The door creaked open and Neville Longbottom walked in. "Severus? Harry sent me in here to silence you. You need to keep your voice down. Stop yelling for her. She's not here and she cant hear you."

"She heard me Neville… she heard me," he said laughing out as if the whole situation was hilarious.

Neville nodded his head, "No she cant… she's not anywhere near here."

"She's in Romania, with Charlie Weasley. I saw her."

At this Neville frowned, "How did you know that? You're not allowed to know stuff like that!"

"I saw her Neville. I saw her. She's taming dragons right now."

"Leave her alone!" Neville shouted, "Cant you see she's better off without you? Charlie has been taking good care of her."

"What do I care about Charlie Weasley?" Snape said with a scowl, "Tell her Neville. You know it's not right!"

"No! You know what's not right? Coming back from school and seeing her thinner than ever! She didn't teach that last year at Hogwarts, instead she spent it at her apartment in London depressed and miserable because of you! I took her on my travels with me to Egypt and then she just wanted to be alone. I let her cause I knew there wasn't much I could do and it was the least I could do for her after all she's done for me, since my grams died. Leave her alone! I wont let you hurt her! Let her find happiness. Charlie loves her!"

Severus looked up in utter surprise. Neville looked down at the floor and shook his head as if he was not supposed to let him know. There was silence. "So then you're not going to tell her the truth?"

"I have to go. Just stay quiet before Harry comes and puts you under a spell." He exited.

* * *

"I feel so bad Mione… He keeps calling for her. Harry told me that when he starves himself, he doesn't even talk except to say her name. His cough is getting worst too. He had just finished coughing when I walked in on him last. The way he looks is jus' wild…" Neville said downing a bit of fire whiskey.

"Neville, you should tell her. It may bring her some closure. Don't you want her to move on?"

"I do Mione, but what if she only feels worst. You know how things are going with her and Charlie…"

Hermione frowned and sipped a bit of the chilled white wine in her glass. "Charlie is in love with her but does she feel the same way? Do you even know?"

Neville sat back and ruffled his hair, "No."

"I know he's a bad man, but a part of me wants to believe in him. He helped Harry… Harry just hates him so much he's not seeing things clearly."

Neville left some galleons on the bar table and accompanied Hermione out. It was a warm night as summer was just around the corner. A small breeze blew threw the streets and Neville looked at the sky. "You think I should tell her then?"

Hermione stopped and turned her friend to face her, "When is she coming to visit next time?"

"Uh… I don't really know…"

"If you want Neville. I will talk to her and explain everything. Just let me know when she is here next."

"Mione… I'm not so sure this is the best idea."

"Neville! The whole idea of him in there makes me sick! Honestly, I my opinion, he has redeemed himself. He killed Dumbledore and no one knows why but he saved Harry's life! That has to mean something. He turned from his dark ways so everything would work out in the end. Don't you see? He's tortured everyday with his past. Why would he be starving himself otherwise? He wants to die. All he has in that cell is himself and his memories. Why do you think Dumbledore gave him that pensieve? I think she needs to know. For the rest of her life she will think ill of him and if after she knows all his deeds and still thinks ill of him well at least she will know the truth and not what you guys have been feeding her."

Blinking and without a word, Neville nodded in agreement and looked around him. "We have one more problem."

"What's that?"

"Harry wont let her near him. He will never agree. He thinks bad of Snape and wants everyone to think ill of him. How can we get her in to see the professor?"

"He's not a professor anymore Neville, he's just Snape."

"I like professor better."

Hermione laughed for the first time that night. "I will see when he's not working so that you can sneak her in. Just don't let Percy see you. He will tell Harry for sure cause now that everyone knows how Charlie feels for Alexandria, it's sort of conspiring against him."

"I hate when we do stuff like this." Neville frowned stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Its all very wrong you know…"

"Don't worry so much. Now I have to go. If you see Luna soon, tell her I say 'hullo'. Everything will be fine."

* * *

Severus looked at the young man standing before him. Neville had grown rather tall as had Ron but not Harry. Harry was a runt of a man. Neville bit his bottom lip in the right corner. "Uh…" he started. "Well… I spoke with Hermione last night," he finally let out after standing there like an idiot for ten minutes. "She thinks we should let Alexandria talk to you." His heart skipped a beat in hoping that they had agreed.

"Is she here?"

"No, she's still in Romania with Charlie. The next time she's down, Hermione will talk to her and it will be her choice whether she comes or not. Don't get your hopes up. She may not want to see you. Hermione is going to tell her about what happened at the final battle and that you have been in here for a year. We will tell her the truth about why we hid it from her. One last thing though Severus… This is on your part. You have to stop screaming cause Harry and Percy are getting rather impatient with you. Also, you have to start eating. You know how much it's going to hurt her to see you like this don't you? Don't you want to seem at least a little healthy?"

"Can I see her alone?"

"No. I will be with her the whole time. I'm not an auror Snape. I don't have clearance but I risking my ass for you so you have to keep quiet about it before and after. Got it?"

Severus smirked, "I didn't think you had it in you Longbottom."

Neville just sighed in relief that he had finished saying what he meant to. "I'll leave you now."

"Longbottom! One more question…"

"And what is that?"

"Did Potter break my wand?" He asked with his hands shackled to the wall. The had put him in chains to keep him away from the door and in doing so, stopped his banging and yelling.

"No Severus, when you're found guilty then we break your wand."

Snape leaned back against the wall and smiled for the first time in a long time. He would finally see her after two years. _What will she think of me… I look awful. I hope she believes me. She just has to. Alexandria… you're my last and only hope. _

Days would pass before he saw anyone but the warden coming in to leave his food. He took Neville's advice but the food was uneatable. He ended up in the prison hospital again. Harry walked through the doors. "So you think you're clever? Well not for very much longer. Your trial will be held in two weeks. I finally got the date set. You won't escape death too easy now. Starve yourself all you want. After two weeks, your wand will be broken and you will be tortured or dead. You have no one who will speak for you at the trial. Lucius was sentenced today and he is spending the rest of his life in solitary confinement. He was already mad after two years of it. Can you imagine what the rest of his life will lead to?"

"This is very unlike you Potter… to rejoice in the sufferings of others. What would your parents think?"

"Shut up! They would have understood after all the rejoicing you and the death eaters gave me as I suffered. You took Dumbledore away and you will rot for it. My father was against all dark magic… he would have understood."

"Not Lily, she was the kindest of them all. You think she would like to see you like this?" Harry pointed his wand at Severus. "Do it Potter! Its what I've been trying to do for weeks."

The wand lowered and Harry sneered at him. "Two weeks… two weeks and you're through."

The door slammed loudly. "What a bloody fool," Severus mumbled to himself. Harry seemed to be obsessed with is demise. _That stupid boy won't even give me a fair trial. I hope Alexandria shows up sometime soon…_

* * *

Neville creaked the thick door open, "Snape?"

"What is it Longbottom?"

"I heard about your trial. I have sent her an owl advising her to come soon. That Hermione and I have something of great importance to tell her."

"Why are you doing this for me Longbottom? If I should be found innocent, what will I owe you?"

Neville smiled, "Nothing. You owe me nothing. I am not a favor for profit kind of guy. I just want to know I've done the right thing."

Severus closed his eyes. Her face, the last time he saw her, came to him. He watched closely as the tear fell into her cut. Her sweet lips parted in disbelief. He could not have imagined how she was the moment she found out why he was running. Severus opened his eyes to see Neville again. The boy was in different clothes than before. At least a day had passed. "What is it?" he groaned and then his cough started. Neville tried to get a word in but felt pained to see his former professor coughing without control. Severus grabbed at the wall trying to straighten himself out but he could not. Finally he just lay on the floor not being able to do anything else or having the strength for more. "Well?" he wheezed and started coughing a bit more.

"She's with Hermione."


	12. A Spilt Secret

Chapter 12 - A Spilt Secret

Hermione looked at her former Professor. She sat quietly smiling. Her dress hung on her loosely and her waist looked tiny with the red sash tied around her black dress. The bangs in her face were longer and brushed to the side. The waitress came by and handed Hermione her usual white wine and left Alexandria a red vampire wine.

"So Hermione, how are you? What was it that you and Neville wanted to tell me?"

"I should probably wait till Neville gets here."

"Oh, alright. So how are things going Hermione?"

"They're fine. I've been helping out at the school. I may be the next student to be Professor."

"Wow that's amazing! Congratulations!"

"Thank you. So how are things going with Charlie?"

"Charlie? Oh…" a blush came to her face. "We're fine. To be honest Hermione… From woman to woman… He's a nice man but I really just am not that interested. I love the outdoors and he's such a doll but I like the nice things in life too. I don't want to live outdoors for the rest of my life. Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded, "Alexandria, is this about Snape?"

The woman gulped down half of the wine. "Why do you even ask that? I haven't heard about him in two years. I don't care much what happened to him… It doesn't effect my life now in any way."

For some reason she didn't really believe that, and it sort of sounded as if Moonberry was trying to convince herself. Neville walked in and hugged the woman who had taken him in when his grams had passed. "Hi Alexa." he said kissing her cheek.

"Hi darling, how are you? I've missed you so much. How is the job?"

"Its good and I'm fine. Luna and I are doing well also."

"Oh yes… She is such a dear. So now that you are both here, what's the news you guys seemed so rushed to get me here for?"

Hermione looked at Neville. They were silent for a moment. Alexandria took Neville's hand, "Sweetie, what is it? You know you can tell me anything."

"Normally we would…" Hermione stated taking another sip of her wine. "Its just that…"

Neville took her hand, "I need you to promise to be understanding and know that what we did was out of love."

Alexandria looked at him and then Hermione, "Is someone pregnant Neville?" she said standing up quickly. "Is it you?" she asked Hermione. "Neville, does Luna know?"

"No…"

"NO?!"

"No, Hermione's not pregnant and neither is Luna," he said sitting her down again. His face had grown red and he knew it.

"Alexa," Hermione said taking her other hand. "We've been keeping something from you."

The woman seemed uneasy looking back and forth between the two. "Well?! What is it?"

Neville looked at his friend and felt as though he was going to vomit. "Its more like who…"

Alexandria's face dropped and she pulled her hand away, "What… what does that mean?"

"Uh… um… Mione…"

Hermione sighed, "Its about Snape."

"He's in Azkaban!" Neville shouted and then heaved in some air.

"WHAT?!" Alexandria yelled.

"Shhh…" the young girl before her put her finger to her lips and looked around. Only few people had turned. "He's been in there for a year. They captured him after the final battle."

"He helped Harry beat Voldemort. He got there jus' in time too. Now…"

"Harry wont except the fact that he helped him in the end and is going to send him before the Ministry as a murderer."

Neville watched as she sat in shock and would not look at either of them, "Alexa, he wants to see you."

Alexandria shot him a look of horror and shook her head, "No, I don't believe you! You wouldn't have hid this for me for so long… don't waste my time…" She downed the rest of her wine and left a galleon in its place. "I have to go."

"Where? Where will you go? It's the truth… he's sick and probably headed for death. Won't you go see him?"

She just glared at the two and ran out of the building. _No… they're lying to me. Severus is a coward and a fugitive. He's a murderer and… All this time…_ She pounded on the door of Remus's house. Tonks opened it.

"Oh Merlin… Are you alright Alexa?"

Alexandria grabbed the girls shirt firmly, "Did you know?"

Remus walked down the stairs, "Alexandria, darling, what a pleasant surprise!" he smiled warmly.

"No, Remus… she knows, I think."

Quickly she glanced at her good friend, "You knew too! The both of you? And no one told me?!" Tears began to stream down her face. "Why did no one tell me?"

"Darling Alexandria, you had suffered so much on his behalf that we did not want to see you even worst off. Plus, you have been so happy with Charlie and the dragons. You were a mother to Neville that last year of Hogwarts and you seemed to be going on so well when you started eating again. He will most likely receive death you know and then what will happen. You can't take back the fact that he did use an _unforgivable_. He will stay in Azkaban for the rest of his life."

"You all lied to me!" She backed away from him. "Stay away from me!" They tried to run after her but knew she would want to be alone.

Neville and Hermione arrived sooner than they had expected, "Where is she?" Neville asked.

Tonks looked at the two young kids, "We don't know. She just ran out of here hysterical."

Hermione sighed, "Where now?"

Neville closed his eyes and grabbed her. In a snap of his fingers they were by the lake back at Alexandria's English palace. They looked around and saw her laying by the lake. Even at their distance they could hear her crying out loud. They approached her slowly and took a seat on each side. "Go away…" she cried.

"No. We feel really sorry but it was necessary. We don't know if what he's saying is true anyway. Its his word against Harry's." Hermione said brushing the long smooth black hair that Alexandria had. It was longer than before, just a bit below her waist.

Neville lifted her thin body and cradled her in his arms. "Mum, don't cry."

"I told you not to call me that."

"I can't help it. Its nice having two," he smiled rocking her back and forth. "He really cares about you still. He thinks that you are the only person who can prove him innocent. Will you at least go and listen to him?"

"I cant Neville. What about Charlie?"

"Have you made some sort of promise to Charlie that involves you not talking to other men."

She hesitated and for some reason he felt his own heart sink for the man stuck in a cell hoping to see her. "No not yet. He asked though. And I'm supposed to think about it. I don't know how I would say no, but I don't want to be his wife."

"You don't have to be."

"He's a fine man Neville. I just…"

"Love Snape."

Alexandria shot him a look of worry, "No… and yes… I'm scared to see him."

"It took him a lot to convince me to tell you and I'm telling you now he looks awful. His memories are tormenting him. At least go and listen or take him a pensieve… no one deserves any kind of torture…" he said looking away from her.

Alexandria looked up at the young boy and smiled. He had indeed become a man. "I will go then but give me time."

Neville nodded.

* * *

It was four more days until his trial. Severus sat trying not to move in anyway that would cause him to cough. He knew Alexandria had been in town for a week. Surely, they must have told her by now and she had decided not to come. He couldn't wait for the trial. He was now hoping they would find him guilty and end his suffering. Harry had been coming in and out more often, interrogating him about why had killed Dumbledore and foolishly decided to do it with witnesses. Some of the death eaters present that night had spilled everything under the veritaserum potion. Of course Severus knew that they had spilt only what they knew, which was not much. It was only because of Narcissa that he had been aware of it. He knew Harry hoped to instill fear in him but it was the farthest thing from his mind. 

The cell was dark. He was given a candle but because of the dampness of the cell it did not even stay lit for more than three minutes. The door creaked open. He could not believe that someone was even moping about the prison like this. Only the night guards were up and about. Severus did not move. "Snape…" Neville's voice came through as he shone a little light with his wand.

"What is it Longbottom?"

"You have a few minutes."

He turned his head to face the door slowly; even the slightest movements had become painful. "Severus?"

He shut his eyes at the brightness of the light shinning in. "What?"

It was in that moment that his whole body felt warmth. "Turn the light off Neville," she ordered.

"Alexandria?" Severus said reaching up but did not make it as his cough took him. "Alexandria… _cough_ is that _cough_ you?" he groaned.

"Yes. I'm here. What can I do for you?" she asked looking around her and keeping her hands on his chest. He knew she could not see a thing in the cell. His eyes had adapted about half a year ago to the pitch black. He watched her. Slowly he moved her hand up to his face. He heard her gasp at the very coldness of it.

"I want you to know the truth before Potter makes a spectacle of me." he whispered gasping for air in between.

"What's wrong with him Neville? Is he ill? Don't you take care of people here?"

"Well… they are criminals Alexa."

"He hasn't been convicted of anything yet! He needs a doctor!"

"Alexandria… I don't have long… listen… see for yourself."

She closed her eyes. The next moments would be the worst of her life. Draco stood before her with Dumbledore and Severus. "We can put your family into hiding right now and no one would know where they were." The bearded man said putting his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"No! He will know. He always knows!" Draco shouted in tears. "My mother will die and it will be because of me."

"Mr. Malfoy, we can guarantee your safety. We have done it plenty of times." Severus said crossing his arms. Draco ran out of the room and Severus stepped forward but Dumbledore held him back.

"Let him think Severus."

Alexandria pushed further in and saw the whole scene with Narcissa and Bellatrix and how he had agreed to save her life not knowing what it would cost him. Pain started to fill her as she dug further in. Dumbledore sat before him. "Severus, you will need to make sure that Harry defeats the dark lord. You are the only one who can help him. I will not be there."

"Professor… Why must _I _be present?"

"The story will play itself as it does and in the end… I have faith that your debt to James will be repaid." The old man smiled.

The scene changed. Alexandria felt tears roll down her cheek as she experienced Dumbledore's murder and the final battle with Harry. "NO!" she screamed throwing herself back. "You… you're a liar!"

Neville turned the light on and for the first time Severus saw what he had been talking about. Her arms were thin and her skin pale. Her waist was tiny and her eyes dead. "No, I'm not. Even if you don't want to believe, take these memories from me please. I cannot take more." Coughing took him.

Alexandria looked at Neville. "Bring me a pensieve! Now!"

He disappeared and then reappeared in the cell pushing the stone well in. She pulled out her wand and put it against Severus's head one by one she began pulling them out. His pensieve had been taken into the Ministry in hopes that something might be found that May be helpful in the case. When all was done, Severus smiled even though he knew she could not see him. His mind had reached ease. His eyes closed unintentionally and did not wake any time soon.

* * *

Alexandria looked through the paperwork that Neville had copied at the Ministry. For the past two days she and Hermione had been researching and finding everything they could that might save Snape. Hermione sipped more coffee than she ever had. Neville ran in. "Remus is here! He wants to help!" he gasped. 

Alexandria sat back and watched as her former pupil and her dear werewolf began to attack the files.

"I want to see him again Neville," she whispered.

"No… not today. I will take you to the ministry during the trial, but not before then."

"He needs me…" Neville wrapped his arms around her.

"He'll survive one more day without you.'

The door blew wide open. "You're all bloody mad!" Ron screamed pointing at all of them. "You think people wouldn't find out about this?"

"What are you talking about Ronald?" Hermione said grabbing his sleeve.

"A file is missing from the ministry and its on Severus's case. Percy is throwing a fit and Harry has gone frantic."

"Which one?" Neville asked lifting up each individual folder.

"That one!" Ron said grabbing it out of Remus's hands.

"It's a copy!" Neville shouted. "I didn't take any originals."

Alexandria looked as the red headed boy went through the paper. Neville was right. They _were _copies.

"This can't be right." Everyone looked at Ron, "If you guys don't have it then who does?"

Everyone looked at each other. "I put it back. Someone else must have taken it!"

"We don't have it Ronald. We have work to do. I suggest you keep your mouth shut and look elsewhere." Hermione said grabbing the file back and handing it to Remus.

Ron frowned and nodded, "Oh and by the way, he was taken to the doctor again. Don't know what he's trying to prove but they said he's actually been unconscious for the past two days. Don't know how it happened."

Alexandria looked at Neville. She felt him squeeze her hand. "Ron just make sure he can stand in one day so that the trial will go on."

Ron nodded, "Alexa, Charlie owled and asked what was keeping you for so long. I haven't answered yet. What do you want me to tell him?"

All eyes turned to her and she smiled slightly, "Ron may I talk to you in outside?" Together they strolled out and she made sure to close the door behind her. "I'm going to tell him what I'm doing but I need to talk to him in person."

"Should I tell him to come out here since you seem to be staying for a while?"

"NO!" It slipped out before she could contain herself. "No. Ron, I'll be back soon. Tell him I'll see him next week."

"I know you guys are trying to get Snape out of Azkaban… Charlie's my brother, it's the first time he's liked something besides his outdoors and animals. Why don't you just leave Snape where he is?"

"He's a good man Ron… He deserves to live like a free man."

"You don't still love him then?"

Alexandria fidgeted and crossed her arms, "Ron, I'll always love him. He was the first man I ever loved. I don't expect you to understand. I just have to help him. Just tell Charlie I'll be there in a week or sooner."

Ron looked down at her, "Fine. I just hope you know what you've gotten yourself into."

"Ron trust me."

He gave her a very small half smile and walked away. She knew what he was thinking. Everyone must have been thinking it. Her heart filled with emotion just thinking of Severus. They were right. She knew what it would cost her to refuse Charlie, including the friendships she would lose. Still, she was not so sure she _would_ run back to Severus. The way he had left her so many years back. What would he do after prison? Surely he would not be given his job back at Hogwarts. There was hardly a wizard who had not heard of Severus Snape. Living in the wizarding world would be tough. Alexandria shook her head, her thoughts were running away from her.

* * *

The court looked at him, eyeing every inch as he could barely hold himself up in his cage. The members were still arriving and his cage had been covered in a green glow to keep him from doing wandless magic. Harry had no doubt informed them of the power he possessed. Harry sat right beside the Minister of Magic as the trial began. He knew Potter was under great distress at not being able to find a crucial folder. He closed his eyes and refused to hear anything or answer anything. Severus felt his legs start to give out. His wrists had been tied up above his head. He could feel his weight pulling on them; the rope was ripping at his skin. 

"Severus Snape, do you understand that if you do not fight then you will be sentenced to either death or torture for performing an unforgivable curse on one of the worlds most notorious wizards?"

His brow showed pain and he shook his head at the blurry figures before him. They seemed to be moving. He knew the moment he opened his mouth his cough would start. He saw everyone turn and look at the door that had just opened.

"Stop, I will testify for this man!" Severus tried to smile at hearing the most beautiful sound to him.

Harry jumped to his feet. Alexandria walked in accompanied by Neville. Remus walked in after her, "I too will testify for this man."

"And I!" Hermione followed.

Severus closed his eyes again and listened as the whole room went into uproar. "Silence!" the minister shouted raising his voice.

"Mione!" Harry yelled, "No… you're my friend. You know how much this means."

Hermione nodded, "Yes Harry, but I think you've gone too far. This man has redeemed himself!" she shouted pointing at Severus.

Again there was a huge commotion. "He killed Albus Dumbledore!"

Remus stood, "He also saved your life, renounced his stance in front of the dark lord and put himself in a very bad position so that you could defeat Voldemort."

Harry shook his head, "That doesn't excuse any of it!"

For hours the fighting went on. At some point he saw a blur fly across the room and Miss Granger was escorted out of the room, but let back in after she had calmed herself. Severus wished he could have seen Potter fighting with his friends. At some point though more of the ministry members had turned to Alexandria's side. Half way through the argument he found himself incapable of anymore and woke up only to hear the minister of magic say: "Severus Snape you have been found guilty of crimes of which are punishable by death. You have also been found to have redeemed yourself through acts of great personal risk to you. You are therefore acquitted of all your crimes and are from this day forward a free man."

The cage opened and his ties were cut. He had no memory of hitting the floor but instead he was carried off. A fire inside him burned for what seemed to be weeks.

* * *

Remus laid Severus on the couch and looked at Alexandria who stood in the doorway staring at the disheveled man. Tonks walked in and put down the box she was carrying. It had his old clothes and his wand. "What do we do now? He's not even close to being well enough to take care of himself." 

Alexandria nodded, "Can you keep him here?"

Remus looked at her and then at his girlfriend. "Here?"

"I guess I could always ask…" she stopped. There was no one she could ask. Hermione would be compromising her future career. Neville would never be home to make sure he's ok. Tonks and Remus obviously did not want him. "I'll have to take him."

Remus wrapped his arm around Tonks and they looked at each other bit before agreeing to take him in. "We don't mind, its just on my changing days that…"

"Remus, please. I'll have Tula take care of him at the palace. No one is ever there anyway. I cant thank you enough as it is for saving his life." Alexandria sat beside him and took his hand. With a snap of her fingers, she was gone.

Remus looked at Tonks, "Charlie is not going to be happy."

Nymphadora laughed at him, "at least he wont be as bad as Harry is right now."

"That is very true."

Alexandria watched as her small house elf prepared a potion to help cure Severus's cough. He had not opened his eyes since she had laid him in a bed of one of the guest rooms. Still, his cough would take him at unexpected moments.

"Is it almost done?"

"Takes time mistress. Tula will be done tomorrow. Tula also make new clothes for master Snape. Tula left them by master's bed so he dress when he wake."

"Thank you Tula." Alexandria said making her way up the stairs and over to Severus's guest room.

He lay quietly still dirty and in his prison clothes. It was the first time she had noticed the length of his hair and the beard on his face. Alexandria took out her wand and lifted him taking him to one of the grander lavatories. She put his body in the warm water even with his clothes. Setting her wand aside as well as her robe and got to work. Gently, she removed his clothes. He was shivering in the warm water because of his fever. Slowly she scrubbed him tenderly, especially his face. His skin was sort of covered in a natural blush because of his temperature. After washing his hair thoroughly she lifted him with her magic and wrapped a bathrobe around him. He shivered on the bed as Alexandria lit the fireplace. Instant heat filled the room and the shivers began to fade. The clothes were mostly black and would be much to his liking. The tailoring was exquisite and the fabric expensive. Piece by piece she dressed him in the basics leaving aside the jacket. Severus curled himself up and began coughing hysterically again. It hurt her to hear the violent noise that seemed to be coming from his lungs. _Socks! How did I forget the socks?_ She slid them on his feet and kissed his head good night before walking out.

"You still love him then?" a deep but calm voice came from behind her.

"Charlie! You startled me! What are you doing here? I was going to head out tomorrow after giving him the potion."

"Ron told me what you did. That you got him out of prison."

Alexandria crossed her arms. _If I ever get my hands on that stupid Weasley boy I will strangle him. He'll never be able to speak again! Grrr… Bloody kid._ "Yes I did, there is no reason he should have died because Harry wont admit that he did what he had to, to be there in the end with him."

"He's not a good man Alexandria… What are you going to do with him, as he gets better? No one will hire him in the wizarding world. They know he's a bad man too."

"Listen, I don't know what you mean by bad man but the Severus I know is a good man."

Charlie shook his head, "No, he's not! He left you crying for months! You told me so… You want that? You want that to happen again?"

"No, I never said I was going back with him Charlie. I'll always care for him but a relationship is uncertain."

"I don't believe you. I think you care about him a _lot_ more than you are letting people know. Your son isn't too thrilled, I'm sure, at your keeping him here."

Alexandria glared at him; never had she felt such loathing toward Charlie before. "Neville cares about me and therefore cares about what I care about. Plus, he has his own place. He told me a while ago that things were so good with Luna that they move in together, so _why_ would he give a damn about what I do with myself, on my time?"

He sighed and looked at the woman he had come to care for so dearly, "Alexa, please?"

"Please what?" she roared rather irritated with his mere presence.

"Marry me. Marry me and I wont care so much. I don't care if you do care for him and want to take care of him, but be mine while you do it."

"I told you I'd think about it…"

"You actually think about it when you see him?" he burrowed his brow.

_No… now I'm just lying to him._ "Yes."

"Really? Well then how soon should I expect an answer?"

"I'm not sure, I have a lot to think about before making such a decision. Marriage is not something that I take lightly. I can't think of it right now. It's late and Severus is very ill. Getting him to a stable condition is my main priority right now."

"He's unstable?" Charlie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, he has a very high fever and a cough that's going to kill him if Tula doesn't make the medicine quick. I want to know how you would feel had you sat in a musty damp dark cell for a year with uneatable food. I'm almost sure Harry did it on purpose too."

"Alexandria, cant you just leave him with Tula and come back home?"

"Thats rubbish. This is my home. I only stay in Romania for fun. You think I need to train dragons?"

Charlie grabbed her arm, "This is what I'm talking about! You would have never said something to me like that. Its something you obviously enjoy doing, so why not make it your home?"

"I don't like living outdoors Charlie! I like…"

"What? You like all your fancy things and your money too much? You think Severus will give you those things?"

"Stop it Charlie! Don't make me kick you out of this house… Just go home. I'll think about your offer and I'll see you in a day or two."

He took her hand and kissed it softly. "I'm sorry. I can't help but be jealous… You're just so beautiful…"

"Bye Charlie."

"Bye."

He walked away and down the stairs. The following morning Tula had finished the potion. Alexandria rushed up the stairs to check on Severus. His cheeks were still red from his fever. Her hand gently lifted his head and poured the potion in his mouth. He choked on the first bit of it and began coughing. After he had finished he moaned in pain. "Severus? Can you hear me?" Another moan came out of him. "I need you to try and drink this potion. It'll do you good."

Again, the potion bottle met his lips but this time he swallowed almost all of it before coughing. Instantly his breathing changed and his fever dropped. It was still there but his body was not nearly as hot. The door creaked open and Neville walked in. "You owled for me… You brought him here?!"

"Shhh… yes, I couldn't burden anyone else. Plus he needed help badly and Tula made him the perfect potion."

Neville walked over to her and helped her set him back down before leaving the room. "What did you need?" he asked closing the door.

"I'm going back to Romania for a little while and I need you to watch over him. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah sure. Have you got an answer for Charlie?"

"He's been so good to me Neville. I fear the only thing I can do is say… yes."

Neville turned to her in shock, "What?"

"I'm going to say yes."

"Why?

"Because he's right. I cannot be with Severus again."


	13. A Unexpected Engagement

Chapter Thirteen – A Unexpected Engagement

Severus woke the next morning. The light from outside was peeking in through a small slit in the curtains. The ember was still glowing in the fireplace and the whole room scented of flowers. The bones in his body ached, as did his muscles. Slowly, he raised himself and noticed that even thought the room was foreign to him the style was very familiar. His clothes had been changed; the prison clothes had been removed from him but when, he was not sure. Flowers sat on a nightstand and a little get well card sat beside it.

_Hullo Mr. Snape,_

_I hope you feel well soon. _

_Luna Lovegood_

A frown took him. _Luna? _Bit by bit, he opened the curtains closing his eyes and forcing them to part again. He did not open them more than half way. Luckily, for him it was a cloudy day. Out in the gardens walked Neville with the blonde girl he called his girlfriend. Severus now knew exactly where he was. The gardens were in full bloom and the grass green. In the distance he could see the lake-house that he had such fond memories of.

"Master Snape is awake." Tula said rushing over to the bed and starting her morning duties. "Does master want his coat?" she asked levitating it above her head.

Severus looked down at the black pants he now had on and a white button up shirt. "Shouldn't I change?"

"Oh no. They are fresh. Mistress put those on you this morning… night… morning… morning/night," she grinned.

After having lived in the same clothes for a year, he figured it would do. The coat fit nicely but it was suddenly too warm for his liking. The halls were as grand as he had remembered them. Unfortunately, the small house elf had opened every curtain in the palace. His eyes burned and still he managed to find his way outside. Neville and Luna stopped the moment they saw him walk out the back door and down the steps.

"Hullo Mr. Snape." Luna smiled.

"Miss Lovegood, Mr. Longbottom," he shielded his eyes to look at them. "Where may I find the lady of the house?"

"In Roma…" Luna started but Neville interrupted.

"She's not here and wishes not to be disturbed at her present location. I see you are feeling well."

Severus looked around him, "Yes, I am feeling much better. I really need to speak to her Neville."

They young man shook his head at him, "I cannot help you."

Getting rather frustrated he stared at the boy and sure enough in his mind was everything he needed to know. There was something else though… Something then sent his mind out of Neville's. "She's getting married?"

The couple looked at him in shock. He heard Luna think to herself about how Neville had only just told her and it was impossible for him to know. "Leave her alone Snape, it's been a long time since you left her."

The warm summer breeze was blowing he looked up straight at the sky now. The brightness stung his eyes and yet he did not care. The dark clouds were moving over them and a drop of rain fell on him. "I love her Neville. I didn't want to leave her but dying would not have gotten us far either."

Luna turned to Neville and her eyes suddenly seemed to be filled with sympathy for Severus. "I think we should just let him go."

Neville bit his lip, "What are you going to do once you get over there?"

"I'm not sure yet. You have to know as her adopted son… You have to know whether or not I would be wasting my time." He looked into Neville's mind but the boy pushed him out.

"No, I don't know. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." He curled his lip, "Can't you see she doesn't want you?"

Luna slapped his arm, "That was rude. She cares about him a lot. We all know that. Why would she have fought to bring him out of prison and then brought him to her own home?"

Neville looked deep into Severus's black eyes, "You don't deserve her."

Severus turned and walked back into the house. He agreed with Neville. There was nothing he could do or give to her. So many horrible things had been done and now all he could do was respect her wishes. The halls seemed endless as he strolled down to the other side of the palace and up the stairs. Two large doors stood before him tightly shut. It was Alexandria's room. He would never forget it. He forced it open and walked in. Everything was perfectly placed. The same picture of her and her sister sat on the dresser. The two were nothing alike. Her sister was shorter with blonde hair and green eyes.

"What are you doing in here?" Neville asked.

Snape rolled his eyes and fell back on the bed. "Nothing, just laying around."

"Why?"

"I don't know Mr. Longbottom, what else am I supposed to do with myself?"

"Get a job. You don't have your position at Hogwarts anymore."

"I… know… that…"

"Well what do you want to do?" Neville asked tapping his foot and crossing his arms.

" I want to talk to Alexan…"

"No! Why don't you go and do something… Anything! Just, not that."

Severus stood up and walked out pushing past the young man. "We'll see." He made sure to grab his coat before walking out the front door. The gravel crunched under his feet. _Why am I even walking? I'm not going to get anywhere like this… _He stopped and sighed.

* * *

Remus had been so startled at seeing his old colleague appear in the fireplace of his home. He thought of how much better Severus looked since he had last seen him. The beard still had to go. In contrast to his face, his clothes were very refined and clean cut. Something about the way he carried himself was rather different. It was more of like when they were students at Hogwarts. He looked down a lot and only occasionally looked up here and there. When he had been the feared Professor Snape he never once looked down; He prowled the castle with his chin high and a sort of confidence was with him. "So tell me old friend, what can I do for you?" Remus asked taking a seat across from the man in black. 

"Lupin, how did you manage so many years not being able to keep a job?"

"Not very well. Sometimes I'd be without a job for over a month."

"I need to do something with myself. Alexandria has made it perfectly clear that she… Well, she doesn't want me in her life anymore. I cannot just live at her house because I have my own home. Plus, she'll be married to Charlie soon enough…"

"Charlie? She's saying yes? But she hardly likes the bloke." Remus said leaning back in his chair. "Well, I guess she likes him a lot more than she let on."

"Lupin, would you go see her, if you were me?"

"No… I'm much to shy for that. It took me _a year_ to see Nymphadora. You know that, I'm just not brave like you are. Still, if she has made it clear that she does not want to see you then, I'd leave her alone."

Severus nodded and looked around him. The house he was sitting in was actually rather nice. It was two floors and filled with furniture, paintings, and china. It seemed that Remus was doing well now. "Is this your home or Miss Tonks home?"

"Its both of ours. We bought it last month. Our business is doing really well. I run the new wand shop in Diagon Alley. Mr. Ollivander's disappearance was rather odd, but we couldn't very well leave all the new wizards and witches to find a wand shop miles and miles away so we opened one."

"How did you afford that? With…

"No. Nymphadora gets paid well with the Ministry but it was actually Alexandria who bought the wand shop. She invested a lot of money on the store and the merchandise. I thought she was only going to hire me but it ended up being that when I signed "employment papers" as she had put it, they were actually for me to be the owner."

"She gave you the whole shop?"

"Yes, she is quite a doll. Ron Weasley actually works for me." Remus smiled, "Tea?"

"No. Mr. Weasley is quite a clumsy boy don't you think?"

"Tonks is far worst, so I am used to it. Would you like to work for me Severus?"

It was a sudden and unexpected offer. Severus knew he did not have many options and it would certainly keep him out of the house. Yet… he would never lower himself to work with Ron. "No thank you Remus I think I'll just stick to the muggle world from now on. Plus, I'm sure your customers might be frightened at seeing me in there. I will forever be "the man who killed Dumbledore.""

Remus frowned, "Listen, if you have some money you should try investing it into some stocks or something. It may work better for you than actually going out and finding a job anywhere else."

Severus nodded and stood up, "Thank you Lupin." For the first time ever he held out his hand for the werewolf. They shook and he was on his way. The next few weeks he spent changing his galleons into British pounds. The Gringotts' goblins had been rather suspicious of him and very hesitant in changing so much money. They had set a limit for every week. It bothered Severus a lot considering it was _his_ money with it and he would do as he pleased. He actually read every newspaper he could find in London, researching stocks and all the things that were happening in the world that might affect the ones he bought. He was well on his way after about a month and a half, when he received an owl at his house. It was from Neville. The parchment was very refined, no doubt it was hand made paper. The gold ribbon on it scared him. More than likely it was the wedding invitation.

Severus sat in his chair staring at the beautifully crafted message. Still he would not open it. Two days had passed and another arrived. This one was rather plain, it read:

_Mr. Snape,_

_I have written this letter to make sure that you are well and have received_

_the parchment that preceded this letter. It is an invitation to an engagement_

_party given by Mr. & Mrs. Weasley at the palace. I honestly do not expect _

_that you should like to come but hope that you will, if and only if you will _

_be a gentleman about it. You are not welcomed if you come to bring her grief._

_You mean a lot to her I know but she has moved on, as should you. Please _

_respond if you should decide to come under these conditions._

_Neville Longbottom_

He sneered at the letter and threw it aside. Why the bloody hell would he want to go? To see the woman he loved in the arms of another man? Unlikely…

"I expect to see you there." Remus's voice came from behind him.

"What are you doing here Lupin?" He stood and turned.

"Well you want to be present so that she sees you and is sure this is what she wants to do. Right?" he patted Snape's shoulder

Severus almost laughed at how evil the thought was and even more so because it came from Remus. "I was unaware of your disdain for Mr. Charlie Weasley."

"Its not that I don't like him. I do. I just don't think she's doing it for the right reasons. And I think you're part of it." Lupin was right, he had to speak with her and there, not even Neville could stop him. "I do hope you shave at least ol' chap. don't want to go in there looking wild. It will be a very elegant party so dress the part."

Severus nodded and watched as Remus grabbed some floo powder and disappeared in the fireplace. Lupin's idea was not all bad. In fact he thought it might actually work. _No. I cant do that to her. What if I go and she ends up despising me for it? Either way, I will lose her. _He picked up the letter and threw it in the trash. There was no way he would go to make a fool of her or himself.

* * *

Severus looked up at the palace. Lights could be seen in almost every window of the first floor. Coaches filled the long driveway up. There were ribbons hanging from every lamppost lighting the way. He could not believe he was here. No one could be through the glass on the doors. Pushing them open just slightly he walked in and shut them quickly. There was a piano playing in the next room over. Severus did not enter. Instead he walked up the stairs to the room he had woken up in over a month ago. _What am I doing here? _Remus had told him the date and time, reminding him to go. _I should have stayed home._ It was too late now, taking a deep breath he walked back down and into the large room everyone seemed to be in. 

It was most likely the ballroom. The walls were covered in gold vines and mirrors. There were so many people there he could hardly believe it. He walked through only nodding at some, those who introduced themselves to him. Severus saw Remus standing along side Tonks, both were dressed nicer than he had ever seen. Neville walked up to him, "I honestly didn't think you'd make it."

"Well I'm here."

"Don't do anything to upset her. She will be down soon. You could start by congratulating Charlie. He's right over there," he said pointing toward the man standing beside Mrs. Weasley. He was not as tall as Percy or Ron, but shorter and broader at the shoulders. He was not in full suit like everyone else. Instead he had left the vest and jacket aside somewhere and chose to wear the white blouse with his sleeves rolled up. If Severus had not been mistaken he seemed like he would be exactly Alexandria's height. Slowly he walked past Neville who was quickly getting on his nerves. Thankfully, Remus saved him before he even made it to Charlie.

"Severus, you made it!" he exclaimed handing Severus a glass of champagne that he knew he would put down somewhere having never touched it.

"Yes… unfortunately…"

"I'm surprised you even bothered then." Mrs. Weasley said turning, having heard his comment.

He sneered at her and turned away but he could not escape fast enough. Charlie walked right in front of him. "Don't ruin this… You are a guest in this house," he whispered.

"As are you." Severus curled his lip, "Get out of my way Weasley."

"Ok, the both of you stop." Remus said cutting in between. "Why don't you say hullo to Alexa, Severus?"

"She's not down yet." Charlie said walking away, "but I'll go and get her."

"Remus… I have to go. Anymore of that midget redhead and I'll put a curse on him so fast…"

"Severus… Calm yourself. Listen, she'll be down any second and we'll see what happens. Ok?"

Severus put down his glass of champagne and walked over to the end of the room where he found the whiskey decanter, untouched. Everyone was so happy and toasting one another for whatever reason that no one had even thought of heading for the whiskey. He downed a little and turned in time to see Charlie heading up the stairs but then before he had gone all the way up, she appeared. Severus felt his breath stall for a moment. Alexandria stood with what he assumed was her sister. Her hair was pulled back tightly in a bun and a small crown sat on her head. Her gown was made for a queen. The two smiled at each other and walked down the stairs with linked arms. They began greeting people. Severus knew that half of the people here were muggles and most of them held some sort of title. He had never thought Mrs. Weasley capable of such a party. He took another drink of the whiskey. It was Scotch Whiskey, not the burning Fire Whiskey that he was used to. Luna walked over top him, "You should go say hi."

"Not yet."

Luna grabbed his arm and pulled him to the room next door, "Neville didn't want to tell me this but I got it out of him. Before Alexandria said yes to Charlie two weeks ago, she had written him a letter saying: that she was unsure because of all the feelings that had come and filled her when she saw you again. I don't know why I told you…" she said looking down and scratching her head. "Anyway, Charlie wants her to give this place to Neville when they're married because he says that he wouldn't want to stay here much. I'll feel like a princess." Luna twirled and walked out of the room. Severus could not help but think what a funny girl she was sometimes but the news caught him off guard. Anger filled him at the thought that he would lose her to another man as he had lost Narcissa to Lucius.

It was late into the night and the party had thinned out but only a tad. He had made sure to avoid Alexandria especially since Charlie would not leave her side. At dinner Severus had sat on the far end out of her view. Neville had toasted them as well as Mr. Weasley. It was not until later that she escaped the grasp of her husband-to-be and made her way to the whiskey he had almost indulged himself in too much. Severus watched as she downed a half full glass and held her stomach with her hand. It must have been difficult to walk and breath in a gown like the one she was wearing. Her waist, though small, was still being held in by a corset. She reached for more whiskey but he placed hi hand over hers. For a moment she dared not turn, so he placed his hand on her shoulders and turned her gently.

"Hullo there," he said looking around himself nervously. The feeling that every eye in the room had turned to him filled his insides. There was no one watching.

"Severus…" she forced a small smile. "I did not think you would…"

"I know. I had not planned on it… For over a month I wanted to speak with you. At least say thank you, but… I figured you wouldn't want to see me. Neville said you didn't."

"I didn't. I was confused until about two weeks ago. I'm glad you came though. I hope you'll come to the wedding. Well, I better go."

Severus took her hand and pulled her back, "Are you trying to tease me on purpose?" he asked giving her a half smile.

She laughed a little, "No. I just don't want to lose you again. We can still be friends right?"

"Isn't he a little short for you?" he asked wanting to avoid the question.

Another laugh. "No, he's… my height."

Severus nodded and kissed her hand, "Thank you. You saved my life." It was his turn to force a smile but found it came quite easily looking at her.

"Any time." Her hand found his face as it always had. "Please come see me before you leave. On the other hand, stay. Stay and we'll talk tomorrow."

"I cant. Neville and Charlie would both have my head."

"Oh… well stay anyway."

They stared into each other's eyes for a while. "I see you stole my fiancée's company." Charlie interrupted. "Come on sweetie, I think…"

"Alexandria!" Remus shouted giving her a hug that tore her from Charlie's side. "I see you found our Severus. It's been so long since the three of us have been together. You know Severus is working in the muggle world now?" Alexandria looked at Remus and then at him. No words were exchanged. "We should all get together for tea sometime before you're married."

"I agree," she smiled. "We will. I promise."

The two talked about rather boring topics for a while until Charlie walked away. As soon as he did Remus winked his way and also departed. The bloke had come over just to shoo Charlie away. He would have to remember to thank him. "You want to take a walk?" Severus asked.

"I really should stay here."

"Of course."

This time Mrs. Weasley walked over in her peach dress, filled with lace and frills and insisted on stealing Moonberry away. There was no winning Mrs. Weasley when she was like that. As Alexandria tried to turn to give him a look of defeat and then a smile he noticed something else. The dress swayed as she was pulled through the crowd. Severus followed and then saw it again. Her feet were bare. The dress had covered it well. Charlie took his fiancée's waist and together they started to converse with his whole family. Even Percy had made it. He walked closer and noticed that with no shoes Charlie was only half an inch taller than she was. He laughed to himself.

"What is so funny?"

Severus turned and looked at Hermione. "I find it funny that…" he stopped thinking that whatever he said could bring humiliation to Alexandria. "Nothing."

He watched as Alexandria escaped from Charlie many times during the course of the night. At one point he followed at a distance and watched as she made her way outside. The night sky was filled with stars and the air was crisp. "No shoes huh?" he said aloud hiding in the shadows.

Alexandria turned and looked for him everywhere. "Where are you?" He stepped out of the shadows shook his hair back. An urge to kiss him came over her but she repressed the feeling. "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I just needed a bit of fresh air."

"Are you suffocating already?" he smirked.

"Ha-ha…" she said sarcastically. "No… I was just a little bit bored of talking about dragons."

"What would you like to talk about then?" Severus asked strolling right up to her this time.

"Your hair is longer," she randomly stated running her fingers through it. "I like it."

"Thank you, but it will be what it was soon enough. So about those shoes…"

"Alright! I can't wear high heels around Charlie. And I like going bare foot anyway, but he doesn't like it when I'm standing taller than him."

Severus laughed, "I'm sorry… that's a bit funny. You have to admit."

"No. I'm going back inside now." Severus walked behind her and slipped his arm around her waist pulling her back. "Severus, don't do this. We had our chance. Its over now."

"I know why you only made up your mind two weeks ago and I still think you made the wrong decision."

Slowly she turned to face him, "I chose Charlie, Severus."

"I know… and I'm not the only one who thinks you're making a mistake."

"What?! Why shouldn't I marry him? Because he doesn't have money and lives in a small house by dragon country? Thats rubbish!"

"Why is it rubbish? You deserve everything you have. You do so much with it. You think Remus would be here dressed as nice as he is if you hadn't given him a good business to run? Where would Neville have been if you hadn't been there to take care of him and pay for all his school supplies that last year? You don't even…"

"Take your hands off of her!" Charlie shouted running over and yanking her from Severus. "Stay away from her Snape… I mean it."

"Are you threatening me?" Severus raised an eyebrow and looked down at him. "You think it wise?"

"You don't scare me." Charlie said standing in front of Alexandria.

"Thats too bad."

"What are you going to do kill me like you killed Dumbledore?"

Severus felt his face turn to anger and disgust. Alexandria turned Charlie around forcefully, "Don't you think that for one moment you can talk to him like that and get away with it!"

"I don't want you near him. If we are going to get married then he has to go!"

Both stared at her but she did not answer and instead ran inside. Charlie pointed his finger at Severus and ran after her. Severus on the other hand casually went after the both of them and stood outside the door of the room they had chosen to fight in. "I'm not going to stop seeing him." Alexandria said calmly.

"Why not? I thought in a marriage we don't do things that the other doesn't agree on?"

"You don't agree with anything Charlie!"

"Money and fancy things are things you don't need to be happy!"

"We've been through this already. I already agreed with that and said yes to your proposal didn't I?"

"Snape is a different story. He's a part of your past that I want to replace. I want to make you mine and you wont let me."

"Don't even bring it up Charlie… I said you have to wait till after we're married."

"And he didn't?" he asked grabbing her quite forcefully.

"One more time Charlie…" She stated looking down at his hand. "I wont tell you again. I'm not an animal that you can handle forcefully or roughly."

"Surely you have to know why this bothers me so much. For years I was good to you and let you do what you wanted and you cant even stop talking to the man who caused you so much grief for so long. How do you think it made me feel that this girl I had loved was hurting so deeply and she chose to handle it in front of me? I didn't sleep for nights wondering if you would be all right. I made you your favorite foods daily hoping you might eat just a tad and you didn't. I made sure everything was going well at school with Neville because you were to depressed to answer teacher letters or send him the things he asked for that he needed. All of that and I have to live with the thought now that my future wife still loves the man that did all that to her."

Alexandria placed a small kiss on his lips and walked out without a word. Severus turned the corner as she exited and made her way back to the party. His head hurt from being here now. All the things he had just learned made him sick. He walked back to the party and kept his distance. Every now and then though he could feel her eyes come over him as he spoke with Hermione, Tonks and Remus. _Look at me… _She asked silently.

He turned and looked at her just barely and then turned back. _Don't tease me Alexandria. I know I caused you a lot of pain and one day maybe you'll understand why._

_I do understand. I know you heard everything we said too. He always brings that up when he wants to get to me. If it weren't for you Harry would be dead. If you were guilty then I would have left you in Azkaban. Now look at me._

Again Severus turned and saw her wink at him. _Are you not going to marry Charlie then?_

_I never said that. I just want things to be better between us._

_I can think of a way to make them better. _He smiled. Her lips parted just slightly in shock but she played it off well. Whatever the woman beside her had been shocking apparently as she also lifted her hand to her mouth and nodded at the woman.

_That was close. And no… I'm afraid I must decline your offer. Tempting though._

Severus shook his head and walked closer but along the wall. He leaned against it and watched her. _What should I do then?_

_You could try being a bit more civil. And you still have to stay tonight._

_Fine, if you let me stay with you._

_I said no! _He could see the smile on her face. _You may stay in a guest room. So you're working the muggle world… interesting. What do you do?_

_It's a surprise. You have to wait to find out. So why Charlie? Percy's taller._

_And younger… a lot younger. _

_Point taken… its just… he's so… short._

_He really is a nice man. His temper though is questionable. I don't want to talk about Charlie though. I want to talk about… um…_

_How absolutely stunning you look tonight? _Severus raised his glass to her and took a sip. He could see the blush run up Alexandria's cheeks and she had to look away. _You don't think you look amazing tonight?_

This time she walked right up to him and snapped her fingers. Severus looked around; the elegant gold ballroom had become a small cozy living room. The fireplace crackled and Alexandria smiled up at him. "No one will look for us here."

He spun around and realized that it was his home right outside London. "Why are we running?"

"Because I'm tired of talking to people… We'll go back later when I know that everyone has left."

Severus walked past her and put down the glass he had been holding, "Wont it be suspicious that we both disappeared together? And should you have done magic in the presence of muggles?"

This time she giggled, "No one saw. I promise."

"I don't think this is a good idea," he said looking around. "I behaved because there were people present, but now…"

"Don't even think about it." They both knew Severus would respect her wishes and so they spent a good hour and a half catching up.

* * *

"Do you see anyone?" she whispered.

"No… I think Neville and Luna are in the ballroom dancing and if I'm not mistaken Remus and Tonks have just headed home through the fireplace."

"Did you see Charlie?"

"No."

"I'll go look then." Alexandria said turning herself invisible. Severus did the same and followed. Neville and Luna were indeed dancing in the middle of the living room. Without thinking Severus walked through the doors with Alexandria and pulled her up to him. They too began dancing as they once had before the whole school. Neville and Luna had not even noticed the door opening. Severus watched her smile as he spun and dipped her before running out of the room holding her hand. Alexandria liked seeing him like this. It was very unlike the Severus she had met four years ago. He stopped suddenly though as he reached the kitchen. Alexandria peeked over his shoulder and gasped as she saw Percy kissing Pansy Parkinson. _She could have done much better than a Weasley…_ Severus thought and backed up slowly.

"Oh my… I didn't even know he had brought her… They kind of have similar personalities though." Alexandria whispered to him.

Severus looked down at her and could not help but first focus on her lips. They had been glossed all night begging for his. "Lets go check for Charlie upstairs."

"Wait, I'm going to go tell Neville about Percy."

"Ok." He followed her closely and watched as she started talking to Neville without first making herself visible. The poor boy almost passed out right there. Severus pointed his wand at her and made her visible. Luna laughed and hugged her boyfriend. After telling Neville about Percy he luckily mentioned that Charlie had left rather angrily after saying bye to his guests with an excuse as to why she was not present. Where he went Neville did not know but instead told Alexandria that if she wanted he would seal the fireplaces and then cast a spell over the palace if she wanted to be left alone. She kissed his forehead as well as Luna's and bid them good night.

They walked into her room together but instead of trying to progress things or saying more he waited for her to change and then kissed her cheek and left. Alexandria seemed rather surprised at this and just sat on her bed as she watched him walk out. The guest room was just as it had been when he left. Tula had put clothes on the bed for him to sleep in. The little house elf seemed to know he was partial to black by now. He changed and laid in bed for a while before dozing off slightly. The bed moved and he felt someone at his side. He did not open his eyes. After dozing off and waking once more he remembered that someone had gotten in the bed. Severus looked down and saw Alexandria curled against him. A smile came over him. He knew she missed him, he knew she still loved him. The problem now was how he would have her admit it? Even more importantly, how to have her leave Charlie…


	14. A Secret Revealed

Chapter Fourteen - A Secret Revealed

The following morning Severus woke to find himself alone in the guest room. Perhaps Alexandria thought because he did not realize she was there that night that if she stowed away in the morning he would be clueless about the whole ordeal. After completing all the morning duties he made his way to the kitchen where he saw Neville and Luna enjoying each other's company over toast and English breakfast tea. "Good day."

Neville turned to him in surprise, "How did you get here? The Floo Network is sealed here."

"Alexandria asked me to stay the night, so I was always here. Where is she by the way? She insisted I stay so we could talk."

Luna giggled, "Your hair is funny."

Severus patted his head making sure it was not completely out of place and yet it was always falling in his face regardless. Neville shook his head, "No… that's just how it is Luna. No offense Mr. Snape."

Severus raised an eyebrow and also shook his head, "Thats fine. Do you know where she went?"

"I think she went to…"

"Good morning everyone!" Alexandria greeted cheerfully. Bags hung from her arms and hands. "I did some shopping while you were all still asleep. Oh, Severus I'm glad you're still here. Just let me change and I'll be with you soon."

Apparently soon meant about forty-five minutes because that was how long it took her to change and walk down the stairs. "Soon huh?" he teased.

"It wasn't that bad. I just… ok, yes. Anyway, lets go."

"Where are you going?" Neville asked.

"I'm going to take him to my sister's summer hall over in Derbyshire. If Charlie comes looking for me, tell him I am with my sister." Alexandria turned to him and smiled, "ready?"

"I suppose." Alexandria snapped her fingers. The scenery began to change and suddenly he found himself in a very elegant tearoom. Glass walls covered with curtains surrounded him in a circular manner. Alexandria pulled them open and let the light in. For miles Severus could see green. The gardens were vast and breath taking. "How many homes does your sister own here?"

"Just this one and then the one that is mine. She has more but in Europe. Now, did you want to sit and eat breakfast first or you just want to go for a walk or something?"

"I'll go with the walk," he answered opening the glass door that led out to a small patio with stairs to the garden. For a while they walked. Alexandria did most of the talking. She told him about all the things she had done since they had last seen each other. The trip to Egypt she had taken brought a smile to her face more than anything.

Alexandria spoke but made sure she watched him from the corner of her eye. The gaze he cast over here was unnerving. What he must have thought of her now… The moments with him were more precious to her than anything but as an engaged woman she kept those thoughts in the darkest corners of her mind. They were out of reach even for him. His back turned to her suddenly and she stopped mid step, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, please continue with your story."

Hesitation came over her, "I don't really like to talk to people who wont look at…" She stopped when he turned with a flower in his hand. "What is that?" There was no answer. He seemed to be searching her head for some reason. Finally he placed the bright red lily in her hair just where it was being held in a ponytail. It was a Star Gazer lily, Neville had taught her about them almost a year ago when he first came to the gardens.

Severus smiled at her, "I said you could keep on with your story."

Alexandria just shook her head at him and turned away, the smile on her face was so big she could not help but laugh a little. "You are something else now," she said walking away.

"Why do you say that?" he followed.

"Because its like… this side of you… I can't explain it very well."

Severus shrugged and held out his arm for her as they continued. Everything she wanted to say was everything he had already thought. This side of him he was unaware of had bloomed at the thought of losing her. What he wanted now was to sweep her off her feet so she could not run from him.

* * *

Neville ran toward the front door with Luna behind him. The loud pounding could be heard throughout the whole castle. As soon as the doors opened Charlie stormed in and up the stairs. Luna grabbed Neville's arm, "Neville, I'm scared. He's going to see she's not there. What do we do?"

"Nothing, just wait."

Charlie ran back down and stopped before the two of them. "Neville, don't lie to me. Where is she? Did she even come back? Has he been here? Answer me!"

The young boy frowned at him. It was a little far for him to be demanding answers. "She is with her sister. Yes, she came last night and left this morning. And finally, no he has not been here. Stop shouting now and have a seat or something."

"Neville, you have to know…"

"Why you're upset. Yes _I know!_ Please calm yourself though. He left before she did last night so don't even think of it like that. Alexandria has reassured me that she is not going back to him."

Charlie leaned against the closed door, "I'm sorry my temper runs away with me. I know he's trying to win her back though and it worries me. I'm not an idiot Neville; I know she still loves him. I love her more though. I've loved her since I met her. That's longer than he's even known her. Can he tell you all the little things about her? I doubt it. I can make her happy; she just won't give me the chance! It's infuriating! I don't want him anywhere near her! I can't wait to take her from this. Not from you but to a place where she will see that happiness is not derived from this lifestyle. What does Snape have to offer her anyway? He's too old for her and he was such a git as a professor. He wont be able to work in the wizarding world so what does he expect? To live off of her?"

"From what I heard he's working in the muggle world." Luna smiled brightly.

Charlie and Neville both turned to her. "Luna love, will you excuse us for a moment?" Neville asked squeezing her hand.

"Sure," she slipped away from behind Neville.

"Sorry about that." Neville said leading Charlie to the sitting room. "I hate to tell you this Charlie but that _git_ has quite a fine sum of money apparently. Where it is and what he's doing with it, no one is really sure. I suspect Remus may know but that's a long shot. Severus is a quiet sort of man. Scary, but with great intellect and cunningness. He was, after all, head of Slytherin."

"_That_ is precisely why she should be kept from him Neville. You know this. Help me find her. I want to take her back with me now. My mum wants me to stop by before I leave for Romania and how will it look if my fiancée isn't with me?"

Neville sighed, "I can't help you there. Her sister came and took her without telling me where."

Charlie eyed the boy, "Well then I guess I just wait here for her to come back won't I?"

At this Neville's uneasiness became apparent. Charlie could not tell if it was because he was keeping a secret or because sometimes he seemed rather frightened of him. Neville was taller but thinner than Charlie. He had seen Charlie's anger though and it scared him. He was wild and untamed like the animals he worked with. Luna walked in holding a tray with cups and tea just at that moment. Neville never felt more love toward her. "Anyone want a cup of tea?"

"Yes. I do." Neville answered sitting up and waiting for her to place the cup in his hand.

* * *

Severus brushed Alexandria's bangs aside as they kept falling in her face. They had made their way down to London after walking only a fourth of the garden but taking most of the day. Alexandria had been in the mood for coffee and she wanted to see her apartment that she had deserted. It was as it had been when he was there more than three years prior. There was a teahouse a few blocks from there but much to her liking they had a few selections of coffee too. Severus had stuck to the classic Earl Grey tea even thought they had offered him quiet a lot of oriental teas first. The little booth was surrounded in bamboo and the tables were so close to the floor that he had a bit of trouble sitting on the little cushion. His eyes were fixed on her with the flower still in her hair.

"What are you looking at?" Alexandria asked looking at herself, making sure nothing was wrong with her blouse.

"You, naturally." A blush covered her face but she would not look at him directly. _Look at me._

"No."

"Why?" he asked brushing her bangs back once more. No answer came so he placed his fingertips under her chin and gently lifted it, turning it his way. "Why do you look away?"

Alexandria felt her heart drop to her stomach as she stared deep into his mysterious black eyes. He smiled being able to read her thoughts and yet she did not move. Her body froze at his very touch. It was his turn to touch her face with his hands. Her skin was as soft and warm as always. Watching her reactions to the way he touched her, he let his thumb slide over her lips. They were warmer than the rest of her face. He frowned examining them because he could not stand the urge inside him pleading him to take them. Severus's hand dropped as she pulled away from him. "None of that, please?"

A sort of pain came over him and he nodded. They finished their drinks in silence and made their way outside. The sun was shinning down over London brightly. Alexandria walked ahead of him and he couldn't help but feel regret forever having walked away from her. She turned to look at why he was not following so he commenced behind her. He could not stand he feeling… it would soon take hold of him. She turned into the park and he hesitated but continued after her. This time she stopped half way down the path. He almost walked into her and looked to see why she had stopped. There was nothing in the path or surrounding them. "Why do you stop?"

"Severus, I shouldn't be here with you."

"What do you want me to do? You asked me to come here and you asked me to spend the day with you, but if you want… I will go." Severus could see her shoulders shaking and her head drop. Alexandria was crying and he could not think of a single thing to do. He had not wanted to leave unless he was leaving with her. Then it hit him. "Alexandria, let me end this day good please? Let me take you somewhere?"

"I shouldn't."

"Damn that! You shouldn't have been here, but you are! Lets just do one more thing. You go home and get dressed up in a nice cocktail dress and I'll be back in about two hours." He turned her and wiped her tears with his sleeve. "I know you're marrying Charlie and if this is the last time I spend alone with you then I'm not going to stand here and let you cry."

A small smile came over Alexandria's face, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Now go." He waited till she apparated before apparating himself.

* * *

Alexandria stared at herself in the mirror unsure if she wanted to go in the dress she had chosen. It was a slim-fit, rust colored, satin dress. There was virtually no backside until the base of her spine. It was given to her by a new and upcoming designer at New York Fashion week, and was truly a beautiful dress. The straps holding it up on her were incredibly thin. The dress itself fell to just past her knees in the back but a little higher up front and not to mention the decent sized slit over her right leg. No, it was too inappropriate to wear for a man who was _not _her fiancé. Still, that was one of the more appealing thoughts as Charlie was always very jealous of her clothing and would never let her wear it out even if she was going out with him. The doorbell rang before she could think of anything else to wear. Butterflies filled her insides and she decided to rebel and stick with the elegant yet sexy dress. Holding her breath she opened it slowly and gasped seeing Severus leaning against the frame. He was in all black as usual but only wore a vest over his black button up shirt and creased black slacks. A gold chain hung from a pocket in the vest and Alexandria could not believe she was seeing him like that. With just the vest, shirt and slacks he looked tall and it was wonderful. When had he started caring about dressing so nice and in such fine clothes? She was not sure, but she liked it.

Severus smirked seeing the shock on her face. It was exactly the reaction he had hoped for. A little bit of nervousness had taken him before she had opened the door but it was now all gone. It was his turn to be shocked when she asked him to wait as she grabbed a purse. When she turned he felt his eyebrow raise and mouth drop a little as her bare back was exposed. Alexandria must have noticed because she froze in that moment and looked over her shoulder and gave him a mischievous smile. It was the same smile that had first caught his attention when they were back at Hogwarts. He walked in and closed the door behind him. Alexandria came back with her purse and stopped.

"I thought we were going out?"

"We are. First, you have to teach me some elf magic."

She looked at him with a look of confusion. "What?"

"Well, we can't get there if we don't apparate but if I tell you where, it will ruin the surprise."

For the next ten minutes she explained the magic of house elves and then decided to let him try. He could apparate himself easily but apparating more than one person was a talent known only by those who possessed an immense amount of power and because it required so much energy it was soon left out of curriculum. Severus tried a few times with her before he was sure he could do it. The first few times he felt weaker then ever but he regained his strength fast. Finally, he wrapped his arm around her waist and looked down at her smiling face. He snapped his fingers.

Alexandria closed her eyes and leaned against him. She was greeted with warm air in her lungs and a soft breeze. The sun was setting just slightly, its rays gleaming off the ocean. Her gaze immediately went to him, "Where are we?" Instead of answering he pulled her into a house that was right behind them. Then out the front door. "Did we just walk through someone's house?!"

"No," he laughed.

"Its your house?"

"No… well… yes but it wont be when the buyer sends me back the papers and I send him the ownership paperwork."

"You buy and sell houses now?"

"Not really but I own the company that runs this business." Before she could start her next sentence he turned and shook his head, "No more questions on what I do. This evening is supposed to be fun and working is not fun."

Alexandria nodded and continued on with him. They had walked a few blocks when they reached a very nice private club. It was empty though and Alexandria had a feeling he had made sure it would stay like that. The roof was made of glass and the walls only came up to her waist. The rest was open. Everything was white but filled with colorful, tropical flowers. The music played on the other side of the room. When they walked to the glass doors the guard nodded at Severus and opened them. "How did you… Do you own this too?"

He laughed a little and walked her to the center. "I said lets not talk about work."

"Severus, I want to know. This is amazing. You put this together in two hours?"

"Yes… Alexandria?" She was looking around at the beach. It was empty for miles. "Alexandria, these are private estates where people, like your sister, come to get away. Now, will you look at me for a moment so I can ask you something?"

That caught her attention and she turned to him. If he had proposed to her she would have not only said yes but married him on the spot. Unfortunately, she was already engaged and it was not to him and it had not been this romantic either. "Yes?"

"May I have this dance?" he asked holding out his hand.

Alexandria looked down at his hand and placed her hand in it tossing aside her bag. "Always."

He gave her a half smile and pulled her close to him. His empty hand rested on her lower back as they danced slowly and swayed from side to side. The music changed and he watched her back away a little and begin to swivel her hips and then _she_ pulled him to her. He was not very partial to dancing like this but because he knew she loved it, he did not protest. The way she moved was intoxicating and he motioned to the band to play something else. They played a slow rumba and Severus stepped away. Alexandria looked at him, "What's wrong Severus?"

"I cannot dance with you like this."

"Oh. What about a tango?" she asked stepping forward with her right leg and a playful smile. Severus looked down. She had beautiful legs…

"No. No more dancing," he waved away the band.

"Isn't that why you brought me here though?"

"It was but it puts me in a place I don't want to be."

Alexandria walked to the middle of the floor and began dancing the music she could still hear in her head. Severus just watched but even watching was too much. "Still no?" He slightly sat on the wall and shook his head. "What is it Severus? We were having fun."

As she sat herself by him he took her left hand and raised it. There was no ring. He rubbed the spot where it should have been and then looked at her. "Where is it?"

"Doesn't matter."

"It does matter. People might get the idea that you're not engaged."

"Well the only people here are you and me and I think you know well enough that I am. I don't need an engagement ring."

"Do you even have one?" he asked.

"No… I told him I didn't want one. Do I have to keep repeating myself?" she asked trying not to get annoyed with him.

"Don't marry him." There it was. He had just blurted it out without thinking and he would again and more. "Don't marry him Alexandria. You don't even want to."

At this she stood and shook her head at him, " How can you even say that to me?"

"Because I know you don't love him! Because I know you feel like you owe him something! Because _I_ love you! Don't you see Alexandria?"

Alexandria shook her head at him, "If you loved me you would respect my choices." Her fingers snapped and he knew she had gone back. He walked over to where she had tossed and left her bag. He picked it up and walked out onto the sand. Maybe she didn't love him quite like he had though. Maybe she did want to marry Charlie. He had remembered Charlie as a good kid in school. He was usually with Hagrid talking about great beasts never interested much in anything else except for quidditch. The Charlie he had seen a few days ago though had not been the same one he knew. Still there was nothing much he could do now. Defeat was _almost_ upon him.

* * *

Alexandria stood before the gates of the palace and gripped them with her hands. A small summer rain had taken her as she was standing there crying. If she walked in she was walking into a trap, a sort of prison that would last for the rest of her life. Charlie's presence was strong and she knew he was inside and furious. She removed the heels from her feet and pushed the gate just slightly with her weight. Before she made it even half way to the door her feet stopped under her. Severus was here now. The rain began to pour a little harder. He was not in the palace though. Her eyes searched the yard and found nothing. Alexandria forced herself to move but this time to the left of her. Suddenly she was running around the side of the palace. There he was, standing in the rain as wet as she was in front of the lake house. Her presence was unknown to him, even as she crept closer. "What are you doing here?" she asked softly.

He turned and looked at her. The pain on his face was evident even though he tried to conceal it. "I came to leave your bag. It's inside."

Alexandria stared at him still breathing deeply from running. His hands were buried in his pant pockets and his hair was dripping. She looked at the door and then at him, "You shouldn't have come."

"I know," he said looking back at the house. It held memories he would cherish forever. "I'm going now."

Alexandria stood glued to her spot even as he walked past her. His footsteps faded. He was getting further. _WAIT! Come back!_

She heard the steps stop. He was looking at her now but she still did not turn. Her heart was pounding faster than usual and it was not from the running. He came up right behind her. "What?"

He watched as she still fought to relax her breathing and then turned suddenly, "You're crazy for coming back!"

"I know…"

She clenched her fists and looked around nervously, "Shut up!"

He frowned. She seemed a little mad like she was fighting herself and deciding whether to run to or from him. "Fine."

Alexandria walked over to him and looked up, "You shouldn't have come."

"You asked me to."

"But you shouldn't have."

"You keep saying that…" he paused, "now tell me why."

The burn of her lips filled him. They were hot and welcoming to his. It was she who had initiated it and it surprised him to no limit. Severus knew she was unsure of herself but he wanted her just as much so he gladly received her lips. His hands wrapped around her wet, bare back. Together they stood wrapped in each other until they heard a noise coming from inside the palace. Something had been broken. Severus looked at Alexandria. She stared at the castle; she knew her fiancé was in there more than likely giving her son a hard time. Neville had become a man though and would be able to handle him. Severus leaned down and ran his lips over her ear. She turned and pulled him into the house. It was dark and the rain could be heard falling on the roof. He stopped and looked closely at the way she brushed her hair back from her face. The dress had stuck to every crevice of her body and he could see the drops from her chin roll down her neck and then down in between her breasts. She turned to see him standing in the open doorway. He refused to move in fear of doing something she would hate him for.

"Close the door."

"No."

Alexandria turned and grabbed his hand pulling him to her. She placed his fingertips on her abdomen. "Its all wet."

"Yes you are."

"I'm cold too."

He knew where it was going and yet he could not fight her when she commanded him. The door shut behind them and he could not see a thing. This time she took both hands and placed them on her. "Alexandria… You shouldn't."

"I'm tired of hearing what I should and shouldn't do. Kiss me Severus? Kiss me like I know you've wanted to all day."

He leaned down slightly and kissed her lips without thinking or reasoning. Severus lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Those long legs of hers had been aching to have him in between. He kicked the door of the room open and lay down with her beneath him. Her body was cold and wet as was his but that would soon change. Late into the night he had her body wet with sweat. She sunk her teeth into his shoulder as she climaxed once more for him. The heat radiated off of her body as well as his and yet he could not get enough of her. He made love to her a few times that night before he fell into such a deep sleep he would not wake for more.

* * *

Severus stirred in his sleep as he could hear things breaking in the distance. The morning was getting close to ending and he still lay in bed. That was until he heard screaming coming from the palace. He jumped up and looked around. Alexandria had gone but not so long ago that he could still feel the bed warm beside him. _No… tell me you didn't go back to him…_ He dressed quickly and ran to the palace. The door was shut so he pulled out his wand from his vest and forcefully blew open the door. What he saw next scared him more than anything. Everything was laying on the floor. China had been shattered, curtains had been ripped from way up high and furniture lay in pieces. "Neville! Neville!" he shouted running from room to room. Finally ending his search, he found Neville holding Luna tightly. The blonde girl was in tears from whatever had happened a few moments earlier. "Neville where is she? What happened?"

The young boy frowned and looked him up and down, "What are you doing here?"

"Its not important. Tell me where she is!"

"She left with Charlie… Leave her alone! I beg you! Don't you know you're hurting her? Look at what Charlie's done! The moment he saw her walk in with that dress he knew she was with you! He went crazy, yelling and throwing things. He raised his hand once and I thought he was going to hit her, but he didn't. I'd have killed him myself. Still he grabbed her and dragged her to the fireplace. Before I could do anything they were gone."

"I'm going to kill him." Severus said turning his back but Neville stopped him.

"No! Just go away now! I don't know why she won't leave him but there's nothing either of us could do! I hate her with him as much as you do! Now I need to step away too… Someone is going to get hurt if you don't stop."

Severus looked at Luna who now stared at him with her caring eyes. "Neville, if someone took Luna from you and he was a mad man, would you walk away?"

Neville turned to his girlfriend and then back at Severus. "No."

"Then I suggest you let me go."

"No, not so soon. Wait till he calms down."

"What if he does something to her?"

"He won't. Charlie doesn't have it in him." A harsh feminine voice came from behind him.

"Narcissa?" He stepped back almost falling over a chair.

"Hullo darling."

"What are you doing here?" he asked suddenly getting a bad feeling.

"Someone had to tell Charlie where his fiancée was last night." Narcissa smirked evilly and walked past him to stand in between him and Neville. "Thats right. I told him she was with you in the lake house all night."

A cold laugh crept from her. Severus, Neville and Luna all pointed their wands. "You'll pay for that Narcissa…"

"Oh no darling… You see," she held up a thick blue file.

Neville's eye got wide, "Thats your file Snape! The one that was missing from the ministry at the time of your trial!"

Narcissa walked over with a grin on her face, "My you are a bright young man. Yes, this is the one... The reason you are walking around as a free man, Severus. What Harry would do to have this file back, I wonder? I might even be able to have him clear my son's record."

Snape pointed his wand, "You're blackmailing her?! Well let's just see how Harry gets it if you're dead, shall we?"

"I'm sure there might be more than a thing or two for Neville if he helped recover this file."

"How dare you say that! Alexandria took Neville in as her son. That makes him practically a prince what more could he want that she cant give him?"

Narcissa laughed, "Remember what your reward was for catching Sirius Black?"

Severus lowered his wand slightly, "Becoming a level two wizard, one below Dumbledore."

Luna's eyes got wide as did Neville's. "Yes that's right. Perhaps Mr. Longbottom would like that."

Severus glared, "He is not catching an escaped prisoner of Azkaban. If he recovers a stolen file from a case that has already been acquitted then it matters nothing."

"Harry can open your case again Severus. Don't think he cant. Alexandria already knows this. As does Mr. Longbottom."

"She's right Snape. Harry can open it again. We have everything we need to have you kept in prison for life."

Narcissa walked over to him and placed her hand on his face. "Don't worry Severus, I wont do it unless you run to her."

"What does it matter whether or not I run to her? What is in it for you?"

"The thought that you are suffering as much as I did. Now you have to live your life seeing her at the side of another man. Soon she will be just like me to you. She will have abandoned all happiness with you for something she hates. Then you can think ill of her the way you do of me."

"Damn you Narcissa… I saved you and your family from death and this is how you repay me? Your son is walking right now a free man because of me and you can't allow me one happiness?

"No."

Neville finally felt he understood what had happened. He feared the woman though and yet he knew if he did nothing he would have to see his mum suffer more than she already was. It was obvious to him now that his adoptive mother was in love with the man that stood before him. That everything she was doing was only to keep him from a worst fate. That was why she had not accepted Charlie's offer right up front. It was only till Narcissa Malfoy had appeared that she did. He was sure Charlie hated the woman but as long as she gave him what he had always wanted he would stand her presence. This made Neville angrier than ever. He lifted his wand and aimed at the file while Narcissa tormented Severus with thoughts of Alexandria and another man.

"_Ipera evanesca!_" Neville shouted surprising even Narcissa.

The file burned in her hands as she stared at it. "NO!" she pointed her wand at Neville and yelled, "_Crucio!_"

The boy fell on his knees and grabbed his head. "_Contego_!" Luna shot at Neville. A thin layer of white covered his body and he got up. The curse could not penetrate Luna's magical barrier.

Severus lifted his wand, "_Vulnero_!" Narcissa dropped her wand and fell to the floor. She tried to lift herself but her arms could not hold her.

"Don't worry Severus. Luna and I will take care of her. You go and get Alexandria."

One last laugh escaped Narcissa before falling to the floor again. "You are fools to think that it's that simple. I want to see you try and do that to Alexander Moonfire." Severus stopped once more and looked at her. "That's right. I brought him into this. He wants her to marry Charlie. Even though he hates the man, any child she produces in the marriage will mean another pure blood for him. He will go to great lengths to keep her from ruining the family line with your blood. Your equal… in everything, she may be… But when it comes to blood, yours is _dirty_."

Neville shook his head, "Don't listen to her, she's bloody mad."

"Let her go Neville." The young couple now thought he had gone mad. "Let her go. Lets see if Alexander Moonfire cares enough about her to heal her. Go Narcissa. Go see if you can find someone who cares about you enough to heal you internally. Lucius would have never done it for you and I'm sure this man cares even less now that you've lost his leverage."

Narcissa's eyes filled with tears. "I hope you lose her like you lost your mother and me, to an evil man who thinks you're nothing, just pathetic."

"_SECTUMSEMPRA_!" He shouted as loud as he could.

Blood flew everywhere. Neville shook his head, "No! She can't die or you'll go to Azkaban again! Luna quick! Heal her wounds!" The young lady fell to her knees and immediately began waving her wand over the almost dead woman. Neville pushed Severus against the wall forcefully, "Are you insane?! You think Alexandria wants to be with a murderer? She needs you out here where you can save her from herself. Not killing all her enemies! Calm yourself!" Severus looked the boy in the eyes. They were the same height now.

Luna screamed. Both men turned and saw that only blood remained on the floor. Narcissa was gone. Luna had healed her enough to apparate. "You should have let her die!" Severus yelled.

"No! I said calm yourself!"

"You don't understand Neville. The woman is mad now! She will go to great lengths to destroy the lives of others just to have them suffered as she did! She will be back. Just give her time…"

Luna placed a hand on Neville, "Let him go Neville. He needs to go to Alexandria now."

As soon as Neville released him he put a hand on the boy's shoulder, "I wont let her touch you or your mom, but you cannot question my methods."

"Just go Snape. Go and bring her back."

Severus did not wait for Neville to tell him twice. In the wink of an eye he was gone.


	15. No Longer Yours

Chapter Fifteen - No Longer Yours

Alexandria cleared the smoke before her eyes as she and Charlie appeared at his house through the floo network. It was a small one-story house on the outskirts of Dragon Country, Romania. It had one couch in front of the fireplace and one room down the hall across from the lavatory. The kitchen was connected to the living room as was the dining room. Alexandria stepped out of the fireplace and yanked her arm from Charlie. "I want you to go and change," he said eyeing her dress. He thought she look amazing in it but the fact that she had worn it for Severus Snape made him want to burn it.

"Don't worry I will."

"I want you to get rid of it too. I never want to see anything like that on you again."

Alexandria frowned and glared at him, "You wont. You weren't even meant to see me in it this time. I would never have wasted such a good dress on you."

Charlie shot out to grab her again but she dodged him, "_Don't_ touch me Charlie!"

"I will touch you when I want and how I want. You are _MY_ fiancee, not his. If he gets to touch you like that then so do I! Its my right!"

"Severus never grabs me like you do… At least he's a gentleman!"

A look of disgust had come over his face, "He's not a gentleman. He's a murderer…"

The slap he took to the face caused him to stumble and then look at the woman who stood before him in a soot covered dress and no shoes. "If you _ever_ call him a murderer again I'll give people a reason to call _me_ one." Alexandria's body suddenly seemed to get a blueish glow to it but then fade. "I'm going home."

"This is your home now. From now on we live in one home so I can keep a close watch on you."

"No! This house only fits one person! I'm going home Charlie and if you try to stop me…"

Charlie took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders. "Perhaps you have forgotten that even if you hate me and that you don't want to marry me, you have to? Narcissa will take the file to Harry if you don't. Now I suggest you start warming up to me or I will have to get your grandfather over here to teach you better." With that he grabbed her wrist and dragged her out the front door. Alexandria tried to yank it away but his grip was strong. Her magic would have gotten him off easy and yet she knew she had to refrain using magic on him. They reached her house after walking a good mile or two. It was a two-story house on the rocky mountainside over looking a small town. The door flew open as Charlie practically kicked it down. He flung her inside but not hard enough for her to fall. "Change now! I will be here waiting for you to come back down. If you try anything funny, remember what happens to your precious Snape."

Alexandria glared at him and made her way upstairs. She sealed the room magically so he could not intrude. With a snap of her fingers the bathtub started to fill with water. The closet opened for her to walk in. Her usual work clothes is what she chose to wear since it was still only mid morning. After sinking into the tub she did not move for a while but instead let her body soak. Her wrist was sore with the way he had grabbed her and flung her into her own house. Alexandria closed her eyes and let her mind wander back to the night she had spent with Severus. What she would have given to have kept him with her. Every time Severus had ever laid his hands on her it was a soft and gentle touch. Charlie was exactly opposite. The banging on the door interrupted and meant Charlie was getting impatient. Quickly she washed the dirt from her and got dressed. She pulled her hair up high in a ponytail and equipped her thick leather whip to her right side and wand to the left. They were the two things a dragon tamer always had to have on his/her person. Again, Charlie was banging on the door. He was probably furious that she had sealed him out. Finally she opened it. Storming in, he looked around suspiciously.

"Why didn't you answer?!"

"I was bathing. What do you want? Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?"

Charlie swirled around and pushed her against the wall, pinning her there with his own body weight. "Alexandria let me be with you," he whispered in her ear and inhaled the smell of her hair.

"No. Get off of me Charlie."

"I can love you anyway you want… you have to give me a chance." His hands were running down her sides to her hips. "I'll love you more than he can."

"I don't want your love Charlie." Alexandria shoved his hands off of her.

Instead of backing off he grabbed her arms right above her elbows and pinned the to the wall. "Your gonna get it whether you want it or not after we're married."

"Ok Lucius… why don't you go and give Narcissa your unwanted love and attention." It had slipped out sarcastically and Alexandria kinda wished she wouldn't always say things like that to provoke him.

Just as she suspected he got angry with her and pushed against her tighter. "Alexandria be very careful… I might just take what's mine someday soon."

"I'll kill you if you even think to touch me."

"WHY?! Why can you go and shag him all night and you wont even let me put my lips on you or run my hands over you?" he had let her go and stepped away from her just a bit. Then he forced his lips on her. They were rough and weathered. Alexandria pushed him but he did not budge. She refused to part her lips for him and he pulled away. His hands ran over her bottom lip as she stood there holding them together tightly. Using his thumb he split them and forced himself on her again this time sticking his tongue in but not for long she bit down on him hard causing him to jump away from her. Almost immediately after looking down at the blood on his fingers that he had extracted from his mouth he grabbed her face. "Tell me why?!"

"Because I love _him_! Don't you get it yet Charlie?! Thats the thing he has that you will never have!"

Charlie unhanded her and stormed out of the room. Alexandria felt her body began to shake as she burst into silent tears. Her hand shielded her mouth from making any noise. This lifestyle and marriage would be the end of her. After crying for a bit she regained her composure and went out to work.

The dragon colony she was taking care of were violent and usually gave her a handful of trouble. As long as she was busy and not thinking of what lay ahead for her, she didn't mind in the least. They were Norwegian Ridgebacks that had yet to be tamed. The only one she had ever liked of the species was Norbert. He was the one Hagrid had sent years ago and Charlie had given to Alexandria as a gift to care for. He had since grown large and become a magnificent beast. Alexandria saw him occasionally but not as much as she would have liked. The dragons knew the moment she stepped into their territory usually, so Alexandria took her whip in one hand and wand in the other the moment she reached the road that would lead her to them.

It would be hard to concentrate after everything that had just happened. Charlie was no doubt already there. Why did she have to get stuck with the oddball of the Weasley family? She was sure even Percy was better than this. Bill had always been more attractive in her opinion but he was now married to Fleur Delacour. Out of all the Weasley children one of them was bound to turn bad. Percy had showed signs but in the end it was Charlie. Wait till Mr. and Mrs. Weasley found out. They would surely be crushed. When Alexandria's grandfather had tuned up four weeks after she had taken Severus out of prison and Charlie stood beside him, she swore to loathe the short red headed man forever. Nothing would forgive that kind of betrayal. Charlie knew her anger towards the man and still conspired against her with him. Alexandria knew that the man hated Charlie but as long as he was a pureblood it would not matter.

"What took you so long?" Charlie roared at her grabbing her arm. "The dragons are waiting!"

Alexandria said nothing but instead walked straight into the cave. The dragons all raised their head. They had been asleep until she walked in. Immediately three of the five stood up and inhaled deeply. Alexandria pointed her wand and cast a shield before her as the fire blew at her. "Enough! Calm down!" she yelled and snapped her whip. They stood back and listened to her for once. It was odd. "Go back to sleep!" she shouted snapping her whip in the air again. They laid down and watched as she climbed around the cave and picked up dragon scales. Why were they so quiet?

"They can sense you're angry. They are probably frightened that you will whip them this time." Charlie's voice came from behind her.

"What do you want Charlie? I'm working."

"I wanted to say sorry. I know you love him but you never gave me a chance to show you that I love you…"

"I'm working Charlie…"

"Alexandria, I expect to see you at my house later for dinner. Your grandfather will also be there so dress decent."

"I'm not going anywhere near that man and you cant make me."

"I'm sure a certain file we possess could. Be there and don't embarrass me. If you do I'll make it the last thing you ever regret."

"I don't regret anything more than ever saying 'yes' to you."

Charlie turned red in the face. The dragon's could sense his want to attack her and they all took a charging stance. Knowing dragons far to well Charlie exited the cave and did not return the rest of the day. Alexandria stayed in the cave most of her work day and only went out once to stop two dragons from killing each other. A Common Welsh Green had wandered a bit too far and had started a fight. The day unfortunately went by fast and Alexandria went home to ready herself for the dinner.

When she opened the door to Charlie's house she saw her grandfather immediately. He had Charlie pinned against the wall with his hand at Charlie's throat. They were unaware of her presence. "I don't care what you have to do to make it happen but I want a pureblood child and soon!"

"Mr. Moonfire, I must remind you that the child will be mine and I don't know why you are so eager to have it."

"_Yours?_" the larger and taller man laughed out, "Any child you produce with my granddaughter will be given to me to raise. I will not have her raise it with her wild and foolish ideas! Now I don't know why you are waiting so long but I want that child!"

"Alexandria wont let me near her in such a way. At least wait till we are married."

"She wont let you? What is the matter with you?! Force her! That foolish girl will do anything to keep that dirty blood boy out of prison."

Charlie nodded and the elder Moonfire released him. Alexandria backed away from there and pretended to have just entered the house closing the door behind her rather loud. "I'm here… can we get this over with?"

Alexander walked over to her and looked her up and down. "My dear you should eat more. A girl made of bones cannot produce healthy children in a marriage."

"I don't want kids so we don't have much to worry about."

Alexander smirked and walked past her, "I cannot stay but I'm sure you two will have a splendid time together." The look he gave to Charlie was one of warning.

Charlie closed the door behind him. Alexandria stepped around to the other side of the couch, putting it in between the two of them. He made his way over to her but stayed on the other side. "Alexandria come here please."

"No."

He walked around the couch calmly and grabbed her hand before she could make it all the way around to the other side. "Wait," his tone was soft. His hand went up to her face and then ran through her hair. His brown eyes not once meeting hers, "I know you heard. Don't make me force you. I know you don't want it but would you do it to save the man you love?"

Alexandria felt sick to her stomach, "No Charlie, don't do this. You're better than this deep inside. I know you are…"

Finally he looked up at her. His eyes were dark and full of anger towards _her_ of all people. "I'm giving you one last chance. You either get it willingly or forcefully!" he snapped.

Alexandria backed away but he still had hold of her wrist. He yanked her towards him, he would soon regret it. "Charlie Weasley, I've had enough of your shite!" A force so strong blew him back and into the empty fireplace. "Don't you think you're lucky enough? I agreed to marry your sorry ass! And ONLY to save Severus! Don't think for the tiniest second that maybe I want to be with you. I have let you push me, grab me, fling me for long enough. You want to be married? Then I suggest you keep your hands off me cause I will hex them off of you!"

"You whore!" Charlie shouted at her getting up to his feet. "You cant run to him or you'll doom him! Whatever happens to him is on you! I suggest you be careful…"

Alexandria raised her wand and aimed it at the shaggy red haired boy, "One more word from you and I'll make you suffer like I'm suffering."

Charlie laughed at her. He took out his wand and also pointed it her way. Alexandria snapped her finger's and disappeared before his eyes. He had never seen her do that. Instantly he began running for her house.

Alexandria sealed her house and hurriedly dressed in her leather wanting to head out on patrol during the night when the dragons were more lively. What had her life become? All to save Severus… How she wished he knew. _He must think awful of me after leaving him. Oh Severus if you only knew._ Little did _she_ know he was already in Romania and searching for her.

* * *

Severus knocked on the door of a small house. The family was a band of gypsy fortunetellers. They would surely be able to tell him where to find Alexandria. All day he had spent apparating from town to town knowing they would not have been in the city. He knew where Dragon Country was but had no skill with them and thought it might be dangerous to search in there initially. All the small villages around there were his first priority. A small woman opened the door. Her black curly hair held back by a purple sash.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a very thick accent.

"Yes, I need to find a young woman and I haven't the slightest idea where to start looking. I hoped you could help me."

"I don't know what you talk about," she said waving him off.

"Yes, you do!" he raised his voice and dropped to his knees. "I need to save her. I can pay you."

She eyed him carefully, "The police sent you?"

"No, I am part of the wizarding world as I know you are."

"Get up!" she commanded him, "Come inside and don't make a sound."

The house was full of beaded curtains and sashes of cloth hanging here and there. No one but her was home. A light came from a distant room and she came back to lead him there. A crystal ball sat on a table. It reminded him of Trelawny's office. They sat across from each other. "Do you think you will be able to locate her?"

"Silence! Money first."

"I don't have Romanian Lei. Do you want Galleons or Pounds?"

"Galleons." Severus suspected she chose that to see if he had actually come from the wizarding world. He placed ten gold galleons before her. A look of shock came over her. "Not so much, people kill me for it."

Severus shook his head, "Very well you take what you want, just tell me where to look for her."

The woman closed her eyes and placed both her hands faced down on the table. For a few minutes she sat like that. Severus could see through her eyelids that her eyes were moving frantically searching. Never had he believed in seers much but it was his last hope. Her eyes shot open and stared at him. "This girl you seek, she has long black hair and lips the color of blood, yes?" Severus nodded. "A dark future you have with her. You have come to take her from a man who calls himself her fiance, yes?"

"Yes."

"Hmm… This man will not let her go easy. He will return for her."

"Where is she?"

"She is hurting for you now. This girl loves you, yes?"

"Yes, but where is she?"

The seer held her hand up to silence him, "She is here."

"Here? Where?!" he stood up. "I need to see her now! There is something she must know."

"I will show you," the short woman said standing and walking to the door. Together they walked to the outskirts of town. Severus looked around and saw nothing. "There," she pointed up to a house half way up the mountains that kept muggles from walking into Dragon Country. "You will find her there alone but she is on her way out soon. You must take her quickly because this man with fire hair comes for her in great anger."

Severus nodded, "Thank you for all your help," he took her hand in both of his and bowed his head. Taking a good look at the house he snapped his fingers apparating right outside the door. He knocked but there was no answer. All the lights were off. She must have just left, maybe if he hurried he would catch her. Severus ran down the road a bit and realized that she too must have apparated. The sound of crunching on the gravel came to his ear without warning, it was getting closer. Severus waved his wand and turned himself invisible. Just a moment after he did Charlie rounded the corner, wand in hand. The bloke banged at the door a few times and ended up blasting it off when no one answered. His temper was worst than Severus's. He wondered what Alexandria might have done to anger him so much. Cautiously, he stepped closer. Charlie was mumbling to himself as he threw things around in the neatly kept house.

"Alexandria, you will pay for making a fool of me. All this time I've respected your wishes and this is how you repay me? Where are you?!" he screamed in frustration. "Did you go out to your dragons for protection? Even they can save you now. You _will _be mine…"

Severus stepped away as the shorter man came outside. Apparently he could not apparate because he started walking. They walked along a dirt road. It was very narrow and uneven. To the left he could see a bit of light coming from one of the caves. He squinted and saw a small dragon head sticking out. Fire kept blowing out of its nostrils occasionally causing the cave to light up and go dark. To his right he could see a large vast valley. Dragon Country had indeed been set up to accommodate all the dragons and made to fit their natural habitat. Most of the land was mountainous though, making for a long and strenuous walk. After following for a long time Charlie stopped and Severus almost collapsed. Walking was fine but Charlie had a habit of doing a mixture of sprinting and walking when it came to it. The red headed man got up and yelled out Alexandria's name into the nearby cave. A loud sound could be heard, probably of a large beast. Severus stood back and watched as Charlie went in and then came out equally as fast with his wand in hand. A large black dragon stepped out and snapped at him with its venomous fangs. As soon as Charlie got it back in the cave he began to run down the trail past the cave. Severus looked ahead and apparated to the next bend and waited for Mr. Weasley to get there. When he did he pulled out a map and looked over it. It was probably something that should have been done before time. As Severus looked over it he realized it was a map with all the active dragons on it. That was when Charlie decided to head to the northern mountains. It was the habitat of the Ukrainian Ironbelly. Upon arrival Severus saw many of the great beasts out and about. They were more than likely hunting. It was then that he realized Charlie had disappeared. The man's red hair would be difficult to spot amongst the red colored dragons. With great precaution he started to make his way through the territory.

After about an hour of searching on his own he figured Charlie had probably already found her. The earth shook under him which meant a dragon was near. Severus tried running left but the shaking only got worst. Before him a enormous dragon appeared, taking down the trees that had once been in its path. It must have weighed tons because the ground shook turbulently as it passed him. It stopped to sniff the air and look in the direction that Severus was standing in but a loud roar in the distance caught its attention and away it went. A large blue light radiated from the direction that it had headed and Severus knew instantly that it was a light radiating off a wand. He ran down the newly cleared path avoiding the large indents in the ground. The sight he saw next left him in awe.

About twenty feet from him stood Alexandria. Her face was covered in ash and her leather clothes were slightly burned here and there. The leather outfit clung to her tightly but her arms were bare till her bracers. The whip snapped loudly in mid-air and her wand had placed a shield around her. Three Ironbelly dragons stood in front of her roaring and breathing fire. She looked tiny compared to them and yet not once did she cower in fear. They were angry that she had disturbed their territory. Severus tried to step back silently but they had already caught sight of him too. One tried to make its way around her but stopped every time the whip snapped before it. It was then that she looked back and saw him for the first time. His clothes where ripped and his hair was in shambles from making his way through the wilderness. Severus shot his wand up and threw a shielding spell as one of the dragons breathed fire towards them.

"Severus, what are you doing here?!" she shouted stepping back bringing him into her bubble.

"I came for you!" he too shouted hoping she would hear him over the roaring.

"I cant go with you!"

"Yes you can…"

"NO! You don't understand!" She snapped the whip causing one of the dragons to jump up and then down. The floor shook so much they both lost their footing and fell to the floor. The shield disappeared and all three dragons inhaled. Severus jumped to his feet and cast a protecting charm that usually caused blindness to the victim.

Alexandria looked down at the floor and shielded her eyes. The light emanating from the wand was too bright for her to stand. The large dragons were not frightened but continued to blow their fire until the light also became too powerful for them and the flew off low to the ground but far away. Severus lowered his wand and looked at the woman laying on the ground. He knelt beside her as she lifted herself and looked at him. A smile came over him and he took her hand and stood up pulling her up as well. "That was amazing," she said looking to where the dragons had once stood. The bushes around them had all been burnt or were still burning.

"I found you! Oh, and look… what a surprise to find you here too Snape!" Charlie yelled stepping out from behind a tree.

Alexandria glared at him, "Go away Charlie! I don't want to see you anymore today!"

"You wont have to see him ever," Snape said stepping beside her.

Charlie laughed cruelly and stepped closer, "Oh yeah watch this... Alexandria, come here or else…" Alexandria stepped forward but Severus took hold of her and placed his lips on hers. She did not fight him. Charlie's face turned to that of fury. "I hope you're that brave once you're in prison and facing torture."

Severus smiled at Alexandria and held on to her tightly. He could feel her trying to push off him the moment Charlie made the comment. "Stop now Alexandria, you have nothing to fear. The file is gone. Neville destroyed it." Her face looked up to him in surprise.

"Neville? How?"

"Narcissa has gone mad… she came to throw it in our faces and Neville destroyed it when she wasn't paying attention." Her arms wrapped around him and held to his robes like she had done so, so many years ago; When Lucius was threatening to take her and Severus had picked her over Narcissa. It was then that the warmth of her arms had enticed him so much. "Did you hear that Charlie? The file is gone!"

Charlie shook his head, "You lie!"

"No, Narcissa has ruined it for you. She'll never run to you again!" he shouted holding her tightly and kissing the top of her head.

It was then that Charlie went mad. He began throwing every hex and curse he knew at them but Severus blocked each of them with ease. He was a much more powerful wizard than Charlie Weasley would ever be.

Alexandria pushed away a bit and smiled reassuring him she would be back. Her back turned to him and she looked at Charlie, "Stop Charlie. I'm going to give you a few seconds to walk away."

"You think I'm scared of you?" he asked looking her up and down. "After everything I've done for you since the moment you chose to run here after you left home, you're going to hurt me? I did EVERYTHING for you and your pathetic son! You think your grandfather will let you be with him? He'd die before he let you be with him. He'll do away with Snape the way he did with your parents!"

Severus frowned. He knew Alexandria had never really been sure of what happened to her parents and hearing this would infuriate her. As predicted a look of pain and shock came to her, "What? You knew?"

"Yes, I knew the moment that he asked me to work for him."

"How dare you!? You came and throw all of this in my face and then think that I owe you? You git!" The blue flame that usually burned brightly around her when she got passionate over things, burned stronger than either had ever seen. She let out a horrific yell and clear sort of blast came from her unearthing bushes and the singed grass, also throwing Charlie back a good thirty feet. Severus on the other hand remained untouched and unaffected. "I'll make you pay Charlie Weasley!" she yelled pointing her wand at him. "_Serpentsortia,_" she said glaring at him but rather calmly. A large King Cobra landed on the ground before him. It slithered a bit closer and raised its head to meet Charlie's.

The red headed man got to his feet cautiously and looked at Alexandria. He could have easily controlled a wild snake but he knew this one would be more difficult because she controlled it. The surrounding area had become very quiet and a hissing noise could be heard but not from the snake. Alexandria's mouth was moving and the snake seemed to be entranced by it. It inched closer to Charlie and stared him in the eyes. Fear struck him and Severus was not sure why. He was shaking uncontrollably and even dropped his wand. In one way it was certain he was a Weasley because Ron too got that look of fear for any little thing. The snake was huge though and was slowly wrapping itself around his body. It was at least eighteen feet long (5.4 meters) and perhaps even more. The snake opened its mouth exposing large venomous fangs and jerked a bit wanting to bite him but Alexandria still would not let it. The glow around her faded a bit and she hissed at the snake. It let the frightened man go and backed up. "Alexandria?" Severus asked reaching his hand out for her.

"You don't deserve better!" Alexandria shouted.

Charlie reached for his wand and pointed at Severus, "You should have killed me when you had the chance! _AVADA KADA_…" his killing curse was interrupted when the snake jumped forward and bit him on the left side of his abdomen. Alexandria gasped and watched as the snake slithered away after Charlie fell to the floor.

"Is he dead?" Severus asked not getting any closer to the man who had just tried to kill him.

"No… he will be soon. Its my snake though so I have to get him to St. Mungos fast! Meet me there Severus."

He nodded and watched as she placed her hand on Charlie's back and disapparated into the night.

He apparated in the hospital. The first floor was used for creature-induced injuries. Alexandria walked down to the ground floor and met him. "All done?" he asked.

"Yes. Take me home now Severus. I have a letter to write to the Weasleys."

"What are you going to tell them?"

"That unfortunately things did not go well with Charlie when he tried to attack me and my snake attacked him first. I think it best we leave you out."  
Severus nodded and took her hand walking her out.

* * *

They walked down the dark London streets. What a sight they must have made in her burned and his tattered clothes. They took a cab to her apartment where she bathed, changed and offered him a robe. "No thank you, I have clothes at my home. I shouldn't be long."

"Oh well I'm all done so maybe I should just go with you…"

He laughed a little wrapping his arms around her tightly, "I think you should."

The house was as clean and fixed inside and out. It was the first time Alexandria had returned here since her first visit years ago when she came to leave him his wand. "You did all this without magic?"

"Yes," he fibbed a little.

"I'm impressed!" she exclaimed with a big grin and wandered into a different room. Severus took the chance to go upstairs and change. It seemed almost surreal to have her here without having to worry about anything. He never wanted to lose her again and yet it seemed almost inappropriate for him to ask her to marry him. "Severus?" she asked walking in with a cup of tea. "I made tea. I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all. Make yourself at home."

"Great! I poured you a cup but I didn't bring it up because I figured it was the best thing for your carpet." She flashed him a smile. He nodded and then looked at the bit of her wrist that was showing as her silk sleeve slid down a bit. The flesh was bruised and turning a yellowish purple.

"What happened? To your wrist I mean…"

"Oh… um… Charlie, but I don't want to think of that anymore. I'm not engaged and I LOVE it!"

"Didn't like being engaged?"

"Nope… I'll never do that again…" she said sarcastically.

Severus nodded and put on a fresh shirt, "I'm going to go grab my tea."

Alexandria watched him walk out and then realized something she hadn't before. "Severus!" she shouted and ran after him. He was in the kitchen pouring milk into his tea when she collided with the table causing his cup to fly away from him. "OWW!" Severus frowned and got down beside her. Her eyes were closed but she peeked one open, "I'm dead," she whispered.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Ok, well I suppose I will have to write Neville and tell him that his mum died after running into the kitchen table and that he now inherits all her money."

Alexandria giggled and jumped up wrapping her arms around his neck, "Shush! I'm here!"

He lifted her off the ground and placed her on the counter as he cleaned the milk he had accidentally spilt when his cup had been knocked to the other end of the table. Her cup on the other hand had flown out of her grasp and landed on the carpet in the other room. It would require magic cleaning. "What am I going to do with you now?" he asked handing her another cup.

"Hmm… I don't know… you could marry me…" she smirked.

"Are _you_ asking _me_?"

"Nope, I'm just suggesting it."

"Wait… You mean like marry you right now?" he asked rather surprised.

"Yes, we'll wait a while before we tell anyone and then we'll have a real wedding, with flowers and people... people are a good thing to have."

"I think you hit your head too hard when you fell. Plus, we need a witness."

Alexandria walked over to the window and looked out into the sky for a bit then walked back. "We don't have to, I was just saying."

Severus knew she didn't want it to be this way but he sensed a fear of being separated from him again. Thoughts of Alexander Moonfire had filled her head and she knew he would not be defeated so easily. Sighing he took her hand, "Its because of your grandfather isn't it?"

"Yes… Well, I want to marry you too but if we wait something bad is bound to happen. I'm sorry I'm just assuming you want to marry me."

"No I do! I just didn't think I would be right like this. I didn't ask or buy you a ring and you just left Charlie and…" All she did was nod while he said all this and then it hit him that as long as she was his no one could take her from him without first going through the law. "And if you let me do it all over with a proposal and ring then a hush wedding wont be so bad for now."

Alexandria smiled and nodded her head, "I will meet you at the chapel by the palace up north. Dress a bit nicer though."

Severus kissed her lips softly, "I wont lose you again Alexandria. I promise."

* * *

Severus stood inside the little chapel. It was cold and had maybe seven rows of pews with all stained glass windows. Neville would no doubt be there soon along with Luna. It seemed Alexandria was always keeping him close. A short older man walked in and smiled at him, "Ready young man?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Well Alexa will be here soon I was informed."

Severus nodded and felt his heart come up to his throat as Alexandria walked in. She wore a white knee length dress and she was accompanied by Remus. Remus who had been his enemy growing up but had now become one of his closest allies when it came to Alexandria. He shook Severus's hand and then put Alexandria's in it. No words were spoken but he knew Lupin was as nervous as both he and Alexandria were. Never had he thought of marrying or spending his life with someone but she had changed him completely.

The ceremony was short and very to the point. They signed the parchment and kissed as husband and wife for the first time that night. Remus had seemed pleased with the outcome and left after wishing them both the best of wishes and signing as witness to the wedding. He had sworn complete secrecy to them. Together they walked out into the light of the quarter moon and Severus lifted her into his arms. He spun her as she laughed and clung to him. The dew was beginning to appear on the grass and leaves of the trees. After putting her feet on the ground he twirled her and then pulled her close for a final kiss before apparating home with his wife.


	16. An Apology Long Needed

**A/N: Sorry I've taken so long to update! Here is Chapter 16 finally and its kinda short. I have a lot of tests coming up so I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can and hopefully it will be a little longer. Thank You Everyone for reading! Hope you like this lighter chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen - An Apology Long Needed

Alexandria opened the window to living room allowing it to flood with light and a crisp warm breeze. It had been two days since she had married Severus Snape in secret with only Remus Lupin as their witness. Not even Neville knew of her secret vows. She had written to Mrs. Weasley the day before informing her that her son was in the hospital after Alexandria's pet snake had attacked him in order to defend her. There was still no response letter but she was sure there would be. A letter had also been sent to Neville that she had returned safely with Severus and would be staying down in London for a while under his protection. All details were left out except that her engagement to Charlie was off and he was not to say a word, not even to Luna. A thank you had also been in order for destroying the file that she was fighting so desperately to keep out of Harry's hands.

Arms wrapped around her as she pondered all this in front of the window. Severus lay his head against hers and said nothing. Alexandria turned and held him as well but looked up at him as he raised an eyebrow to her, "What? What are you doing by the window looking so pensive?"

"I was just wondering what I'm going to do with myself now that I wont be working with dragons and I'm not going to work at Hogwarts again. I suppose I will end up being a bored housewife wont I?"

"NO! Never! We could go out for a bit. I need to buy some plants and a jar of black beetles. Would you care to join me?"

"Of course I would just let me get dressed," she said walking out of his grasp and up the stairs. Alexandria loved shopping in the wizarding world. Everything was so out of the ordinary. To see people walking around with brooms and tall pointed hats. It was really an incredible sight. What she would have given to have gone shopping for school supplies when she was a girl. Purposely, she chose a very witch like outfit. It was black but tight The sleeves were long and covered most of her hand except for her fingers. The hat sat on her head in a tilt covering part of her face. "Perfect," she whispered to herself. Alexandria rushed down the stairs, "Ok I'm ready. How are we getting there?"

Severus had also put on a long black robe. "Apparating of course."

* * *

The next thing she knew the white colored walls in their home had become dark colored stone bricks. The smell changed to a murky scent and the alley seemed to be more quiet than that of its crossing one. Knocturn Alley was the place you wanted to go for darker less pleasant looking potion ingredients. "I'll be in Diagon Alley ok?" 

Severus smirked, "Alright. I'll be there soon." He kissed her cheek and placed the hood over his head. Knocturn Alley was not the best place to shop in. Even now as they were parting people stared at their finer robes and whispered to one another. Alexandria held a straight face and gripped her wand tightly. As much as she hated to do it, the only way to get them to stay away from you was intimidation. When she had been here collecting ingredients the year before she taught at Hogwarts she had seen Lucius Malfoy walk through here without once being touched or confronted. She, on the other hand, had been greeted by a lot of less than reputable looking people asking if she had gotten lost or if she had money on her. Alexandria held her head high and glared at anyone who looked as if they were gonna come near her. The light from Diagon Alley was welcoming. It was busy as usual, with witches and wizards hustling here and there. She could see Ron was busy at Remus's shop. A few faces seemed familiar occasionally but no one seemed to notice her. The dress shop and hat shop were calling for her. After buying a few dresses and a couple of hats she headed back out onto the street. People still stared at her robes but said nothing.

"Alexa?!" a young but womanly voice came from behind her.

"Ginny?" Alexandria asked feeling a little bit of a panic.

"Yes! How are you?"

"I'm doing alright. How are you?"

The girls green eyes glistened and she just gave Alexa a rather large smile, "Oh… I'm good. Listen why don't we have tea? The little Tea House by Gringotts is fabulous."

"There's a tea house there?"

"Yes, they opened it a few weeks ago. I don't suppose you come into town much though do you?" Alexandria shook her head and followed Ginny's lead. They found a small table with two seats by the window and ordered. "How are you and Charlie?"

"What?"

"Charlie… and you… how is that going? Have you set a date?"

Alexandria felt the color drain from her face. Mrs. Weasley had obviously not let everyone in on the news. "Um, Ginny… About that… Charlie and I aren't getting married anymore."

"Oh, what did he do?" she asked somehow knowing he had been the cause.

Alexandria pulled her sleeve up and showed Ginny the bruise on her wrist that had been black the day before and was gradually beginning to fade and turn purple. "I have more."

"Bloody hell!" she took Alexandria's wrist and examined it. "Charlie really is a git… someone should have told you sooner. He used to pick on Percy a lot growing up. I think thats why the poor boy worked so hard to get away."

Alexandria covered it up and smiled, "Its all good. I'm surprised your mother didn't tell you."

"No her and my dad went to St. Mungos yesterday and haven't been home much. Thats why I haven't gotten to tell them that Harry and I got engaged."

"You and Harry are engaged?!" It was Alexandria's turn to be surprised. "Wow. Congratulations!"

"Thank you. Only you and Ron know. Its so fabulous." There was indeed a rock on her all important finger. "I've been dying to tell Hermione but Harry hasn't spoken to her in over a month and I feel torn. She is my dearest friend. Luna too but she's living with Neville now."

"I think you should tell her and talk to Harry about his attitude. It hurts but it had to happen in order for him to be here and engaged to you now."

Ginny smiled, "I think I will."

Alexandria put some sickles on the table to pay for the tea and walked out with her former student. Together they walked, talked and shopped. Ginny had been living with Harry for a while now and she was more than happy with the money that came with the Potter name. From everything she was telling Alexandria it seem Harry was more than happy to let her spend it to keep her happy, especially when the topic of Hermione came up. Ginny grabbed her after walking out of the jewelry store, "Is that Snape?"

Alexandria looked up and smiled to see her husband walking through the crowd. His hood was off and he pretended to not be aware of the stares he got from others. It had been all over the papers that his name had been cleared due to the fact that it was _he_ who helped save Harry Potter's life, risking his own and in the end being the reason Harry was able to defeat Voldemort. A few women smiled at him occasionally but he didn't notice that either. He finally noticed the two women and made his way over. "Yes, thats him."

Ginny turned Alexandria to look her in the eye, "Did you come here with him?"

"Yes, I did."

"I would have left Charlie for him… without a reason."

"What?!"

"What? He is definitely something. Is he as serious and commanding at home as he was at school? Maybe… in bed?" A blush came to the young girls face.

Alexandria was speechless, "Are you joking?"

"Come on… You cant tell me you've never shagged him. There's a sort of sexiness to him, isn't there? You cant tell me you didn't notice. I thought there was something between you two?"

"Ladies?" he said looking at his wife and then raising an eyebrow at the youngest Weasley.

"Severus," Alexandria spoke but in almost a whisper. Shock had taken her.

Severus sighed, "I got everything I need. Did you not buy anything?"

"Oh we bought stuff. Its being sent to our homes right now with a million owls." Ginny laughed. "Harry is gonna have a heart attack and get angry and all I have to say is one word: _Hermione._"

"You're terrible," Alexandria shook her head.

Severus looked at his wife, "Shall we go home… or well let me escort you to your home?"

Ginny smiled and put her hand on his shoulder, "Its ok… I know. How are you Severus?"

It was the first time she had used his first name when addressing him, "I'm alright, thank you Miss Weasley."

"Ah, soon to be Mrs. Potter," she said showing Severus the large diamond on her finger.

"Congratulations," he said said with a half smile.

"Dear heavens… he smiles," Ginny said putting her hand over her heart.

Alexandria laughed at this and took Severus's hand, "Yes he does."

"Oh see, he's much better than Charlie."

It was then that Harry found his fiancee. "Ginny are we all… What are you doing here?" he asked glaring at Severus.

"Harry please…" his future wife begged.

Harry looked at Alexandria, "don't you have a fiance or have you left him already to be with _him_?" His gazed turned to the man at her side.

Ginny hit his arm and turned to Alexandria, "I'm sorry, it seems I cant take him out in public."

Alexandria put her hand up stopping Ginny from giving any more excuses, "You know Harry you should be more grateful because if Severus hadn't saved your sorry ass from Voldemort then you would have died and everything would be different. Who knows what would have happened to all the people you care about. Ginny might have ended up in the arms of a death eater!" Comically, she could see Ginny pondering the though with a bit of interest. Even Severus almost laughed.

"What's so funny Snape?!" Harry growled.

"The fact that _I_ was thinking about how much better that would seem in comparison to this!" Ginny said stepping in front of Severus.

Alexandria and him both were a bit surprised. It was amazing to see people stand up for him. Harry stepped back, "Fine if you feel that way then we don't have to get married!"

"Fine!" Ginny shouted throwing his ring at him.

Harry's face seemed to change, "Ginny stop this. Lets go home and talk about this. Not here with them."

"No. I wont until you get over it. Alexa is my friend and Severus is too. I wont have you take them from me just like you did Hermione. And as a matter of fact I think I'll go stay with her since we're splitting up."

He was utterly confused now as to where this side of Ginny was coming from. "Ginny, what's gotten into you?"

"I have a life too Harry Potter and its full of people you don't like and I wont give it up just like that."

"Ginny she's obviously left your brother to be with him!"

"I would have too," the young girl said smugly putting her hands on her hips. "Charlie doesn't know how to handle everyday things. He's better off with his animals. And his temper left her bruises so I completely agree with her decision."

Alexandria could see Harry was losing and he would soon give it up as his love for Ginny seemed more important. "Ginny, I'm sorry. We'll have Hermione over as soon as she can but not him Ginny. Not him."

"Ginny, don't worry about it. I don't mind Mr. Potter in the least but to Alexandria he must have respect," Severus said suddenly.

"But…"

"He's right Ginny. You know how much you love Harry and want to be with him. Don't worry about us. You have Hermione after all."

Ginny smiled a bit and turned to Harry who had already grabbed her hand and slid her ring on. "I'm sorry Moonberry," he said in defeat. Still he did not look at Snape and pulled Ginny away with him. Ginny waved bye to them and then walked off with her fiance patting him on the back as he shook his head.

"When did you and Miss Weasley become friends?"

Alexandria looked up at her husband, "You know… I'm not entirely sure but she is a funny girl."

"Why do you say that?"

"No reason."

* * *

_Dear Friends and Family,_

_Are cordially invited to join a dinner in honor of Ginerva Molly Weasley and Harry James Potter's engagement. It will be held on the twentieth day of July at six o'clock in the afternoon. Dress is semi-casual. We hope to see you there._

_Please RSVP by owls. _

_Any questions should be addressed to Hermione Granger._

"I'm not going," Severus said sitting on the couch in the living room as Remus and Alexandria tried to convince him otherwise.

"Severus, I already RSVP'd for us both. Ginny asked me to bring you."

"No! How many times do I have to tell you I'm not going?"

Remus frowned, "Severus, that would be rude. We're all going. Alexa, Tonks, Minerva will be there," Severus glared at him. "A lot of people that we know. I'm sure they all want to see you."

Tonks walked through the door in a light pink dress, "Is everything alright? What are we waiting for?"

Remus sighed, "For Severus to get up and get dressed."

"Well the drivers are getting impatient."

There were two coaches outside waiting for them. They were enchanted and could not be seen by muggles. The dinner was being held at Hermione's new home. It was a very large house and how she had afforded it no one knew except for Ginny. "Severus, I wont go if you don't." Alexandria said sitting on the couch disappointed. "Go ahead and go Remus."

Severus looked at the woman sitting before him in her light green dress. He sighed, the things he did for her… "Fine."

"Don't wear all black either!" Remus shouted after him as he climbed the stairs.

"Don't push it," Severus open the door to their room.

"It's rude!" All three of them yelled synchronized.

Severus walked back down in his black slacks and a white shirt with a black tie. He threw his cape over himself and looked up at all of them. Remus was nodding his head slightly, approving of his new look. "Nice."

Alexandria and Tonks also seemed to like the look, "Well are we going to stare at me all night or go?" he asked putting his hand out for Alexandria.

"No, no… we're going." Remus said taking Tonk's hand and leading her out the door.

Tonks and Remus waved and got into their carriage. Severus got into theirs after helping Alexandria in. "What's that look for?" he asked as she continued to eye him carefully.

"Nothing. Well actually, you look really good."

"No I don't. Its just a white shirt."

"Well then_ it_ looks really good on you." They laughed and then leaned back to enjoy the ride as he pulled her close to him so that she was resting on his chest.

* * *

Hermione had greeted them warmly upon entering as had everyone else at the party except for Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley had been exceptionally nice to them as if trying to make up for his wife's snubbing them. People were surprised and fascinated seeing Severus most of all. They hounded him with questions as if he were a celebrity. The biggest surprise of the evening though was yet to come. 

"Alexa, Severus, you both made it!" Ginny shouted giving them each a hug.

"Yeah, told you I could get him to come," Alexandria smiled and looked up at him.

_You conspired against me._

_Just a little. You wont regret it I swear. _

Severus smiled a little for Ginny and looked around. Harry was not there yet. A lot of the professors he had been close to at Hogwarts were though. That included Hagrid who sat in a large corner chair with Minerva. When Alexandria left him hesitantly, as Ginny and Hermione dragged her away, Severus took the opportunity to step out and get away from all the commotion. He sat on the front steps of the house not seeing a single coach in the distance. The stars filled the sky and the faint sound of people laughing could be heard. Severus examined the little rocks on the ground and then looked at his hand. Being here made him want to tell everyone that Alexandria was his wife. It would certainly have shocked the life out of people. A small chuckle let out as he thought of Mrs. Weasley fainting on Hermoine's living room floor.

"Something funny?"

Severus looked up to see Harry standing a few feet away from him, "Nothing you would find amusing I'm sure."

Harry looked around him with his hands in his pockets. It seemed as though he was fidgeting nervously. Severus wondered what it was the boy had to be nervous about. "Listen Snape…" he started.

"Shouldn't you be inside with your fiancée?" he asked hoping to avoid a confrontation that might end badly.

"No, I cant really face her if she's with Alexa and I told myself I'd take care of this first. So listen up. I wont ever get over Dumbledore's death… but you saved my life. For that, I want to say thanks. Also, I want to apologize for your treatment in prison. I was being foolish and selfish. I miss him… he was like…"

"Don't say it. His trust meant a lot to me and now that I've taken those memories and cast them away I'm moving on. I suffered too… as much as you don't believe it."

"Right. Anyway to a lighter note… I hope you enjoy the party and hopefully things work out better this time between you and Alexa." Harry finished turning his back and taking a few steps, "We're a lot alike you and I. I actually thought I might like the half-blood Prince once, he was great."

Snape frowned but smiled a half smile at the same time. "He still is," Alexandria said wrapping her arms around Snape as she sat beside him.

Harry turned shocked to see Alexa now with Snape and his fiancée and Hermione standing by the door in tears. Ginny let Hermione go first when it came to hugging him because as soon as she backed away Ginny would make sure to give him a big kiss.

"This is the best engagement present ever!" Ginny shouted as Harry picked her up and twirled her small body around.

Alexandria laughed and turned to her own husband. He smiled at her and motioned for her to walk inside with him to give Ginny and Harry time alone. "I love you Ginny Weasley!" Harry shouted as they were walking towards the doors. Hermione blushed as if she had seen something she wasn't supposed to have seen. Severus opened the doors for the two ladies and with one last look at Ginny and Harry, he laughed and walked inside.


	17. I Do

Chapter Seventeen - I Do

"Oh... where is she?" A very excited Ginny Weasley squealed.

Tonks smiled and shook her head, "No Mrs. Potter, no one sees the bride. I haven't even seen her."

Harry hugged the purple haired woman and then carefully lead his wife along and into the chapel. Ginny was so obviously disappointed. Alexandria and Severus had announced their wedding to everyone five months ago. Since then everyone that knew them had been in uproar, either because they were good friends to Alexandria or just shocked to hear that Severus Snape was marrying the girl everyone knew was nothing like him. Over time though people had gone from hating the man to admiring him. They talked to him on the streets and shook his hand with congratulatory wishes. A large wedding was in order. Several precautions had been taken so that only the actual people invited walked through the chapel doors. A magical barrier had been created to keep others out.

Hermione walked in next. She was fidgeting a bit and kept looking behind her. "Tonks, I have a last minute guest and he needs clearance to walk through the doors. Can I speak with the bride or groom?"

"Oh of course wait here," she said rushing off to Hermoine's right. The castle in which the ceremony was taking place had been magically sealed to only let the rightful guests through its doors and gates. It had been altered to distinguish any use of polyjuice or charms. The front of the chapel inside the castle was covered in white oriental lilies and red roses. "Alright Hermione, here's Severus." Tonks reappeared with the groom who also seemed a little twitchy.

"Well, its about time Miss Granger. I didn't think you guys would ever show up together. Isn't it amazing what pairing you two as partners for my potions class has done?" he raised an eyebrow to the young lady who stood before him.

"Congratulations on your wedding. Alexa has loved you from the beginning, but I'm sure you already knew that," she said not taking head at what he had just said because she was so nervous.

A half smile came to him as he seemed to drift back on the memories that he and Alexandria had created. "What are you two chattering about? Are you gonna let me stand out here the whole ceremony?" a familiar voice came through the door.

"Patience Mr. Malfoy," Snape said waving one of his hands over the door. Draco walked through and shook his old professor's hand. Severus knew that he and Hermione had been keeping a secret relationship for a very long time now and even though it too had gone sour around the time Severus had disappeared with the young platinum haired boy, it was back on track now. Severus knew for sure now that it was Draco who had purchased Hermione her beautiful estate that she now lived in. The two had been living together since he had returned from hiding and they had decided to be just roommates as Hermione had not been able to make her rent with the salary she made. Draco had stepped forward and offered to help because she had helped him make a public return that would not land him in the Ministry courtroom. It had not lasted long before something more seemed to blossom. It was then that Draco had stopped informing him and now it would be made public. The young Malfoy removed Hermione's coat and then turned back to his former professor.

"Congratulations Severus, I was wrong about her before. I'm glad you finally sorted out your issues and decided to come forward with the wedding idea."

Hermione shot him a look of astonishment, "You knew that they were thinking of getting married?" she asked.

"They _are_ married. This is just for show," Draco said raising an eyebrow to the man standing before him glaring.

"Well I know now that I wont be telling you anymore of my secrets. I suppose I only told you so you would finally come forward with yours and Miss Granger's relationship."

Hermione raised both eyebrows in shock, "You knew?"

"Of course I knew… I knew from the very beginning."

Hermione smacked Draco's arm, "All this time I've been putting up such a show for everyone and he already knew because _YOU_ told him?!"

"Ouch! Mione please… I was just thinking about us one day and he read my mind."

Hermione gave Severus a fake smile and walked away without another word to her boyfriend. Severus chuckled and walked over to the door that kept his future wife hidden. Lightly, he leaned on the door and part of him fought to keep from throwing it wide open. "I don't believe you're supposed to be here…" Remus stood behind him with a raised eyebrow. The only person who would be able to walk through the door and see his beautiful bride was the man who had been present for the first wedding. It was Remus who would be walking her down the aisle. Although the two had become some-what of friends Severus thought it would have been more appropriate for Neville to walk her down since he was more family than Remus. Alexandria on the other hand would not hear it. ("Remus has been there from the beginning," she would say to him). With that they had made Neville best man and Luna maid-of-honor. Severus shook Remus' hand but the man threw his arms around him and hugged him, "You take good care of her Severus… Very good care of her…"

Severus looked around him and hesitated a moment before patting Remus on the back, "I will."

Remus let go and walked right through the door. The sweet hum of her voice could be heard through the door but he could not tell what they were talking about. Tonks walked to him, "Remus just told me that everything is ready. You should go and take your place." Tears seemed to form in her eyes as she smiled brightly.

Severus nodded and suddenly he felt more nervous than he ever had. The door was opened for him and he froze. The chapel was filled with people all talking amongst themselves waiting for the wedding to start. The moment he reached the front everyone would turn to stare at him. _Bloody hell… I don't want to stand up there with everyone staring at me! I could do without the extra pressure._ "Ready?" Neville whispered to him.

Severus jumped. When had he gotten there? "Uh… no… there's too many people for me to stand up there alone."

"You wont be, I'll be there and as soon as we're ready the wedding will start."

"Right… ok lets go," Severus started but made sure neville was only a step behind him. He tried looking straight ahead but he still noticed people turning to look at him.

"Just breathe…" Neville whispered when they reached the front. Then Neville nodded to Tonks who was waiting at the back. They had left her in charge because they knew she didn't want to sit alone since Remus would not be sitting with her until after he handed Alexa away. After saying something behind the door she walked to her seat up front and smiled.

Music began to play and the doors opened magically. No muggles were present except for Alexa's sister who wasn't even really a muggles just a squib. There were no braid's maids or groom's men just a two very little kids who were children of one of the ladies that Alexandria had befriended in town. The little girl tossed flower petals on the floor while the little boy carried the rings. Then came Luna who was dressed in a lovely light green satin dress. As soon as she had walked down and stood on the other end of him and Neville the music changed and the crowd came to its feet. Severus felt his heart almost leap out of his chest. At the back of the room stood Alexandria with Remus. They began to walk down the aisle slowly. Alexandria wore the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. Her white gown dragged behind her. Every now and then she turned to smile at a few of the guests. At one point she reached out her hand to Minerva who was in tears. Then came the moment he was waiting for. The moment she lifted her eyes to him and not once did she take them off. Suddenly, the world faded and Severus only saw her as she came to him. When they reached him Remus turned to her and kissed her cheek softly and smiled. He lifted her hand and placed it in Severus'. Remus walked down and sat beside Tonks who was already in tears. Severus smiled at the woman before him and led her to the altar. Everyone took the seats and the ceremony began.

Severus slid the ring onto Alexandria's finger and kissed it. Alexa smiled at him and took his hand also sliding a ring onto it. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister said standing back.

Alexandria smiled as he leaned down to kiss her softly. Severus placed his lips on hers and they kissed before everyone. The guests broke out in sobs, cheers and clapping. "I love you," she whispered to him as he leaned his forehead against hers lightly.

"I love you too," he said before she turned and smiled at everyone. Severus walked her down the aisle and then outside to the castle courtyard they were followed by Neville and Luna and then the rest of the guests came offering they congratulations and hugs and kisses, even for Severus. Never in his lifetime had he been hugged _so many_ times. Many of their former students had shown up. Hermione got almost as much attention as the bride with the news of her and Draco out. Fortunately, Harry and Ron had both been forbidden to make a scene by the women they were with. Ron, Percy, Bill and Arthur were the only Weasleys in attendance, as Molly had refused and Charlie had been left off the guest list. Ginny of course was there but she was now Mrs. Potter, not a Weasley. Minerva walked up to him and hugged him for the first time.

"Oh Severus, I never thought this would happen… I'm so happy for you both. You deserve to be happy my dear boy. Even when you were one of my students I always thought you'd grow up and be alone because you hated everyone so much! Of course there was Narcissa but when Alexandria came to teach with us… oh, I'd never hoped so much that she would change your mind. And now she has, I'm so happy!"

Severus thought it was kind of weird for her to say what she had said but it was true. He had hated everyone and marriage had been the last thing on his mind. Even with Narcissa he had loved her but never thought of marrying her. And he had not loved her the way he loved Alexandria. Severus recalled McGonagall saying to him once that Alexandria "enjoyed his company" though she didn't know why. "Thank you Minerva," was all he could think to say to her. Alexandria walked over to them and hugged McGonagall.

"Yes, thank you Minerva. You're the reason we're together now," she said turning to Severus and holding his hand.

"Yes, no onto the next impossible task. When are you gonna have children?"

That question neither of them was prepared to answer. They had never even discussed it between themselves. Severus frowned and Alexandria's eyes popped wide open, "Um… Minerva we haven't thought of having children, just yet. We just got married."

Arthur walked over and shook Severus' hand and kissed Alexa on the cheek, "Congratulations to the both of you."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley," Alexandria smiled, "I'm so very glad you made it. I'm still very sorr…"

"Don't my dear. This is your wedding day and I wont have you being sorry about my son's foolish actions. Ginny has told me what I need to know."

Minerva turned to Arthur and smiled, "Arthur I was just talking to them about having children. Tell them what a blessing it is."

"Oh yes, you should have children. They may be difficult at times but always worth it. Do you want children?"

Alexandria tensed at the question and Severus could see it, "I don't know. I have Neville and Luna is always there too so…"

"Oh but Neville is a grown young man and he and Luna are old enough to handle themselves. You know the greatest thing between two people is having a child. Its something thats only yours and his," Minerva smiled, "I hope you will think about it."

Alexandria nodded and hugged the older woman again before walking away. Severus stayed and spoke with Arthur about different things. Alexandria had gone over to steal Hermione and Draco away for a bit to congratulate them and thank them for coming. Severus glanced over at her often to see that she was having a good time. "Snape, congrats." Harry said shaking his hand.

"Thank you Mr. Potter."

"Where is Alexandria? I want to speak with her for a moment," he said looking around.

"She with…" Severus froze. Alexandria was no longer with Hermione or Draco. As a matter of fact he didn't see her anywhere around the room. "I'm not sure, I'll go find her." Remus was standing by the door and surely would have noticed if she had walked out. "Remus… excuse me, have you seen Alexandria?"

"Lost your wife already?" he joked.

"Where is she Remus?"

"She walked out of the room and headed for the stairs. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine I just don't want her to be alone," he said running toward the stairs and for the room that had been made out for them. "Alexandria?"

"I'm here," a small voice came from the window.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"No, I just wanted to get away from the "are you gonna have kids" question. Thats all," she said shaking her head.

Severus smiled, "don't worry about it. Ginny probably gets it a lot too and she has her mother's shoes to fill." He couldn't help but laugh a little this time.

Alexandria laughed too, "Poor girl. I think she just wants to enjoy having Harry to herself for a while."

"Well, lets go dance shall we? And show them all how its done," he put out his hand.

Alexandria turned to him and smiled, "ok."

Severus twirled her around the floor as best as he knew. Everyone watched in awe, many remembered the first time they had seen Severus dance and now was not much different. They still could not believe that he knew how. When the song ended Alexandria proceeded to dance with Remus and then Neville. Severus just stood back and watched with a smile on his face as Neville did almost a better job than he did dancing with Alexandria. _Look at him go. Crazy kid…_ Neville hugged his adoptive mother and held her tightly for a moment. Severus saw a tear slide down Alexandria's cheek. He knew how much she adored him. "Guess in a way it sort of makes you his dad, huh?" Remus laughed.

"No. The boy has a a dad and two moms. One of which loves him enough for the other two. He doesn't need me."

Remus nodded, "So where are you going for a honeymoon?"

"We never planned one, but I'm taking her somewhere else after this."

"Where?"

"She'll tell you later I'm sure. Anyway I better go get her."

Everyone had started dancing or eating. Alexa was talking to a few of the other guests when he excused his intrusion and pulled her outside. "Severus what are you doing?"

"I have a surprise for you."

"Surprise? You know I _never_ took you for a man of surprises and you've done so much to surprise me since the beginning."

Severus closed her eyes with one hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist from behind. The air seemed to change. "Give me a moment. Don't open your eyes," he said letting her go. Light surrounded her. "Ok now open them."

Alexandria's eyelids slowly opened and looked around. They were in the ballroom of Schonbrun Palace. "Severus… how?"

"The cameras are down. I remembered you said you'd love to come back and so I thought I'd bring you."

Alexandria wrapped her arms around him. He held her for a moment and then swayed slowly with her. Just stepping from side to side and keeping her close. It was a night neither would forget. The danced for a long while. Severus looked at his bride in her white gown. All her hair had been pulled up and curled. "What?" she asked smiling.

Severus grazed her blood red lips and felt their warmth. Alexandria pressed them against his firmly. It was her lips that had started everything and now he couldn't get enough. Severus lifted her into his arms, "Lets go home shall we?"

Alexandria giggled and kissed his cheek. "Alright," she whispered into his ear. Remus and Tonks would take care of the guests. That night would be theirs and theirs alone.


	18. An Egyptian Curse

**A/N:** Ok its finally here. Finals are over! I will try and get the next one up fast. I also have a few other stories in working progress one that will make its debut on FanFic soon enough. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Review please and thank you all for reading.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen - An Egyptian Curse**

Alexandria patted out the wrinkles in the blanket. The bed was now freshly made. The deep blue blanket was then piled with pillows of different shades. Severus had gone out "to work". She wasn't so sure she would consider what he did work. He went into an office maybe once a month to make plans and close deals. It was a little odd to her at first seeing him leaving for work in a suit with a briefcase instead of his usual black clothes and a long robe. As weird as it seemed she kinda liked it. The new sophisticated look worked nicely for him.

They had just come home from the palace a few days ago. It had been just as beautiful as the last time they had been there but Alexa liked the quiet life that living in Severus' house offered. It seemed more like home. Neville and Luna were now living quite nicely in the palace. When Neville had to investigate for the ministry Luna would go to visit her father.

For once life was good and not hectic. The weddings were done and she had not heard from her grandfather since she left Charlie that day. A feeling of relief was over her.

After finishing the bedroom she walked downstairs to make herself a snack and maybe recline with a good book. The days were peaceful but she missed having a bit of adventure here and there. It was very exciting working with dragons before Charlie ruined it for her. Maybe when Severus returned she would suggest a trip. Returning to Egypt would be nice. Alexandria wondered if he had ever gone.

Tapping came from the front door just as she had placed the tray down. Who would possibly be here? Everyone she knew would most likely be working. The knock was a little louder just as she got to the door and opened. Remus stood there before her in a nice deep green coat and some tan pants with a smile on his face.

"For a moment there I thought you weren't going to answer."

Alexandria smiled, "Sorry, come on in." He stepped in after a nice engulfing embrace. "So what brings you to my home?" she asked hanging his coat on the rack.

"Well Nymphadora left for work today and she says she'll be gone for a few days. I think they found a big group of rebels who are using magic to control muggles somewhere down in Europe so they went to gather evidence and arrest those in question. I knew you'd be home and maybe Severus?"

"No he left early this morning for work. Today is one of his few working days."

Remus nodded and took a seat after she waved him to. "So do you have any plans for today?"

"No cant say that I do."

"Should we go somewhere?" he asked rising to his feet, almost as quickly as he had sat down, and extending a hand to her.

Alexandria nodded, "Alright, lets go."

After dressing quickly she was off with her good friend to the city where the found nothing to do but head to Diagon Alley. There they sipped some tea at the same tea shop she and Ginny had once sat at and afterward headed to the Alexandria's palace where they swam in the lake and had lunch and dinner with Neville and Luna.

Neville hugged his adoptive mother and kissed her cheek as she bade him farewell for the second time in one week. Alexandria knew that sometimes he wished she was still around more often and she figured it was because he'd never really had a mother in his life having lost his parents at a young age to the cruciatus curse. It had been a nice day running around together. It beat sitting home and re-arranging the furniture. Tomorrow, Remus had suggested they buy a muggle television and watched to see what it was muggles were making a big deal of. Alexandria already had some idea but again she thought it sounded more exciting than furniture, so she agreed. The house was dark when Remus apparated them to her door and quite inside as she shut it bidding him goodnight.

"Where were you?" a deep harsh voice came from the pitch dark living room. Alexandria clutched her jacket and purse and squinted to see if anyone would become visible. Nothing. Her hand wandered over the wall looking for a switch and finally clicked it on. Severus rose from the chair he had been sitting on so suddenly she had jumped back a bit. "Well?" he asked taking her purse and jacket out of her hands and throwing them on the nearby couch.

"I was at the palace with Remus and Neville and Luna. Why?"

Severus looked unmoved and his face was hard and unexpressive, "What did you think _I _would think when I got home and my wife is missing when she never goes out and she never expressed any wishes to go out or even left a note?" he raised an eyebrow.

Alexandria bit her lips, "Oops…"

"I didn't mind so much when I arrived hours ago but after waiting for a long while I started to worry that something had happened."

Alexandria wrapped her arms around his waist and just held him tightly. At first he did not move or even respond but then after a few minutes he caved and also wrapped her in his arms, "I'm sorry Severus…"

"It's fine, just let me know where you go next time ok?"

Alexandria smiled and did not complain because she liked that he had worried about her. It showed a lot, in her opinion, that he cared that much. Oh, how she loved him dearly.

Severus watched his wife asleep in the bed beside him. She would always be breath-taking, even when she wasn't trying. Sometimes he wondered if she ever had a problem going to bed without him. Most evenings he would stay in the cellar fixing up potions well into the night and Alexandria was always fast asleep when he got in bed. It never mattered what time he went to bed because usually he did not have to worry about getting up early for work.

The clock's hour hand landed on the one and then soon enough on the two but still his eyelids would not shut. Alexandria had begun to stir here and there jerking and mumbling. _She's having nightmares again? About what? _Severus tried to prod through her mind but he was blocked for some reason. In a whisper he began calling her name hoping she would come to but nothing happened.

"Alexandria? Alexa? Wake up!" he finally shouted and her body stopped moving. "Alexa?" there was no answer. A panic struck him and he rolled her on to her back. "Alexandria!?" A tear fell from the corner of her closed eyes. Then without warning she jumped upward and shot her hand out screaming.

"NOOOOOO!" a flash of green lit up in her pupils and she screamed in terror. "NOOOOOO!" she yelled again in between sobbing and screaming.

Severus stood up out of the bed and looked down at her in horror. "Alexandria wake up!" he demanded and looked at the stand beside his bed where his wand lay. He could have given her a potion but it would take time to make. "Alexandria!" She did not respond. Unsure of what to cast on her he grabbed his wand and aimed but then dropped it and got back on the bed. Carefully he scooped her into his arms and held her tightly so she could not move as much. She fought his bind and squirmed but finally opened her eyes and relaxed.

"Severus?" she asked in what he thought was disbelief.

"Yes?"

"SEVERUS!" she shouted and threw her arms around his neck. He could feel her body shake as she sobbed on his shoulder. "I thought you were dead…" she whispered in between breaths.

"Dead?"

Slowly she pushed herself off him and looked him in his dark eyes. He could see the red in hers as she examined his features and then brushed his hair back with her right hand keeping the left on his shoulder. The hand slid down to his chest where he knew she was feeling his heart beating. "I saw him kill you…" she said looking at him in the eyes again.

"Who?"

"My grandfather… I saw him kill you with the killing curse right before my eyes."

Severus remembered the green light in her eyes and then smiled weakly, "Well I'm still here so there is nothing to worry about." Little did she know that he was actually very worried. Her nightmares had stopped a long time ago and now that they were coming back made him wonder if Alexander was almost ready to strike again.

* * *

They dropped their bags on the floor and looked at the house they had left behind them for two months. Alexandria had been too scared to go to sleep that night and paranoia had taken her. Severus had noticed how she would look behind her every so often when they went out as if someone was watching her. Finally fed up with it he had suggested they go on a trip of her choice to get away. Without a doubt she had picked Egypt. Before leaving she had cast very complicated charm on him that would keep him from being tracked. It was the same one she had cast on herself years ago to hide from Alexander.

The trip had been a new experience for him. The splendors of Egypt had been fascinating. They had gone to visit a few of Alexandria's old friends who congratulated them on their marriage. Most of them were wizards who were researching ancient Egyptian myths in relation to magic and sorcery. There was one man in particular that Severus had been rather interested in his work. It dealt with the undead and the afterlife as well as dark sorcerers. His name was Harold Happer, a british wizard who had been working with archeologists for forty-eight years. For some reason Severus knew Alexandria had taken him there just because she knew he would be interested. The moment the two got into a discussion over history of the dark arts she had wandered away mysteriously into another room where he later found her helping clean up an old tablet that had just been discovered the day before.

Alexandria had also taken him to some burial grounds where he saw walking and talking mummies for the first time in person. They were rather dull and boring in his opinion only talking about events that happened in their time. They had looked at both of them rather oddly and made remarks about their "odd clothing". Severus thought that they should not have had the right to talk about his clothes when they, themselves, only had yards of linen wrapped around their decomposed bodies.

There were few times that they had spent outside in the burning desert sand instead of the large tents. It was definitely an experience to remember. They had arrived there with few bags and left with many full of gifts that people insisted they take. Severus looked over at his wife who was now a bit tan with rosy cheeks and smiled as she walked over to the couch and collapsed. "Tired?" he asked

"No its just rather difficult traveling with so many bags but the trip was worth it. I love Egypt…"

"Well it seems Egypt loves you too. I lost count at how many people told me I had married an ancient Egyptian queen, re-incarnated," he smiled at her.

"Thats just some silly thing Harold thought of when I worked at the museum. He said it was because of my hair. It was shorter then so I guess it did have that Cleopatra/ Nefertiti sort of look to it."

"Well, it _is_, I suppose… Egyptian queenish. Mr. Happer certainly had a few interesting books that he insisted I bring with me though," Severus said opening one of the suitcases and pulled out a couple of extremely old books that were half written in Egyptian but had side notes in English. "I think he gave me a whole shelf actually…" he continued watching books return to their actual size the moment he pulled them out.

Alexandria laughed at him and looked through her own bag. She pulled out a few ornaments and immediately placed them up somewhere. Before he knew it the once plain living room now looked like the Egyptian section of the British museum. Severus hauled the books over to the small library they kept but found no room for them. Alexandria suggested they keep them at the palace along with the rest of the statues or framed papyrus scrolls. Severus shrugged and left them on a table.

An owl tapped on the window. Severus opened it and took the neatly folded letter that was addressed to Alexa. The shower went on upstairs and he looked at the owl. He took it into the house and placed it on a small perch where there was food and water for Alexa's owl that she had sent to Neville to watch while they were gone. Severus climbed the stairs and plopped her letter on the bed and then opened the closet to change into his usual clothes. The whole time they were in Egypt Alexandria had insisted he wear light colors. (This included a short sleeve shirt that Alexandria loved on him. He thought it was because it showed that his dark mark was no longer there). He didn't mind as much anymore but it was still nice getting into something else. The water in the shower went off but he knew Alexandria would not emerge just yet. Severus lifted her letter and looked on it wondering who might be writing to her already. He was sure everyone knew they had gone to Egypt for two months.

"What's that?"

"A letter for you," he replied surprised that she had showed sooner than expected.

Alexandria raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you reading my mail?"

Severus frowned, "No its sealed. Here. I'll be downstairs writing to Jeff at work. I hope everything hasn't fallen apart since I left," he kissed her cheek and returned back down the stairs. The window was open and the light brown owl, that had been perched where Alexa's owl could usually be found, was gone. He shut the window and looked around the room. Something was different about it but he could not tell what it was. The wand in his pocket was now in his right hand as he surveyed the look of the living room.

"Severus!" Alexandria yelled as she ran down the stairs in a frenzy, still covered only by her towel. Her left hand gripping the letter that had just been delivered.

"Shhh…" Severus motioned to her with his hand to be silent. "Something's not right here… Do you see anything different?"

"Severus the letter was from…" she gulped down hard and pointed at a small statuette on the coffee table. "Where did that come from?" she asked walking over to her husband staring at it wide eyed.

"Who? Who was the letter from?"

"What?"

"The letter! Who was it from?" he asked sternly.

Alexandria handed it to him and he knew the writing immediately. Narcissa had written to congratulate Alexandria in marrying Severus. It was a short letter but it was enough to let them both know that she and Moonfire were very aware of their wedding and would not be laying low for too long now. Severus crumpled it in his fist and turned to his wife who was still staring at the small statuette on the mahogany table. He too turned his attention to it and wondered if the owl had left it or someone had snuck it in.

"There is no presence of a magical being in the house or anywhere near it," Alexandria spoke aloud but did not tear her eyes from the black rock shaped in that of a woman.

Severus walked over cautiously to look at it in detail. "What is it?"

"It's Isis, the Egyptian goddess of Protection. Someone obviously knew we'd be in need of protecting but who?" Alexandria walked over and carefully lifted it, examining it with her fingers.

Severus didn't know but the fact that it showed up after Narcissa's letter didn't comfort him in the least. "I think you should get rid of it."

Alexandria looked up at him suddenly as if she could not understand his want to get rid of something that was supposed to offer them protection. Suddenly, her eyes widened and Severus could see a light radiating off her skin. He stood up to reach for her but in a blinding flash, she was gone. The antique statuette fell to the ground and remained in tact when he was sure it should have cracked at least. Severus lifted it and examined it for clues as to what might have happened to his wife. Wherever she was he wanted to be too. "Where is she?!" he yelled at the statue as if it would open its mouth and speak to him. Then he saw it.

A golden sort of light that captured him. It was in his eyes and yet he could not bring himself to close them. A warm burn and then chill rose the hairs on his body. The wind left his lungs and when he gasped for breath it was warm and arid air that filled him. Slowly his eyelids lifted and he looked around himself. There was only a deep blue sky filled with stars above him and the soft cold sand under him. He lifted himself quickly out of panic. _What happened? Where am I? Where is Alexandria?_ Burning torches could be seen in the distance but his vision was lightly blurred. It was his only chance. Severus ran as fast as his feet would carry him. The wind whipped at his chest and through his hair. The soft sand sunk under his feet making it extremely difficult for him. The sandals didn't help too much. _Sandals?_ It dawned on him.

As soon as he got close enough that the city walls could be seen and the torches now lit him up, he stopped running and looked down at himself. The leather sandal on his feet were hardly worn, his upper legs and down to below his knees was covered with a very thin white linen cloth probably wrapped multiple times (which is why he could not take bigger strides). Severus held out his hands examining them and his arms and chest. They were completely bare except for a thick gold necklace and a gold armband on his left arm. _Shite… this is not good…_

"Are you alright my Lord?" a man asked him from a small distance.

Severus turned and looked at him. The man had not spoken English but yet he understood. The man walked closer holding his spear and shield at his sides. There was a metal band around his head and he had rugged features. A soldier protecting the city no doubt.

"My Lord are you alright? What are you doing outside the city?" he asked stepping closer and gripping the spear firmly.

"Yes, I just woke up and I was out in the desert. I'm lost. Where am I?" The tongue which he spoke was not English either but it was instead an ancient language but it was as if he had thought of what to say and his mouth translated it without thought.

"You are in the sacred city of Ipet-isut," he said eyeing Severus with a now less than welcoming look. "Have you come for the pharaoh? You will be killed before you reach him!"

"Pharaoh?!" Severus felt his knees get weak. He wondered if this was someone's idea of a joke. Was he asleep? Could this have all been a bad dream? The last thing he remembered was seeing Alexandria disappear and the statue dropping to the ground. _The statue! Thats it! It was cursed. Someone cursed it and purposely left it there. But why would someone want us to return here? What year is it? What am I supposed to do now? I need Alexandria to tell me what to do now. This is her forte, not mine…_ "I was unaware that the pharaoh was here. I seek a woman by the name of Alexandria… Can you help me?"

"You seek the Priestess of the fire-breathing beast?"

"The Beast?" _You've got to be kidding me… _"What beast?"

"That so terrible, which eats flesh and breathes fire taunting us with threats of the underworld. Many say its the beast of Anubis… Who are you noble? Who are you with your fine clothes but no knowledge of the great and sacred temple city of Ipet-isut?"

Severus ignored him now. The beast would more than likely be a dragon knowing Alexandria. How was she already known to him as the "priestess of the beast" if she had probably only arrived seconds before he had? The city was not entirely empty at night but for the most part voices could be heard from within the mudbrick houses. Severus saw homes but more than that the great temples stood out to him. Which was the temple of the beast?

"Master, you have returned. We had began to worry," a very young woman with thick linen clothing greeted him and led him into a house. It was filled with gold decor and colored tile. "I will get you your wine."

He frowned at her and grabbed her wrist, "We? Who is _we_?"

"Your mistress for tonight and I. Forgive me if what I have said displeases you," she bowed in fear.

Severus released her at once and just looked at her in horror, "Mistress?"

"Yes. Shall I call her?"

Severus nodded without words. _Priests and priestesses are not allowed to have relationships. I remember that much… _His thoughts interrupted by a gold chalice that was placed into his hand."Narcissa!?" he asked as the blonde haired woman laid a hand on his cheek.

"Thats right Severus… It's me."

"How? Why? Where is she?!"

A cruel laugh escaped her and she smirked, "Even now you would talk to me as if I didn't matter? I am your mistress after all."

"No, you call yourself my mistress but this isn't even really me! Tell me where she is!"

"No."

"I _will_ kill you this time…" Severus' lip curled in disgust and lunged for her throat but his hand passed right through. Yet, even as he looked at her now she seemed solid. "What are you?"

"I'm an illusion in this world but you will find that the rest are not. Whatever happens to you here will happen in reality."

"Why have you brought me here? Why ancient Egypt of all places?"

Narcissa laughed lightly, "Because it is something she loves, is it not? Well I'm gonna make it take everything she cared for and force her into a life she hates. I promised you long ago you'd pay and I don't go back on my word. Alexander thought it was a brilliant idea so he charmed the statue for me."

"How does this help Moonfire? He will lose his only heir here too."

"Wrong Severus… this is my chess board I move the pieces I thought out your characters well and even though you are a noble, you may never be with a priestess. The Pharaoh on the other hand, has enough power between his three great sorcerers to take her from her beast and you… Well we know you'll do anything to keep her from becoming not _only_ yours but the Pharaohs. Any action against the Pharaoh or his plans is death. Death to the traitor… If you lose your life here Severus, then you lose your life period, end of story. Only no one will ever know what happened to you because this isn't the past its just a world I made up with Alexander."

Severus felt heated and he wanted to strangle her personally, but he knew he couldn't and right now he needed to find Alexandria. "Fine leave me to your game but stay away from me!"

"There is no way out Severus…" he could see a small hint of madness in them.

"Narcissa, just one question…" he turned away from her, "Why don't you just give him his heir? You're a pure-blood and he's a Moonfire. Are you too scared he'll see the scars that Lucius left you? Clearly he didn't heal you in time that I can still see the slashes on your face from my curse. Did that turn him off? You're so set on my revenge that _clearly_… you aren't thinking straight. The world at your feet and all you have to do is lay with him."

Narcissa looked so mad she might have almost been capable of killing him but she did not move. "I refuse to lay with a man whom I do not care for. Alexander is just a tool in _my _game."

"You slept with Lucius all those years and didn't care for him until you bore his son and then he never even touched you… Which probably made you happy actually right?" Severus needed her to stop thinking now. He knew playing to her past would make her irrational. There was always a slip up on her part when she lost her mind. _There. There it is…_ Her eyes had become dull and lifeless again as her mind seemed to be rummaging through her past. In a scream of rage she disappeared right before his eyes.

"Master?" the small servant girl knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"Will you be needing different company tonight? Shall I go fetch you another mistress?" Severus scrunched his face in disgust and shook his head.

"No. No more mistresses," he told her thinking to himself that even though this fictional him had mistresses he never had and never would. "Tell me… Where is the Temple of the Beast?"

The girl's face was thunderstruck, "My lord, only the holiest of men go there."

"That's not what I asked is it?"

The girl's eyes seemed to fill with tears, "Forgive me sir… I will go fetch the whip."

"What?! No! Why would I whip you? Just answer the question."

The girl was in shock and it was then that Severus noticed the scars on her shoulders and neck. Narcissa was sick to make his character like this. "It's hidden behind the Temple of Anubis."

Severus nodded and ran outside, "Crap… I don't even know which one that one is…" he whispered to himself and ran back inside. "Where is that?"

The girl frowned but then walked outside and pointed to one of the taller temples that could be seen on the other side of the town. "There."

Severus thanked her and ran in its general direction. The sky had begun to cloud and the light fade as it got later. Still the palace was well lit and he wondered what the Pharaoh was doing up so late. The temple guarded by large dark stone statues was now before him as he panted and looked around to see if anyone was watching him.

"Severus?" came a deep and familiar voice.

He turned and looked noticing before him a priest dressed in white robes that wrapped around most his body. It was Remus but his hair was gone and his skin was slightly tanned like his. "Remus? What are you doing here?"

"Is it you?"

"Yes its me! What are you doing here?" Severus repeated.

"I don't know… I went to your house to look and see if you had returned and I saw the new decorations but I saw one on the floor so I picked it up and then I was here dressed… _like this and my hair is all gone too_! Everywhere…"

Severus looked at his clothes and then at the temple, "Remus I think you're a priest…"

"Priest? Me? Is this a joke?" he laughed heartily and took a seat on one of the stone steps.

"Remus this isn't a joke!" Severus shouted in frustration, "This is Narcissa's doing. We need to find or make a way out… I need you to help me now that you're here. Let me explain." The rest of the night was spent explaining everything that had happened and everything that Narcissa had said to him. In the end Remus was just as concerned as he was. They talked for a while longer on the street concocting plans as to how exactly they would find Alexandria and then parted their separate ways when a band of soldiers entered the street and began to look at them suspiciously.

Severus went back to "his house" and straight to his room to discover more about himself. There was a sharp but heavy sword under his bed and a stave in the corner. There were letters that he could not read on his desk and food that had not been eaten. Slowly but surely his body forced him into sleep and he could not do anything to fight it.

When he woke early the next morning he was still sitting in his chair. The sun was burning hot because it was very warm inside and all the window were closed shut. Severus walked out of his room and down some stairs. There were the Pharaoh's soldiers waiting for him at his front door.

"Nobleman, we are to take you to see the Pharaoh this instant," the leader spoke but not harshly.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "What does the king want with me?"

"He wishes to eat with thee and hopes that you will accept."

Severus nodded. _Is Narcissa controlling this? I wonder why she just didn't get all of this done with?_ They escorted him as soon as he washed and dressed which was odd enough because he kept reminding the servant girl that he could bathe and dress himself. Still she insisted on helping mumbling that she was useless to him if she did not help. After several attempts to wrap himself in the linen cloth her help became unavoidable.

The Pharaoh was a smaller man but built and very tan. His hair was almost as black as Severus' but his eyes were almond shaped and green like jade. He let Severus bow before him and then he showed him to the room where they would be dining.

White and lavender cloth hung from the ceiling, draping over and around the table. The table was large square and the plates and goblets were made of gold. "Sit my dear friend." The Pharaoh spoke and pointed to a seat beside him while motioning for the servant girl to pour him red wine. "I have council with you. I am deciding on taking another mistress. I want you to take a good look at her and tell me what it is you think. I know you have a few and I'm sure you have an eye for beauty. Can I show her to you?"

Severus looked around him still finding himself breathless and unable to speak. He nodded his head slightly and sipped the wine. It was not as good as he thought it would be. Especially not for a pharaoh. The goblet nearly slipped out of his hand when the Pharaoh clapped his hand and in walked Alexandria. Stopping a few feet from the table she bowed and then looked up. Severus knew she was in shock because her face drained of color in that moment and then returned her eye to the king.

"Well what do you say?"

Severus sipped more wine, "I say I'd like to see her closer."

"Come here Alexandria, priestess of the Beast and soon-to-be mistress of my home in Ipet-isut."

Alexandria walked over without a sound and kneeled in between the two men. Severus could not help but stare at her in the nearly nonexistent cloth. Her dress was so thin it was almost as if she was wearing sheer cloth and there was no point in that for she had no undergarments. Severus could see the pink of her nipples underneath the cloth as well as every crevice of her body. A stinging jealousy that the Pharaoh was also staring at his wife took over him. His arms wanted to shoot out and cover her with himself but he knew that he couldn't. Alexandria's eyes glistened as she stared at him while he pretended to examine her face.

"Is she not a priestess?"

The Pharaoh turned away and gulped his wine, "Yes, but hardly. Egypt keeps no priestesses. The fire beast is only appealed by her beauty and youth so the people of this great city made her its keeper. She serves no god or goddess just a beast. The beast can still keep her but she will be owned by me and will live in my palace awaiting my return every so often. I wont be taking her from the city so it should be no problem."

"I have told you my king that I am not for the taking. Anubis will be angry that you have taken the innocence of the priestess who keeps his beast at bay."

"Anubis cares not for your innocence woman," the Pharaoh said running his finger tips down her arm.

Alexandria held her composure and continued, "Even if he did not, I would no longer be pure enough to enter the hidden temple and then who will calm his beast?"

"I'll find someone. I will have the preparations start tomorrow for you though so prepare yourself."

"If I may be so bold, your greatness," Severus stepped in. "I think associating yourself with the god of death is unwise. Perhaps you should not. I have seen much finer women than she and will be glad to find you one if you permit me."

The Pharaoh looked at his choice and then at his friend, "Very well if you can bring me a more beautiful woman tomorrow I will bathe her and take her as my own."

Severus nodded and watched as Alexandria was dismissed. "I beg your forgiveness but I must away. I have a beautiful woman to find you."

The Pharaoh nodded and sent him off. As soon as Severus had stepped out onto the dirt floor with his bare feet he ran to the temple that he had seen Remus at. Alexandria was sure to return soon and would probably need to enter through here to get to the Hidden Temple. As soon as he took a step in the temple a hand pulled him into the shadows.

"Severus are you mad?" Remus' voice whispered to him. "Only the _pure_ are allowed in temples."

"I am as pure as you are Remus now where is she?"

"Severus, I did some studying last night and then went through my quarters to figure a little out and I have been bathed twice this morning in order to make me clean enough to enter."

"Remus, I saw Alexandria at the palace. The Pharaoh wants her as one his mistresses. I have to find him another so he wont take her but I need to speak with her first. She's going to walk through those doors anytime now to go to her temple."

"Severus, magic still exists in this world… She is already in the temple. They are bathing her now. The Pharaoh's sorcerers brought her to the temple with their magic."

"Magic? So then you and I…"

"Yes, we still posses our magic. Caution must be taken though our magic is more advanced and can possibly do more harm than good. Apparation does not work here either. I tried."

"Let me see her Remus. Please I just want to see her."

"No. You will see her soon enough. Right now our problem is finding a way out. Severus, those sorcerers I saw moments ago…"

"What about them?"

"Neville is one of them."

"Neville? Are you sure?"

" I cant be positive but it looked like him and he looked sort of possessed. Don't you see Severus? Narcissa has planned this well. With Neville as one of the Pharaoh's sorcerers you wont be able to defeat him without defeating Neville. It doesn't matter what mistress you bring the pharaoh he will still choose Alexa. Narcissa wants you to die here and then the rest of us will go free. We're just pawns, you and Alexandria are the major pieces. Narcissa knows you wont kill Neville because remember if he dies here then he dies in reality. My bets are that she made him the more powerful sorcerer. So now we have to plan according and we only have one day to do it." Remus said leading him to a hidden door inside the temple.

"How did you know that was there?" Severus asked him curiously.

"I read it on a piece of parchment in the temple's scroll room. I don't know how I can read things but I can. I found out a lot about the city."

"So you mean you didn't just know that this was here?"

"No. Why?"

"Remus, Narcissa selected her pieces and put them in the game. The statue only got me and Alexandria here. _You_ my friend were not supposed to waltz into our house and pick up the statuette. _You _are not a pawn in this game. There might be more, but _not_ you. Thats why you need to find a way out while I fight to keep Alexandria till then. I wont take any action against the Pharaoh until we speak again tomorrow."

"Wont Narcissa know now?"

"No. She has set it up so I can fail no matter what, that is why she isn't moving pieces thats why I choose what I do next. She's just watching things unfold but because you're _not _an original piece, you're not on the map. Go to Alexandria and tell her everything I've told you. We need to buy time… Where are we anyway?"

Remus who was carrying a burning torch pointed it down a long pathway. "This leads out of the city. You should remember this in case anything unfortunate should happen to you in and out of the city walls. Do not sleep tonight. Take this pathway and look around the area well then come back to find me early in the morning. Go now Severus the clock is ticking."

Severus nodded and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Until we meet again."


	19. Out of Egypt and Into the Darkness

**A/N:** Here is a short chapter for you. I'm not to pleased with it cause its sort of jumps through but with holidays and birthdays and stuff its been hard to actually bring you a chapter longer than this. Next chapter should be better. Also the story is getting close to its end so if you have any last minute requests let me know. Ok Thanks for reading and please review. It helps me want to write. Happy New Year!!

* * *

**Chapter 19 - Out of Egypt and Into the Darkness**

The dark tunnel had gone on for what seemed to be ages. It had been cold and damp from the very beginning but upon reaching the outside everything was forgotten. The exit was far from the city and nothing but barren desert lay before him. No sign of life was visible. The Nile must have laid in the opposite direction. The sky had now begun to turn a very light shade of blue. There wasn't much time till sunrise. Severus turned and hastened back, Remus would no doubt have news for him.

"Severus, good you're back before sunrise. The Pharaoh has not called for Alexandria yet. You need to get home and give an excuse to your servant. Make something up about finding a woman fair enough for the pharaoh. Take a woman with you if you must just so no one suspects you. I have spoken with Alexandria and we have a plan."

"Well aren't you going to elaborate?"

"There is no time. I will just ask you to find your way back here but do not let anyone and I do mean _anyone_ see you come into the temple. Take the tunnel around mid day. I will explain from there."

Severus nodded and looked out of the crack between the door and wall. The coast was clear. _I wish this would just end already. This is ridiculous. When I get my hands on Narcissa next time… _T

he streets were already filling but mostly with servants who were readying their master's houses and breakfasts. Where does one look for a beautiful woman who is fit for a pharaoh at a time like this? It would be near impossible. Then it happened almost as if it had been planned. A young woman walked down the street in his direction. Her dark brown hair was hanging to her elbows and her hazel eyes could be seen from a distance. The basket in her hand was full of white cloths indicating that she too was a servant. It was now or never. Sure she was pretty but with a little help she might be beautiful.

Severus watched as she caught his gaze and smiled for him flirtatiously. Her steps became smaller and she practically stopped to try and catch his attention. In his opinion she would never outdo Alexandria but perhaps the Pharaoh would have a different view. Remus' words came back to him ("It doesn't matter what mistress you bring the pharaoh he will still choose Alexa"). Still, pretenses were important.

"My lady," the words slipped out before he had time to think of what would go next. Never had he really tried to woo any girl. Narcissa had noticed him herself without his encouragement and Alexandria, well even now he was not sure what she had been so attracted to.

"My lord, did you need something?"

"Yes, I have a proposition for a lady like you."

"I am no common woman passed from man to man, if that is what you would wish of me. My master however would be glad to have you take me off his hands for a good price."

"Who is your master?" Severus asked looking around.

"A great man but with no need for extra hands. Do you think me worthy my lord?"

"I require no mistress but I have been searching all night for a woman worthy of being mistress to the Pharaoh," he said turning his stern face towards her so she knew he was not lying.

"You're eyes show that you have not slept an ounce my lord. Please let me show you to my master's house and you may take it up with him."

Severus followed as she retraced her steps back to a home the size of his and filled with luxuries. The owner was an old man who made money off breeding horses for noble families. Convincing him that he would be handsomely paid if the Pharaoh took her as his mistress was easier said than done. The owner seemed rather reluctant at giving away such a rare beauty to be only a mistress and not a wife. Still the title of Pharaoh made it hard to pass up the bargain and he agreed to let Severus take her.

The maid he owned flung open the doors to his home the moment she saw him and flooded him with questions. They were soon answered when he ordered a bath for the girl he had found to suit the king. She was to be dressed and prepared quickly because keeping the Pharaoh waiting was out of the question.

"My lord you have not had an ounce of sleep. Perhaps you should wait till the Pharaoh sends for you. You must rest properly."

"No I will not keep him waiting. I have searched too hard to wait much longer," he lied and paced around the room.

"At least take some wine," she kneeled and lifted his chalice.

"No, I cannot. Is she ready yet?"

"I will check."

"I'm here. Does this please you my lord?" the girl with the dark chocolate colored hair asked walking before him in a thin white linen dress that left little to the imagination.

Severus looked away, "It is not me you should be trying to please."

"The Pharaoh is a prize indeed for a woman of my rank but you, my lord, are equally a prize to me," she nearly whispered so not everyone would hear. "I would go to great lengths to please thee."

"I have no need of a mistress. Now come, we cannot keep Pharaoh waiting long."

They rode horses to the Pharaoh's palace and then waited inside till he was ready for them. Severus looked around for the time but remembered that the only dial was outside in the courtyard. _Damn.__How am I going to manage to stay here until then so I know exactly when to go?_ The doors flung open and the rather short tanned man walked through. The gold headdress he wore reminded him of King Tut's (one of the ones Alexandria had explained to him while looking through a few books).

"Ah, my friend you made it."

Severus would have answered instantly if he had not been thrown off by the appearance of three tall men all dressed in black robes and carrying staffs with them. _His sorcerers. _Neville was indeed one of them. He stood just beside the king to his left his blue eyes burning into Severus as if he knew that something was going on. "Yes and I brought you a very beautiful woman as promised. I have searched and searched and it was not till early this morning that I came across her."

"Let me lay my eyes on her. Yes, she is a beauty indeed. Her eyes do they have color?"

"Almost."

"I see. I want to compare them. Bring me the priestess."

Neville stepped forward and bowed. Severus watched as he pulled a vile from the inside of his cloak and threw it at his feet blowing a large puff of gray smoke into the air. _The magic of ancient times… How petty it seems._ The Pharaoh then walked over and offered him a seat. It was most important for him to stay calm as if nothing had happened out of the ordinary. He listened and even tried to smile very slightly every now and then at what the Pharaoh had gone into talking about. For the most part it was nothing he cared to hear about. As a matter of fact Severus was positive he would have rather spoken with one of the sorcerers rather than the Pharaoh. Still he tried. They were after all "friends".

The doors flew wide open for the second time that morning. With Neville walking in distraught. "She's gone! The priestess is gone!"

"What?!" both Severus and the King shouted at the same time. This Severus had not planned but figured that Remus had. It was certainly a surprise to him, not to mention a _very_ bold move for Remus to have taken.

"Are you sure?" the Pharaoh gritted his teeth.

"Yes. When I arrived they were already searching for her to bathe her and then send her to her beast. I did not wait for news. I think someone is conspiring against you," he said making sure to look at Severus.

Thinking quickly he nodded, "I agree. We should look for her. But where do we start?"

Neville raised one eyebrow and inspected his face carefully. Luckily for him emotions did not come that easy even when _trying_ to express them. It was enough for the pharaoh who immediately ordered the vizier to send out troops all over the city and down the Nile.

_Has the vizier been standing there the whole time? I hadn't even noticed. _He must have been hidden really good because the blue headdress he wore was nearly impossible to miss. It was such a shade of blue that it could not be easily dismissed. In a matter of minutes the city had gone into chaos. The soldiers were making a mess of houses and temples. The citizens on the the other hand were in a panic for fear of the beast. They were sure it would waken soon enough. Severus had been ordered by the pharaoh to stay with him until she was found. For most of the morning he remained at the pharaoh's side pretending to be just as interested in finding her.

The dial moved quickly to the middle indicating noon. Still no signs anywhere. It was a positive thing but how would he be able to escape to the temple. The guards had probably already found the entrance to the tunnel. "Severus," the pharaoh bellowed. "I will go out and join the search. Will you come with me?"

"Perhaps we will have better luck if we search separately. I will go check her temple once more to see if perhaps she is hiding there. I don't see how she could have just disappeared. Its not possible. Where shall I meet you?"

The pharaoh nodded trustingly, "By the river when the sun has moved the dial to the three."

Severus watched as the pharaoh mounted his horse and took off. Instantly he broke into a run and headed for the temple. Soldiers were guarding it when he arrived. "Why are you just standing there? The pharaoh has just sent me to run another quick search of her quarters so I will need you to do that and meet the pharaoh by the Nile. I will search other parts of the temple. You there, go right! I'll take the left. The rest of you spread out through other sections!" he ordered and to his surprise, they obeyed.

* * *

The end of the musty tunnel was coming up any moment now. There was light filtering in now and he took the steps up. The sun hurt his eyes but he squinted and looked around. Arms wrapped around him and he looked forward to see Remus smiling at him. Alexandria held him tightly and then looked up into his eyes bringing her small hands to his face.

"Severus. Oh, I'm so glad to see you are ok."

He held her and kissed the top of her head, "As am I. Thank you Remus. Now what?"

Remus walked back over to a map he had pinned to the sand with four decent sized stones. "There is a spot over here," he pointed. "It will open a portal out if we can get there. We have very little food and drink not to mention the pharaoh will be looking for us soon. Its quite a distance to travel on just horseback."

Severus noticed the two horses waiting for them for the first time. "Where are we?" he asked.

"We are here, on the opposite side of the city and river."

"The pharaoh will be meeting his men at the river at three so we don't have much time but its still a head start. Lets go."

Remus mounted his horse and started off. Severus did the same but pulled Alexandria up in front of him. They would at least get a couple of miles before the Pharaoh would know anything. The sun burned his shoulders and arms as they rode northwest of the city. Remus too was trying to cover his head with cloth. Luckily Alexandria had a full cloak and hood to cover her.

For hours they rode. Severus was feeling pain in his inner thighs and a bit of dizziness from the sun. The desert was truly unfriendly toward them. They had eaten their ration of food already. Remus had not been exaggerating when he said it was a "little".

"Stop!" Alexandria shrieked suddenly after the sun had fallen. "Stop!"

"What is it Alexa?" Remus asked when she jumped off the horse and ran back a little.

"Oh no…" she said her eyes widening.

"What is it?" Severus asked still mounted.

"The dragon! He's awakened!"

"How do you know?" the two men asked in unison.

"I felt him leave the earth."

Sure enough in the very distance the saw a light in the sky hit the ground. It was too dark to see anything in detail because they were now too far. Severus put his hand out for her. "Then we need to flee and make haste."

Remus took off and they followed. The horses were running as fast as they could in the desert sand. "Faster!" Alexandria shouted. Severus handed her the reigns and then turned to look behind them. He could see red lighting the sky in the distance. The city was probably burning. A shot of flame came down in between the city and them lighting the ground enough for him to see that the dragon had found the Pharaoh's army.

"The Pharaoh's army is getting close and the dragon has already found them! How much further Remus?"

"Close now but we have to be careful not to miss it. When we get there Alexandria I will need you to channel your magic onto it. Severus you do the same. I will fight Neville if the Pharaoh gets here."

"You?" Severus asked.

"Yes, you stay far from him."

Alexandria nodded, "I agree. Narcissa wanted you to face him but now that Remus is here, you wont have to."

"Neville will try to kill you though," Severus shouted dismounting his horse at the wave of Remus' hand.

"Yes I know but he wont. Just trust me. We will fight, you just… There! Its right there!" he pointed. For a second Severus thought he saw a glimmer of light in the darkness. "Go now!"

"We have bigger problems," Alexandria said looking up and around.

There was silence between the three of them. The flapping of very large wings could be heard in the night sky. They scanned the moonless sky but saw nothing. "Down!" Severus yelled pulling Alexandria to the floor. Claws swept the air right above them. "He's here and he wants you back Alexa. Stay on the ground!" The horses were in dismay and began running in opposite directions.

"Use your magic from down there," Remus instructed.

Alexandria shot a hand up throwing blue light at the spot they had seen a shimmer in. Her body began to take its light blue glow lighting up their surroundings. The dragon noticed too and swept down again. Severus threw a rock at its face and hit it causing it to screech in fury and blow fire in his general direction. Remus threw from the opposite side. The dragon blew flames once more at Remus this time, who only jumped out of the way just barely.

"There they are!" The Pharaoh's voice sounded from behind them.

The three sorcerers appeared in front of him. Alexandria stood and yelled at the dragon in Egyptian but it was not something Severus understood. It swooped and instead of aiming for the three of them it aimed for the trio of sorcerers and the Pharaoh. Alexandria grabbed Remus' arm. "Get Neville quick!"

Remus threw a silent spell at Neville pushing him to the ground making him angry enough to slip away from the others who were now busied with the dragon. Alexandria in the meanwhile turned her attention back to the portal. Severus followed her lead and in due time it began to open. They could hear Neville and Remus fighting in the background but did not turn to look. As soon as the portal was open wide enough Alexandria turned to Severus. "Go. You first."

"No, I wanna go with you."

"Severus I need to make sure you go. Alexander wont keep me here for long. You go first."

"Wait!" Remus shouted. "You and Severus go together last. The portal wont stay open without you holding it open…" his sentence interrupted as he dropped to avoid being hit by Neville's staff. While Neville struggled to lift the heavy staff Remus ran and tackled him through the porthole. "See you on the other side…" he was gone.

Alexa turned to Severus and he wrapped his arms around her smiling. The nightmare would be over soon she thought. The slipped through the portal and felt it tug on their skin painfully and spit them out on a dark stone floor that was slightly flooded.

Severus felt his body hit the ground hard and Alexandria beside him. Slowly he tried to raise himself to see where they were but it was no use. His head was throbbing and the room was spinning. He thought he saw Remus and Neville both laying on the ground not far from them. The room went black.

* * *

Alexandria opened her eyes. The blow to the head had caused her to blackout instantly. "Severus?" she asked in a low tone. There was no answer. "Severus?" she repeated.

"He's not here."

"Where is he? Who are you?" she asked not able to lift herself because her body felt like lead.

"He's in another cell. My dear you don't remember me?"

Alexandria's head turned from one side of its hard resting place to the other. Alexander stood before her himself with an emotionless face. "What do you want?"

"A pure blood child from you."

"No. That you will never get. Leave me alone. I just want to live with my husband!"

"You're husband doesn't deserve you! I wont allow it."

"You wont allow it? We're already married!"

"Yes, and do you know how fast I can change that?"

Alexandria turned away, "No, I'll do anything. Just don't kill him..."

Alexander laughed, "of course you will my dear. Of course you will…"


	20. The End and Beginning

**A/N: **Yes its here. I finally sat down and wrote the last chapter. I've been having trouble actually sitting down to do it but i did. I've been suffering writers block so i used soundtrack music for this chapter's inspiration. I used "Kida Returns" from Disney's Atlantis by James Newton Howard and i used Final Fantasy VII's "Divinity II". Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 20 - The End and Beginning**

Severus stared at Narcissa who stood across from him, only bars between them. Shock had been written all over her face the moment she had passed through the dungeon and spotted him in one of the cells. Apparently she had not been the one to put him in there. Tears of anger had begun to stream down her hollowed and scarred cheeks.

"How did _you_ live?!" she howled pointing a long bony finger at him.

Severus ignored her. Where was Alexandria? Where were Remus and Neville? The cells around him were all empty except for a few rats here and there scurrying to find food along the semi flooded floors. "Alexandria?" he called wondering if maybe somewhere down the way she might hear him.

"Answer me!" Narcissa demanded taking hold of the iron bars that separated them.

"No." The answer came plain and simple. Why should he after all? He was locked in a cell inside a unknown dungeon without a clue as to what was going on.

"I'm going to kill you myself!" she yelled pulling out a thin black wand that looked like it would start to splinter at any moment.

Severus looked up from the corner in which he was sitting and saw a large thick hand take hold of her wrist. Alexander Moonfire stood behind her with a disapproving stare. "Stop it Narcissa."

"Why is he here? He was supposed to die!"

"Yes but you failed and now he must live."

"Why?! You promised me he'd die!"

"Silence!" his voice bounced off the walls making him double as loud. "I said he will live and I will not have you questioning me."

Narcissa pulled her hand away and stormed off crying like a little girl. Severus stared at the man who now proceeded to unlock the cell. His steps were heavy and the water splashed around him. For a long time he stared down at Severus without a word. "What do you want?"

Moonfire chuckled, "I want you to stay out of my granddaughter's life."

"No."

"Ah, well you might want to think that through before you answer me again. You see Severus, Alexandria has agreed to do whatever it takes to keep me from killing you."

"I would rather die," he said turning away from the older man's gaze.

"We'll see what she has to say about that. Shall we?" he said pulling Severus to his feet with one hand. He was pushed out the cell door and then grabbed by the arm. His hands were tied together and he was still in the egyptian clothing.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To your wife of course."

Alexander dragged him by the arm up what seemed to be several flights of stairs. The air was warming up just slightly. It hadn't been till they reached a higher part of the dungeon that Severus had noticed he was only_ just _getting feeling back into his feet and his hands. His head was spinning and it still throbbed from the hit to the ground.

"Severus!" Alexandria's voice filled his ears. "Severus!"

His head lifted slightly as he struggled to stay standing. There she was bound to the wall with chains and shackles. Her body covered in the same egyptian clothing but her hair long and untamed. "Alexa…" he mumbled and fell to his knees.

"Well didn't I just do a good thing?" Alexander asked eyeing Severus as he crawled over to his wife. "I brought the lovebirds together."

Severus felt her arms wrap around him. His head fell onto her shoulder. The scent of grime filled his nostrils but with a very tiny hint of berries. "Alexandria…" he whispered. Her hand were on his back and he could feel the cold of the shackles around her wrists.

"I love you Severus, always remember that ok?"

"No. I wanna die. I'd _rather_ die than live without you."

"Don't say things like that." Her hand had moved forward and cupped his face so that he was staring at her face to face.

"Alexandria understand, I have seen death and it doesn't scare me in the least. I'm not a man of fear but I'm scared to live without you… You have brought out a whole side of me that I _never_ knew existed or would ever for that matter. Be happy about that. Don't ask for more. Don't take for granted what you _had_."

"_Have_… what I have," she corrected. "Now I need _you_ to do something for me. Forgive me…"

"For what? There is nothing to forgive!" he raised his voice.

"I kept something from you…"

"Alright, alright, enough of this nonsense." Alexander yanked Severus by the shoulder, throwing him down on the floor.

Never had he felt as low as he was feeling now. His pride would never forgive him for every sentimental thing he had just uttered to his wife but in death there was no pride. If he had to leave her he wanted her to know. Marriage had never been his thing and it had only brought him problems but he would never regret marrying her. And still, what did she mean she had kept something from him?

"Now Alexandria listen well," Alexander unchained her and threw her in the center of the circular shaped dungeon. "I want a child from you that is pureblooded and he will be raised by me. You will never see this man again. Understand?"

Alexandria rose to her knees and looked over at Severus, "There is something you should know…"

Alexander looked between the two of them, "Who? Him or me?"

"Both of you."

Both sets of eyes turned to look at her, "I…" She couldn't tell them. Alexander would never believe her and Severus would never forgive her. It had been her secret for years now. "I…" Well there was one other person who knew but he had sworn secrecy to her. "I…"

"You what?!" Alexander barked.

_Alexa just tell them…_ "I cant have kids," she let out softly.

"What?" they both asked together in surprise.

"I cant have kids. I had an accident a couple of years ago…"

"An accident?" Alexander raised his voice.

"Yes! Ok?!"

Alexander shook his head, "You lying little bitch! I wont believe you just like that! Why would you not have said anything after all this time."

"Because… Severus didn't know…" she looked over, her big brown eyes hoping to find Severus'. His head hung low with his hair covering his face. "Severus… forgive me?"

He lifted his head a little and stared her in the eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked remembering how badly she had taken the conversation about children at the wedding reception. Even in Egypt a specific memory came to mind that he had almost forgotten it was of one of her friends trying to give her a fertility statue. "I just thought you didn't like children…"

Moonfire grew in his rage a light red glow had surrounded him, "You're lying!"

"I'm not lying! I didn't tell you so you wouldn't tell him!"

"Why didn't you want _me _to know?" Severus asked trying to crawl closer so he wouldn't have to shout.

"Because, I didn't know if you wanted kids or not. I was scared you'd love me less if…" she never finished. Tears began running down her face uncontrollably. "Please don't hate me."

Severus knew with Alexander in the room he should have been more serious but the idea all came to him very comical. "Why would I hate you for something so petty?"

Alexandria looked up her eyes glazed over, "What?"

"Alexandria having a family is one of the last things on my mind. I'm happy enough just being with you. I never expected more…"

Moonfire roared and let out a horrid scream loud enough to shake the dungeon. A few rocks fell here and there one almost hitting him. "What the hell have I been wasting my time for?! You little bitch I'm going to make your life a living HELL!"

Alexandria crawled backward as he approached her. "Wait!" Narcissa's voice rang out.

Everyone turned to look at her, "Now is not the time Narcissa."

"NO I THINK IT IS! You see Alexandria, even though your healer told you that you wouldn't be able to have children you have never given it a second doubt." Everyone looked at her as if she was mad (which she is most of the time). She waltz over to Severus and ran her hand down his face, "Oh Severus, why her?" A slap hit his face rather hard and wet leaving a deep red mark. "She lied to you, you stupid man. And you!" she pointed to Alexander, "You are sloppy in your work and pathetic. You have so much money that you don't know what do with yourself. You killed your own son in this dungeon and his lovely pureblooded wife. Yes Alexandria. Right here," she turned around in circles seeming very pleased with herself. "They died in this exact spot that I'm going to kill you."

Alexander was fed up he lifted his hand and sent her flying against a wall, "Enough!"

Narcissa rose slowly gripping her wand tightly. "You fool, you didn't know that at twenty three, while working with dragons a Hebridean Black hit her with its tail right in the lower abdomen/pelvic area, sending her to St. Mungos for days. Although the healers saved her life and managed to heal her wounds and scars she was left unable to reproduce. How sad…" Narcissa made a sad face that turned into a grin. "Thats why you refused all serious relationships, huh sweetie? That is until Severus came along," her smile was gone and she was glaring at the man who was listening intently.

Alexander sneered, "I am not…"

"One more word from you Alexander and your powers will not save you from the killing curse…"

His laughed roared through the dungeon, "You really are just a stupid woman bent on revenge. To think that you could kill me is ridiculous."

The sound of footsteps entered through an arched doorway, "Drop your wands!" Hermione shouted her wand pointed. It was not alone though. Neville and Draco stood at her sides both with wands in their hands. "Don't try to flee! The ministry has surrounded this place and all apparation inside has been blocked!"

Alexander laughed and disappeared right before their eyes. Hermione's eyes widened. "Its not possible!" Draco shouted and lowered his wand.

"Don't let your guard down Malfoy," Neville reminded him in a hushed tone. Draco ignored him and looked over at his mother.

"Mum, put your wand down."

Narcissa glared at him, "You are no son of mine! How could you lower yourself? She's a mudblood remember?!"

"Yes and he's a half blood!" he pointed to Severus.

Narcissa lowered her wand and looked at Severus who had found his way to Alexandria. His wife had just unbound him and together they stood and returned her gaze. The wand at her side rose and a loud blast came from it that threw Severus back and then they heard it. "CRUUUUCCCCIIIIOOOO!!!!!" she shouted as loud as she could dragging each syllable. Alexandria writhed on the floor uncontrollably.

Neville ran forward wand pointed at the woman, "Avada…"

"NO!!" Draco tackled him, "You cant kill her!"

Neville didn't hear anything the only thing he could see was his adoptive mother struggling on the floor, "I don't care! I'm gonna kill her!"

The writhing stopped and Neville and Draco turned to see Hermione fighting with Narcissa. The brown haired girl was struggling to take the wand. "Mother stop!" Draco yelled. His plea fell on deaf ears. Narcissa scratched Hermione's face with her nails and then kicked her backward to the floor. Draco ran over and pinned his mother to the wall. He was much taller and stronger than she was. "Longbottom, take her wand and brake it!" Nothing happened. Neville was on the floor with Alexandria in tears.

An evil laugh rung in his ears, "You're all alone Draco and if you try and stop me I will kill you."

"No you wont. Mother let me help you…" he begged.

Narcissa's eyes were dark like he had never seen them before. Her whole face was hollow and had a sort of madness to it. A force stronger than him blew him back and he landed further than Hermione who was watching horror. "Draco, she has to go!" Neville yelled. Hermione crawled back to him as Narcissa began to step forward.

"I'm afraid he's right," Hermione whispered.

"No 'Mione, I wont let you kill my mother!"

Alexandria stood up with the help of Neville and looked behind her where Severus lay on the floor motionless. Anger like no other was filling up inside of her. Many times people had warned her of her rage but rage was nothing now. Everything inside her hurt and her hands and knees shook from the curse. Still, she found Severus and with Neville's wand helped to heal his minor wounds.

"Alexandria?" he asked shaking his head and standing up weakly.

"Its me."

A yelp from across the dungeon let them know that this was not over. Narcissa's powers had grown somehow and she would have to be stopped. There were five people in there, three with wands and Narcissa was still standing. Hermione cried out as Narcissa threw curses at her and she dodged them rolling around on the wet stone floor. Draco had already been hit and was bleeding badly. Alexandria watched as Draco nodded "ok" when Neville ran forward to help his friend. "One last chance Mrs. Malfoy!" Neville shouted.

Narcissa turned to him and shook her head, "No, Draco wont let you kill me you pathetic little brat!"

Severus rushed from Alexandria's side as best as he could and took Neville's wand. Narcissa backed a little and then raised her wand at him again. It was too late. The words had been uttered, "Avada Kadavera!" A bolt of green light flew and illuminated the dungeon.

Everyone shut their eyes and when they opened only Severus was left standing. Draco buried his face in Hermione's neck when she went to him. Due to lose of blood he passed out almost as soon as he started crying. Severus and Neville where over there instantly and Severus was using spells they had never heard to stop the bleeding and heal Draco.

"He will be fine now but he needs rest. He's lost too much blood."

"Hey guys, where did Alexa go?" Neville asked looking back.

Severus stood and then looked down at the three young adults. "I'll go find her. You get the ministry out here," he pointed to Neville. "And you take care of him."

"The ministry is here. They're all outside," Neville explained.

"Right," Severus shook his head. The dizziness was still there. "Right." He took off out the door and up into the castle. It was a very old castle full of ancient relics collecting dust and spiders. Perhaps he should have grabbed a wand? Now it was too late. He wasn't going back. There was noise outside. The curtains fell off the windows the moment he touched them. The members of the ministry had been there but were now all laying scattered along the grounds. Remus, Tonks, Luna, Ginny, Harry and Ron included. Alexander stood in the distance but it was Alexandria's thin frame that caught his attention. They were fighting. Clouds loomed over them in a giant sort of whirlwind. Lighting was striking the ground all over. There was no possible way he would be able to just walk right up to them.

Neville panted beside him. "I'm gonna help!" he inhaled deeply between words.

"Alright Longbottom, tell me how do you suppose you're gonna get to them?"

Neville looked over in shock to see the unnatural events taking place. The ground started to shake under them. "What the bloody hell is going on?!"

Loud cracking sounds made them both run a bit more forward. The ground around Alexandria and her grandfather was cracking. Smoke and ash were rising. Alexandria waited for a moment as her grandfather tried to hit her with lightning. A loud roar could be heard in the distance. Alexander's usual smug look had faded and Alexandria now looked almost possessed as her skin radiated with a red fire Severus had never seen he have.

"Look!" Neville shouted, "Look!"

Severus turned and coming closer by the second was probably the largest Ukrainian Ironbelly Dragon, he would ever see. It landed with a loud thud right behind Alexa. She put her arm out to her left side and held open her hand. The dragon blew a bolt of fire right at it, leaving her hand unscathed but holding a deep black wand.

"What?" Severus asked, "How did she?" but he never finished. The ground shook from under him and Neville directly and it began to crack and lift. That or the ground around them was sinking in. It was too hard to tell the ground was uneven everywhere around them. They had gotten down to avoid falling but Severus didn't care he was determined to get to his wife. Carefully he stood feeling uneasy about the height at which he now stood from the next piece of land. His eyes closed and he could imagine nothing other than Alexandria's side. They opened and he looked beside him at Alexandria who didn't seem to see anything. Her eyes where burning inside and her lips had gone such a deep red they were almost black. Severus watched as Alexander struggled to block a fiery rain that was pouring down on him. Alexandria had her left hand raised and her wand was being lightly between two fingers. "Alexa, can you hear me?"

Slowly her head turned and she seemed to return to normal, "Severus? What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see if you were ok."

"Ok?"

Severus stepped back a little and looked over at Moonfire who was getting off his knees. His clothes where ripped and burned. Alexandria looked around herself confused, "What's going on?"

"You don't know?" Severus asked taking hold of her shoulders.

"No… I remember you killing Narcissa."

"Yes, and you came to fight him!" Severus pointed.

Alexandria looked at the man who was still struggling. The dragon had taken flight and was circling him occasionally coming down on him. The shield of Alexander's would not hold much longer. The dragon weighed about six tons and was breaking the shield with force. "Severus?" she asked turning to him suddenly. "Help me?"

He nodded, "Anything to end this for once and for all."

Alexandria nodded, "Do you have a wand?"

"No…" he walked past her and shouted to Neville, "Longbottom! Throw the wand!"

Neville got up but only on his knees and with everything he had threw the wand as far as he could. It was not enough… it landed short. Alexandria ran over, "_wingardium leviosa!"_ and caught it in mid air with her own wand and moved it toward Severus who took it immediately.

"The barrier will break soon!" she shouted over all the cracking and rumbling. The moment it breaks we have to hit him or he will put up another!"

Severus nodded. They stood there waiting to see the light blue barrier break as the Ironbelly blew fire on it and threw his heavy body against it. It seemed like forever. Nervousness filled the air. Everyone was depending on them. Like the sound of a whip it cracked and broke. "AVADA KADAVERA!" they both shouted wands pointing at him. Severus could not believe it. The older man was still standing and had shouted a curse of his own to hold theirs back.

Severus felt his magic being pushed back. Alexandria's body was turned toward his but she was looking and pointing at Alexander. "I cant hold it!" he yelled. Her beautiful face turned to him and smiled. Her hand fell and he felt the full weight of Alexander's power. It was so much he was surprised they hadn't already lost. A small pair of arms slipped around his waist and he felt Alexandria press against him her wand was laying on the floor. The shot of red light was closing in on his green. The he felt a burn he had never felt before. A light blue glow was radiating off Alexandria and had now spread to him. He watched as it travelled down his arm, hand and over his wand. His curse pushed the red bolt back. Alexander fell to his knees and gritted his teeth, shouting and cursing in his fury.

"YOU CANT HAVE HER!!!!"

Severus wrapped his other hand around his wife. The inside fire that she gave him invigorated him and he fought harder to keep her. "LET GO MOONFIRE!! I ALREADY DO!!"

"IF I DIE YOU WILL KILL HER TOO!!!"

Severus didn't understand. What did that mean?

The man pushed but Alexandria pushed harder it seemed because there was a blue glow that seemed to come off of her so strong he was blinded. The whole sky lit up for miles. All he felt was heat and the wand he had no longer felt force. Had it been done? He was still standing. It had to be so. Slowly he opened his eyes as he felt the heat leave him. Alexandria stepped back and smiled at him weakly. _No… don't tell me she…_ The clouds were gone and the moon was shining brightly. It was a new moon and Alexandria's glow had left her. The ground around them had been restored and the ministry members where getting up and to their feet. Severus however saw nothing except her.

"Alexandria, no…" he said dropping the wand and taking her back into his arms.

"Someone had to fix things Severus."

"Not you!" he yelled in rage.

"Yes me," she said starting to slip through his arms.

Severus knelt and laid her down before she fell and shook his head, "don't die!"

"I wont…" she smiled and closed her eyes.

Severus knew she needed help.

* * *

The events that took place next were nothing but a blur to him. It didn't happen quickly but it took days. It would take thirteen healers at St. Mungos' to stabilize and save her. It did not help that no one knew what to do for her since they had never had a case like this before. When Voldemort had transfered some of his power to Harry he had almost died and would have had it not been for his horcruxes. Now no one knew exactly how to heal or restore Alexandria to her normal self. Everyday for three weeks Severus had sat by her side hoping to see her open her eyes. Muggle doctors had been called in as well to see if they could help in a way healers could not. Nothing. Both sides were at a loss.

* * *

The moonlight peered through the window of Alexandria's room. Severus was laying his head on the bed staring, hoping she would wake. A faint movement forced him to sit up and look at the woman laying beautifully before him. Her hand twitched in his. "Alexa?" he asked in a whisper. "Alexa can you hear me?"

"Mmm-hmmm," was the soft melodious response he got.

"Are you awake?" he asked. A chord inside him struck hard that maybe he had been hoping so much he was just hearing things now.

Alexandria lifted her eyelids slowly and stared up at him. Severus felt himself choke on tears he had not shed for years. The nightmare was over finally.

Two days after that Alexandria was back at a new home Severus had purchased just the day before. They would be starting things new and on a clean slate. Remus had come to visit and inform her on everything that had happened since then because Severus could not remember anything. Guests poured in from everywhere to see her. Draco and Hermione came the day Draco finished his therapy. The death of his mother had been almost too much but Hermione had helped him through. To think what a making them partners in DADA class had done…

Alexandria closed the door as she bid them farewell. "Well thats that for today. Are you alright sweetie? You didn't say much." Severus just stared at her with his hands in his pockets leaning against the wall. "Severus?" she asked putting her hand on his face. The memory of feeling it for the first time came to him.

"I guess I didn't have much to say."

"Oh? Say something to me then."

"Like what?"

A smile spread on her features, "That… you love me and adore me and want to kiss me."

Severus pulled her in his arms and kissed her sweetly, "I thought that was all obvious to you?"

Alexandria giggled and led him to the bed in their room where they lay facing one another, legs intertwined. "Severus?"

"Now what?" he asked kissing her forehead and brushing his fingers through her hair.

"Lets have a baby."

"A baby? I thought you couldn't…"

"Well lets try anyway," she said kissing his lips leaving his with the small burn that he loved.

"Anything is possible with you I suppose."

"Its called a miracle."

"Yeah yeah… lets get started," he said smiling at her. Alexandria giggled and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

_I love you Severus._

_And I love you Alexandria._

* * *

Thanks for reading my first written fan fic!!! Hopefully i'll have more stories up soon and they will be written better._  
_


End file.
